Annoying Senior 2
by aurora.rosena
Summary: [SEQUEL] Bambam menerima lamaran Mark, itu artinya mereka akan menikah dan menjalani hidup bersama dengan bahagia. Apakah benar pernikahan mereka yang begitu dini akan membuat mereka bahagia? / MarkBam Fanfiction. Annoying Senior 1: /s/11548522/1/Annoying-Senior
1. Chapter 1

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

 _This is the first day of my life_  
 _Swear I was born right in the doorway_  
 _I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed_  
 _They're spreading blankets on the beach_

Author POV -

Bambam menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga nyaris menghancurkan lipstick tipis yang sudah terpoles rapi di bibir berwarna peach nya. Dia masih seperti bermimpi, hanya saja tidak percaya bahwa hari ini akan benar-benar terjadi kepadanya.

Setahun yang lalu Bambam adalah seorang bocah berumur enam belas tahun yang baru saja melepas seragam SMP dan menggantinya dengan seragam SMA, saat itu juga dia jatuh cinta dengan Mark di waktu yang nyaris bersamaan, setelah itu mereka menjalin hubungan asmara yang mungkin bisa dibilang tidaklah mudah untunk mereka. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas, Bambam mendapatkan sebuah hadiah terindah di dalam hidupnya; ketika sang kekasih Mark melamar untuk kedua kalinya. Benar, umurnya masih tujuh belas, masih sangat muda, tapi Mark benar-benar ingin membuat Bambam seutuhnya menjadi miliknya, dan kiranya Mark berhasil mewujudkan keinginan itu.

Ujian kenaikan kelas sudah mereka tempuh, dan tentu saja mereka berhasil melampauinya. Kini Bambam bukanlah lagi seorang hoobae yang bisa seenaknya diinjak-injak, Bambam sudah kelas sebelas, itu artinya Bambam sudah punya hoobae lain yang mungkin bisa Bambam injak-injak juga seperti yang Mark lakukan terhadapnya setahun yang lalu. Tapi tidak, Bambam hanya tidak suka melakukannya.

Dan hari ini... hari di mana ia akan resmi menjadi milik Mark seutuhnya, benar-benar terjadi.

Bambam melihat dirinya sendiri di hadapan meja berkaca cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna putih dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam di atas kancing kerahnya. Lampu bulat yang mengelilingi di sekitaran cermin membuat Bambam dapat melihat make-up tipis yang tertera di wajahnya, yang mana membuat dirinya terlihat semakin molek. Ia duduk di depan meja berkaca itu, melihat dirinya sendiri nyaris berkeringat dan bergetar. Berkali-kali Bambam menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang meledak-ledak, tapi itu sulit.

Karena dia masih tujuh belas.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan." ujar seseorang. Bambam nyaris meloncat dan refleks menoleh ke belakang, ternyata sudah ada Jackson yang berjas dan berdasi dengan snapback berwarna hitam.

 _Yours is the first face that I saw_  
 _I think I was blind before I met you_  
 _Now I don't know where I am_  
 _I don't know where I've been_  
 _But I know where I want to go_

"Uh, hey," Bambam berdiri, tersenyum ragu ketika melihat Jackson berada di sana.

"Gugup?"

"Hm." gumam Bambam seraya mengangguk.

"Mark ada di ruang rias pengantin yang lain, dia benar-benar tampan seperti pangeran. Sungguh." kata Jackson seraya terseyum lebar. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang." ucap Bambam seraya menahan air mata.

"Heey, aku pasti datang, masa aku tidak datang ke acara pernikahan sahabatku sendiri." Jackson merapikan rambut Bambam di dekat telinganya.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Bambam tidak percaya bahwa Jackson akan berada di sana, tersenyum dan turut berbahagia walaupun Bambam tahu hatinya mungkin masih tersakiti. Bambam sudah tidak sanggup menahan air mata yang betumpuk di atas kelopaknya, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jackson lembut.

"Hyung..."

"Hey," mereka saling berpelukan dan Jackson membiarkan Bambam menangis di dadanya, di jasnya, di pelukannya. Jackson tidak tahu persis apa yang Bambam rasakan saat ini, apakah dia menangis karena bahagia atau justru karena melihat dirinya hadir di pernikahan Bambam. Semakin erat Bambam memeluk Jackson, mungkin karena rasa penyesalan yang mencapai klimaksnya hari ini. "Bambam, kau akan merusak eye-linermu." kata Jackson sambil tertawa, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menangis.

"Hyung," suara Bambam bergetar akibat tangisan, "terima kasih sudah mau datang. Terima kasih."

"Aku pasti datang." jawab Jackson, ia mengelus punggung Bambam dengan perlahan.

"Hyung," Bambam melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke arah wajah Jackson dengan seksama, "percaya padaku, kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang terbaik untukmu, untuk bersanding denganmu, dia akan menjagamu dengan sangat baik. Itu pasti."

"Pasti." Jackson mengangguk dengan yakin. Di balik senyum manisnya, tersimpan sebuah harapan besar yang menyebutkan bahwa ia ingin Yugyeom menjadi takdirnya seperti Bambam menjadi takdir untuk Mark. "Sekarang sudah ya menangisnya? Kau harus terlihat segar di pelaminan nanti."

"Ne hyung."

Jackson menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Bambam dengan penuh sayang. Mungkin hubungan mereka memang hanya sekedar kakak-adik, sunbae-hoobae, atau pertemanan biasa, tapi justru itu yang membuat mereka bisa lebih dekat dengan satu sama lain, tanpa predikat kekasih yang menyatukan merka. "Congratulation, Kunpimook Buwakhul, adikku Bambam. Trust me, everything will be alright."

Perlahan namun penuh dengan keyakinan, Bambam menganggukan kepalanya. Tanpa seizin Bambam, Jackson mengecup lembut dahi Bambam dan membuatnya sedikit tercengang. Namun Bambam percaya bahwa itu adalah sebuah tanda kasih sayang yang mungkin akan Jackson berikan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Hah, tampan sekali." Jackson mengagumi Bambam tepat di depan wajahnya.

Senyuman Bambam kembali secerah lilin yang menyinari gelapnya suasana. "Hyung, aku gugup."

"Aku tidak tahu apa rasanya menikah, tapi gugup itu pasti. Semua pengantin merasakannya."

"Begitukah?"

"Mark tadi nyaris ngompol karena dia selalu loncat-loncat untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"Kupikir dia akan selalu tenang seperti biasanya." jawab Bambam.

"Dia mengucapkan sepuluh kata per detiknya, hari ini dia cerewet sekali." Jackson mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupan Bambam, dan rasanya itu berhasil. "Nanti kalau sudah punya anak, biarkan aku dan Yugyeom menggendongnya ya."

"Ne, itu pasti." Bambam tersenyum lebar.

"Hah," Jackson mengela nafas sambil merilekskan bahunya, "tidak kusangka kau akan menikah secepat ini."

"Hyung nanti menyusul, ya?"

Jackson mengangguk, "ne, pasti. Chukkae Bamie, jadilah suami yang baik untuk sahabatku." tangan Jackson merapikan rambut Bambam yang sedikit berkeringat setelah menangis."Ready?"

"Ready."

 _And so I thought I'd let you know_  
 _That these things take forever_  
 _I especially am slow_  
 _But I realize that I need you_  
 _And I wondered if I could come home_

Bambam merangkul lengan sang ayah, bahkan mencengkramnya. Sang ayah dapat merasakan betapa bahagia sekaligus gugupnya Bambam, daritadi Bambam hanya menggigit bibir dan mengeluarkan senyuman masam di wajahnya. Di ujung karpet putih yang terhampar panjang di atas rumput segar nan hijau, Bambam dapat melihat seseorang menggunakan setelan tuxedo yang hampir sama, hanya saja berwarna hitam dan rambutnya berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari jam sepuluh pagi. Bambam memilih untuk tidak melihatnya sekarang.

"Sudah siap?" tanya sang ayah.

"Yah... siap."

"Jangan panik ya, ikuti saja langkahku."

"Iya."

Sang ayah dan anaknya berjalan perlahan menuju ke pelaminan yang masih beberapa meter jaraknya, mengikuti dan menyamakan langkah mereka dengan alunan piano klasik yang mengiringi. Gugup, ingin rasanya Bambam menikah dengan Mark tanpa ada sesi itu, dengan semua mata yang tertuju padanya di kedua sisi.

Berbeda dengan Mark yang berdiri di atas pelaminan, menunggu mempelainya untuk datang dan saling mengikat diri satu sama lain. Senyuman di bibirnya tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya, dan itu menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling bahagia hari ini.

Tidak jauh dari jarak pandang Bambam, ia melihat keempat sahabatnya berada di kedua sisi, duduk berdampingan bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing dan saling melempar senyum. Bambam juga merasa lebih baik ketika Junhoe melambai ke arahnya dan berbisik: _fighting._ Senang sekali bisa melihat mereka hadir di sana untuk menyaksikan moment terpenting di hidup Bambam.

"Phao," bisik Bambam seraya mereka berjalan.

"Hm?"

"Seingatku, aku meminta suasana berwarna biru untuk temanya, kenapa sekarang jadi hijau?"

"Mark menggantinya menjadi hijau agar lebih cocok dengan suasana outdoor yang segar ini. Lagipula Phao lebih cocok dengan warna ini." jawab ayahnya.

"Kok dia tidak bilang aku, sih?!"

"Seleramu itu kacau, untung suamimu berkelas."

"Kok Phao membela dia?!"

"Ssshh! Kau ini sedang menikah, nanti saja komplainnya."

"Ih." Bambam mem-poutkan bibirnya. Jaraknya dengan Mark kini sudah semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya Bambam harus naik ke altar dan berpindah tangan, dari lengan sang ayah kini menjadi di dalam genggaman tangan Mark.

Mereka saling berhadapan, menatap mata berkilauan mereka satu sama lain. Tak ada yang dapat membuat Mark tersenyum selebar itu kecuali melihat Bambam berada di satu pelaminan dengannya, orang yang dia cintai, Bambam.

"Tampan sekali." bisik Mark, tidak ada jawaban dari Bambam selain senyum malu-malu.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, di hari yang berbahagia ini kita berkumpul untuk menyaksikan persatuan dari dua insan, dua mempelai, Mark Tuan dan Kunpimook Buwakhul." kata sang pengkothbah. "Mohon satukan tangan kalian, dan ulangi setelah saya."

Mark dan Bambam saling berpegangan tangan, lalu sang pengkothbah mengucapkan satu persatu kalimat yang diikuti oleh Mark untuk pertama kali. "Aku, Mark Tuan, menyatakan kau, Kunpimook Buwakhul, untuk menjadi suamiku. Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu, di dalam susah dan senangku, di dalam sehat dan sakitku. Aku akan mencintaimu hingga akhir hidupku."

"Aku, Kunpimook Buwakhul, menyatakan kau, Mark Tuan, untuk menjadi suamiku. Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu, di dalam susah dan senangku, di dalam sehat dan sakitku. Aku akan mencintaimu hingga akhir hidupku."

Setelah mereka saling mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan semua orang, mereka saling memakaikan cincin di jari manis masing-masing, yang mana adalah sebuah simbol akan pernikahan yang suci dan resmi. Mereka percaya bahwa cincin itu akan mengikat cinta mereka hingga selamanya. Cincin itu berbentuk bulat, tidak memiliki sudut, itu berarti tidak memiliki akhir di sisinya, dengan perumpamaan itu, Bambam berharap kalau cinta mereka akan menjadi hal yang sama; tidak akan ada akhirnya.

"Sekarang kalian boleh mencium satu sama lain."

Sebuah kalimat yang paling ditunggu oleh mereka, terutama oleh Mark. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Mark langsung mencium bibir Bambam dengan lembut dan perlahan di atas pelaminan. Semua orang bersorak, bertepuk tangan, bahagia, menitikan air mata haru, mengucapkan kata-kata harapan yang mungkin akan mendampingi hari-hari mereka nantinya sebagai suami istri (atau mungkin suami-suami).

Pernikahan yang mungkin terlihat tabu atau aneh di mata orang-orang, namun yang satu ini menerima banyak kebahagiaan dan dukungan dari semua orang. Siapa yang kini tidak bahagia melihat Mark dan Bambam akhirnya bersatu secara resmi? Saling memiliki seutuhnya? Tidak perlu banyak kata yang musti diucapkan, sebuah senyuman di wajah mereka pun sudah menjelaskan semuanya berjalan dengan kebahagiaan. Mark dan Bambam, pantas mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan itu.

 _Remember the time you drove all night_  
 _Just to meet me in the morning_  
 _And I thought it was strange you said everything changed_  
 _You felt as if you'd just woke up_  
 _And you said "this is the first day of my life"_  
 _I'm glad I didn't die before I met you_  
 _But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you_  
 _And I'd probably be happy"_

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya mereka menikah juga." kata Jungkook seraya meminum seteguk air dari gelas tinggi.

Di sampingnya, Taehyung duduk seraya memperhatikan Jungkook dengan seksama. "Kau mau menikah juga?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan hyung lah, masa dengan yang lain." Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan mencium punggung telapaknya lembut. "Mau menikah dengan hyung?"

Blush~~ pipi Jungkook seketika menjadi kemerahan seperti bunga mawar. Cara Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat itu membawanya terbang, seakan-akan hal itu akan terjadi saat itu juga. Jungkook tahu, cinta mereka tidak akan berjalan secepat perjalanan cinta Mark dan Bambam, namun setidaknya Jungkook juga tahu bahwa Taehyung mencintainya lebih dari apapun yang ia tahu.

"Hyung kan harus menyelesaikan kuliah dulu, habis itu bekerja lalu menikah." kata Jungkook.

"SMA masih setahun," Taehyung menggunakan jarinya untuk berhitung, "kuliahnya empat tahun, bekerjanya bertahun-tahun. Nanti kalau Kookie diambil orang lain bagaimana?"

"Hehe, aniyoo, hyung jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku akan menjadi milik hyung hingga Tuhan berkata lain." kata Jungkook, lalu mengkaitkan tangannya di lengan Taehyung.

"Would you still love me the same?" Taehyung bertanya dengan intens, matanya tertuju, membidik ke arah mata Jungkook sedalam mungkin.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan yakin, "iya." katanya dengan pelan. Lalu Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook sebagai sebuah simbol yang melukiskan bahwa Taehyung sangat mencintainya. Mungkin di antara kebahagiaan besar Mark dan Bambam, ada kebahagiaan kecil yang terselip di tengah-tengahnya; salah satunya Taehyung dan Jungkook, atau mungkin pasangan-pasangan lain yang berada di sana.

"Hey, kalian tidak ambil makanan? Enak-enak, lho." Junhoe seketika datang membawa sepotong kue di atas piring lalu duduk di antara mereka.

"Kalau ada Jinhwan hyung hanya mengambil sepotong kue, kalau tidak ada Jinhwan hyung pasti dengan pisau-pisaunya sudah dia makan." goda Mingyu.

Jinhwan yang duduk di samping Junhoe hanya dapat melirik kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sinis, namun berakhir dengan tawaan yang krispi.

"Mingyu, berhenti membocorkan aibku kepada Jinhwan hyung!" protes Junhoe.

"Katanya kau mau diet?" tanya Jinhwan seraya mengelus tengkuk Junhoe dengan lembut.

"Mana bisa diet? Setiap hari melihat wajah hyung yang manis, itu lebih dari sekedar mengkonsumsi gula." balas Junhoe.

"Jadi maksudmu aku penyakit? Aku menyebabkanmu diabetes?"

"Aniyo," Junhoe menelan kuenya, "hyung justru sebuah kesehatan untukku. Melihat hyung itu sebuah kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan itu membuat kita sehat. Jadi hyung adalah kesehatanku."

"Yah, gombal lagi." ujar Yugyeom setelah menyaksikan skenario romantis antara Junhoe dan Jinhwan, semuanya tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan Junhoe yang menjadi raja romantis terhadap kekasihnya, si imut Jinhwan.

"Hello, gentlemen." Mark seketika datang menghampiri mereka di meja bundar yang telah disediakan khusus untuk mereka. "Wonwoo, terima kasih ya sudah datang dari Incheon hanya untuk pernikahanku, aku tahu kau pasti lelah."

"Chukkae, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menikah secepat ini." Wonwoo dan Mark saling berjabat tangan dan memberikan kepalan tangan satu sama lain. Semenjak Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpacaran, Wonwoo jadi sering mengunjungi Seoul hanya untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu, namun seiring waktu ia menjadi dekat dengan para _top_ lainnya dari North High School.

"Menyusul ya!" Mark melemparkan wink.

"Hyung, kemana Bambam?" tanya Mingyu.

"Dia sedang menemui keluarganya dari Thailand." jawab Mark.

"Lalu, sudah ada rencana untuk bulan madu?" Jaebum bersuara. "Di mana? Kapan? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kalau di mana dan kapannya kami belum tahu," Mark berjinjit-jinjit seraya memikirkan jawab yang terbaik, "tapi kalau soal apa yang akan kami lakukan... sudah jelas lah."

Para _top_ tertawa bersamaan mendengar jawaban Mark, sementara para _bottom_ hanya saling melempar tatapan curiga dan pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud.

"Pelan-pelan saja, di rumah baru kalian juga bisa." kata Taehyung di sela-sela tawanya.

"Eeey, kalau didengar tetangga kan tidak enak."

"Memangnya kau jago main?" tanya Jackson. Setelah seribu tahun tidak berbicara, akhirnya dia dapat berpadu dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau meragukan aku?! It's hard, long and strong down there." Mark menunjuk ke arah bawah.

"Bajingan!" ujar Jaebum seraya tertawa.

Mereka memiliki waktu yang indah hari itu, hingga tak terasa waktu berlalu dengans sangat cepat dan sudah saatnya Mark dan Bambam mengunjungi rumah baru mereka.

Semua orang menaburkan bunga ketika mereka keluar dari pagar taman sebagai sebuah ucapan perpisahan yang menyenangkan. Di hadapan mereka sudah ada mobil-tepatnya mobil Mark, yang disulap menjadi mobil cantik khas pengantin layaknya mobil yang baru mereka beli sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Orang tua Mark sudah menawarkan mereka untuk membeli mobil baru yang lebih bagus, tapi Bambam menolak dan membiarkan mobil sport Mark yang keren menjadi korban dekorasi pernikahan.

"Eh, hyung," Bambam berhenti tiba-tiba. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku mau bertemu dengan teman-temanku dulu."

"Ne."

Buru-buru Bambam berlari ke arah keempat temannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kita bertemu di sekolah, ya!? Pokoknya seperti biasa." kata Bambam, hampir saja ia lupa untuk bernapas.

"Iya, itu pasti. Sudah sana, kasihan suamimu menunggu." jawab Yugyeom.

Bambam memeluk mereka satu persatu. "Oke!"

..

..

MarkBam's house

..

..

"Hyuuung! Kita punya alat penyedot debu!"

"Baguslah, jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot menyapu."

"Peralatan dapurnya juga lengkap. Ya ampun, aku jadi tidak sabar besok memasak sarapan untuk kita."

"Hey, hey, hey, tenang." Mark mendekap Bambam dari belakang untuk menenangkannya sejenak.

Rumah mereka memang tidak besar, lagipula hanya untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang. Tapi bagi Mark dan Bambam, itu bukanlah masalah, selagi mereka tinggal bersama, rumah mereka pun nyaman untuk sepasang pengantin baru dan muda. Gaya rumahnya terlihat klasik namun tetap modern, perabotan rumahnya yang lengkap namun juga tidak heboh, yang pasti cukup untuk menghidupi mereka.

"Santai. Sekarang taruh barang-barangmu, lalu kita duduk dulu."

Di tangan Bambam ada panci kecil dan sebuah spatula, sudah terlihat sekali bagaimana bersemangatnya Bambam hingga barang yang tidak penting pun menempel di tubuhnya. Ia menaruh panci dan spatula itu di atas counter dapur lalu duduk bersama Mark di sofa ruang tamu yang sudah ditata dengan rapi.

"Beres-beresnya nanti saja."

"Habisnya Bambam gemas, semuanya lengkap. Bambam jadi tidak sabar ingin membangunkan hyung pagi hari esok untuk sarapan."

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan melakukannya setiap hari."

"Tidak kusangka, kita akan serumah, berdua." kata Bambam.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita sudah serumah? Hanya berdua saja?" Mark menatap Bambam secara seduktif, _otak_ nya itu kini sudah mulai diaktifkan lagi.

"Kita bisa makan bersama, membereskan rumah bersama, masak bersama-"

"Tidur bersama, mandi bersama." Mark menginterupsi. Dari cara bicara dan kata-kata yang Mark ucapkan, Bambam mengetahui persis apa yang sebenarnya suaminya itu inginkan.

"Iya, kita akan melakukan segalanya bersama." Bambam mengangkat kedua alisnya, sebagai sinyal bahwa ia setuju degan apa yang Mark bicarakan.

"Cium aku!" seru Mark. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi untuk Bambam mendengar Mark berbicara seperti itu, nyaris setiap hari Mark mengatakannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Bambam mencium bibir Mark dengan perlahan dan lembut, tapi Mark membuatnya menjadi ciuman yang panas, ciuman yang penuh gairah dan membara-bara.

Bambam menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Mark dan membiarkan ciuman mereka berlanjut, beberapa telapak tangan Bambam mengelus dada bidang Mark dan menggelitiknya dengan jari-jari lentik itu. Tidak mau kalah, tangan Mark lama-kelamaan turun dari punggung hingga ke bokong montok milik Bambam. Beberapa kali ia remas kedua _bulan_ itu, bahkan memukulnya dengan pelan.

"Aduh, kenapa dipukul?" keluh Bambam di antara ciuman mereka.

"Gemas, hyung tidak tahan."

Bambam sudah tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan; ia membantu Mark melepas tuxedonya, ia membuka kancing kemeja Mark satu persatu hingga menunjukkan dada bidang dan perut yang berlapis chocolate abs miliknya. Dari leher, Bambam mengecup bahkan menghisap hingga meninggalkan bekas di sana; tanda bahwa Mark adalah miliknya. Lama-lama Bambam turun kebagian dada, Bambam dapat mencium aroma parfum Mark yang sexy nan menggoda itu, hingga membuatnya betah untuk memainakn bibirnya di tubuh Mark.

"You like it, chagi?" tanya Mark dengan bangga.

"Uhum." Bambam bergumam seraya mengangguk. Mark puas melihat Bambam yang telaten menggunakan tangan dan bibirnya. Lagi, Bambam tidak akan berhenti hanya sampai di sana; begitu Bambam turun lebih jauh dan bertemu dengan chocolate abs milik Mark, tanpa gentar Bambam menggunakan lidahnya untuk merasakan "chocolate" itu.

"Ahhh... that's right baby..." desah Mark kenikmatan seraya mengelus rambut Bambam dari atas. Perut Mark sudah basah dengans saliva Bambam, namun menurutnya itu belum cukup, bagian _lain_ nya pun harus dibasahi juga.

Drrtt! Drrtt!

"Shit!" Mark langsung menyumpah ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dari atas meja dan melihat siapa yang mengganggu kesenangannya. "Chagi,"

"Hm?"

"Wanna talk to this person?"

"Siapa?"

Mark menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Bambam. Tertera nama Jaebum di sana.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Just pick it up!" Mark memaksa.

Bambam menggeser icon berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat panggilannya, sementara Mark menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuka satu persatu pakaian Bambam, "yoboseyo?"

 _"Yak! Ini Bambam? Kemana suamimu? Dia meninggalkan dompetnya di sini."_

"Ah? Begitu ya... kalau begitu... uhmm... hyung..." bisik Bambam.

 _"Apa dia sedang mandi?"_

"Aniyo, dia-aaahhh... hyungghh..." Bambam mendesah tiba-tiba saat lidah Mark menyentuh nipple di dadanya.

 _"Yak! Yak! Yak! Tunggu! Kalian sedang apa?"_

"Ani.. aahh.. kami sedang.. sshhh... Mark hyunggghhh aaahh..."

 _"Mwoya!? Yak!? Apa kalian sedang melakukannya!? Yak! Ini belum sehari dari pernikahan kalian!"_

"Aahh.. hyunggh... simpan saja... ngghh... dompetthhh ngghh..."

 _"MARK TUAN! YAK! KAU DI SANA?! MARK-"_

Bambam lekas menutup sambungannya dan melempar ponsel Mark entah kemana. Otak Bambam seketika membeku saat lidah Mark bermain di sana, menghisap nipple kecokelatannya dengan penuh gairah. Bambam menekan kepala Mark, seakan memintanya untuk terus melakukannya, atau bahkan lebih jauh.

Mark menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap wajah Bambam dengan smirk menggoda namun penuh kejutan. Rasanya semakin bersemangat ketika melihat Bambam menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti mengatakan bahwa ia menikmati hal itu.

"Hihi, you like it, right?"

Bambam mendengus, "...sepertinya iya."

"That look makes me wanna do more than this."

"Hft, untung kita sudah menikah."

Mark terkekeh, "apa yang tadi Jaebum bilang?"

"Dia bilang dompetmu ketinggalan di sana."

"Yang penting kau tidak ketinggalan."

"Oh iya, hyung," Bambam mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mark. Ia mengubah wajahnya menjadi sedikit muram dan ragu, Mark dapat merasakan perubahan yang drastis itu hingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya. "Hyung, aku kan tidak bisa hamil. Kalau kau ingin punya anak, bagaimana?"

"Kita kan sudah bicara tentang ini." Mark mendekap pinggang Bambam. "Kita akan mengadopsi anak."

"Hyung tidak akan mendapat anak dari orang lain kan?"

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah. Kita akan mengadopsi anak. Tunggu hingga aku lulus ujian akhir, setelah itu kita mengadopsi anak, kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

 _Kau tidak tahu apa yang kukhawatirkan._

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: Kira-kira apa yang Bambam khawatirkan? A) Mertua yang bakal marah karena gak bisa kasih keturunan, B) Mark bakal punya anak dari orang lain.** Ya ampyun jadi juga ini sequel :') niatnya gak bakal panjang-panjang sih, NIATNYAAAA, cuma mau nambah konflik dikit sama bikin JackGyeom bahagia HAHAH abis itu mah udah dah ganti cerita/? Bagi yang udah baca FF AS1 kalian DAEBAKKK! Bagi yang baru baca, silahkan atuh di review dulu atau mungkin baca FF AS1 dulu biar tau kenapa Mark sama Bambam nikah:') Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas support kalian yang bikin FF ini jadi bersequel. Coba direview siapa tau sequel ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak/? Sip! Wassalamm~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Jackson POV -

Sudah sebulan berlalu setelah pernikahan Mark, mereka masih terlihat sepasang kekasih yang baru pacaran kemarin sore; sangat kekanak-kanakan dan lucu. Biar begitu, aku bahagia bisa melihat mereka akhirnya akan bersama untuk selamanya-begitulah harapanku. Mental mereka masih terlalu muda untuk sebuah pernikahan, tapi jika mereka saling mencintai, aku yakin mereka bisa bertahan hingga Tuhan berkata lain.

Tentang perasaanku? Ya, semua orang bertanya tentang perasaanku dan perasaan Yugyeom. Apakah aku mencintainya? Aku sangat mencintainya, aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang sedalam ini. Mungkin apa yang kupikirkan selama ini benar; bahwa mengenal Yugyeom lebih jauh sebelum aku mengatakan cinta adalah keputusan yang tepat. Semua orang sudah nyaris membenciku karena membiarkan Yugyeom seperti ini, padahal kami saling mencintai. Entah apakah Yugyeom sudah tahu tentang kita yang saling mencintai atau belum, tapi apa yang kulakukan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Bambam? Dia akan bahagia dengan Mark, bukan saatnya lagi terpuruk dalam masa lalu. Hidupku sudah bahagia, tergantung bagaimana cara kita menyikapinya. Terkadang kalau kau mengeluh terlalu banyak, kemanisan dihidupmu akan tertimbun oleh pahitnya keluhanmu sendiri, padahal kenyataannya cerita cinta ini tidak begitu rumit.

Tempat kesukaan kita semua, di bawah pohon rindang, aku membiarkan diriku larut ke dalam lagu yang sedang kudengar lewat iPod kesayanganku. Aku ingin menghabiskan sore hariku di bawah sini karena menurutku masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang ke rumah. Tertidur di sini pun kurasa bukan hal ide yang buruk.

"Hyung!" seseorang menarik earphoneku tiba-tiba. Sinar mentari dan cahaya bulan dari hidupku, sedang apa dia di sini? Seharusnya dia sudah pulang dan mengerjakan PRnya.

"Yugyeom? Kau belum pulang?"

"Hehe, kan menunggu sampai hyung yang antar." ia melepas ranselnya dan duduk di sampingku. "Hyung sedang dengar apa?"

"Tidak dengar apa-apa." segera aku mematikan iPod dan menggulung earphoneku agar aku dapat fokus mengobrol dengannya. "Mau pulang sekarang? Yuk, hyung yang antar."

"Aniyo, aku hanya bercanda. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, hanya saja aku belum mau pulang."

"Ada PR tidak?"

"Ada, tapi aku malas mengerjakannya."

"Penyakit anak kelas dua." aku menertawakannya. Kelas dua adalah tahun yang paling berkesan untukku; kami menerima banyak sekali tugas para guru, tapi yang kami lakukan hanyalah mengabaikannya, bermain sepuas hati kami, menghabiskan waktu kami hingga sore hari di sekolah untuk menggosip atau bermain kartu, yang kami lakukan hanyalah bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Kini sudah bukan saatnya lagi bermalas-malasan hanya untuk sekedar merasakan angin hangat di sore hari.

"Hyung kelihatannya sedang sedih. Kenapa?" ia bertanya. Ini bukan sedih, lebih tepatnya aku lelah.

"Hyung hanya lelah, hyung ngantuk." aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Ia menepuk-nepuk bahunya sendiri seakan menawarkan jasa sebagai tempat untuk bersandar, "tidur." katanya. Dia pintar sekali dalam urusan ini, bagaimana ia membuat perasaanku lebih baik, semuanya dapat ia atasi dengan satu cara saja.

"Nanti ketiduran." jawabku.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti Gyeomie bangunkan." ia tersenyum-senyuman yang tak tertahankan itu membuatku ingin mencium bibirnya, tapi tidak... tahan Jackson Wang, kau bukan Mark.

Daripada bersandar di bahunya, aku lebih memilih untuk tidur di atas pahanya, jadi aku dapat melihat wajah imut itu dari bawah dan mengaguminya, memotret wajahnya lewat setiap kedipan mataku. Setelah itu kami mengobrol, tentang apa saja, misalnya hidup atau cinta.

"Hyung, sudah kepikiran belum nantinya akan mengambil jurusan apa di universitas?"

"Sudah."

"Apa itu?"

"Jurusan ke hatimu, jadi hyung bisa belajar bagaimana caranya mendapatkan dan merawat hatimu."

"Aiihh, hyung belajar gombal dari mana, sih?!" ia menyentuh kedua pipinya, mungkin untuk melindungi agar aku tidak dapat melihatnya memerah.

"Dari temanmu, si Junhoe." kataku. Lalu aku menarik nafas sejenak dan memperhatikan dagunya yang oval dari bawah. "Hyung belum tahu jelas apa yang akan hyung ambil nantinya, yang penting sekarang hyung harus belajar keras untuk ujian akhir."

"Hmm... nanti kalau hyung sudah lulus, tidak akan ada hyung yang menjagaku lagi." katanya dengan suara yang pelan, namun terdengar gentar, bahkan senyuman di wajahnya tidak meyakinkan bahwa ia siap untuk melepaskanku ke universitas. Jujur saja, ini juga berat untukku, aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari seperti sekarang ini dan tetap seperti ini.

"Nanti kalau hyung sudah masuk ke uni, kita akan sering jalan berdua keluar, ya?" aku berusaha untuk membuatnya yakin.

"Fokus saja dulu dengan pendidikanmu. Kalau memang sudah jalannya, kita pasti akan sering bertemu kok."

Kutatap matanya yang berkilau dan penuh ragu itu, seperti kami akan berpisah selamanya. Tapi tidak, aku yakin universitas tidak akan membuat kami terpisah begitu saja, aku yakin aku bisa mencintainya sekuat ini hingga nanti.

"Gyeomie, kita ini bagaikan sepasang sepatu," ia menatapku lekat-lekat, "kita ini selalu berpasangan, pasangan kita hanya satu, kau yang sebelah kanan dan aku yang sebelah kiri. Kita tidak akan cocok jika disatukan dengan yang lainnya, kita hanya akan pantas jika kita bersama."

Sejenak aku berpikir bahwa kalimatku itu terlalu berlebihan, itu bahkan seperti memberikan harapan untuk Yugyeom, harapan yang belum tentu bisa kulakukan untuknya. Namun, menurutku dengan ucapan seperti itu, aku bisa menjadi miliknya bahkan tanpa harus mengatakan cinta.

"Jadi kita akan tetap bersama?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukan kepala, "tentu."

Itu adalah sebuah impianku, di mana aku akan terus bersama dengannya, itu adalah sebuah kebutuhan bagiku, di mana aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. Intinya, aku tidak perlu mengatakan cinta atau menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, tapi hanya dengan mata dan telinga hatinya, ia akan dapat merasakan getaran cintaku.

"Gyeomie," aku bangun dan duduk menghadap ke arahnya, "jika kau mau memberi hyung waktu hingga diterima di universitas, hyung janji kita tidak akan seperti ini lagi."

"Akan kutunggu," ia menyeringai, "kau tahu kan semua orang tengah membencimu saat ini?"

"Aku tahu." jawabku seraya tertawa sekilas. "Semua orang melihatku sebagai namja pengumbar janji. Tapi tidak, aku hanya perlu menunggu hingga aku benar-benar di terima di universitas, setelah itu kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau."

Yugyeom mendekap tubuhku dengan erat seraya menempelkan telinganya di dadaku, mungkin dia tengah mencoba mendengar detak jantungku di dalam sana. "Belajarlah dengan baik! Masa depanmu bukan soal mencari siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihmu nantinya, tapi seberapa baik kau menjalani hidupmu hingga seseorang yang tepat datang untuk mendampingimu."

"Dan orang itu adalah kau." aku membalas pelukannya dan membiarkan ia jatuh di dalam kedua tanganku. Kami sudah tahu bahwa kami saling mencintai, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankannya. Lucu, kami melakukan hal ini ketika kami sudah mengetahui bahwa kami saling mencintai, tapi kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih-atau mungkin kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi tanpa mengatakannya. Entahlah, intinya aku bahagia memilikinya di sisiku.

Aku adalah orang yang baik, maka aku pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik pula. Aku pantas mendapatkan Yugyeom.

Author POV -

Tidak perlu mengucapkan kata cinta untuk mencintai seseorang. Mungkin cerita cinta Jackson akan menjadi sedikit berbeda dari semua cerita cinta yang sudah kita lihat selama ini; ketika Mark menyatakan cintanya kepada Bambam, Taehyung kepada Jungkook, Junhoe kepada Jinhwan dan Wonwoo kepada Mingyu, ada kata cinta di setiap kalimat mereka. Bagi Jackson, apa yang ia lakukan sudah cukup untuk membuktikan cintanya, tidak perlu ada sepatah kata apapun yang diucapkan bibir manisnya.

Di sore hari yang indah nan hangat itu, banyak sekali kisah yang terjadi, kisah amatir anak SMA masa kini, yang mana menjadi sebuah masalah hidup setelah PR dan ulangan.

"Chagi, kemari sebentar." suara Mark terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Bambam yang sedang sibuk dengan peralatan dapur hari berhenti sebentar.

"Ne hyung?" ia datang ke arah Mark, ia tengah fokus dengan laptopnya bahkan hingga jarak mata dan layarnya nyaris seperti akan berciuman. "Kalau sudah pakai kacamata saja baru mengeluh." Bambam mendorong dahi Mark dengan telunjuknya.

"Hehe, maaf chagi."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari nama yang bagus untuk anak kita nanti." jawab Mark.

"Bukannya kita baru akan mengadopsi setelah kau beres dengan ujian akhir?"

"Aku tidak sabar chagi." Mark terlihat bersemangat. "Kau ingin anak pertama kita laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Anak pertama?!" rahang Bambam jatuh seketika.

"Iya. Aku ingin mengadopsi dua atau tiga anak sekaligus."

"Ya ampun, satu-satu hyung!"

Bambam mengerutkan dahinya. Bambam juga bersemangat untuk segera memiliki anak, tapi jelas ia tidak akan mengikuti jalan pikiran Mark yang terdengar sangat instan itu, karena Bambam tahu bahwa mengurus anak bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi di umur mereka yang masih sangat muda.

"Satu dulu saja mungkin cukup, kalau kebanyakan kan repot mengurusnya." ujar Bambam.

"Iya sih," bibir Mark maju sesenti, "jadi kita harus menunggu berapa lama hingga bisa mengadopsi anak yang selanjutnya?"

"Tunggu hingga anak pertama kita masuk sekolah dasar, setelah itu kita adopsi anak yang kedua."

"Tidakkah itu terlalu lama?"

"Mengurus anak itu perlu biaya, chagi."

"Benar juga." Mark kembali mematung bersama laptopnya.

Bambam tersenyum, "jadi kau mau laki-laki atau perempuan sebagai anak pertama kita?"

"Aku ingin laki-laki." Mark menyeringai lebar. "Jadi aku bisa mengajaknya main skateboard dan basket. Aku ingin mengadopsi bayi yang masih kecil sekali, jadi kita akan tahu apa rasanya merawat anak dari bayi."

"Iya, pelan-pelan ya." Bambam berdiri lalu kembali ke dapur dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa peralatan dapur yang kotor. Di tempatnya, Mark masih belum puas melihat-lihat daftar nama yang tertera di layar laptopnya, ia bahkan membuka banyak jendela hanya untuk melihat daftar nama dari website yang berbeda.

"Bamie, hyung ingin menggunakan nama Korea saja untuk anak kita. Bagaimana?" tanya Mark.

"Boleh, tapi harus ada margamu juga di dalamnya."

"Begitu ya..." Mark menggigit bibir, "bagaimana dengan Tuan Chanwoo?"

"Tidakkah itu aneh?"

"Atau biarkan saja dengan nama Korea? Margaku hanyalah sebagai pelengkap. Atau kita gunakana nama Thailand supaya unik? Atau mungkin nama Amerika juga keren. Ah, tapi aku ingin memakai nama Korea."

"Yeobo, bukannya besok kau ada ulangan matematika?"

"ADUH!" seketika Mark bagai ditimpuk ribuan buku yang berjatuhan kepada. "Kenapa mengingatkanku sih!?"

"Sudah sana belajar dulu! Kalau nilainya jelek aku tidak mau tanda tangan." Bambam tertawa jahil.

Segera Mark melipat laptopnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk sekedar mencium Bambam, "habis belajar aku mau makan, ya?"

"Siap kapten!"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Mark? Kau sudah melakukannya?"

"Sudah."

"WHAAAAAT!?"

"Apa rasanya?"

"Dia jago tidak?"

"Sempit?"

"Apa tetangga mendengar kalian?"

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Kalian bisa tenang sedikit tidak? Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika pertanyaan kalian bertubi-tubi seperti itu?" jawab Mark seraya tertawa gemas melihat teman-temannya nyaris berkeringat setelah melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang membuat tawa Mark meledak.

"Ayo cepat ceritakan!" Taehyung terlihat bersemangat.

"Yaa, malam itu luar biasa. Kalian pasti tahu alasan kenapa nilai ulangan biologiku minggu lalu jatuh hingga ke dasar." jawab Mark.

"Jadi nilai ulanganmu jelek hanya karena kau melakukan itu dengan Bambam?!"

"Yap!"

"Wah... aku harus segera melamar Jinyoung." ujar Jaebum.

"Lalu?" kini Jackson yang penasaran.

"Enak sekali, pokoknya... ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata." Mark menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Jinhwan.

"Eeeey, Mark, nanti istrimu marah." Jinhwan refleks mendorong tubuh Mark.

"Ih, kok kau menjadi seperti itu, sih? Biasanya juga tidak apa-apa." protes Mark ketika Jinhwan menghindar darinya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah saja."

"Ish, dia tidak akan marah. Mungkin Junhoe yang akan marah." tanpa memperdulikan wajah Jinhwan yang terlihat kusut itu, Mark membiarkan dirinya berselonjor di atas paha kecil Jinhwan.

"Kau pakai kondom tidak?" tanya Taehyung di sela-sela perbincangan Mark dan Jinhwan.

"Tidak lah, untuk apa pakai kondom." Mark tertawa.

"Aigoo, Jinhwan-ah, ada apa dengan wajah cantik itu, huh?" Jackson seketika mencolek dagu Jinhwan. Seperti biasa, mereka akan selalu bertanya jika salah satu dari mereka bertingkah aneh seperti layaknya Jinhwan saat ini-apalagi Jinhwan, namja yang lemah itu bagaikan adik kecil bagi mereka semua.

"Apa Junhoe akan benar-benar marah jika aku seperti ini?" kini Mark khawatir.

"Aniyo, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu." jawab Jinhwan seraya tersenyum rapuh.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Taehyung, ia duduk mendekatkan diri kepada Jinhwan.

Awalnya tidak ada jawaban dari Jinhwan, tapi ia selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga menimbulkan lebih banyak pertanyaan di benak semua sahabatnya. Ada ingatan yang muncul di kepala Jinhwan, ingatan yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam di dalam hatinya, namun tetap saja bangkit di akhir. Wajah Jinhwan terlihat menggelap di balik rambut ikalnya yang berponi hingga Jaebum harus membuatnya sedikit kepinggir agar mereka dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark dengan lembut lalu bangun agar ia bisa melihat wajah Jinhwan sepenuhnya.

Lalu apa yang dikatakan oleh Jinhwan? Tidak ada. Ia hanya menggeleng seraya tersenyum, senyum yang dibuat-buat sementara perasaannya meringis.

"Kau berbohong, pasti ada sesuatu."

Memang ada sesuatu. Hari itu tidak ada sedikitpun senyuman yang terlukis di wajah Jinhwan... ada, tapi bukan senyuman ceria yang biasa ia berikan untuk teman-temannya. Ingin sekali ia membuang memori itu jauh-jauh dari kepalanya, tapi apa yang bisa Jinwhan lakukan; _what has been seen, cannot be unseen._

\- flashback -

"Jadi kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin akhir pekan."

Hati Jinhwan seperti dicakar-cakar oleh ribuan kuku tajam hingga merobeknya sampai berdarah. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya sungguh sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia harapkan; bagaimana bisa Junhoe menjadi begitu dekat dengan yeoja hingga membuat jarak mereka harus sedekat kedua paru-parunya.

"Kalau begitu kita mau bertemu di mana? Ada cafe yang enak di jalan Gangnam."

"Kujemput saja kau di rumahmu, bagaimana?"

Deg. Darah Jinhwan seketika membeku.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita bertemu minggu ini, ya?"

"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Junhoe kepada yeoja berambut panjang hitam dan mengkilap, yeoja itu memakai dress berwarna putih selutut tanpa lengan dan memakai sepatu sandal putih yang modis, kelihatannya juga yeoja itu membawa mobil. Di depan mobilnya, mereka nampak sangat akrab seperti sepasang kekasih, apalagi suasana lapangan parkir yang kosong, itu bisa menjadi peluang bagus bagi mereka untuk menjadi semakin dekat.

"Bisa, aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri kok."

"Kuantar saja, kau kan yeoja, bahaya jika pulang sendirian."

"Gwenchana, nanti kalau dilihat orang bagaimana?"

"Ish, sudah, mana kunci mobilmu?!" Junhoe terlihat memaksa hingga merebut kunci mobil dari tangan yeoja itu. Bukannya menolak, yeoja itu malah tersenyum dan mengikuti apa yang Junhoe katakan, bahkan Junho membukakan pintu mobil untuknya bak seorang puteri. Dengan senyuman yang mekar, Junhoe menyupiri yeoja itu ke suatu tempat yang sudah pasti tidak akan Jinhwan tahu.

"Junhoe..." kaki Jinhwan nyaris terjungkal karena ia berusaha untuk lari mengejar mobil yang dikendarai Junhoe, sayangnya ia sudah merasa lemas duluan akibat pemandangan yang menusuk matanya, hingga tak ada tenaga lagi baginya untuk berjalan. "Junhoe-ya, kau sedang apa?" air mata Jinhwan hampir jatuh ke pipi merah mudanya. Benar, sebenarnya apa yang sedang Junhoe lakukan? Siapa yeoja itu?

\- flashback end -

"Sudah yakin kalau itu adalah Junhoe?" tanya Taehyung.

Jinhwan mengangguk lemas, "dia bilangnya mau mengerjakan PR dengan teman-temannya, tapi yang kulihat malah hal yang berbeda."

"Kau yakin kau mendengar mereka dengan jelas?"

"Iya, saat itu hanya ada mereka, jadi aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan sangat baik." jawab Jinhwan.

"Hft," Jackson mendesah dan merangkul tubuh kecil Jinwhan ke dalam dada bidangnya, "kita coba lihat sekali lagi ya. Jika hal itu berlanjut, kau harus berani bertanya siapa yeoja yang ia temui itu."

"Jangan khawatir, kami selalu siap untuk membantu kapanpun kau butuh." sambung Jaebum.

"Terima kasih."

"Dan kuharap aku tidak perlu menghajar bocah itu."

.

.

.

.

"Yeobo, ayo kita makan dulu."

"Tanggung, sedikit lagi."

"Nanti bisa dilanjut, kau sudah belajar dari dua jam yang lalu."

"Haaaaah!" Mark merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sudah sekian lama Mark duduk di depan meja belajarnya dan berkutat dengan beberapa buku pelajaran, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Mark melewati jam makan malamnya. "Masak apa chagi?" tanya Mark ketika ia sampai di meja makan.

"Bukannya tadi siang kau memintaku untuk masak Pad Thai?"

"Oh iya." Mark menepuk jidatnya seraya tertawa, lalu duduk di meja makan dan menunggu Bambam menyiapkan hidangan yang hangat untuk di santap. "Isshh, lapar."

"Makanya, daritadi kusuruh makan kau tidak mau makan." Bambam menaruh sepiring Pad Thai di atas meja makan. Layaknya seorang istri yang baik (atau suami), Bambam menyendok Pad Thai ke atas piring dan menuangkan minuman ke gelas untuk Mark. Intinya, Mark hanya tinggal manyantap makanan itu dengan lezat.

"Thank you, baby." Mark menyeringai lebar ke arah Bambam. "Kau juga makan, kan?"

"Ne." Bambam duduk menghadap Mark dengan sepiring Pad Thai di depannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Mark segera menyantap Pad Thai buatan Bambam dengan lahap, berhubung ia juga kelaparan karena energinya ia habiskan untuk belajar sepanjang sore. Di tengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka bedua yang hening, Mark tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Oh iya, Bamie,"

"Ne hyung?"

"Kemarin sore Junhoe mengerjakan PR bersama kalian?"

"Aniyo," Bambam mennggelengkan kepalanya, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu dia kemana kemarin sore?"

"Mmm, dia bilang sih ingin bertemu dengan Jinhwan hyung, tapi tidak tahu."

"Oh." Mark hanya mengangguk dan berlagak seakan tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi. Tapi itu membuatnya ingin tertawa sekaligus membanting meja. _Junhoe, bocah itu tidak tahu bahwa dia bermain dengan orang yang salah,_ kata Mark di dalam hati.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung? Kau terlihat aneh."

Mark membuat senyuman jahat dengan ujung bibirnya, "tidak, tapi pastikan dia aman bersama kalian."

"Kenapa? Memangnya dia sedang dalam bahaya?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

"Mungkin. Usahakan saja tidak ada yang menangis."

"Apa?"

"Hehe, aniyo." Mark melanjutkan acara makannya dan mencoba untuk membuat Bambam tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata anehnya tadi. "Chagi, besok kan hari sabtu, kita ke panti asuhan yuk!"

"Hyung mau mengadopsi anak besok!?" rahang Bambam jatuh.

"Aniyo, tidaaak." Mark tertawa. "Hyung hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja, mungkin kita bisa bermain dengan anak-anak untuk menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan."

"Oooh, hyung bikin kaget saja." kata Bambam. "Boleh. Hari minggu juga hyung mau ke panti asuhan?"

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi hyung harus belajar untuk hari senin. Jadi sepertinya kita hanya bisa pergi besok."

"Oke, kalau begitu besok kita ke panti asuhan!"

..

..

Orphanage

..

..

Mark dan Bambam saling berpegangan tangan ketika memasuki gedung panti asuhan yang besar. Mereka tidak datang berdua, Taehyung dan Jungkook juga ikut menemani mereka ke sana. Sekilas terlihat seperti asrama yang lengkap dengan anak anak dari berbagai umur, tapi ternyata tempat itu adalah sebuah perkumpulan dari anak-anak yang kurang beruntung, tepatnya tidak memiliki orang tua. Panti asuhan itu bukanlah lagi panti asuhan bergaya kuno, tapi mereka memiliki resepsionis yang akan menyambut mereka begitu mereka masuk lewat pintu depan.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ternyata ada seorag agassi yang berjaga di balik meja depan menyapa mereka. Ia terlihat masih muda, mungkin umurnya masih duapuluhan.

"Uh, selamat siang." jawab Mark. "Kami ingin melihat anak-anak di sini, apa kami datang di waktu yang tepat?"

"Mengadopsi atau..."

"Hanya melihat saja." kata Mark seraya tersenyum.

Agassi itu membalas senyuman Mark lalu keluar dari balik meja, "silahkan ikuti saya." akhirnya mereka mengikuti agassi itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari pintu depan.

Kali ini mereka mamasuki ruangan yang lebih besar, berantakan dan terdapat banyak anak kecil yang sedang sibuk bermain satu sama lain. Ruangan itu berisik, tapi itu membuat Mark tersenyum sangat lebar ketika melihat canda tawa dari bibir beragam malaikat kecil di dalamnya. Ruangan itu juga penuh dengan mainan dan matras, corat-coret di sana sini, semuanya berteriak, tertawa, berlari, tapi yang dapat Mark lihat adalah sebuah kehidupan bahagia.

Seorang wanita lain datang ke arah mereka. Wanita yang satu ini terlihat lebih tua, bisa dibilang umurnya sudah terlihat seperti enam puluhan. Rambutnya yang disanggul sebagian memutih dan memakai kacamata, kulitnya sudah sedikit keriput dan berflek, tapi senyumannya hangat untuk di pandang.

"Selamat datang di panti asuhan kami, aku kepala dari panti asuhan ini, Park Minam. Mungkin ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapanya dengan ramah.

"Teman saya ingin melihat anak-anak di sini, apa kami datang di waktu yang tepat?" kata Taehyung.

"Ah, kalian datang di waktu yang tepat!" kata Park Minam. "Jadi, yang mana yang mau melihat?"

"Mereka." Jungkook menunjuk Mark dan Bambam. Sejenak ahjumma itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat tangan Mark dan Bambam saling berpegangan, namun ia segera menghilangkan pikiran negatif dan tetap membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Ah, apa kalian ingin mengadopsi anak?"

"Aniyo, kami hanya ingin melihat -lihat saja, tapi kami akan segera mengadopsi seorang anak." jawab Bambam.

"Anak-anak di sini beragam umurnya, di ruangan ini hanya ada balita, akan kuantar kalian jika kalian ingin melihat yang lain."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin menetap di ruangan ini dulu." kata Mark.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa menyapa anak di sini, mereka mudah mengenali orang baru dengan baik."

Mark sangat bersemangat mendengarnya, seperti kembali ke masa kecilnya lagi. Ia berusaha menyatu di antara anak-anak itu dengan cara apapun, misalnya ikut bermain atau menyapa mereka satu persatu. Bahkan saking asyiknya bermain dengan anak-anak, Mark hingga melupakan ada tiga orang lainnya yang ikut bersamanya ke panti asuhan. Tapi untuk Bambam sendiri, itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan bisa melihat Mark tertawa bersama para liliput manis.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mark kepada seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan mobil-mobilan.

Anak itu menatap wajah Mark dengan kedua mata bulatnya, "Taeoh." jawab anak itu. "Bruumm bruumm... mobilku sangat cepat."

"Bagaimana kalau kita balapan?" tanya Mark, senyumnya tak pernah pudar.

"Taeoh pasti menang."

Lalu Mark mengambil sebuah mobil-mobilan dari dalam kotak mainan dan ia gunakan sebagai alatnya untuk bermain bersama Taeoh. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab layaknya kakak dan adik, atau sudah bisa disebut seperti ayah dan anak. Bambam, Jungkook dan Taehyung pun ikut bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain, menghabisi hari sabtu mereka dengan tawaan bahagia tanpa memikirkan tekanan anak SMA yang biasa mereka dapatkan.

Mark melihat ke arah istri dan teman-temannya yang sedang menikmati waktu mereka masing-masing, diam-diam Mark pergi dan menghampiri Park ahjumma yang daritadi berjaga di dekat pintu.

"Uh, apakah di sini juga menampung bayi?" Mark berbisik.

"Tentu, kau mau melihatnya?"

Mark mengangguk. Dengan segera, Park ahjumma membawa Mark pergi ke ruangan lain tanpa sepengetahuan Bambam dan yang lainnya.

Setelah melewati beberapa pintu yang berbeda, mereka akhirnya memasuki suatu ruangan yang sangat tenang dan sepi, dengan barisan keranjang bayi yang terbuat dari kayu di sisi kanan dan kiri. Mark belum pernah sebahagia ini untuk bertemu dengan bayi, yang kali ini ia merasa sangat terberkati bahkan membuatnya ingin tetap berada di sana. Sebagian dari bayi-bayi itu tertidur dengan pulas di dalam ranjang mereka, sebagian lagi sudah bangun, sebagian lagi menyambut Mark dengan senyuman lembut seraya berdiri di ujung ranjang mereka.

"Kau mau melihat mereka satu persatu."

"Tentu." Mark berjalan perlahan dan mampir ke setiap ranjang yang berada di sana. Tak pernah Mark sangka bahwa ada surga kecil yang terletak di surga, contohnya seperti ruang bayi-bayi ini. Disentuhnya satu persatu tangan bayi-bayi itu, Mark terkadang menggendong mereka jika mereka mau.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Delapan belas."

"Apa kau menikah muda?"

"Benar, baru sebulan yang lalu." Mark menatap Park ahjumma. "Yang tadi itu istriku, atau suamiku. Karena kami lelaki dan tidak bisa hamil, kami berencana untuk mengadopsi anak setelah aku ujian kelulusan."

"Senang mendengarnya, akhirnya salah satu dari anak-anak ini akan segera memiliki orang tua."

"Apa orang tua mereka meninggalkan mereka?" Mark penasaran.

"Sayangnya begitu. Kami sering menemukan bayi yang ditinggalkan di depan panti asuhan ini, terkadang hanya dengan selendang dan susu. Untungnya, kami selalu menerima subsidi dan bantuan dari pemilik panti asuhan."

"Tega sekali." Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Hatinya sedih mengetahui bahwa di luar sana ternyata ada orang tua yang masih saja melepaskan tanggung jawabnya terhadap anak mereka sendiri. Bagi Mark, seorang anak itu adalah titipan dan anugerah terindah dari Tuhan, seharusnya mereka dijaga bagaikan berlian dan emas, bukannya dibuang seperti ini. Tapi justru karena hal itu, Mark ingin merasakan menjaga sebuah berlian atau emas walau bukan dari darahnya sendiri.

Mata Mark bagai dihipnotis; ia seketika melihat bayi yang hanya memakai popok tengah terduduk di dalam ranjangnya, melihat-lihat sekitar seperti kebingungan, mungkin dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Mark menghampiri bayi itu dan menganguminya dalam waktu bersamaan. Bayi itu memiliki mata kecokelatan hazel yang bersinar serta rambut tipis yang ikal.

"Hey," sapa Mark, sekali lagi Mark mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri padanya. Bayi itu tertawa, menunjukkan gusi merah mudanya yang ompong. Berhasil berkenalan dengannya, kini Mark menggendong bayi itu dengan hati-hati dan mendekapnya di kedua tangan Mark.

"Kami menemukannya di depan pagar. Waktu itu keadaannya parah sekali, dia masih berlumuran darah, bahkan tali pusatnya masih ada. Syukur kami masih sempat membawanya ke dokter dan ia pun selamat."

"Orang macam apa yang tega membuang malaikat kecil semanis ini, hm?" jawab Mark dengan prihatin, tapi wajahnya tersenyum menatap si kecil yang gembira itu.

"Umurnya saat ini masih tiga bulan, tapi dia berkembang dengan cepat. Jika saja ada orang yang mau merawatnya dengan baik, pasti dia akan menjadi anak yang luar biasa."

"Siapa namanya?" Mark bertanya.

"Anak ini memiliki darah campuran, maka kami menamakannya Vernon."

"Vernon..." Mark mengagumi kedua mata bulat berwarn hazel itu, begitu juga dengan Vernon, siapa yang tahu bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada di tangan Mark, "...aku menyukainya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Mmm," Mark mengangguk yakin, "bisakah anda menjaga anak ini untukku hingga tiga bulan ke depan? Setelah aku beres dengan ujian akhir, aku akan segera kembali untuk menjemputnya."

Park ahjumma tercengang, namun hatinya merasa bahagia secara bersamaan, "tentu. Aku akan menjaganya hingga kau kembali."

"Terima kasih," Mark mencium kedua pipi Vernon dengan lembut, "Vernon, tunggu sebentar lagi ya sayang, appa akan datang lagi untuk menjemputmu."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: Kira-kira yeoja yang ketemu sama Junhoe itu siapa? A) Mungkin teman lamanya, B) Selingkuhannya.** Waaaaa jadi juga :3 Maaf di sini nggak terlalu banyak pairing yang muncul huhu *bow down* tapi mereka semua bakal muncul satu persatu dengan ngenes MUAHAHAHAH gak atulah canda. Pokoknya harus ada yang tersiksa secara jahanam/? dulu abis itu baru bahagia lagi *digebukin* waaa terima kasih ya review nya sangat membangun sekaliii author jadi makin semangat ngerjainnya :3 yang ini jangan lupa di review juga yah. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya *aminnnn*


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Sudah siap yeobo?"

"Sudah."

"Ballpoint, pensil, penghapus, kartu namamu. Apalagi?"

"Sudah, sudah semua."

"Aku sudah masukan pensil cadangan dan peralatan lainnya."

"Ne yeobo, gomawo."

"Pakai jaket! Di luar dingin, ini sudah bulan November."

"Ne, yeobo."

"Jangan lupa minum sebelum memulai ujian ya, berdoa juga jangan lupa. Ayah dan ibu akan segera datang ke sana juga untuk menyambutmu."

"Mereka ke Korea?!"

"Sudah pasti. Anaknya kan akan menempuh ujian yang penting, pasti mereka akan datang."

"Hft, kalian membuatku nervous."

Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu Mark bolak-balik membuka ransel sekolahnya hanya untuk memastikan semua barang yang ia perlukan sudah berada di dalam sana. Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Mark dan semua siswa kelas 3 SMA telah datang, yaitu _Suneung_ atau ujian masuk universitas sekalian ujian kelulusan mereka, yang di lakukan oleh semua siswa kelas 3 SMA di Korea. Di hari ini, mereka akan membuktikan semua usaha mereka dalam belajar selama satu tahun, apa yang telah mereka pelajari di kelas tiga akan mereka buktikan sebagai tanda suatu keberhasilan mereka di hari ini.

Orang tua Mark dan Bambam tentu akan mengantar Mark ke sekolah dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sang anak, memberikan semangat yang tak ada hentinya demi keberhasilan Mark. Sebenarnya, bagi Mark sendiri ujian ini adalah sesuatu yang berlebihan, dia tidak perlu mengikuti ujian yang se-"fanatik" ini hanya untuk masuk ke universitas. Tapi Mark hanya ingin mengikuti tren, nilai rapot SMA nya selama tiga tahun pun sudah cukup untuk masuk universitas yang bagus di Amerika.

"Tenang ya, jangan panik, berdoalah yang terbaik." nyonya Tuan membenarkan dasi di leher Mark.

"Aku tidak panik kok, hehe."

"Yah, apapun hasilnya nanti, ayah percaya bahwa kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama ini. Buktinya nilaimu baik-baik saja." lanjut sang ayah.

"Yes." Mark mengangguk.

Di depan pagar sekolah, semua siswa sudah bersiap untuk menempuh ujian yang penting di hidup mereka, begitu juga dengan teman-teman Mark yang sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka bersama orang tua masing-masing.

Di sisi lain, Mingyu duduk menyendiri di taman yang terletak tepat di dekat sekolah. Ia menaruh ponsel di telinganya dan berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada di tempat lain. "Mian, hyung, aku tidak bisa menemuimu di sana."

 _"Gwenchana chagi, kan setelah ini kita akan bertemu."_

"Tetap saja, aku ingin menyemangatimu di sana."

 _"Mendengar suaramu seperti ini pun sudah menambah semangatku seratus kali lipat. Kau doakan saja yang terbaik untukku, ya?"_

"Ne, hyung, jangan panik ya nanti kalau sudah di dalam kelas. Fokus dan teliti, cek lagi jika kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya."

 _"Siap chagi, terima kasih ya."_

"Jangan memikirkan hasilnya nanti, tapi ingatlah perjuanganmu selama ini. Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh pasti kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik kok."

 _"Aku percaya padamu, sekarang aku mau siap-siap dulu."_

"Ne, hyung, semangat ya."

 _"Gomawo chagi, saranghae."_

"Nado."

Klik! Mingyu menutup sambungannya. Yang tadi itu Wonwoo, tadi dia habis berbicara dengan Wonwoo lewat telfon. Berhubung jarak yang memisahkan mereka saat ini, jadi Mingyu hanya dapat memberikan semangat terbaiknya kepada Wonwoo melewati telefon, ingin rasanya Mingyu pergi ke Incheon hanya untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan membuatnya bersemangat hari ini, memang tidak begitu jauh, tapi tidak semudah itu bisa di tempuh.

"Hft," Mingyu mendesah, tangannya tak berhenti mengepal bahkan meremas celana denimnya, "hyung, fighting!"

"FIGHTIIIIING!" segerombolan orang tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya meloncat. Keempat sahabatnya sudah berada di sana membawa senyuman.

"Kenapa huh? Galau ya, tidak bisa ketemu Wonwoo?" Junhoe mengacak-acak rambut Mingyu.

"Sudah, jangan khawatir, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik." kata Jungkook.

"Pacar-pacar kalian juga sudah masuk?" tanya Mingyu seraya mencoba mengalihkan ingatannya tentang Wonwoo.

"Sudah, makanya kami datang ke sini untuk menghiburmu." kata Bambam seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak perlu dihibur, aku kan tidak sedih," Mingyu tersenyum tipis dan merunduk agar sahabatnya tidak dapat melihat wajah yang telah kehilangan auranya itu, "oh iya, Bamie,"

"Hm?" Bambam mengangkat alisnya.

"Mertuamu masih ada di sekolah? Mereka tidak marah kau datang ke sini?"

"Tidak lah, mereka pengertian dan baik hati kok. Mereka tahu bahwa sahabatku tengah membutuhkan pacarnya." Bambam sengaja bersandar dengan manja di bahu Mingyu.

"Nanti kita makan malam bersama, yuk! Sudah lama kan tidak makan di luar bersama." ujar Yugyeom.

"Eh, tidak bisa..." Junhoe menggaruk kepalanya, "aku sudah ada janji dengan Jinhwan hyung untuk makan bersama setelah ujiannya selesai. Lain kali saja bagaimana?"

"Aduh, romantisnya, aku juga mau dong diajak makan malam seperti itu." sekarang Bambam memindahkan kepalanya ke bahu Junhoe dan tersenyum-senyum genit.

"Kau kan sudah punya suami, Bamie. Dia kan setiap malam makan bersamamu." jawab Junhoe.

"Iih, biarin, dong! Sudah lama kan kau tidak menraktir kita semua?"

"Setuju!" Jungkook mengangguk keras.

"Iya deh, nanti akhir pekan kita makan bersama ya." Junhoe menyeringai seraya mengelus rambut Bambam layaknya mengelus anak anjing.

"Oh iya," Yugyeom tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, "Junhoe, Jackson hyung pernah menanyakan suatu hal kepadaku tentangmu. Sudah lama sih, tapi aku masih ingat."

"Apa itu?"

"Dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu katanya kau sering pergi dengan seorang yeoja," Yugyeom memicingkan matanya, "siapa?"

"Ah!" gertak Jungkook dan Bambam bersamaan. "Taehyung hyung juga menanyakan hal yang sama." kata Jungkook.

"Mark hyung juga." kata Bambam.

Junhoe menggigit jari, ternyata ini jauh di luar dugaannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa para seniornya itu akan mengetahui tentang yeoja yang beberapa bulan lalu sering bersama dengannya, padahal yeoja itu baru sekali datang ke sekolah, mereka tidak mungkin menyimpulkan suatu hal dengan begitu cepat tanpa bukti apapun, kan? Tetap saja, Junhoe harus tahu dari mana seniornya itu mengetahui tentang yeoja yang waktu itu sering bersamanya.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau dekat dengan seorang yeoja." lanjut Mingyu penasaran. "Masa mereka tahu duluan dan kami tidak?"

"Ah itu..." Junhoe memaksakan tawaan yang masam di wajahnya, "...jadi... beberapa bulan yang lalu itu... yaa... sepupuku datang ke dari Jepang ke Korea untuk liburan, jadi aku sering berjalan-jalan dengannya.."

Terlihat wajah yang kurang meyakinkan dan juga tatapan meragukan di mata Junhoe, dan tidak biasanya pula Junhoe bertingkah aneh seperti itu, dia tidak pernah terbata-bata atau menghindari kontak mata, dia selalu berbicara dengan yakin seraya melihat mata lawan bicaranya dalam-dalam, dia juga selalu berbicara blak-blakan bahkan jika harus ada alasan pun, ia akan mengatakannya tanpa getir. Kali ini, kalimatnya melemah hingga menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya.

"Oh..." mereka mengangkat alis mereka dan saling melempar pandang.

"Jangan macam-macam ya dengan Jinhwan hyung, kau tahu kan siapa teman-temannya?" tanya Mingyu, suaranya tiba-tiba jadi memelan.

"Hehe, iya." Junhoe menyeringai.

"Good." Bambam mengangkat dagunya. Mungkin mereka mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang lebih meyakinkan dari bibir Junhoe, tapi mereka membiarkan waktu dan Junhoe sendiri yang akan membuat semua rasa keingin tahuan itu terpuaskan.

.

.

.

.

Junhoe POV -

"Tuan, semuanya sudah siap."

"Terima kasih.

"Mobilnya akan segera sampai, kami berjaga di depan."

"Ne."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyewa restoran hanya untuk kencan makan malam berdua dengan si kesayanganku, Kim Jinhwan. Ini bukan hanya sebagai rasa bukti betapa aku sayang padanya, tapi ini juga sebagai hadiah karena ia telah menempuh ujian Suneung yang sulit dari pagi hingga sore tadi. Jinhwan hyung sudah berusaha sangat keras dan kurasa ia pantas mendapatkan hal yang seperti ini, bahkan jauh lebih baik.

Tepat sekali, malam hari ini bintang-bintang di langit bermunculan dan itu akan menjadi aksesoris gemerlap seperti lampu hias yang pertama kali kupasang untuknya di aula, panorama kota Seoul yang terang benderang di bawah sana juga akan menjadi pengganti ratusan lilin di panggung aula, dan restoran yang megah dan mewah ini akan menjadi aulanya. Aku sengaja memilih restoran berkonsep outdoor sky dinning agar kami dapat melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari yang indah ini, agar Jinhwan hyung dapat melihat bintang, agar aku dapat melihat rambutnya tersibak oleh angin malam, agar aku dapat memeluknya jika ia kedinginan.

Dan teras ini, akan menjadi panggungnya, di mana aku akan menyatakan cinta kepada Jinhwan hyung untuk sejuta kalinya di hidupnya.

"Tuan, tamunya sudah datang." lapor salah satu pelayan.

"Langsung bawa dia ke sini." kataku. Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi menjemput Jinhwan.

Oh iya, karena letak restoran ini yang lumayan jauh dari pusat kota Seoul, maka aku menyuruh supir pribadiku untuk menjemput Jinhwan hyung di rumahnya. Maksudku... tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Jinhwan hyung pergi sendirian, kan?

"Junhoe?" seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil namaku, aku mengenal suara itu dengan jelas. Aku berbalik badan dan menemukan sosok yang sangat kucintai tengah berdiri di hadapanku saat ini, si bidadariku yang teramat sangat kusayangi.

"Hey." aku menyapanya. Malam ini dia sangat tampan, bahkan sangat cantik. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian yang berlebihan, hanya sepasang kemeja dan celana bahan hitam yang dipadu dengan dasi berwarna putih. Rambut oranye berponinya diterpa oleh angin siur-siur dan membuat matanya harus bekedip beberapa kali, aku berani bersumpah bahwa keimutannya meningkat hingga seratus kali lipat. "Cantik sekali." aku berjalan ke arahnya.

Ia terlihat bingung dan menoleh ke arah sekitar. "Kenapa restorannya kosong?"

"Aku tidak ingin moment malam ini diganggu oleh siapapun, jadi aku membuatnya khusus hanya untuk kita berdua." kudekatkan wajahku kepadanya lalu kuelus pipinya yang kecil itu.

"Junhoe... apakah ini tidak-"

"Ssshh! Tidak pernah ada kata berlebihan bagiku." aku menatap matanya dari jarak dekat kami. "Apapun sudah pasti akan kulakukan jika itu untukmu."

Matanya berubah menjadi nanar, tapi yang pasti ia tersenyum hanya untukku. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leherku lalu kukecup bibirnya perlahan. Bibir manis ini, bagaimana caranya aku mengucapkan rasa syukurku karena telah diizinkan memiliki bibirnya?

"Terima kasih." ia tersenyum.

Aku membawanya ke meja di mana kami akan makan bersama, semuanya sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik hingga kami tidak perlu lagi menunggu pelayan untuk mengantarkan makanan. Kutarik kursinya sedikit dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk, kuharap ia menyukainya. Yang pasti, aku ingin membuat malam ini menjadi sempurna untuknya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau menghamburkan tenagamu untuk hal seperti ini, hm?" ia memicingkan mata ke arahku. Itu tidak meyebalkan, itu sexy.

"Baru saja dua kali; saat kita jadian dan hari ini." jawabku. "Lagipula ini bukan menghamburkan tenaga, aku malah menyukainya. Kalau aku bisa melakukannya setiap hari, sudah pasti akan kulakukan."

"Kau ini masih kelas dua SMA, tapi gayamu sudah seperti pria berumur tiga puluhan."

"Jadi, apakah itu sebuah kritik atau pujian?"

"Dua-duanya."

Kami tertawa bersamaan di antara lilin kecil berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana ujiannya?" tanyaku.

"Banyak yang sulit, tapi untung saja aku sudah belajar semalaman."

"Aku yakin nilaimu akan bagus, percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu." ia menyantap sesendok sup tomat hangat. "Nanti kalau hyung sudah di universitas, kau jangan macam-macam ya!"

"Ish, harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu. Nanti di universitas kan tidak hanya namja, tetapi juga yeoja akan berteman denganmu." aku berkata ketus, tapi mungkin apa yang ia katakan ada benarnya juga.

"Hehe, aku tidak akan _kemana-mana_ kok."

Author POV -

Menghabiskan malam hari bersama orang yang disayang memang tidak ada tandingannya, apalagi dengan kekasih sendiri *kesian lu yang jomblo :b* *wkwk nyempil dikit*. Bagi Junhoe, bukanlah hal yang sia-sia setelah menghamburkan uangnya untuk menyewa restoran mewah demi kekasihnya, karena Jinhwan pun merasa bahagia memiliki Junhoe yang rela mendapatkan segalanya demi Jinhwan.

"Ekhm," Junhoe berdehem seraya mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan, "hyung, sudah selesai makannya? Kita lihat pemandangan, yuk!"

Jinhwan berdiri dan mengikuti arah ke mana Junhoe pergi, ternyata hanya sebatas berada di pinggir pagar teras dan menikmati pemandangan malam gemerlap kota Seoul.

"Kau suka?" tanya Junhoe.

"Ini luar biasa, bagaimana bisa kau terpikirkan untuk membuat semua ini untukku?" Jinhwan terkagum.

"Aku bisa membawamu ke Mars jika kau mau." Junhoe tertawa lalu menghadap Jinhwan. "Hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Hyung... apakah hyung pernah terpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu?"

Deg. Jinhwan mengalami serangan jantung kecil secara tiba-tiba. Begitu Junhoe menanyakan hal yang tidak masuk akal itu, rasanya ia ingin meloncat dari atas sana dan mati daripada hidup tanpa orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Tapi... tunggu dulu... memang pernah ia terpikirkan tentang hal itu, dan itu belum lama.

"Ne," Jinhwan mengangguk, "pernah."

Hanya senyuman simpul dari bibir manis Junhoe sebagai reaksi akan jawaban Jinhwan. Lagi, Junhoe menghindari kontak mata dan membiarkan Jinhwan melanjutkan segala perkataan yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Junhoe," suara Jinhwan memberat, sudah ada di dalam benak Junhoe bahwa pertanyaan itu akan muncul, "beberapa bulan yang lalu aku melihatmu berjalan dengan seorang yeoja. Yah... tidak hanya sekali." Jinhwan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku tadinya ingin bertanya kepadamu tentang yeoja itu karena kalian terlihat sangat dekat, tapi aku takut kalau kau akan terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. Aku juga pernah bercerita tentang hal ini kepada teman-temanku, maaf."

Hanya keheningan yang menusuk kulit mereka hingga bulu roma berdiri, mungkin bagi Jinhwan itu hanyalah sekedar angin malam yang mulai berganti jadi peluru dingin, tapi bagi Junhoe itu adalah sebuah pertanda sesuatu yang tidak baik baginya.

"Bisa kau katakan siapa yeoja itu? Aku janji tidak akan marah." kata Jinhwan, ia memasang senyuman hangat.

"Itu..."

Kerongkongan Junhoe seketika mengering dan lidahnya terasa seperti hilang, entah kenapa sulit sekali mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang ringan, tapi Junhoe sadar bahwa lidah manisnya itu sudah seharusnya hilang daripada banyak mengucapkan kalimat manis kepada Jinhwan namun membuatnya hancur di akhir.

Jihwan masih menunggu.

"Itu..."

"..."

"Hyung," Junhoe memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Jinhwan, "maafkan aku."

"..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"..."

"Aku pernah... membagi hatiku kepada orang lain saat itu, maaf."

 _Oh,_ tidak ada reaksi apapun yang Jinhwan tunjukkan lewat ekspresinya. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, bahkan ia menjadi ampas abu yang rapuh dan hilang dengan tiupan angin.

"Hyung, aku... sungguh... aku-"

Jinhwan menggigit bibirnya, kakinya melemas dan mungkin dia akan jatuh saat ini juga, darah di dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku, tangannya dingin dan bergetar, ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

"Hyung!" Junhoe dengan cepat meraih kedua tangan Jinhwan. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan waktu itu! Aku... aku mengaku aku salah, aku memang namja brengsek. Hyungg!"

Jinhwan tersenyum di dalam air matanya.

"Hyung... kumohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Junhoe mendekap Jinhwan erat-erat dan panik. "Hyung, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi! Jangan putus denganku! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama, aku bersumpah! Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung, jangan..."

Pada akhirnya, Junhoe lah orang yang mengeluarkan air mata paling deras, yang jauh lebih tersakiti hatinya ketika melihat Jinhwan harus menitikan air mata, dan penyebabnya adalah Junhoe sendiri. Ia ingin mendekap Jinhwan jauh lebih lama dari biasanya, ia tidak ingin melepaskan Jinhwan sebelum hati Jinhwan membuka pintu hati untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia ingin tetap berada di sana hingga pagi bersama Jinhwan dan mengulangi segalanya dari awal.

"Hyung... jangan tinggalkan aku... jangan..." Junhoe nyaris kehabisan suaranya hanya untuk memohon, "...aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Jinhwan melepas pelukan Junhoe dan membuat wajah Junhoe harus menatapnya secara intens, walaupun dengan air mata mereka yang membuat semua cahaya lilin di sana menjadi kabur di mata mereka.

"Hyung..."

"Kupikir aku satu-satunya." Jinhwan tertawa menyindir.

"Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu-"

"Untung saja aku tidak menceritakan tentang ini lebih lanjut, mungkin kau sudah jadi bubur dihajar teman-temanku."

Bagaimana pun juga, Jinhwan menyayangi Junhoe seperti ia menyayangi hidupnya, ia mungkin tersakiti, tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak akan siap untuk melepaskan Junhoe secepat itu. Hal apapun yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya tentu adalah sebuah terjangan yang luar biasa, namun jika mereka terus berpegangan dengan erat sudah pasti mereka bisa melampaui segalanya.

Bedanya kali ini, Jinhwan akan sedikit lebih hati-hati dari sebelumnya.

"Sekali lagi. Tidak lebih." kata Jinhwan.

"Sungguh?!" ujar Junhoe tidak percaya.

"Iya, sekali lagi. Tidak lebih."

Junhoe sekali lagi mendekap tubuh mungil Jinhwan seraya mencium pipinya dengan halus. "Terima kasih hyung, terima kasih."

"Tapi mungkin semuanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi." kata Jinhwan, mereka saling menatap. "Jika sebelumnya aku meninggalkanmu karena kau selalu main game hingga tengah malam, kali ini aku akan meninggalkanmu jika aku tahu kalau kau melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku janji-"

"DAN!" Jinhwan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Junhoe hingga ia harus berhenti berbicara. "Jangan mengucapkan kata janji atau apapun itu, aku tidak memerlukannya."

"Ne." jawab Junhoe lemas, dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia punya, Junhoe mencium bibir Jinhwan serta melumatnya perlahan. Hampir saja ia kehilangan hidupnya, tapi bagaikan ia diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Dan untuk kali ini, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Mark terus menerus memetik jari di atas kemudi dan menarik nafas beberapa kali hingga Bambam dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, bahkan terkadang ia harus mengubah posisi duduknya beberapa kali. Bukan apa-apa, melainkan Mark hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu lagi dengan si manis bermata hazel di panti asuhan. Bambam mungkin jauh lebih bersemangat daripada Mark, tapi Bambam mencoba untuk tenang, mungkin jika mereka sama-sama meledak-ledak, mobil mereka malah akan terjungkal.

Sesampainya di panti asuhan, mereka langsung di sambut oleh Park ahjumma dengan sangat ramah.

"Vernon baru saja bangun tidur. Tadi malam tidurnya nyenyak sekali." kata Park ahjussi.

"Aku tidak sabaaaar!" Bambam meloncat-loncat seraya menggandeng lengan Mark. Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan para bayi, lalu melihat di ranjang sebelah kanan, Vernon sedang duduk dan bermain dengan sebuah benda terbuat dari karet.

"Selamat pagi, anak daddy." Mark sungguh tidak dapat menahan rasa gembiranya begitu melihat Vernon. Buru-buru Mark menghampiri ranjang Vernon dan menggendongnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka bermain sebentar untuk sekedar membangunkan Vernon yang masih terngantuk-ngantuk. "Mimpinya indah ya semalam sampai popoknya penuh begini, hm?" Mark mencium pipi Vernon.

"Boleh aku mengganti popoknya?" tanya Bambam bersemangat.

"Tentu saja boleh." jawab Park ahjumma. Mark segera memindahkan Vernon ke tangan Bambam. Selagi Bambam menggantikan popok Vernon, Mark menyiapkan semua barang-barang Vernon untuk di bawa ke rumah Mark.

"Aku janji akan sering membawa Vernon ke sini untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dia diselamatkan di sini." kata Mark seraya memasukkan popok dan susu Vernon ke dalam tas bayi.

Park ahjumma tentu saja terharu mendengarnya, itu tandanya Mark memiliki rasa terima kasih yang luar biasa terhadap panti asuhan. "Banyak sekali orang tua yang melupakan kami setelah hidup bahagia dengan anak adopsi mereka. Tapi kalian sangat baik hati, terima kasih." kata Park ahjumma.

"Aku ingin Vernon tahu bahwa aku mendapatkannya di sini."

"Tidakkah itu akan menyakitkan hatinya?"

Mark tersenyum, "suatu saat ketika dia remaja, dia pasti akan mengerti."

Beres dengan barang-barang Vernon, kini Mark dan Bambam bisa langsung membawa Vernon ke rumah mereka dan meresmikannya sebagai anak mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, kami akan datang lagi ke sini." kata Bambam.

"Kutititp Vernon pada kalian."

"Pasti, kami akan menjaganya dengan baik."

..

..

MarkBam's house

..

..

"Selamat datang di rumah, Vernon."

Begitu Mark menyalakan lampu, ada ucapan selamat datang yang menyambut kedatangan Vernon di rumah mereka. Akhirinya, apa yang mereka impikan selama ini terwujud juga, mereka bisa mengadopsi seorang anak dan akan menjadi orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Berbagai dekorasi menghiasi dinding dan langit-langit rumah mereka, itu semua mereka lakukan hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan putra pertama mereka.

"Uaa, hyung, lihat wajahnya bahagia sekali."

"Kalau begitu daddy juga sangat berbahagia." Mark mengambil Vernon dari tangan Bambam, kini gilirannya untuk mencium-cium Vernon seperti yang selama ini sudah Mark idamkan.

"Hehe, kalian mirip." Bambam mengagumi wajah suami dan anaknya.

"Karena Vernon anak daddy." Mark masih membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kesenangan.

"Yeobo, kau mau makan nanti atau sekarang?"

"Nanti saja, aku mau main dulu dengan Vernon." Mark berjalan ke arah sofa dan mulai menghabiskan waktunya dengan Vernon. "Vernon Tuan, keren ya, namanya?" tanya Mark.

"Tidak jadi pakai nama Korea deh." Bambam meledek.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku sudah memiliki belahan jiwaku yang satunya." Mark terkekeh. "Yeobo,"

"Ne?"

"Bayangkan ya, kalau dia sudah remaja nanti, aku yakin pasti dia akan menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Bayangkan dia menjadi namja yang tampan ketika dia sudah besar nanti."

"Maksudnya sepertimu?"

"Tepat sekali!" Mark tertawa. "Aku akan membelikannya tas sekolah yang keren, alat tulis yang terbaru, sepatu yang ia inginkan, apapun yang ia minta."

Bambam hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu Mark sangat ingin mempunyai banyak anak untuk dijadikan anak. Tapi Bambam hanya diam, dia tidak ingin mengganggu nostalgia sang suami yang sedang meluap-luap.

"Dan ketika dia sudah mulai puber nanti, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mendapatkan kekasih yang tepat." kata Mark lagi, lalu ia mencium tangan mungil Vernon seraya melihat wajah istrinya dengan lembut. "Seperti Vernon mendapatkan ibunya, seperti aku mendapatkanmu."

Bambam tertawa, "tapi aku juga ingin meminta satu hal kepada Vernon saat ia sudah remaja nanti."

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: Apa kira-kira yang bakal Bambam minta kalau Vernon udah remaja? Jawab sendiri yah kali ini gak pake pilihan. Jawab sesuai apa yang ada di pikiran kalian. :p** Aaaaa maaf pendek chapter3 nya, abis udah gak keburu mau nulis panjang:( Ampuuun makasih review nya kalian itu pencerah sekali buat author HAHAH sumpah aku sayang kalian taugak *cipok* jangan lupa di review juga chapter yang ini, siapa tau Jungkook putus sama Taehyung HAHAHAHAHAH anjay. Okedeh sip sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya *aminnn*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Yugyeom POV -

"Kau tidak mau main?"

"Tidak, kau saja, aku jadi penonton."

Hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah Junhoe untuk belajar bersama... ya, niatnya memang belajar bersama, sudah berjam-jam aku berada di rumah Junhoe, mungkin waktu yang kami pakai belajar hanya dua jam atau kurang, sisanya kami gunakan untuk mengobrol, bahkan sekarang Junhoe malah bermain game online. Itu memang kebiasaannya dari dulu, dia sering begadang hanya untuk bertanding di turnamen yang hanya dimengerti oleh gamers.

Sebenarnya kami berdua ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Bambam, Jungkook dan Mingyu, tapi mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Bambam sekarang sudah memiliki seorang anak, jadi dia sibuk mengurus anak dan suaminya di rumah. Jungkook dan Mingyu kencan dengan pacar mereka masing-masing, kebetulan juga Wonwoo hyung baru pindahan dari Incheon ke Seoul, jadi Mingyu akan membantunya beres-beres di kosannya yang baru.

Yasudah, hanya aku dan Junhoe yang tersisa. Aku juga tadinya berpikir bahwa Junhoe akan pergi bersama dengan Jinhwan hyung atau keluarganya, tapi keluarga Junhoe sedang keluar kota dan dia juga tidak pergi dengan Jinhwan hyung.

"Jun," kataku, "kau tidak kencan dengan Jinhwan hyung?"

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya tidak kenapa-kenapa," matanya fokus dengan layar komputer, "kan tidak musti kencan melulu."

"Benar juga yah." aku mengangguk setuju. Ya, memang sedikit berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Mereka sudah pasti kencan kalau ada waktu senggang, apalagi pasangan mereka akan segera masuk ke universitas, pasti mereka akan memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk berduaan.

"Kau sendiri tidak kencan dengan Jackson hyung?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo, kan tidak harus kencan melulu." jawabku dan menjiplak kata-kata Junhoe sebelumnya.

"Haha, benar." Junhoe tertawa. Entah kenapa aku malas pulang ke rumah, rasanya betah sekali berada di rumah Junhoe dan melihatnya berteriak-teriak sendiri karena gemas dengan game yang ia mainkan.

"Jun, itu game apasih?"

"Ini DOTA yang kedua." jawabnya. "Tahu tidak? Kau pernah main Warcraft? Ini sekuelnya."

"Sejak kelas tiga SMA aku sudah tidak pernah update game lagi."

"Payah." ia menertawakanku. "Kau main PS saja sana, aku kemarin memborong game terbaru.."

"Tidak mauu, aku maunya lihat kau."

"Aduh si imut," ia berhenti sebentar lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, memangnya aku ini anak anjing? "Tidak bosan melihatku melulu? Nanti terpesona."

"Apa kau melakukan hal yang sama juga dengan Jinhwan hyung?" aku memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mengusap rambutnya dan mengatakannya bahwa dia imut?"

"Iya dong." Junhoe mengetik sesuatu pada keyboardnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa Jinhwan hyung tidak marah padamu?"

"Kau memangnya tidak pernah melihat apa yang teman-temannya lakukan terhadap Jinhwan hyung?" Junhoe seketika memberhentikan permainannya lalu memutar kursinya hingga menghadap ke arahku. "Mereka memeluknya, bersandar di bahunya, tidur di atas pahanya, mencium pipinya, memang tidak masalah buatku," ia berdehem, "tapi itu artinya aku juga boleh melakukannya terhadap sahabatku."

"Jadi pacarnya Jinhwan hyung berat ya." aku menyipitkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Yah, benar, aku juga merasakannya. Aneh memang ketika melihat Jackson hyung terlihat sangat romantis dengan Jinhwan hyung, apalagi saat ia memeluknya atau menyentuhnya secara langsung, tapi begitupun aku sadar bahwa Junhoe melakukan hal yang sama denganku dan aku menyukainya.

"Dia sih yang berat jadi pacarku, hehe."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan bukan playboy."

"Iya bukan sih," ia menarik nafansya dalam-dalam lalu seketika menceritakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Ceritanya masuk akal, tapi aku sulit untuk mengertinya.

Dia tiba-tiba menceritakan tentang makan malam di restoran mewah yang ia sewa pada malam hari, lalu ia memiliki moment yang sangat romantis dengan Jinhwan hyung dan diakhiri dengan air mata. Maksudku, Jinhwan menyewa seluruh restoran mewah hanya untuk makan malam berdua dengan Jinhwan hyung? Hal yang lebih tidak kumengerti lagi adalah ketika ia menceritakan yeoja yang menjadi selingkuhannya selama dua bulan. Sepanjang aku mendengarkan ceritanya, yang bisa kukatakan sebgaai reaksi adalah: "apa?" dan "kenapa?"

Aku ingat hari di mana kita menanyakan Junhoe tentang yeoja yang dekat dengannya, dan Junhoe menjawab kami dengan gelagat yang aneh dan mencurigakan. Ternyata yeoja yang ia sebut sebagai sepupu dari Jepang itu adalah selingkuhan Junhoe.

Tapi... kenapa? Apa Jinhwan hyung kurang baik padanya? Selama ini aku melihat Jinhwan hyung sangat sabar dan tenang meghadapi Junhoe yang relatif bandel dan darah tinggi, Jinhwan hyung adalah pasangan yang tepat untuk Junhoe, maksudku... di mana lagi ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti Jinhwan hyung? Apa yang kurang dari Jinhwan hyung sebenarnya? Sempat aku ingin marah padanya, tapi kupikir sudah bukan waktunya lagi.

"Jun, apa sih sebenarnya yang ada di otakmu waktu itu?" aku menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dapat kutunjukkan padanya.

"Tidak tahu," ia tertawa sekilas dan menggeleng, "tiba-tiba saja aku jadi brengsek."

"Apa saat itu Jinhwan hyung terlihat membosankan di matamu karena dia tidak memiliki payudara dan rambut yang panjang?"

Junhoe mengangkat ujung bibirnya, ia bahkan mendesah dengan berat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aku tahu dia menyesal walaupun Jinhwan hyung sudah memaafkannya. "Aku benar-benar takut pada saat itu, aku takut kalau aku akan kehilangan Jinhwan hyung." katanya.

"Dan kau hampir kehilangannya."

"Hft, aku benci diriku sendiri." ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan senyum masam itu.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, ya. Kau tidak tahu seberapa berharganya Jinhwan hyung sampai dia pergi dari hidupmu."

"Iya." jawabnya singkat. "Aku harap aku juga bukan seorang sahabat yang mengecewakan."

"Kau sudah pernah mengecewakan kami kok, saat kau menduakan Jinhwan." aku tertawa.

"Kuharap Jackson hyung tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu."

"Kuharap."

Diam-diam juga aku berharap tidak akan ada hal yang sama terjadi padaku. Ya, aku tidak ingin mengharapkan sesuatu yang tinggi, namun apa salahnya untuk menginginkan yang terbaik.

Drrt! Drrt!  
Ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar, itu tandanya seseorang menelfonku. Saat kulihat homescreennya, nama Jackson hyung tertera di sana. Hah, panjang umur sekali.

"Hyung?"

 _"Yugyeomieee~~~"_

"Ne hyuuuung!"

"Hyungieeeee! Jackson hyuuuung! Wang Manduuu!" Junhoe berteriak sok keimutan di dekat speaker ponsel. Aku buru-buru mendorongnya perlahan, tapi dia malah tertawa.

 _"Eh? Siapa itu?"_ tanya Jackson hyung. Dasar Junhoe.

"Goo Junhoe imnidaaaaa!" recos Junhoe lagi.

 _"Yak! Yak! Yak! Berikan ponselnya kepada Junhoe! Cepat!"_

"Eh? N-ne..." tidak tahu pasti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jackson hyung, tapi perasaanku seketika saja tidak enak, tetap saja kuberikan ponselku kepada Jinhwan.

"Ne, hyung?!" sapa Junhoe dengan semangat, malah wajahnya berseri-seri.

 _"Kau tidak bilang-bilang mau mengajak kencan pacarku!"_

"Hyung juga tidak bilang mau mencium pacarku!"

 _"Aish, anak ini mulai berani. Jaga Yugyeom baik-baik, beri dia makanan yang enak dan sehat! Kalau dia tidak menurut pukul saja pantatnya."_

"Haha, aku suka bagian itu!" Junhoe tertawa krispi, aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang mereka perbincangkan. "Baik, akan segera kulakukan."

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Jinjja? Hyung satu kampus dengan mereka?"

"Iya, kemarin aku melihat mereka sedang melakukan pendaftaran bersama."

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kami menunggu, Mingyu dapat bertemu dengan kekasihnya Wonwoo di Seoul. Sudah sekian lama setelah Wonwoo menempuh ujian Suneung, setelah melalui proses yang berat dalam belajar demi memasuki universitas impian, akhirnya ia dapat menikmati waktu senggang bersama Mingyu.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke universitas, Wonwoo ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang bersama Mingyu, karena ia tahu bahwa kehidupan universitas bukanlah sekedar belajar dan hura-hura seperti yang ia lakukan di SMA, melainkan sebuah perjuangan sebenarnya yang harus ia tempuh demi menentukan kelangsungan hidupnya di masa depan. Tapi sebelum ia berada di koridor itu, ia ingin meluangkan waktunya bersama si pujaan hati.

"Jadi nanti hyung akan satu kampus dengan Mark dan Jinhwan hyung?"

"Sepertinya begitu sih, yah mudah-mudahan saja." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Hyung senang tidak bisa pindah ke Seoul lagi?" tanya Mingyu, entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi ragu.

"Tentu saja hyung senang," Wonwoo merangkul bahu Mingyu, "apalagi ada kau, hyung tambah senang."

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya lalu mendesah, "maksudku... hyung tidak merindukan seseorang di Mansae?"

"Hyung merindukan banyak sekali dari Mansae, tapi tidak apa-apa, ini sudah menjadi pilihanku."

Diam-diam Mingyu memikirkan sesuatu, lalu secepat kilat Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo sampai Wonwoo tidak dapat merasakan kecupan dari bibir Mingyu.

"Kuharap kau tidak penah melakukan apa yang Junhoe lakukan kepada Jinhwan hyung." kata Mingyu, suaranya memelan dan ekspresinya menjadi serius.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Mingyu maksud dengan omongannya tadi. Ternyata apa yang Junhoe lakukan beberapa bulan lalu bukanlah rahasia atau sebuah aib lagi, hampir semua orang sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan sepasang kekasih Junhoe dan Jinhwan. Bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika Jinhwan menceritakan kejadian itu kepada teman-temannya, Junhoe nyaris jadi tulang ikan karena akan di hajar oleh Mark dan kawan-kawan.

Beruntung... Junhoe masih selamat karena Jinhwan yang sangat cinta kepadanya.

"Sejak kejadian itu kami jadi tidak mudah percaya dengan Junhoe, tapi dia masih sahabat kami." kaat Mingyu.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat Jinhwan, ia terlihat sangat cerah. Mungkin karena ada Mark di sampingnya." jawab Wonwoo.

"Benar." Mingyu mengangguk. "Ia akan merasa sangat nyaman ketika berada di dekat sahabat-sahabatnya. Aku juga senang untuk berada di dekat Junhoe karena aku selalu merasa aman di dekatnya."

"Kurasa itulah fungsi sahabat yang sebenarnya." kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu menenggelamkan wajahnya, seketika ia teringat akan Junhoe. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia kecewa dengan apa yang telah Junhoe lakukan. Memang bukan kepadanya, tapi ia juga merasakan apa yang Jinhwan rasakan. "Yah," Mingyu tersenyum masam, "aku harap Junhoe tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Mungkin nanti jika kau sudah satu sekolah dengan Jinhwan hyung, kau pasti akan mengerti karakteristik seorang Jinhwan hyung."

"Mungkin aku akan menjadi pelindung keenamnya?" Wonwoo tertawa.

\- flashback -

"Aaaah! Akhirnya! Kita melewati hari yang gila itu!" seru Jaebum.

"Kepalaku hampir putus karena selalu menghadap ke bawah untuk membaca buku." lanjut Jackson.

"Yaaaaay! Aku akhirnya bisa mengadopsi seorang anak." Mark loncat ke atas punggung Jaebum dan bergelantung di punggungnya. Buru-buru Jaebum mengeluarkan jurus _smack-down_ hingga Mark terjatuh ke lantai.

"Punggungku pegal, dasar bodoh!" kata Jaebum sinis.

"Punggungku tidak." Mark berdiri dari lantai lalu terkekeh.

"Jadi kau akan adopsi anak yang mana?" tanya Taehyung.

"Yang namanya Vernon itu, loh! Kau sudah lihat kan?"

Sambil mengobroli hal-hal yang kecil, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke atap sekolah. Mungkin mereka hanya ingin merasakan angin segar setelah berbulan-bulan belajar di dalam kamar mereka untuk menghadapi ujian besar, lagipula, sudah lama juga mereka tidak berkumpul komplit berlima seperti itu. Seharusnya tidak ada sekolah lagi bagi mereka, namun apa salahnya datang untuk sekedar mengenang masa tiga tahun mereka di tempat itu.

Mereka menaruh tas mereka di lantai yang berdebu lalu menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul yang garing dan gaduh. Hanya terlihat jajaran pencakar langit dan juga lalu lintas yang ramai, tidak ada yang spesial, tapi setidaknya mereka ada di atas gedung yang tinggi dan dapat melihat pemandangan jarak jauh yang memukau mata mereka.

"Wah, aku sudah akan punya keponakan." Jackson bersandar di pinggiran tembok gedung yang hanya setinggi perutnya. Seraya melihat ke arah Mark, mereka semua sama-sama menyiapkan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan namanya seperti itu? Vernon?" tanya Taehyung.

"Iya, lagipula itu nama yang bagus, kan?" balas Mark.

"Vernon Tuan. Kedengarannya aneh, tapi aku suka." sambung Jaebum.

"Kapan rencananya kau akan ambil dia dari panti asuhan?" tanya Jackson.

"Besok! Bambam sedang menyiapkan segalanya untuk menyambut kedatangan Vernon di rumah." kata Mark, dadanya terbusungkan karena ia merasa bangga untuk bisa mendapatkan seorang anak. Ya, Mark tidak pernah menjadi seperti ini sebelumnya, walaupun pada akhirnya Vernon tetap bukan anak kandung darinya.

"Selamat ya! Nanti aku main ke rumahmu." kata Jackson seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Mark.

Mereka semua saling melempar senyum hingga akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa tidak semua dari mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Satu suara telah hilang di antara mereka, yang tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah suara Jinhwan. Orangnya ada di sana, berdiri di antara mereka, tapi dia hanya sekedar pajangan yang membuat pertemanan mereka terlihat lengkap.

Taehyung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Jinhwan mana?" ia bertindak seperti ia sedang mencari-cari Jinhwan, padahal orangnya tepat berada di samping Taehyung. "Jinhwaaaan! Yak princess, kau di mana!?"

"Mwoya? Dia ada di sini." Jaebum keheranan melihatnya.

"Kim Jinhwan! Yaaaak! Kau kemana, huh!?" Taehyung tak berhenti melakukan aksinya, suaranya

Mark dan Jackson tersenyum bersamaan, lalu Jackson mencolek lengan Jinhwan seraya tersenyum dan berbisik, "jawab dia."

Wajah Jinhwan memasang sebuah ekspresi kebingungan, tapi begitu telinganya menangkap suara nyaring Taehyung, Jinhwan menarik ujung bibirnya dan menghela nafas, "Taehyung-ah, aku di sini." Jinhwan menarik lengan baju Taehyung.

"Eh!" Taehyung pura-pura terkejut. "Kau di sini rupanya."

"Aku memang di sini kok dari tadi." kata Jinhwan.

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar suaramu." balas Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"Mwoya? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?" tanya Mark.

"Aniyo."

"Bohong!" seru Jackson.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa setidaknya kau akan tertawa atau berbicara walaupun satu kata saja."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kim Jinhwan!" Jackson merangkul bahu pendek Jinhwan. "Ada apa?"

Mata Jinhwan menatap wajah mereka satu persatu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, dia hanya takut, takut kalau apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ini akan menimbulkan suatu masalah yang lebih besar daripada pikiran kacaunya. Tapi mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum Jinhwan mengatakan segalanya, mereka akan terus mendesak hingga Jinhwan mengucapkan segala apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Mau tidak mau, Jinhwan _terpaksa_ untuk jujur, menceritakan dari titik A hingga Z tentang Junhoe yang pernah menusuk hatinya dari belakang, tentang makan malam mewah dan juga tangisan dan air mata Junhoe, kekecewaan dan sakit hati, kepercayaan yang rapuh, tentang yeoja yang cantik itu.

Wajah mereka terlihat tenang di awal, namun lama kelamaan nafas mereka menjadi seperti banteng yang siap membunuh matador berbaju merah di hadapannya. Jinhwan sedikit-sedikit berhenti dengan kalimatnya, ia mulai merasakan atmosfir yang panas dan semakin mendidih, apalagi begitu melihat bahu-bahu para sahabatnya mengembang.

"Tapi aku mencintainya." kata Jinhwan.

Jackson tertawa sinis, "lihat saja anak itu." lalu ia melangkah untuk segera melampiaskan perasaannya ke pada orang yang bersangkutan, Goo Junhoe.

"Jackson!" refleks Jinhwan meraih lengan Jackson, matanya nanar dan penuh dengan permohonan. "Jangan lakukan apapun terhadapnya!"

"Kurasa kali ini kau harus membiarkan Jackson." kata Jaebum.

"Kumohon, jangan!" dengan erat, tangan Jinhwan mencengkram lengan Jackson. "Jangan lakukan apapun! Berikan dia kesempatan sekali lagi."

"Apa kau sadar, bocah brengsek itu telah mempermainkanmu!?" Jackson nyaris membentaknya.

"Aku sadar. Tapi tolong, biarkan dia memperbaiki kesalahannya." nafas Jinhwan terengah-engah. Sudah ada bulir air mata di ujung mata Jinhwan, hanya saja bukan saatnya lagi untuk menangisi hal yang sudah berlalu. "Aku masih mencintainya."

"Tapi cintanya padamu hanyalah bullshit!" Taehyung mengeluarkan _smirk_ dan tertawa sekilas.

Sedih mendengarnya, tapi Jinhwan juga tidak bisa menyalahkan sahabatnya karena telah berkata seperti itu. Junhoe memang pernah salah, dan sudah sepantasnya orang lain menyalahkan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Hati Jinhwan memang tersakiti, hatinya pernah hancur menjadi abu yang tipis dan mudah hancur, tapi cintanya untuk Junhoe tidak dapat dihentikan, Jinhwan terlanjur cinta mati dengan si bocah brengsek bernama Junhoe itu. Ia tidak ingin pacarnya disebut sebagai namja pengecut atau brengsek, tapi mungkin untuk kali ini kebenaran yang akan berbicara.

Dendam di hati keempat namja yang lainnya masih mengebul seperti asap kereta api; tebal, gelap dan pekat, dan terus mendidih di dasarnya. Itulah yang Jinhwan takutkan. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jackson baru saja berbicara melalui ponsel Yugyeom, kini tak ada lagi niatan baginya untuk melirik Junhoe, dan jika perlu, Yugyeom lebih baik menjauh saja dari sosok Junhoe.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pacarku punya sahabat seperti Junhoe." sambung Mark.

Sret!  
Seperti ada mata samurai yang menggores hatinya. Jinhwan terdiam dan menyesal, tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal ini kepada para sahabatnya, karena hasilnya akan menjadi seperti ini, menimbulkan suatu perpecahan dan kebencian.

Ya, Junhoe memang brengsek, tapi Jinhwan mencintainya setulus hati.

Perlahan air mata Jinhwan jatuh, tapi ia tak mengeluarkan suara, hanya ekspresi dan air mata yang dapat menjelaskan segala yang ia rasakan.

"Jangan menangis! Kau tidak perlu menangisi pengecut seperti dia." ujar Jackson.

"Kalian boleh membenci Junhoe," Jinhwan terisak, ia mencoba menghapus setiap butir air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya, namun yang lain terus berdatangan membanjiri wajah yang cantik itu, "tapi tolong jangan bawa nama kekasih kalian ke dalam masalah ini."

Mereka terdiam.

"Mungkin kalian tidak merasakannya, tapi..." nafas Jinhwan terpotong beberapa kali, "...tapi di sini aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia memang brengsek, tapi dia lah yang aku cintai."

Keempat namja yang lain terdiam, menyesali satu persatu kata yang sudah mereka ucapkan. Tanpa mereka sadari, emosi mereka ternyata malah menyakiti hati Jinhwan dua kali lipat.

"Kumohon jangan buat kekasih kalian menjauh darinya, biarkan saja Junhoe mempertahankan usahanya menjadi pelindung bagi mereka." kata Jinhwan perlahan. "Aku mencintainya."

Dengan perasaan yang pasrah dan bercampur kesal, Mark mendekati Jinhwan dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Ia membiarkan dadanya basah karena air mata Jinhwan yang tak kunjung berakhir, ia membiarkan tangannya berada di kepala Jinhwan dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, yang penting Jinhwan merasa terlindungi saat ini.

"Maafkan kami," bisik Mark, "kami hanya tidak ingin kau disakiti oleh siapapun."

Jinhwan mengangguk lemas.

"Kami tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap Junhoe, kami akan membiarkan semua ini berlalu dan melupakannya. Tapi jika ia melakukan hal itu sekali lagi, aku ingin kau membiarkan kami meretakkan tulang pipinya hanya untuk sekali saja."

\- flashback end -

Kembali dengan hati Mingyu yang getir, ia tidak melihat ada tanda kebencian sedikitpun di mata Wonwoo, hanya ekspresi yang membuat Mingyu merasa sia-sia menceritakan semuanya, karena Wonwoo tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

"Kuharap kau akan tetap membiarkanku bersahabat dengannya." kata Mingyu.

"Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan persahabatan kalian," Wonwoo membenarkan posisi duduknya, "kalau dia melakukan hal itu kepada Jinhwan, maka itu adalah urusannya dengan Jinhwan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." jelas Wonwoo. "Tugas kalian adalah mengingatkan dan membenarkan perilaku Junhoe, menasehatinya dengan baik dan memberikan semangat yang tinggi agar dia tetap mencintai Jinhwan. Jika kalian dapat mempertahankan persahabatan kalian di situasi itu, kalian justru mendapat nilai plus sebagai sahabat yang baik."

Itu cukup untuk membuat Mingyu tersenyum walau hanya samar-samar, tapi setidaknya Wonwoo melihat ada sedikit siratan tanda bahwa Mingyu telah kembali menemukan pencerahan.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"Sama-sama." Wonwoo terkekeh. "Cium dulu, dong!"

Malu-malu tapi mau, Mingyu tersenyum semakin lebar lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibir Wonwoo dan meninggalkan kesan yang manis untuk menjadi awalan hari mereka yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

 _I'll take every single piece of the blame_

 _If you want me too_

 _But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two_

 _I'll go I'll go and then_

 _You go you go out and spill the truth_

 _Can we both say the words, say forget this?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm not just trying to get you back on me_

 _Cause I'm missing more than just your body_

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_

 _Yeah I know that I let you down_

 _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

15 Februari

Halo,  
sudah lama aku tidak menulis buku harian, rasanya seperti kembali ke masa kecil lagi. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ingin menulis buku harian, tapi yang kali ini mungkin akan menolongku untuk mencurahkan segala yang ada di hatiku.

Karena aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa.

Aku sudah menjadi seorang ibu sekaligus seorang ayah, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Setiap hari aku selalu di sapa dengan senyuman manis dan lembut dari anakku, Vernon. Benar. Sekarang ia tengah tertidur di sampingku, ia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak, seperti malaikat kecil di alam mimpi. Dalam tiga hari umurnya akan menginjak dua tahun, sangat cepat bukan? Tidak terasa kalau ia akan tumbuh dengan cepat bersama kami, aku bahagia bisa memilikinya.

Dia sudah tertidur dari tadi karena lelah, kami bermain banyak hari ini hingga Vernon kelelahan. Dari pagi saat ia bangun, hingga tadi saat ia menjelang tidur, ia terus mengatakan: daaady, daaady~~, aku sangat senang karena akhirnya dia bisa mengucapkan sesuatu. "Daddy", kata itu hanya ia gunakan ketika ia memanggil Mark, dia memanggilku dengan sebutan "Momy", lucu bukan?

Vernon dari tadi sudah menunggu Mark, tapi hingga larut malam seperti ini Mark belum juga pulang. Kalau aku menjadi Vernon, aku juga akan mengucapkan kata yang sama. Vernon merindukan ayahnya, ia ingin bermain bersama Mark, tapi mungkin Mark punya jadwal yang padat. Dan hal ini tidak berlangsung sekali, sudah berhari-hari Vernon mengucapkan hal yang sama, ia selalu memanggil ayahnya, ia selalu memanggil Mark, dan kejadian yang sama juga terulang, Mark selalu pulang lewat tengah malam belakangan ini.

Yaah, aku tahu dia punya banyak tugas untuk di kerjakan. Tapi kami di rumah sangat merindukannya, kuharap dia makan dengan baik di luar sana. Mungkin Mark bosan, mungkin Mark ingin mencari kesenangan yang lain, atau mungkin Mark menyesal telah membangun keluarga ini bersamaku.

Memang, tidak ada hal yang abadi di dunia ini. Tapi yasudahlah, biarkan saja itu terjadi. Aku tidak tahu aku akan bertahan sampai mana, sejauh mana, yang pasti aku hanya ingin melihat Vernon bahagia walau tanpa keberadaan ayahnya.

Mommy mencintaimu Vernon.

Bambam.

.

.

.

.

\- To be contiued -

 **Question: Kalian ngerti apa yang Bambam sampaikan di buku hariannya? A) Iya thor, kayaknya Bambam lagi sakit hati, B) Enggak, paling Bambam cuma curhat soalnya Mark sibuk melulu.** Kyaaaaaa jadi jugaaaa hahahah yaawloooh sumpah author minta maap karena baru bisa update sekarang T_T tapi author udah liat review kalian dari dua hari yang lalu ihhh jadi bikin kangen sama kalian kann mwaachhh:* makasih yang udah review, kalian sangat mencintai author, aku padamu laaah/? maapin yang ini garing yah hahah lagi mampet nih otaknya, but show must go on/? yaa seenggaknya dikasih teka teki dikit laaa biar penasaran/? sooo, chapter yang ini juga di review ya jangan lupaaa. Smoga kita bertemu lagi *aminnnn*


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena orang-orang tidak pernah bosan mendengar cerita hidupku yang penuh dengan liku dan naik-turun ini, aku sangat bahagia karena banyak orang memperhatikanku, karena orang mau mendengar banyaknya kegilaan yang terjadi di hidupku. Berat memang untuk menjalankan semuanya, tapi aku bersyukur dengan segala yang ada.

Dalam waktu dua tahun ini, tidak banyak yang terjadi. Kami para siswa kelas tiga sudah melewati hal yang sama seperti kakak kelas kami, seperti menghabiskan waktu kami untuk belajar dan menghadapi ujian Suneung. Kami berlima sudah lulus dari SMA dan sekarang, kami berada di universitas yang kami inginkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah, aku ingin kita berlima tetap bersama, tapi aku sudah cukup beruntung karena aku, Junhoe dan Mingyu masih bisa bersama-sama untuk setidaknya empat tahun ke depan. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena pasangan kami berada di universitas yang sama pula.

Aku berada di universitas yang sama dengan Mark hyung, alasanku adalah karena aku ingin selalu dekat dengannya. Well... aku adalah istrinya, jadi kupikir keinginanku itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Di tambah lagi, mungkin aku bisa mengawasi Mark hyung dari dekat, karena di universitas kami harus bercampur dengan perempuan, dan itulah ketakutan terbesarku.

Tapi yang lebih kutakuti saat ini adalah... ketika ketakutan terbesarku akan terjadi dan akan menjadi bencana bagi rumah tangga kami.

Mark hyung, kuharap rumah tangga yang sudah kita bangun selama dua tahun ini bukanlah hal yangs sia-sia, kuharap ia akan selalu menyayangiku seperti aku yang sangat menyayanginya dari hari ke hari. Kuharap perubahan pada dirinya ini memang hanya sebuah dampak dari kehidupan universitasnya yang gila-gilaan, bukan karena alasan lain.

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Vernon yang kedua, tidak terasa ternyata Vernon sudah tumbuh bersama kami. Kami sangat bahagia bisa memilikinya di dalam hidup kami, karena bagi kami Vernon adalah hidup kami.

Berhubung Vernon belum masuk sekolah, kami hanya dapat merayakan ulang tahun Vernon di rumah dengan keluarga terdekat saja, tapi teman-temanku juga ikut datang dan turut meramaikan ulang tahun Vernon yang sederhana. Satu hal yang membuatku sangat bahagia untuk merayakan ulang tahun Vernon; Mark hyung ada di rumah. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi belakangan hal ini sudah mulai jarang kurasakan, dan aku bahagia karena kami sangat lengkap dengan kehadiran Mark.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun uri Vernon, saengil chukka hamnida~~" semua teman-temanku bernyanyi dan mengelilingi Vernon kecil di depan kue kejunya. Aku berdiri mengambil gambar dan membiarkan Vernon tertawa riang di tengah sana dan menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang baru tumbuh.

Mark hyung mengangkat Vernon dan mendekatkannya ke arah lilin kecil yang terpasang di atas kue tart keju, "ayo sayang, tiup lilinnya." kata Mark hyung.

Bukannya meniup, Vernon malah menyemburkan air ludahnya hingga sekitar mulutnya dibasahi oleh air liurnya sendiri, tapi setelahnya ia malah tertawa dan membuat kami kegemasan melihatnya.

"Bam, kau gabung ke sana! Biar aku yang ambil foto untuk kalian." kata Wonwoo hyung. Benar juga, aku kan bisa bergabung untuk membantu Vernon meniup lilinnya. Segera aku memberikan kameraku kepada Wonwoo hyung lalu aku ikut merapat di tengah-tengah seraya memegang Vernon berdua dengan Mark hyung.

"Uwaaaa, Vernon tambah gendut." kata Wonwoo hyung ketika ia menaruh matanya di focus kamera. Aku dan Mark saling melempar pandang dan tersenyum bersama. "Ready? Three, two, one.."

Begitu kami meniup lilin bersamaan, Wonwoo langsung menekan tombol kameranya dan mengambil gambar kami di waktu yang bersamaan. Sekarang lilinnya sudah mati, itu tandanya Vernon sudah genap berumur dua tahun dan siap menjadi petualang kecil yang siap mengeksplorasi hal yang baru di usianya yang baru.

"Bamieee, aku mau gendong Vernon." Jungkook refleks berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya. Dengan perlahan, kami memindahkan Vernon ke tangan Jungkook dan membiarkan mereka bermain bersama.

Sekilas aku melihat Mark hyung terlihat sangat bahagia karena melihat putranya tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat di bawah asuhannya. Yah... kupikir kesibukannya itu memang hanya sebuah tuntutan universitas yang menyita waktunya, di dalam dirinya, ia adalah seorang ayah dan suami yang sayang dengan keluarganya.

Mark hyung merangkulku seraya memperhatikan Vernon, "benar kata Wonwoo, Vernon semakin gendut."

"Itu tandanya gizinya baik, yeobo." kataku.

Mark hyung mencium keningku, "kau merawatnya dengan baik."

"Kita." aku membenarkan, lalu Mark hyung memelukku erat seperti akan meremas tubuhku hingga semua tulang di dalamnya hancur.

"Vernon, kuculik saja kerumah, bagaimana? Daddy dan mommy biarkan saja di sini berdua." kata Taehyung seraya mencium pipi Vernon gemas.

"Taehyung-ah! Aku juga mau menggendong Vernon." sambung Jinhwan hyung.

Kubiarkan saja mereka bermain dengan Vernon, mereka juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama sepertiku dan Mark hyung, Vernon juga terlihat selalu bahagia walaupun berpindah tangan ke sana dan kemari. Melihat tawaan cerah yang krispi dari mulut Vernon membuatku ingin selalu menjaganya seperti ia adalah hartaku satu-satunya. Tapi sungguh, hidup ini mungkin akan terasa hampa tanpa adanya tawaan itu, bahkan tanpa tangisannya sekalipun.

"Dulu waktu aku masih bayi, aku akan langsung menangis ketika berpindah dari tangan ibuku." kata Mark hyung, kami membuat pembicaraan kecil hanya di antara kami berdua.

"Begitu? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Kata ibuku, dulu aku cengeng."

"Sampai sekarang juga, ya?" aku menggodanya.

"Ih." ia mencubit pipiku lembut lalu tertawa malu-malu. "Tapi dulu aku cengeng, sampai SD pun masih cengeng. Waktu puber, entah bagaimana lingkungan merubahku hingga aku menjadi es batu." Mark hyung tertawa.

"Yang penting kan sekarang es batunya sudah mencair." kataku.

"Gara-gara kau, sih." Mark hyung mengacak rambutku dengan lembut. Ponsel Mark hyung bergetar dan menginterupsi kenyamanan kami. Saat Mark hyung mengeluarkan ponselnya, sekilas aku mengintip dan membaca nomor yang tidak dikenal. "Yeobo, aku angkat telfon dulu ya."

"Dari siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Nanti kuberi tahu kalau sudah kuangkat." Mark hyung pergi dari keramaian di ruang tengah untuk mengangkat panggilannya. Awalnya aku memiliki suatu pemikiran negatif di kepalaku, tapi buru-buru aku menghilangkan itu dan kembali menyatu dengan acara ulang tahun Vernon.

Tidak lama kemudian, Mark hyung datang dan bergabung lagi, tapi wajahnya malah terlihat gelisah. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku lupa kalau ada proyek untuk dikerjakan." katanya.

"Proyek apa? Bukannya kita sudah mengerjakan proyek semester ini?" tanya Jinhwan hyung heran.

"Ini bukan proyek semester, ini proyek mata pelajaran dan sangat berpengaruh dengan nilaiku.

"Tidak bisa kerjakan di rumah saja? Anakmu sedang ulang tahun, lho." lanjut Jackson hyung. Benar, itu dia yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Kenapa musti keluar? Kita baru saja memiliki waktu yang bahagia bersama di dalam rumah, aku sudah senang dengan keberadaannya di rumah, sekarang dia malah harus keluar lagi.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah janji untuk mengerjakannya di kampus. Tidak apa-apa kan, yeobo?" Mark hyung melihat ke arahku.

"Yasudah," aku menjawab pasrah, "nanti kau makan malam di rumah tidak?"

"Iya, nanti pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Perlu kuantar?" tawar Taehyung hyung.

"Aniyo, terima kasih, aku bawa mobil." jawab Mark hyung. "Aku pergi ya." Mark hyung mencium keningku lalu buru-buru keluar rumah seraya melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya.

Yasudah, setidaknya Mark hyung sudah meniup lilin bersama dengan Vernon, setidaknya juga dia sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk berada di sini bersama kami. Walaupun sebentar, tapi dia tidak melupakan kami keluarga kecilnya yang ada di dalam rumah ini.

"Mark hyung sibuk ya?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Aku bingung dia itu sibuk atau menyibukkan diri, padahal dosen kita kan sama." Jinhwan hyung melipat tangannya di dada. Aku sempat kaget mendengar Jinhwan hyung mengatakan hal seperti itu, maksudku... itu malah membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Mark hyung.

"Ya kan dosen tidak cuma satu hyung, lagipula jurusan kalian berbeda, bisa jadi dia punya proyek yang lain dari dosen yang berbeda." Junhoe merangkul tubuh mungil Jinhwan hyung lalu tersenyum. Ia mencoba untuk membuat kami menjadi rilex dan melupakan yang ada, tapi aku sebagai istrinya Mark tentu akan merasa berat dengan hal ini.

"Begitu terus, lama-lama akan kuhajar anak itu." kata Jinhwan hyung dengan kesal. Senang aku mendengarnya, setidaknya ada orang yang merasakan posisiku saat ini. Aku tidak ingin Mark hyung benar-benar dihajar oleh Jinhwan hyung, tapi setidaknya jika ada hal yang terjadi, Jinhwan hyung mungkin bisa membantu.

"Bamie," sela Jungkook, "kurasa Vernon buang air."

Kami tertawa bersamaan.

"Bau habisnya."

"Padahal belum makan," aku mengambil Vernon dari tangan Jungkook dan mencium aroma-aroma antiseptik yang berasal dari popoknya, "ayo kita ganti popok dulu!"

..

..

another side

..

..

Author POV -

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Mark itu sibuk."

"Ya tapi kan tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Bambam, kasihan dia."

"Habisnya aku kesal, Mark pasti berbohong."

Sebuah argumen kecil terjadi di dalam mobil Junhoe yang didasari oleh kekesalan hati Jinhwan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang selalu sibuk hingga melupakan anak dan istrinya di rumah. Memang belum ada bukti yang kuat untuk menunjukkan hal itu, tapi hati Jinhwan sudah cukup panas dan tergoda untuk memaki-maki Mark hingga habis, karena Jinhwan yakin kesibukan Mark selama ini hanyalah sebuah alasan palsu belaka. Junhoe juga bertanggapan yang sama, namun bedanya; kalau Jinhwan akan terus berkoar dan mencari kebenaran, Junhoe lebih memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi hingga mereka melihat segalanya dengan mata masing-masing.

"Memangnya kau tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal pada Mark?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Jelas aku meraskannya, dia bahkan seperti orang yang pura-pura tidak kenal dengan Bambam di kampus." jawab Junhoe. "Tapi biarkan saja dulu ini mengalir sampai kita bisa menyimpulkan ketika waktunya tepat."

"Yah, kalau dia memang sibuk beneran sih tidak apa-apa. Kalau dia sibuk karena hal lain..." Jinhwan melempar pandangan ke kaca untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Junhoe. "...apalagi di kampus yeojanya cantik-cantik."

Jinhwan membiarkan kalimatnya mengalir di dalam darah Junhoe hingga mampir ke hatinya, itu hanyalah sebuah sarkasme yang Jinhwan berikan untuk mengingatkan Junhoe bahwa dia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Cukup untuk membuat Junhoe merasa tersinggung dan kembali menyesali perbuatannya, tapi Junhoe hanya diam dan pura-pura tidak mengerti kondisi yang ada.

"Ekhm," Junhoe berdehem, "hyung sayang, lapar tidak?"

"Lapar." jawab Jinhwan ketus.

"Kita makan, yuk? Seminggu yang lalu ada cafe yang enak baru dibuka, tadinya aku mau mengajak hyung makan kemarin tapi akunya tidak bisa." kata Junhoe.

"Tapi kau yang bayar, ya? Dompet hyung ketinggalan." Jinhwan menunjukkan barisan giginya yang putih.

"Memangnya siapa yang minta hyung untuk membayar? Nanti saja hyung membayarnya di rumah, memijatku plus plus."

"Mesum." dengan lembut, Jinhwan menempeleng kepala Junhoe lalu mengelus tengkuknya.

Sebuah cafe yang baru dibuka minggu lalu, cafe yang sangat pas untuk gaya anak muda seperti mereka. Untuk soal mood Jinhwan, Junhoe lah jagonya, dia akan mencoba untuk melakukan apapun yang ia bisa hanya untuk membuat Jinhwan senang. Apalagi soal makanan, Jinhwan orang yang cenderung suka makan, bahkan dia khawatir kalau suatu saat ia akan menjadi gendut dan Junhoe tidak menyayanginya lagi. Tapi bagi Junhoe, kalau sudah jatuh cinta, apapun alasannya pasti akan tetap cinta.

Tak harus berlama-lama di jalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di cafe tujuan mereka. Sebuah cafe berkonsep outdoor dan memiliki suasana vintage seperti yang sudah disebutkan, cocok dengan gaya anak muda masa kini.

"Ini cafenya?" tanya Jinhwan begitu keluar dari mobil.

"Kau suka?"

"Suka." Jinhwan menutup pintu mobil lalu menggandeng tangan Junhoe saat masuk ke dalam.

Begitu mereka sampai di dalam, ada seorang pelayan yang menyapa mereka dengan hangat dan mengantar mereka ke meja yang dikhususkan untuk sepasang kekasih. Sebelum mereka duduk, mata Junhoe menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang aneh sehingga keinginannya untuk berada di restoran itu menjadi hilang.

"Chagi?" tanya Jinhwan heran ketika melihat kekasihnya membeku seketika. "Chagi, aku mau pindah tempat?"

Merasa penasaran, Jinhwan akhirnya berbalik badan dan mengikut kemana arah mata Junhoe melihat. Awalnya Jinhwan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang asing, tapi setelah beberapa detik, venanya bagai meledak dan amarahnya mendidih seperti darahnya direbus. Jinhwan otomatis bangkit dari kursinya dan siap untuk menampar sosok sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di ujung ruangan bersama seorang yeoja, menikmati makan siang mereka sambil terkekeh. Tapi Junhoe segera meraih tangan Jinhwan dan menahannya.

"Chagi, itu Mark!" bisik Jinhwan dengan penuh emosi.

"Iya, tahu."

"Kita harus me-"

"Jangan!" Junhoe berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin.

"Chagi!"

"Akan menambah masalah kalau caranya seperti itu." Junhoe menatap mata Jinhwan yang sudah terbakar emosi itu dengan lekat. Jinhwan sudah nyaris hilang kesabaran, bahkan nafasnya sampai terengah-engah, padahal ia belum mengeluarkan tenaga sepenuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia pasti sedang cari mati." Jinhwan menatap ke arah Mark dan yeoja yang berada di hadapannya dengan sinis.

"Hyung," panggil Junhoe, "kau kenal siapa yeojanya?"

"Aku kenal," jawab Jinhwan, "dia berada di fakultas yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Namanya Bae Suji."

Junhoe mengangguk dan memperhatikan dua orang itu seraya memikirkan Bambam di dalam kepalanya. "Entahlah mana yang lebih baik, mengatakan hal ini kepada Bambam atau biarkan Bambam mengetahui hal ini dengan sendirinya."

..

..

Tuan's house

..

..

"Aduuuh, kok hyung belum pulang, ya? Katanya mau makan malam di rumah."

Bambam tidak berhenti mondar-mandir kesana dan kemari, beberapa kali ia menggosok tangannya karena udara dingin yang berada di dalam rumah. Mungkin ini kesejuta kalinya Bambam menoleh ke arah jam dinding hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ini belum terlalu malam untuk Mark pulang ke rumah.

Benar, sudah nyaris pukul sebelas malam dan Mark masih belum tiba di rumah. Janjinya untuk pulang sebelum makan malam ternyata hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka, kenyataannya benar-benar terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mungkin hidangan di atas meja makan mereka sudah mendingin beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba Bambam mendengar suara mesin mobil dan cahaya yang menembus tirai ruang tamu mereka. Bambam segera keluar rumah dan bernafas dengan lega ketika mobil Mark sudah memasuki gerbang rumah mereka dan parkir. Mark keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak tahu kalau istrinya khawatir setengah mati dibuatnya.

"Yeobo, kau dari mana saja? Kau bilang kau akan pulang sebelum makan malam." kata Bambam memelas.

"Hehe, iya, tugasnya banyak sekali." jawab Mark singkat lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, Bambam menatap punggung Mark dengan heran lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku khawatir sekali, kau tidak memberiku kabar."

"Maaf ya." Mark tersenyum.

"Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum bisa kuhangatkan masakannya."

"Aku sudah makan kok. Sekarang aku mau tidur."

Speechless... apa yang dia bisa lakukan kalau semuanya sudah seperti ini? Jadi untuk apa Bambam menunggu hingga larut malam kalau hanya bisa bertemu dengan Mark setengah hari, mungkin besok pagi-pagi sekali Mark sudah harus berangkat ke kampus dan membuat mereka tidak akan bertemu seharian.

Itu menyakitkan bagi Bambam.

Bambam mengerlingkan bola matanya malas, "okay."

"Kau juga tidur, kan?"

"Ne." jawab Bambam singkat. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja dan membawanya ke counter dapur.

"Kalau gitu aku naik ya." kata Mark. Tidak ada jawaban dari Bambam, begitu juga Mark yang tiba-tiba kehilagan rasa pekanya, padahal sudah jelas-jelas Bambam terlihat kesal dari caranya membereskan meja makan hingga membuatnya kosong melompong. Bambam bahkan membuang semua hidangan yang sudah ia masak hanya untuk Mark, tanpa harus perduli kalau itu adalah sebuah pemborosan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Bambam mungkin adalah seorang istri yang sabar dan pemaaf, tapi untuk hal yang satu itu, marah mungkin diperlukan untuk melampiaskan kecewa di hatinya.

"Yah, terserah saja kalau maunya memang begitu." recos Bambam.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi yang namanya pohon rindang seperti saat mereka masih berada di North High School, tapi mereka tentu memiliki spot terbaik mereka untuk sekedar makan atau mengobrol di kampus. Seperti Bambam, Mingyu dan Junhoe yang memfavoritkan halaman belakangan sekolah yang sepi dan kosong sebagai _markas_ mereka, sama halnya seperti pohon rindang kesayangan di North.

Di sisi lain, kini Mark dan Jinhwan sudah mengenal Wonwoo dengan semakin baik dan dekat, mungkin sudah dianggap seperti sahabat sendiri layaknya Jackson, Taehyung dan Jaebum. Hanya saja saat ini Mark harus siap jika suatu saat the Northen siap untuk jadi berlima lagi, tapi tanpa dirinya.

"Tapi jangan bilang kepada Mingyu atau Bambam ya? Nanti aku dimarahi Junhoe."

"Iya, janji." Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Hah," Jinhwan menghela nafasnya berat, "aku jadi kasihan dengan Bambam."

"Tapi apakah lebih baik Bambam tahu soal ini? Jadi mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan segera." kata Wonwoo.

"Aku juga tadinya ingin mengatakan langsung kepada Bambam, tapi Junhoe bilang biarkan saja Bambam mengetahui hal ini dengan sendirinya."

"Mungkin seharusnya Mark berpikir dua kali untuk menikah dengan Bambam jika akhirnya malah seperti ini." kata Wonwoo dengan tawaan sekilas.

Jinhwan mengangguk setuju, "benar. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Mark sedang bermesraan berdua di cafe itu dengan Suji, bahkan Junhoe yang selalu berusaha menyabarkanku pun jadi kesal sendiri."

"Sshh! Orangnya datang." Wonwoo melihat ke arah kejauhan dan membuat senyuman senatural mungkin untuk menyambut kedatangan Mark di antara mereka. Sementara Jinhwan, memikirkan Mark pun rasanya sudah tidak ingin, apalagi bertemu dengannya. Padahal mereka adalah sahabat.

"Kalian tidak bilang ada di sini." Mark nimbrung lalu duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kami daritadi di sini kok." jawab Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku sedang mengerjakan tugas."

 _Tugas selingkuh kali,_ ujar Jinhwan dalam hati. Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Mark, sementara Wonwoo berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat Mark merasa nyaman berada di dekat mereka, bagaimana pun juga Mark itu masih seorang teman.

"Jinhwaaan, ajarkan aku matematika, ya? ya? Kau kan jago." Mark bersandar manja di bahu Jinhwan dan membuat puppy eyes sebagai senjata ampuhnya ketika Mark membutuhkan pertolongan. Kali ini, Jinhwan menjadi kebal dengan jurus puppy eyes Mark yang sebenarnya super imut itu. "Jinaaaan!"

"Wonwoo, aku pergi dulu ya, mau cari Junhoe sebelum dia digoda yeoja-yeoja genit." Jinhwan mendorong tubuh Mark dengan kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

Itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi Mark. Karena Jinhwan yang ini bukanlah Jinhwan yang biasanya dia kenal.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Mark keheranan.

"Tidak tahu." Wonwoo tertawa.

"Biasanya dia tidak marah-marah seperti itu. Dia lagi ada masalah dengan Junhoe? Pasti namja itu bermain di belakangnya lagi."

Sementara itu, Wonwoo hanya dapat tertawa di dalam hati karena mendengar perkataan Mark yang menurutnya lucu. Justru mungkin Junhoe yang harus mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Bambam.

"Tidak, moodnya hanya sedang tidak baik saja." kata Wonwoo. "Kau tidak menemui Bambam?" tanya Wonwoo, di dalamnya, ada maksud dan tujuan tertentu.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih lelah."

"Belakangan kau banyak sekali tugas, padahal dosen tidak memberi kita tugas sebanyak itu."

"Namanya juga anak technik, kami harus belajar gila-gilaan agar mendapat nilai yang baik." kata Mark dengan percaya diri. "Kau tidak menemui Mingyu?"

"Nanti dia ke sini." Wonwoo berdehem. "Oh iya, Mark, katanya kau sedang dekat dengan anak di fakultasku?"

"..."

"Suji, kan?"

"Mmm," Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk dijadikan sebuah jawaban, "iya... dia pintar, makanya aku sering belajar di bersamanya."

"Oh."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja."

Mulai ada perasaan yang janggal di benak Mark, tadinya ia menganggap pertanyaan itu hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan biasa, tapi entah kenapa Mark merasakan sesuatu yang lebih daripada hal itu, seperti rasa keingin tahuan atau Wonwoo sedang mencoba menginvestigasi sesuatu darinya. Bahkan dari tatapannya pun bukanlah tatapan yang biasa.

"Wonwoo,"

"Ne?"

"Apa di kampus ini tidak ada yeoja yang menarik bagimu?" tanya Mark ragu.

"Hmmm," Wonwoo membetulkan posisi duduknya, "yang menarik banyak."

"Tidak ada yang terpikat satupun?"

"Aku sekolah ke Seoul kan tujuannya agar hubunganku dengan Mingyu lebih mudah terjalin."

Mark hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Memangnya..." Wonwoo menatap mata Mark lekat-lekat, "...kau terpikat dengan seorang yeoja, ya?"

Mungkin sudah saatnya Mark harus gigit jari tentang ini. Untungnya, Wonwoo adalah orang yang _baik_ , ia masih rela menjadi bodoh hanya untuk menyelamatkan Mark dari permainan kotornya di belakang Bambam, walaupun sebenarnya Wonwoo bisa membongkar segalanya kapanpun kepada Bambam.

"Kau... pacaran dengan seorang yeoja"

Mark terdiam.

"Itu tandanya... kau selingkuh dari Bambam, begitu?"

"Eisshh," Mark memecahkan suasana tegang itu dengan tawaan masam, "kau ini bicara apasih?"

"Hehe, abis pertayaanmu ambigu sih." jawab Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menganggetkan mereka berdua. _Panjang umur,_ kata Wonwoo dalam hati. Orang itu adalah yeoja yang daritadi muncul di benak Wonwoo hingga membuatnya hampir menuduh Mark karena berselingkuh dengan yeoja ini. Memang Wonwoo sudah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, tapi untuk sementara mereka harus bungkam dan membiarkan semuanya tercium dengan sendirinya.

"Oh! Kalian sudah kenal?" Suji membulatkan matanya.

"Ne." kata Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Suji.

"Mengobrol dengan Mark lah, apalagi?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Mark dingin.

"Kan aku menunggumu! Katanya kau mau mengajakku makan di cafe itu lagi?"

Syuuutt~~ mata Wonwoo menjadi setajam mata pisau ketika Suji mengatakan hal itu kepada Mark. Pantas saja Bambam terlihat selalu mengurus Vernon sendirian, karena suaminya menghabiskan waktu bersama yeoja ini. Mark tidak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan Wonwoo karena di tahu, Wonwoo bisa melakukan apa saja jika semuanya terbongkar.

"Mark, aku pulang dulu ya. Kalau kau pulang sore, Bambam bisa pulang denganku." Wonwoo merapikan tas ranselnya lalu berdiri seraya menunggu jawaban dari Mark.

Bimbang, apa yang harus Mark lakukan jika sudah seperti ini keadaannya.

"Kasihan dia kalau harus menunggumu, lebih baik dia pulang duluan denganku dan Mingyu. Apalagi dia bawa bayi, pasti dia sangat kelelahan." secara tidak langsung, Wonwoo mencoba untuk menyerempet perasaan Mark dan membuat Mark sadar bahwa dia masih punya tanggung jawab yang lebih penting ketimbang menghabiskan waktu ke cafe bersama Suji.

"Mmm, Wonwoo," Mark menoleh ke atas, "bisa kau antar Bambam pulang dulu? Bilang padanya aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Okay." Wonwoo mengangguk lalu pergi.

Benar saja, Bambam ternyata harus pulang dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak tega jika harus melihat Bambam pulang sendirian apalagi sambil membawa bayi. Berhubung Bambam tidak punya babysitter untuk mengurus Vernon, maka mau tidak mau Bambam harus membawa Vernon ke kampus.

"Mark bilang dia akan pulang sebelum makan malam." kata Wonwoo seraya menyetir.

"Oh."

"Kenapa Bam?" tanya Mingyu.

"Paling datang-datang jam dua belas malam." jawab Bambam ketus.

"Kok bisa begitu?"

"Bisa lah. Kan dia sibuk, tidak tahu deh sibuk apa."

"Bam, kalau kau merasa kesepian di rumah, kau bisa kok main ke rumahku dan bawa Vernon." ucap Mingyu dengan nada yang khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat sahabatnya kesal begitu sudah pasti akan membuat Mingyu merasa kasihan.

"Kalian pernah lihat Mark hyung bersama seorang yeoja tidak?" tanya Bambam spontan.

Gulp~~ tentu saja pernah, sering malah. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Wonwoo harus pandai menyembunyikan ini hingga Bambam mengetahuinya suatu hari nanti.

"Tidak, ya kalau kerja kelompok begitu sih biasa, tapi kalau intens begitu tidak pernah." jawab Mingyu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Bam?" Wonwoo melirik Bambam dari kaca spionnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Bambam mengelus-elus rambut ikal Vernon, "hanya saja aku takut jika nantinya Vernon akan tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling melempar tatapan dingin.

"Ekhm," Wonwoo membersihkan tenggorokannya, "memang, kalau seandainya Mark selingkuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: BOSEN NGGAK WOY SAMA CERITANYAAA? A) Iya, B) Iya banget. T_T** Waduh baru update sekarang nih huhu T_T mian kalo makin kesini ceritanya makin garing/? tapi percaya deh sama author ini belum klimaksnya kok, pas klimaksnya beneran crot keren deh/? author suda liat review di chap sebelumnya, terima kasihhh kalian baik sekali :3 chapter yang ini juga jangan lupa di review ya, maap pendek T_T sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa *aminnn*


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

Malam itu, sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Bambam masih belum menutup mata di atas kasurnya. Perasaannya panik begitu saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Mark masih belum pulang. Setiap ada suara mobil yang lewat di depan rumah, Bambam selalu spontan keluar dari dalam rumahnya dan berharap bahwa suara mesin itu adalah mobilnya Mark, tapi setiap kalinya juga harapan Bambam mati karena itu bukanlah Mark.

Jika Bambam disuruh menghitung dengan jarinya, mungkin Bambam butuh sepuluh tangan lagi untuk menghitung sudah berapa kali Mark pulang lewat dari tengah malam dengan alasan untuk belajar. Curiga, sudah pasti Bambam curiga, tapi setiap kali Bambam ingin bertanya tentang kegiatan Mark di siang harinya, Mark selalu menghindar dengan alasan yang sama; lelah. Karena Mark tahu, Bambam tidak akan tega menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan jika kondisinya sedang kelelahan.

"Mark hyung, kau dimana?" Bambam berceloteh sendiri di ruang tamu seraya mondar mandir seperti setrikaan baju.

Tak lama kemudian, dua buah mobil akhirnya datang memasuki pintu gerbang dan parkir di halaman rumah mereka, benar, mobilnya ada dua. Bambam langsung meloncat begitu mengetahuinya dan berlari ke halaman untuk segera melihat siapa yang datang selain Mark dengan mobilnya.

"Hyung!" teriak Bambam.

Ketika mobil sudah parkir dengan sempurna di tempatnya, seseorang keluar dari pintu supir, tapi dia bukan Mark.

"Eh?" Bambam tercengang ketika ia melihat Jackson keluar dari mobil Mark dan Taehyung keluar dari mobilnya sendirii.

Jackson membuka pintu belakang lalu menarik sepasang kaki yang terlihat lemas dan mengguntai. Mata Bambam terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh Mark menggontai lemas tak berdaya, seperti berjalan sambil tertidur, tapi Jackson membopong Mark di bahunya hingga Jackson harus berjalan perlahan agar Mark tidak terjatuh.

"Hey," sapa Taehyung kepada Bambam.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" gigi Bambam bergetar.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan Jackson lalu membantunya untuk membawa Mark masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bawa dia ke kamar saja!" perintah Bambam, segera Taehyung dan Jackson membawa Mark ke kamar tidurnya dengan Bambam dan meletakan Mark di atas kasur dengan perlahan. Berhubung Jackson ada di sana, jadi dia sedikit membanting tubuh Mark ke kasur karena merasa sangat kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Mark hyung!" Bambam menyentuh kedua pipi Mark dengan tatapan nanar dan siap untuk menangis. "Hyung, apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

"Kita bicara di luar, ya? Kasihan Vernon sedang tidur." jawab Taehyung dengan perlahan. Bambam melihat ke arah ranjang tidur Vernon di samping kasur mereka dan sadar bahwa Vernon bisa terbangun kapan saja jika mereka berisik di dalam kamar, lagipula Mark pasti butuh ketenangan, jadi mereka keluar kamar dan membicarakan semuanya.

"Hyung, kenapa Mark hyung bisa jadi seperti itu? Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Bambam panik, tangannya tak berhenti mengguncang lengan berotot Jackson.

Awalnya mereka berdua ingin tutup mulut, tapi sebagai seorang istri, Bambam berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada suaminya. "Mark mabuk." kata Jackson singkat.

"Apa!?"

"Mark tadi sempat menelfonku dan meminta dijemput dalam keadaan yang parah. Untungnya dia bisa menyebutkan keberadaannya, jadi aku dan Jackson segera pergi ke sana." lanjut Taehyung..

Kaki Bambam nyaris lumpuh begitu mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, karena itu tandanya Mark telah berbohong di balik alasannya yang selalu sama setiap kali dia pergi keluar rumah, dan mungkin ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Jelas hati Bambam sakit, ia merasa bahwa keadaannya tidak dihargai hingga Mark lupa untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Bamie," Jackson menyentuh bahu Bambam ketika wajahnya berubah menjadi tak bernyawa, "jika kau merasa tidak nyaman berada di rumah, kau boleh menginap di rumah Yugyeom atau rumahnya Jungkook, atau rumahmu sendiri."

"Bamie..."

"Hiks... hiks..." tiba-tiba isakan tangis muncul dari diri Bambam dan membuat matanya harus kebanjiran air mata. Saking kasihannya, Taehyung langsung menarik tubuh Bambam dan memeluk Bambam dengan erat di dalam dadanya, dan membiarkan Bambam membasahi sweater abu-abu Taehyung dengan air mata yang mengandung banyak pedih itu. Telapak tangan Taehyung mengelus punggung Bambam untuk membuat Bambam merasa tenang berada di pelukannya, namun tetap saja, perasaan sakit itu tidak akan hilang dengan mudahnya.

Banyak sekali pikiran negatif di kepala Bambam yang membuatnya mengira bahwa Mark telah menyesal untuk menikahinya, bahkan Bambam sempat berpikir bahwa pernikahan mereka tidak akan berlangsung lama, mungkin akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Dari awal Bambam sudah tahu, universitas bukanlah tempat yang aman bagi pasangan muda seperti mereka, apalagi mereka adalah pengantin sesama jenis, salah satu dari mereka bisa saja menjadi buta karena terpikat oleh lawan jenis. Dan firasat buruk Bambam sudah menjadi kenyataan.

Mark sudah pasti akan bosan dengan seorang namja dan akan meminta kepuasan lain dari lawan jenisnya.

Taehyung dan Jackson saling melempar pandang satu sama lain dalam diam, seakan bertanya cara apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar tetap bisa melindungi Bambam walau di tempat yang berbeda.

"Hyung... apa aku telah gagal menjadi seorang istri yang baik?" tanya Bambam di sela-sela isakan tangisnya yang masih deras.

"Aniyo, kau seorang istri yang sangat baik, Bamie. Kau tidak gagal." jawab Taehyung lembut.

"Lalu kenapa Mark hyung melupakanku di rumah dan bersenang-senang dengan orang lain?"

Lagi, Taehyung dan Jackson saling menatap, tatapan yang kali ini lebih menjurus pada keheranan dan juga pertanyaan.

"Hyung," suara Bambam terdengar lebih lemah, "katakan padaku bahwa Mark hyung akan tetap mencintaiku dan Vernon hingga kapan pun."

Jackson berdehem, "tentu dia akan mencintaimu dan Vernon hingga kapanpun. Ini hanyalah sebuah godaan bagi anak muda." jawab Jackson.

"Aku takut Mark hyung akan berpaling kepada seseorang, terutama kepada yeoja."

"Eeyy, Bamie, kau bicara apasih?" Taehyung mempererat dekapannya, secara tidak sadar, Bambam merasa nyaman untuk berlindung dan menenangkan diri di atas dada Taehyung, "dia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Mark adalah namja yang baik."

"Hiks... hiks..." bukannya tambah tenang, tangisan Bambam malah semakin mengeras. Taehyung dan Jackson jadi khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Bambam _sendirian_ di rumahnya. Kalau bukan minta maaf, Mark pasti akan mengatakan sejuta alasan lagi untuk malam ini, atau mungkin malah akan marah-marah dan menyalahkan segalanya kepada Bambam.

"Bamie," panggil Taehyung, "Mark tidak akan melakukan hal itu, dia mencintaimu."

"Hiks... perasaanku tidak enak hyung, hiks... hiks..."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya seraya menatap Jackson seakan mengatakan: _sekarang apa?_

Peka akan hal itu, Jackson berdehem lagi dan membuka suara, "begini saja. Kalau Mark melakukan hal yang sama atau kau merasa terancam, kau langsung telfon kami. Akan kami usahakan untuk menjawabmu secepatnya, okay?"

Bambam mengangguk.

"Sekarang sudah menangisnya," Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menaruh tangan di kedua bahu Bambam, "jangan khawatir, kami akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Ne hyung, gomawo." Bambam menghapus air mata di pipi dengan lengan bajunya.

"Sekarang kau tidur, ya? Besok kuliah jam berapa?"

"Pagi."

"Oke, kalau begitu sekarang tidur."

"Beri kami kabar kapanpun, oke?" Jackson memastikan. Melihat kedua hyungnya yang sangat perduli terhadapnya, Bambam merasa lebih tenang dan merasa terlindungi. Setidaknya, akan ada orang yang siap membantunya ketika Bambam membutuhkan pertolongan.

Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan, Taehyung dan Jackson pulang dengan mobil yang sama. Itu sudah hampir pukul dua malam, seharusnya saat ini mereka sudah tidur nyenyak di kasur masing-masing.

"Apa sih yang ada di otak Mark sebenarnya?!" kata Jackson ketus. "Dia punya tanggung jawab di rumah, dan sekarang dia malah hura-hura di luar sana."

"Yang kudengar sih ini sudah terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir." kata Taehyung sambil membelokkan kemudi mobil.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mark sering pulang malam dan itu sudah terjadi selama beberapa bulan."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo kekasihnya Mingyu?"

"Iya. Mark, Wonwoo dan Jinhwan kan satu kampus."

Hanya gelengan kepala tidak percaya yang dapat Jackson berikan sebagai reaksi. Jackson hanya kecewa saja melihat Mark yang mati-matian membuat Bambam jatuh cinta padanya dan membuat Bambam menikahinya di umur yang muda, tapi kini Mark membuat masalah dan membuat Bambam harus menanggung rasa sakit yang dalam di hatinya. Apalagi sekarang mereka sudah punya anak, walaupun bukan anak kandung mereka, Mark terlanjur bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengabdi menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk Vernon. Dan itu mutlak untuk dilakukan.

"Waktu itu Jinhwan, sekarang Bambam." Jackson menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Junhoe bahkan masih lebih baik daripada Mark." kata Taehyung. "Tapi Jinhwan tidak mengatakan hal apapun tentang ini."

"Aku yakin, kalau Mark selingkuh, Jinhwan akan menjadi orang pertama yang membencinya lebih dari apapun." Jackson tertawa evil.

"Aku hanya kasihan pada Bambam. Maksudku... kalau Mark belum siap untuk menikah, kenapa dia buru-buru melamar Bambam?"

Jackson berdecak malas, "kau akan menghajarnya bersamaku jika ia benar-benar selingkuh?"

"Aku, kau, Jaebum, kalau perlu ajak Junhoe dan Wonwoo. Kita kan sahabat. Sahabat harus melakukan segalanya bersama."

Jackson tertawa. "Deal."

..

..

7.30 am - Tuan's house

..

..

"Omo, anak mommy makannya lahap sekali." Bambam membersihkan sisa bubur yang berlumuran di sekitar mulut kecil Vernon.

Pagi itu, Mark, Bambam dan Vernon sarapan bersama di meja makan, seperti biasanya. Tapi yang kali ini Mark sedikit merasakan keanehan dari Bambam. Dari tadi, Bambam hanya menyibukkan dirinya di dapur atau mengurusi Vernon, tidak sedikit pun ia berbicara dengan Mark atau bahkan menoleh ke arahnya. Namun, di satu sisi, Mark juga sadar bahwa semua ini pasti disebabkan oleh kejadian tadi malam, Bambam pasti sangat kesal padanya sehingga Mark merasa tidak dianggap walaupun raganya berada di sana.

"Ekhm," Mark mencoba untuk membuka perbincangan, "yeobo, kau tidak makan?"

"Aniyo." jawab Bambam singkat, lalu dirinya kembali terfokus kepada Vernon.

Mark bingung harus bicara apa lagi dengan Bambam, ia tidak ingin mengungkit tentang dirinya tadi malam. Mark tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi tadi malam, tapi pasti sebuah keadaan yang buruk telah menimpanya tadi malam dan itu membuat hati Bambam jengkel.

"Mmm, yeobo," Mark menaruh pisau mentega di samping piring roti bakarnya, "nanti siang aku ada acara makan-makan dengan teman-teman. Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu? Atau aku perlu membeli sesuatu untuk persediaan?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Bambam cepat.

 _Ya, acara saja terus,_ keluh Bambam di dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan pulang setelah-"

"Pulang saja kapan pun yang kau mau. Kau tidak perlu bilang padaku."

"..."

"Kau bawa kunci sendiri kan? Takutnya nanti saat kau pulang aku sudah tidur."

Gulp. Mark menelan salivanya dengan berat. Fix, sekarang Bambam sudah marah hingga tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan Mark lakukan. Itu berarti, Mark tidak akan melihat Bambam di ruang tamu ketika ia pulang nanti, entah kapan Mark akan pulang, tapi Mark sudah tidak bisa menjanjikan lagi bahwa dia akan pulang sebelum tengah malam.

"Aku mau berangkat sekarang, kau masih mau sarapan? Kalau begitu nanti jangan lupa kunci pintunya!"

"Eh, yeobo," refleks Mark berdiri, wajahnya terlihat gugup dan takut, "aku juga berangkat sekarang. Kita berangkat sama-sama, ya? Seperti biasa."

Niat Bambam untuk menghindar digagalkan oleh Mark. Padahal Bambam sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya agar dapat berangkat lebih dahulu tanpa Mark, tapi ternyata tetap saja ia harus berangkat ke kampus bersama dengan Mark.

"Kau kan bawa Vernon, transportasi umum tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Kau juga, nanti kalau ada apa-apa di jalan bagaimana?"

"Idih, sok-sokan peduli." recos Bambam, namun suaranya sangat pelan hingga terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman, untungnya Mark tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Yasudah, cepat ya! Aku tunggu di mobil."

.

.

.

.

"Lalu? Apa yang mantanmu katakan?"

"Dia memaki-makiku, bahkan di internet. Dia jahat sekali."

"Manusia macam apa yang berani menghujat makhluk cantik sepertimu, hm?"

Dengan mesranya, Mark mengelus pipi Suji dan saling bertatapan mata dengan dalam. Mereka berada di lantai gedung yang paling atas, di mana tidak banyak orang yang berjalan di sekitar sana, apalagi jika hari sudah menjelang sore, para mahasiswa dan siswi selalu melakukan kegiatannya di lantai yang rendah. Ini menjadi kesempatan Mark untuk berduaan bersama _pacarnya_ di kampus.

"Mark," Suji meraih tangan Mark, "kau yakin tidak akan menceraikan Bambam dan menikah denganku?"

"Cerai kan tidak semudah apa yang kau pikirkan, baby." jawab Mark santai.

"Ya habisnya aku risih setiap hari melihatmu harus membagi waktu dengan Bambam dan anakmu." Suji merengek manja.

"Sabar, ya. Nanti kalau sudah waktunya pasti aku akan langsung menikahimu."

"Janji?"

"Janji lah, chagi." Mark mencium punggung telapak tangan Suji.

"Mark, kau sayang padaku, kan?"

"Jelas aku sangat sayang padamu."

"Kalau begitu cium aku!"

"Ya ampun, ini sih hal mudah." Mark tertawa lalu mencium bibir Suji dengan mesra dan membara-bara.

Di tengah-tengah nikmatnya ciuman mereka, seserang sedang memperhatikan mereka di bagian lain dari lorong itu. _Mwoya!?_ hati orang itu tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat seperti sedang melihat hantu di depan matanya. Tapi bukan, yang ia lihat hanyalah Mark dan Suji sedang bercumbu satu sama lain. Kaki orang itu bergetar seperti orang yang mengidap penyakit tremor, bahkan melihatnya saja rasanya ingin pingsan, seluruh emosinya meluap menuju ke atas kepala namun sangat sulit untuk di keluarkan. _Mark Tuan, aku membencimu,_ ucap orang itu di dalam hatinya.

Selesai dengan berciuman, Mark dan Suji saling mengobrol lagi tanpa menyadari adanya keberadaan orang lain di sekitar mereka. Tapi Suji dapat melihatnya walau hanya dari ujung mata. Saat Suji menoleh, dua-duanya saling bertemu mata dan terkejut.

"Omo!" Suji meloncat.

"Wae?" tanya Mark. Melihat _pacarnya_ ketakutan seperti itu, Mark segera mengikuti kemana arah mata Suji melihat.

Deg!  
Namja pendek berambut ikal oranye dan poninya yang menutupi tarang mengkilat membuat nyawa Mark terbang jauh dari tubuhnya.

Mark panik, "Jinhwan!?"

Untuk menghindari kontak, Jinhwan segera berlari sekuat tenaganya dan tidak menghiraukan setiap panggilan Mark.

"Jinhwan!" Mark berlari dan mengikuti Jinhwan dari belakang. Bukan panik lagi, tapi mungkin setelah ini riwayat hidup Mark akan selesai, karena sudah pasti dia kehilangan segalanya yang ia miliki; Bambam, Vernon, sahabat-sahabatnya. Walaupun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Jinhwan tetap berlari selama mungkin yang ia bisa, menelusuri lorong-lorong bahkan halaman kampus yang besar, hingga Mark tidak dapat mengejarnya lagi. Tapi sayangnya, semua orang tahu kalau Jinhwan tidak sekuat itu, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Mark.

"Kim Jinhwan!" kaki panjang Mark terus melaju cepat. Tanpa Jinhwan sadari jaraknya dengan Mark sudah sangat dekat, mengetahui hal itu. Mark buru-buru meraih lengan Jinhwan dan menggenggamnya erat-erat hingga Jinhwan tak dapat berkutik.

"Mark! Lepaskan!" Jinhwan memaksa.

"Jinhwan! Tolong jangan katakan ini pada Bambam!"

"Mark lepaskan aku!"

"Jinhwan! Aku percaya padamu! Jangan katakan apapun pada Bambam!"

"Mark Tuan!"

Jinhwan mulai merasakan perih di pergelangan tangannya karena Mark mencengkramnya terlalu kuat, jika Jinhwan bisa teriak saat itu juga, ia akan berteriak dan meminta tolong agar seseorang membantunya, tapi Mark tidak berhenti bicara dan malah menambah tenaganya dengan wajah yang memelas. "Jinhwan, bersumpahlah demiku kalau kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini kepada siapapun!"

"Mark... lepaskan aku..."

"Tapi kumohon jangan biarkan Bambam tahu akan hal ini!"

"Sakit Mark..." ringis Jinhwan. Begitu melihat air mata tumpah dari kedua mata kecil Jinhwan, Mark baru sadar bahwa ia sudah kelewatan dengan perbuatannya. Mark melonggarkan cengkramannya dan melihat kedua pergelangan tangan Jinhwan, ternyata sudah memerah bahkan meninggalkan bekas. Lagi-lagi ia menyakiti seseorang, tidak hanya Bambam yang ia sakiti secara diam-diam, tapi juga sahabatnya secara langsung.

"Jinhwan..." bibir Mark bergetar, "...maafkan-maafkan aku..."

"Hiks... hiks..."

"Jinhwan-ah," Mark memeluk Jinhwan dengan perlahan dan merasakan penyesalan menggores di hatinya, "Jinhwan, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Jinhwan bersandar di dada bidang Mark dan membasahi kaosnya, bahkan Mark dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dadanya, yang bukan lain adalah air mata sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jinhwan, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu." bibir Mark mencium dan tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Jinhwan. Memang terlihat sangat romantis, tapi siapa yang sangka kalau mereka adalah sepasang sahabat, tapi bagi Mark sendiri, menyakiti sahabat sama saja dengan menyakiti keluarganya. Maka dari itu, muncul rasa penyesalan yang hebat di benak Mark.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Jinhwan berhenti menangis dan melepas pelukan Mark dari tubuhnya. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi dengan punggung telapak tangan, lalu matanya siap untuk menatap mata Mark lekat-lekat walau masih tertimbun dengan bulir berlian yang penuh arti itu.

"Mark, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu, huh?"

"..."

"Hidupmu itu bukan hanya kau sendirian, kau punya seorang anak dan istri di rumahmu, kau yang membawa mereka ke dalam hidupmu, kau yang membuat mereka patuh terhadapmu. Lalu sekarang kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja, iya?"

Mark terdiam, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik rambut kecokelatan yang masih sama, yang mengkilap karena sinar mentari sore hangat. Seperti yang selalu mereka rasakan di North pada sore hari, namun kali ini tidak seindah yang pernah ada.

"Kalau kau mencintai Bambam dan anakmu, rawatlah dia di rumah dan jadilah seorang suami yang baik. Tapi kalau tidak," Jinhwan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "kalau tidak, lebih baik kau jangan buat Bambam tersiksa dengan permainan kotormu ini. Lepaskan dia sepenuhnya! Jangan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadamu jika kau tidak ingin jatuh untuknya."

Diam... tidak ada jawaban apapun dari lidah Mark.

"Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

"Ne." Mark mengangguk lemas.

"Aku begini karena aku hanya ingin kau menjadi namja yang baik."

"..."

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama juga terhadap Junhoe."

Hari ini dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jinhwan meninggalkan Mark dan menyimpan kebencian pada dirinya hanya untuk Mark. Mungkin Mark bukan melakukan kesalahan pada Jinhwan melainkan pada istrinya sendiri, tapi Jinhwan jelas merasakan dan mengerti perasaan yang mungkin akan menimpa Bambam nantinya. Bagaimana pun juga, Jinhwan hanya ingin Mark dan sahabatnya yang lain tetap menjadi namja sejati.

Mark seakan tak berani menunjukkan wajahnya di depan matahari senja, terlalu malu dan takut. Jika dipikir lagi, mungkin seharusnya Mark tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengajak Bambam menikah saat itu, Mark masih terlalu muda, pikirannya belum sampai kepada hal yang dapat menghancurkan hubungannya seperti ini. Namun pada saat itu juga, Mark terlalu cinta kepada Bambam hingga ingin segera menjadikan Bambam miliknya seutuhnya. Tidak ada jalan yang benar lagi bagi Mark, semuanya ia sesali begitu saja.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Mark hanya butuh sebuah pengawalan yang baru; memulainya dengan Bambam dan mengakhiri dengan Suji, atau mengakhiri dengan Bambam dan memulainya dengan Suji.

..

..

Tuan's house

..

..

"Mark hyung, kau sudah pu-"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Bambam. Tidak Bambam sangka, Mark akan melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya, ini yang pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun mereka menjalankan hubungan, dan ini membuat Bambam syok setengah mati hingga jantungnya sempat berhenti untu beberapa detik.

Bambam menarik napasnya dalam-dalam seraya menahan rasa panas yang menyengat di pipinya akibat tamparan dari Mark yang dahsyat. Sesaat ia mencoba untuk bersabar dan tetap berpikiran jernih, bahwa suaminya melakukan hal ini dengan sebuah alasan. Tapi saking terkejutnya, berpikir pun menjadi sebuah hal yang sulit bagi Bambam.

PLAK! Satu kali lagi tamparan dari tangan Mark di pipi Bambam yang satunya, yang kali ini membuat Bambam harus terjatuh ke lantai. Ini membuat Bambam takut, Mark berubah menjadi monster penuh emosi begitu saja dalam waktu semalam, Mark bahkan tidak memperdulikan ringisan Bambam yang mengernyit di telinganya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Bambam dengan suaranya yang bergetar hebat.

"Aku kenapa? Benar, aku kenapa? Kenapa aku mau menikah dengan lelaki sepertimu, kenapa!?" Mark membanting tangannya dengan kasar ke kepala Bambam hingga menyebabkan pusing yang ringan.

"Hyung... berhenti..." Bambam mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tapi Mark bagaikan sebuah mesin penghancur yang rusak dan tidak dapat dihentikan.

Beberapa kali Mark menghantam tubuh Bambam dengan sadis hingga Bambam kehilangan tenaganya dan memilih untuk pasrah di atas lantai.

"Hyung..." rengek Bambam, tubuhnya sudah tergeletak lemas di lantai dan menunggu Mark untuk berhenti.

Mark masih tidak puas menghajar Bambam, ia menjambak rambut Bambam hingga Bambam terpaksa harus bangun. Jika tidak, mungkin kepala Bambam sudah botak karena Mark menarik semua rambutnya.

"Hyung... hiks.. hiks.. sakit hyung..."

"LIhat," Mark mengendus licik, "betapa bodohnya aku sudah menikahimu. Sihir apa yang kau berikan padaku hingga aku mau menikahi namja sepertimu, HUH?!"

"Hyung... hiks... hiks..."

"Aku seharusnya menikahi seorang yeoja, yang cantik, bertubuh indah dan memiliki rambut panjang. Bukannya namja rata sepertimu!" selagi menyentak kata-katanya, Mark membanting kepala Bambam, beruntung kepalanya tidak membentur meja atau dinding.

Tidak tahu lagi bagaimana Bambam harus mengucapkan kata-kata yang seperti apa, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping mendengar suaminya sendiri mengatakan kalimat setajam itu. Hanya air mata yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai senjata terbesarnya walaupun Mark jelas-jelas tidak akan menghiraukan setiap butir dari air matanya. Kesabaran, satu-satunya hal yang dapat Bambam lakukan.

Ketakutan dan mimpi buruk Bambam ternyata benar adanya.

Suara tangisan anak kecil seketika terdengar dan menginterupsi keributan antara Mark dan Bambam di lantai satu. Sudah pasti Vernon menangis, mungkin sudah lelah tidur, minta ganti popok atau lapar. Tapi tangisan itu seperti menandakan bahwa Vernon juga merasakan kesakitan yang Bambam alami saat ini, karena tangisannya bukan tangisan yang biasa mereka dengar sehari-harinya, melainkan jeritan keras yang menyayat telinga. Seakan Vernon menjerit dan meminta Mark untuk berhenti.

Mark tertawa licik dan menoleh ke atas, "huh," ia mendengus, "kau dengar anak itu? Bayangkan bagaimana malunya dia ketika semua teman-temannya mengejek bahwa ibunya adalah seorang laki-laki."

Bambam sudah tahu, Bambam dapat memprediksi semuanya, hal semacam itu suatu saat akan menimpa Vernon dan mungkin akan membuat Vernon membencinya. Tapi Bambam mencintai Vernon seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, ia ingin melihat Vernon tumbuh besar dengan baik dan melihatnya menjadi sangnamja. Entah itu dengan atau tanpa Mark.

"Mungkin aku akan jauh lebih bahagia jika aku menikahi seorang yeoja dan memiliki keturunanku sendiri." Mark melepas jaket tipis dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke wajah Bambam. "Aku menyesal telah menikahimu!"

Ya, miris memang mengetahui bahwa Mark tiba-tiba kehilangan rasa cintanya yang gila untuk Bambam itu. Godaan utama seorang namja yang paling berbahaya di dunia ini adalah lawan jenisnya, seorang namja yang teramat sayang dengan pasangannya pun bisa teralihkan hanya karena yeoja yang terlihat lebih sempurna daripada pasangannya sendiri, padahal kesempurnaan itu hanya berlaku di matanya dan hanya berlangsung sementara. Bambam, apa yang kurang darinya? Ia mencintai Mark sepenuh hatinya dan rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk dan demi Mark. Tapi setelah sekian tahun mereka saling melakukan hal yang sama, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka harus keluar dari jalan yang seharusnya.

Dan orang yang pertama melakukannya adalah Mark, orang yang selama beberapa tahun ini sudah mengatakan beribu bahkan jutaan kalimat sayang kepada Bambam.

 _It came to the end it seems you had heard_

 _As we walked the city streets_

 _You never said a word_

 _When we finally sat down_

 _Your eyes were full of spite_

 _I was desperate, I was weak_

 _I could not put up a fight_

"Mommy," panggil seseorang, refleks Bambam menoleh karena ia merasa akrab dengan sebutan itu.

Di samping Bambam, duduk seorang anak muda berumur lima belasan yang memiliki rambut ikal kecokelatan, wajahnya terlihat berbeda dari orang-orang yang biasa Bambam lihat di sekitarannya; matanya bulat dan besar berwarna cokelat hazel keemasan, bibirnya kecil dan melengkung dengan sempurna di bawah hidungnya yang mancung, dia mirip seperti orang-orang dari Eropa, memakai kaos dan celana longgar yang serba putih sambil termenung melihat ke bawah. Namun selain itu, Bambam tidak dapat lagi melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, hanya titik-titik buran dan sepasang mata yang bersinar.

Bambam merasa tidak mengenalnya, bahkan lebih aneh ketika anak muda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "mommy", apakah Bambam sudah setua itu hingga seorang anak yang tak dikenal memanggilnya dengan sebutan "mommy"? Tapi justru karena keanehan itu, Bambam malah merasa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Mom," kata anak itu lagi, "biarkan aku menjadi ksatria yang akan menjagamu hingga kapan pun."

Bambam mengangkat alisnya karena heran, menurutnya bocah itu mabuk. Anak itu berceloteh, tapi tidak sedikitpun wajahnya ia putar untuk melihat Bambam.

"Mungkin saat ini kau akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tapi jangan khawatir, aku siap menjadi pelindung terkuatmu." anak itu mengangguk. "Bahkan nanti jika aku sudah tumbuh lebih besar lagi, tidak akan ada orang yang berani menyakitimu."

"Apa?" rahang Bambam jatuh.

"Walaupun aku tidak lahir dari rahimmu, tapi kaulah yang akan menjadi ibuku selamanya. Aku tidak perduli apa yang akan orang katakan, yang kutahui di dunia ini hanyalah kau ibuku satu-satunya, dan aku akan menyayangimu hingga kapanpun."

Mendengar itu, mata Bambam otomatis terbelalak, "Vernon!?"

"Meski tidak ada daddy di sampingmu, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seorang ibu sekaligus ayah yang luar biasa untukku."

"Vernon?"

"Mom, aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu."

"Vernon?!"

Jep! Mata Bambam terbuka lebar seketika, nafasnya tidak beraturan seperti ia sedang lari marathon dan mencoba kabur dari kenyataan. Sempat kepalanya menjadi linglung dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah melihat langit-langit dan televisi yang berada di kamarnya, Bambam tahu bahwa skenario tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Bambam berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, beberapa kali ia menggosok matanya untuk memastikan bahwa remaja tadi hanyalah sebuah halusinasinya setelah Mark memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, itu tandanya ia masih punya waktu beberapa jam untuk tidur. Sekarang ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Mark sudah tertidur pulas tanpa pakaiannya, itu sudah biasa. Bambam memejamkan mata, lalu cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja samping.

 _To: Yugyeom, Jungkook_  
 _Besok punya waktu? Butuh sekali bantuan kalian!_

Send.

Bambam melempar ponselnya ke atas selimut setelah pesannya untuk kedua sahabat telah berhasil terkirim. Ia mengsap rambutnya frustasi lalu mencoba mengingat kembali tentang mimpi anehnya.

 _Anak itu, siapa dia,_ ujar Bambam di dalam hatinya. Mengingat akan seorang remaja yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan "mommy", satu-satunya orang yang paling memungkinkan adalah Vernon.

"Tapi Vernon kan masih bayi." Bambam terheran-heran. Sambil berpikir, Bambam melihat Vernon yang kini tengah tertidur sangat pulas di dalam ranjangnya.

Mungkin saja mimpi Bambam tadi adalah sebuah perumpamaan, bahwa Vernon akan menjadi ksatria di hidupnya, seperti yang remaja itu katakan di dalam mimpi Bambam. Namun, siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: Perasaan kalian setelah baca chapter 6? A) Kezel thorrr, Marknya najez/?, B) Ngeri soalnya mimpinya Bambam begitu amat/? :'), C) lain-lain, atau malah kurang hacep.** Elelelelele beres juga chapter 6 duh author mah kesel sendiri sama si Makeu di chapter ini padahal ini FF author yang buat:') wkwk author sudah baca review kalian untuk chapter yang kemarin, terimakasihhh untuk saran&kritiknyaa *bow down* semoga kalian terhibur dengan FF ini selalu ya, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review untuk membangun FF ini menjadi lebih baik hahah:') sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa *aminnnn*


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Aduh! Sakit!" Bambam mengernyit kesakitan ketika kepalanya di sentuh oleh Junhoe, padahal Junhoe hanya mengusapnya saja sedikit seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan, tapi tangannya seketika menyakiti Bambam seperti telah memukulnya.

"Ih, Bam," Junhoe bergidik, "kepalamu kok benjol begitu?" Junhoe bertanya penasaran.

"Aduh, iya," jawab Bambam seraya tertawa masam, "kemarin terbentur pintu waktu mau mandi."

"Bisa begitu Bam." Mingyu menatap wajah Bambam yang kesakitan.

"Bisa saja, apa sih yang tidak bisa di rumahku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aniyo, hehe. Nanti juga sembuh." Bambam mengusap kepalanya seraya menahan sakit dari benjolan di bagian kiri kepalanya.

Sejak kejadian semalam yang membuat Bambam harus menderita karena sebuah _siksaan_ dari suaminya sendiri, Bambam merasakan ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang selalu sakit bahkan tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Seperti kepalanya yang benjol atau punggungnya yang lebam, pipinya juga sedikit membiru karena Mark menamparnya sedikit terlalu keras. Tega memang, entah hal apa lagi yang akan Bambam terima dari Mark selama hubungan pernikahan mereka masih berlangsung.

Tapi katakanlah Bambam kuat untuk mempertahankan cintanya.

Tadi pagi Bambam pergi sendirian membawa Vernon dengan angkutan umum. Jika masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Mark kepada Bambam; _transportasi umum tidak baik untuk kesehatan Vernon dan bahaya bisa terjadi kepada mereka._ Tetap saja pada akhirnya, Bambam harus rela menggendong tas sekolahnya di punggung, bersamaan dengan membawa Vernon di tangannya, dan berdesak-desakan di antara banyaknya orang di dalam transportasi umum.

"Kau tidak bawa Vernon hari ini?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kutitipkan kepada orang tuaku."

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau dan Mark selalu bergantian mengurusnya di kampus."

"Yah," Bambam menghela nafasnya berat, "kita kan tidak selalu ada waktu kalau ada di kampus, kasihan kalau kubawa-bawa terus."

"Kalau ribet titipkan saja padaku Bam, sekalian refreshing dengan anak kecil kan. Jinhwan hyung juga pasti suka." lanjut Jinhwan.

"Iya deh." jawab Bambam dengan seringai kecil. "Eh iya, aku sudah ada janji dengan Yugyeom dan Jungkook, kalian mau ikut?"

"Mau!" jawab Junhoe dan Mingyu serentak. "Bertemunya di mana, Bam?"

"Di cafe yang baru itu, tidak jauh kan dari sini?"

"Maksudmu cafe yang baru dibuka beberapa minggu lalu itu, Bam? Yang isinya anak-anak kampus semua?" tanya Junhoe.

"Iya. Sudah lama aku ingin kesitu."

Sudah lama sekali Bambam ingin mengunjungi tempat itu, walaupun seorang mahasiswa yang sibuk, tapi bergaul adalah suatu keharusan untuknya. Namun, bagi Junhoe yang sudah pernah menginjakan kaki di sana, tempat itu menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk dan masa lalu yang pahit untuk diingat. Jika ia bisa, Junhoe ingin mengatakan bahwa pernah ada Mark dan seseorang yang lain di tempat itu, tapi bukan saatnya untuk melihat Bambam menangis, jadi Junhoe memilih untuk diam.

"Junhoe, mau antarkan tidak? Kau mau ikut juga kan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Eh," Junhoe mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan sadar bahwa daritadi kedua temannya itu sedang mengajaknya berbicara, "iya, pasti."

"Tapi kalian bilang dulu ke pacar kalian, kalau mereka mencari bagaimana?"

"Iya, itu mudah, sekarang kita pergi dulu siapa tahu mereka sudah menunggu di sana."

"Okay, deh."

"Kau sendiri tidak mengabari Mark?"

Diam. Mendengar nama itu mood Bambam langsung merosot hingga ke dasar jurang. Tak ada jawaban, hanya tatapan dingin sementara yang ia berikan untuk Junhoe. Bambam menggendong ranselnya lalu beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kedua temannya di belakang.

Jika Bambam meminta izin Mark untuk pergi sekali pun, Mark sudah pasti tidak akan perduli dengannya. Begitulah kira-kira yang akan terjadi.

Bambam POV -

Tubuhku nyaris saja Mark hyung hancurkan karena tadi malam dia tiba-tiba menjadi monster yang mengerikan. Lalu tadi pagi, tak ada sepatah kata apapun yang ia ucapkan kepadaku, dia nyaris seperti orang yang bisu, tapi saat seseorang menelfonnya, kemampuan bicaranya langsung melesat seperti balita yang baru bisa bicara. Di tambah lagi dia meninggalkanku di rumah begitu saja.

Aku belum punya pikiran sampai _kesana_ karena kejadian tadi malam adalah yang pertama kali, jadi kupikir Mark hyung hanya lupa diri, atau mungkin dia terlalu lelah karena semalam juga tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Tapi jika hal itu terulang lebih dari dua atau tiga kali, mungkin aku akan mengambil tindakan hingga ke tingkat hukum. Semoga saja Mark hyung hanya lupa diri saja, bukan karena faktor lainnya.

Tapi tetap saja yang semalam itu nyaris membuatku gila. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena benjolan di kepalaku yang relatif besar.

Hari ini aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Yugyeom dan Jungkook setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu. Mereka berada di universitas yang sama, jelas karena alasan yang sama juga seperti kami; supaya bisa dekat dengan pacar masing-masing. Kedengarannya memang gila dan berlebihan, tapi itu tidak merugikan kami juga.

Yah, hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu aku masih belum merasa di rugikan, tapi lama-kelamaan rasanya menyiksa juga selalu berada di dekat Mark hyung karena sikapnya yang menjadi seperti itu.

Kami akhirnya sampai di cafe tujuan kami, ternyata namanya CoCo cafe. Lucu juga, aku suka dengan gayanya yang sangat kekinian. Mereka menata seluruh furniture termasuk mejanya dengan sangat rapi hingga kami tidak dipusingkan oleh ruangan sempit yang dipenuhi orang berlalu-lalang. Kami bertiga langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah dua orang yang sedang duduk di meja paling pinggir setelah menyadari bahwa mereka adalah Yugyeom dan Jungkook.

"Bamiee!" Jungkook lari ke arahku lalu memeluk tubuhku erat. Hmm, aroma parfum Jungkook masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali kuingat, sudah pasti aroma tubuh Taehyung hyung. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang sudah mereka lakukan selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Kalian tahu tidak aku merindukan kalian bertiga?!" Yugyeom mendekap kami satu persatu.

"Ayo duduk! Aku yang traktir." kataku. Lalu kami semua duduk di meja yang sama.

"Baru dapat uang bulanan dari si bos, ya?" Yugyeom menggoda.

"Bos siapa?"

"Mark Tuan Yi En lah, siapa lagi!?" lanjut Jungkook.

Mark lagi. Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa hal terakhir yang Mark berikan kepadaku adalah sebuah tamparan tenaga Hulk. Tapi aku hanya diam saja, aku tidak ingin menceritakan apapun tentang Mark hyung kepada mereka, karena aku tahu dampaknya tidak akan baik.

"Semalam kau mau binta bantuan apa, Bam?" tanya Jungkook.

"Hft." Aku menghela nafasku, mencoba untuk menyusun ulang segala kalimat yang sudah kupersiapkan di kepalaku agar nantinya akan terdengar lebih jelas dan tidak menyakitkan di telinga mereka. Mungkin ini menyakitkan untuk diriku sendiri, tapi mungkin setelah aku menceritakan segalanya kepada mereka, hatiku akan merasa lebih baik.

Perlahan-lahan aku memulainya, tentang bagaimana aku melihat sosok remaja yang duduk di sampingku saat itu, yang memakai pakaian serba putih dan rambutnya yang ikal kecokelatan, intinya segalanya yang kulihat di dalam mimpiku tadi malam, aku juga tidak melupakan tentang mata hazel cokelatnya yang bersinar seperti emas itu. Aku memang tidak mengingat segalanya, tapi setidaknya aku masih ingat apa yang anak itu katakan kepadaku.

Mereka terlihat serius saat mendengarkan ceritaku, mungkin mereka merasa aneh dengan mimpiku ini, begitu juga aku yang merasakannya sendiri. Beberapa kali aku melihat Mingyu menyeruput jus alpukat lewat sedotannya, tapi matanya tetap tertuju ke arahku dan kuharap telinganya terbuka lebar.

"Intinya yang paling mengerikan itu ketika ia memanggilku Mommy." aku bergidik.

"Kalau itu Vernon bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak mungkin! Vernon kan masih kecil." Junhoe mengelak.

"Tapi mungkin itu pertanda untukmu, Bam." Jungkook menopang dagunya di tangan.

"Pertanda apa? Kau jangan menakut-nakuti." kataku.

"Ya bukan begitu," Jungkook menggeser cangkir cappuchino nya ke tengah meja lalu melihat ke arahku, "kau sendiri yang bilang hubunganmu dengan Mark hyung belakangan ini agak berantakan. Justru karena Vernon masih kecil, perasaannya jauh lebih peka ketimbang kita yang orang dewasa. Mungkin dia tidak mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata, tapi lewat media yang lainnya, contohnya mimpimu itu." jelasnya. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat bingung. Lagipula, bodohnya aku, kenapa aku musti menceritakan hal ini kepada mereka? Itu sudah pasti akan membuat mereka curiga dengan rumah tanggaku.

"Aku nyaris tidak fokus belajar karena mimpi itu." aku mengendus kesal.

"Bam," panggil Yugyeom, "bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke peramal saja?"

"HAH!?" serentak kami semua menganga. Apa sih yang dia pelajari di universitas hingga percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu?

"Gyeomie, kau makan apa sih?" Junhoe menaruh pungguk tangannya di dahi Yugyeom.

"Ih, Junhoe, aku tidak gila tahu!" Yugyeom menepis tangan Junhoe, mereka masih sama lucunya seperti dulu.

"Yugyeom belakangan memang percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu." lanjut Jungkook.

"Aku bukannya percaya, tapi biasanya ramalan itu benar." kata Yugyeom ketus. "Memang keakuratannya tidak seratus persen, tapi kemungkinan-kemungkinannya sudah pasti benar kok."

"Jadi kau ingin aku pergi ke peramal?" aku memicingkan mata ke arahnya. Gilanya, dia malah mengangguk. "Tapi ke peramal siapa? Aku tidak pernah tahu soal peramal-peramal."

"Ah!" Mingyu memukul meja dengan pelan. "Keponakannya nenekku adalah seorang peramal, mungkin dia bisa membantu."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu banyak tentang saudara jauhmu? Nama tanteku saja aku tidak tahu." protes Junhoe.

"Aku kan rajin ikut arisan keluarga!" jawab Mingyu.

"Tidak ah," aku menolak mereka dengan lembut, "lagipula aku masih cinta dengan Mark hyung kok."

"Ah, palingan juga makan hati." kata Junhoe tiba-tiba sambil bermain dengan handphonenya, dia tidak sadar bahwa kami semua tengah memusatkan perhatian kepadanya dan meminta sebuah penjelasan dari kalimatnya barusan. Makan hati? Siapa yang makan hati? Apa dia sedang menyinggungku?

"Junhoe, apa maksudmu dengan makan hati?" tanya Yugyeom, benar, apa maksudnya.

"Tidak, hanya bicara saja." ia melihat ke arah mata kami satu persatu. "Sudahlah Bam, itu kan hanya mimpi, tidak ada hal yang aneh kok, semua orang pernah bermimpi."

"Tapi Bam," Jungkook menyentuh tanganku, "kalau ada apa-apa bilang pada kami ya?" mataku bertemu dengan mata Jungkook. Dia tidak berubah, masih sama seperti saat kami masih di satu sekolah yang sama, rasa pekanya terhadapku masih sangat kuat hingga ia tahu bagaimana caranya menatapku. Aku percaya padanya bahwa ia akan menjadi tempat pertolonganku yang terbaik.

Nanti akan ada saatnya, di mana aku akan mengatakan sagalanya kepada mereka.

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

Tamparan Mark yang semalam itu memang menyakitkan, tapi akan pernah sebanding dengan apa yang Bambam lihat saat ini.

Bagaimana bisa seoang istri melihat suaminya bermanja-manjaan dengan orang lain, sama halnya ketika Bambam melihat Mark tengah bermesraan dengan seorang yeoja bernama Suji Bae, di rumah mereka, sekali lagi, di rumah Mark dan Bambam. Rasa sakitnya jauh lebih panas ketimbang bengkak di kepala Bambam, karena ini menyakiti perasaannya, menyakiti batinnya.

Di sofa ruang tamu, Mark dan Suji saling melempar kalimat manis dan juga cumbuan-cumbuan hangat di antara mereka berdua. Seharusnya Mark melakukan itu terhadap Bambam, seperti yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu ia lakukan, tapi kini Bambam tak pernah merasakan lagi hangatnya cumbuan Mark hanya karena ada orang ketiga yang merebut hatinya.

Saking menyakitkannya, Bambam sampai tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, air matanya yang sudah menggumpal pun tidak dapat ia keluarkan. Hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan membeku, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan runtuh, apalagi ia sedang menggendong Vernon di tangannya, bisa saja terjadi kecelakaan kalau Bambam terlalu lemas. Ia mencoba menarik napasnya perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan diri, dan ternyata untuk bernapas pun rasanya sulit sekali jika keadaannya sudah begini.

 _Kemarin dipukul, hari ini diduakan, besok diapakan? Dibunuh?_ celoteh Bambam di dalam hatinya. Di luar nampaknya Bambam memang tegar, tapi di dalamnya, ia hancur menjadi serbuk debu yang rapuh. Apa boleh buat, kalau keadaannya memang Mark sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

"Oh, kau sudah di rumah." sapa Mark, wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria dan tenang. "Sudah kenal dia? Pacar baruku, namanya Suji. Cantik, ya?"

Sekali lagi, dada Bambam mengembang dan mengempis karena napas panjang yang berulang-ulang Bambam lakukan. Satu persatu mata samurai menusuknya dari mulai nadi di pergelangan tangan hingga ke jantung di dadanya, tapi Bambam tidak mati, maka dari itu rasanya sangat sakit dan menyiksa. Ia takut jika Vernon yang melihatnya merasa aneh dan mempertanyakan, padahal umurnya masih dua tahun, tapi perasaan malaikat sekecil Vernon tidak akan bisa dibohongi.

"Kau masak apa hari ini? Kami lapar." kata Mark lagi.

Tidak bisa menangis, tidak bisa teriak, semuanya bagai tertahan di dalam benak Bambam. Kini Bambam bukanlah lagi seorang nyonya rumah di mata Mark, melainkan seorang pembantu rumah tangga untuk melayani, atau mungkin budaknya.

"Aku tidak akan masak." jawab Bambam pelan. "Sudah ya, aku naik dulu, Vernon harus mandi."

Mark tertawa sinis, "alasan."

Pura-pura tidak mendengar, Bambam segera saja naik ke lantai dua dan membiarkan Mark melanjutkan kenikmatan sesaatnya bersama Suji di ruang tamu. Begitu sampai di kamar, Bambam langsung menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan dan menaruh Vernon di dalam ranjang tidurnya. Ia terduduk lemas di pinggir kasur lalu mengingat kembali semua pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Mark dengan yeoja lain, apa-apaan itu? Ternyata segala kekhawatiran Bambam menjadi kenyataan, dan ternyata lebih parah dari apa yang sekedar ia khawatirkan. Seperti menggunakan sihir, seorang Mark yang penyayang dan manis berubah menjadi Mark yang tidak punya hati dan kasar.

Setelah sekian lama Bambam melamun di kasurnya, air matanya baru _mencair_ dan akhirnya dapat dikeluarkan. Buru-buru Bambam mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya dan meredam suara tangisannya.

Sakit... sedih... pedih... kecewa... sebutkan saja segala rasa negatif yang dapat hati ini rasakan, dan Bambam merasakan semuanya. Diaduk aduk seperti adonan dan hingga lemah dan dicincang seperti daging hingga hancur.

"Hiks... hiks..." tangisan itu lagi. Tak kuasa Bambam menahan tangisannya hingga membuat danau besar di atas bantal. Danau air mata penuh rasa sakit.

 _Aniyo, Bambam, kau harus kuat, kau harus tegar,_ Bambam mendorong dirinya sendiri dari dalam. Sangat berat dan melelahkan, tapi itu satu-satu cara untuk melawan segala rasa ketakutan di dalam dirinya. Bambam mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap air mata di kedua pipi merah itu. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya dan mengganti semua peralatan kampus menjadi pakaiannya dan juga Vernon.

Brak! Seseorang membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Mark berdiri di amang pintu sambil memperhatikan Bambam yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam lemarinya.

"Kau sedang apa?!" tanya Mark ketus.

Tak ada jawaban dari Bambam.

"YAK!" Mark masuk ke dalam kamar lalu merebut tas Bambam. "Kau mau kabur, huh?!"

"Hyung, kembalikan!" Bambam mencoba untuk merebut kembali tasnya.

"Kau mau kabur, huh? Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku, iya!?"

"Hyung lepaskan!"

"Mau kabur kemana, huh? Mau menjadi pelacur saja, iya!?"

"Hyung!"

PLAK! Mark menampar Bambam hingga terjatuh lemas ke lantai, Suji mungkin bisa mendengar tamparan itu dari lantai satu, bahkan ia bisa mendengar pertengkaran panas antara Mark dan Bambam.

"Masih mau kabur, huh?" hembusan napas Mark terdengar berat dan mengerikan. "Kau pikir kau mau kemana, huh? Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena sudah kuhidupi selama dua tahun ini."

"..."

"Pergi sana! Istri tak berguna!"

Mark membanting tas ransel itu ke atas Bambam lalu pergi meninggalkan anak dan istrinya di kamar sendirian. Katakanlah rasa sayang Bambam sudah tidak terbalaskan lagi oleh suaminya sendiri, jadi Bambam harus mencintai sendirian, berusaha sendirian demi mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka yang sudah dikoyak-koyak ini. Tapi justru itu, cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan, jika Bambam harus mengorbankan Mark untuk orang lain, itu bukan berarti Bambam tidak cinta lagi padanya.

"Ayo nak, kita pergi." Bambam mengangkat Vernon dan membawanya di dalam dekapan Bambam untuk segera keluar dari rumah itu. Terpaksa Bambam harus melewati Mark dan Suji di lantai satu, tapi sungguh orang-orang yang tidak berhati, tangisan luka Bambam hanya dipandang sinis oleh mereka berdua dan seakan membiarkan Bambam pergi begitu saja.

Ya, sekarang Bambam harus berjalan sendirian di trotoar jalanan hanya dengan bekal pakaian dan ditemani oleh anak satu-satunya. Hari itu sudah menjelang malam, matahari sudah mulai menghilang dan langit sudah mulai gelap, suhunya juga menurun menjadi lebih dingin. Bambam tidak perduli jika tubuhnya disakiti atau terluka, tapi jika batinnya tersakiti, Bambam hanya dapat berharap bahwa segalanya bukanlah kenyataan, melainkan mimpi buruk.

Sayangnya, mimpi buruk Bambam telah menjadi nyata.

Lapar, haus, pusing, untungnya tidak ada sinar matahari yang menyengat, jadi setidaknya Bambam masih bisa bertahan... ya... kurang lebih setengah jam jika ia harus terus mengawasi Vernon dan menggendong tas ranselnya. Kakinya sudah gontai dan nyaris ambruk, ingin rasanya ia beristirahat di suatu tempat, tapi di mana? Tidak mungkin ia menganggu teman-temannya hanya untuk menginap semalam, apalagi sambil membawa Vernon.

BRUK! Bambam menabrak seseorang dan mengejutkannya.

"Oh my god! Belanjaankuuuu!" pekik seorang yeoja. Hanya kata "sial" yang dapat Bambam ucapkan di dalam hatinya. Jika di dengar dari jeritannya, yeoja itu pasti sangat menyebalkan. "Yaampun! Kau ini kalau jalan pakai mata! Lihat dong belanjaan-" yeoja itu berhenti di tengah-tengah omelannya yang terdiri atas paragraf. Ia melihat Bambam, Bambam juga melihatnya, keduanya sama-sama terkejut, hanya saja Bambam tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun karena tenaganya sudah nyaris habis. "Kau..."

"Annyeong haseyo," sebisa mungkin Bambam tetap terlihat ramah.

"Kau... pacarnya Mark, kan!?"

"Ne," jawab Bambam lemas, "apakabar? Sudah lama tidak bertemu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan-? Oh my god! Itu pasti anakmu dan Mark!" yeoja itu memekik lagi.

Bambam tersenyum, "ayo Vernon, berikan salam untuk nuna Krystal. Katakan apa?" walau masih berumur dua tahun, Bambam tetap mengajarkan Vernon berbagai tatakrama dan budipekerti sejak dini. "Ann...yeong, ha?seyo."

"Omo, neomu gwiyeoweo!" yeoja bernama Krystal itu dengan tidak sadar mengagumi si Vernon kecil. "Tapi... bagaimana..."

"Kami mengadopsinya." kata Bambam.

"Astaga, kau membuatku panik!" Krystal bertingkah sedikit berlebihan. "Mwoya? Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau seharusnya sudah berada di rumah dan melayani suamimu."

 _Ya, tapi dia sudah dilayani oleh orang lain,_ Bambam menjawab dalam hati. Dengan lemah dan lembut, Bambam tersenyum dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik punggung Vernon.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat." kata Krystal penasaran, seketika ada sesuatu yang melintas di benaknya yang membuat Krystal keheranan. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Perasaanku tidak enak tentang ini." kata Krystal. "Apa isi tasmu?"

"Peralatan kuliahku."

"Mmm, begitu ya?" tanpa berpikir panjang, Krystal berpindah tumpuan ke belakang Bambam dan membuka ranselnya secara paksa. Mata Krystal terbelalak lebar ketika melihat tas Bambam dipenuhi oleh berbagai pakaian dan juga perlengkapan bayi. "Yak! Kau ini kuliah atau mau dagang grosiran? Mana ada kuliah membawa pakaian dan popok sebanyak ini."

"Vernon kan harus..." kepala Bambam tiba-tiba serasa diputar ke segala arah hingga kakinya semakin gontai bahkan Bambam nyaris jatuh dari tumpuannya, seperti orang yang mau pingsan. Kepalanya pusing sekali karena belum makan, di tambah lagi ada benjolan yang menyakitkan di atas sana dan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi angin.

"Yak! Neo gwenchana!? Kurasa ada yang tidak beres." kata Krystal panik seraya menahan Bambam dengan tangannya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?! Kau nyaris saja pingsan!"

"Nan gwencha-" lagi-lagi kepala Bambam berputar dan matanya serasa dipenuhi oleh kunang-kunang.

"Kalau kau begini bagaimana bisa kau menjadi istri yang baik untuk Mark!? Ayo kita pergi ke apartementku." Krystal mendorong Bambam perlahan sekaligus menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aniyo, nuna, gwenchana.."

"Yak! Aku tidak ingin ditangkap polisi hanya karena membiarkan seorang ibu dan anaknya terlantar pingsan di pinggir jalan pada malam hari yang dingin! Ayo cepat!"

..

..

Krystal's Apartment

..

..

"MWO!? KAU BILANG SUJI BAE!?"

"Ne, nuna mengenalnya?"

"Dasar yeoja murahan! Dia musuhku waktu di SMA."

Sambil mengobrol banyak tentang kehidupan bersama Krystal, Bambam perlahan menyendok sup jamur buatan Krystal dan memakannya dengan tenang. Dulu, Bambam sangat membenci yeoja ini, tapi setelah beberapa tahun terlampaui, yeoja ini menjadi sangat baik walaupun mungkin ia hanya terpaksa. Tapi setidaknya malam ini Bambam tidak perlu tidur di jalanan.

Karena Bambam terlalu malu untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Di apartement ini Krystal hanya hidup sendirian sebagai seorang mahasiswa, tingkatannya sudah setara dengan Mark saat ini. Apartement nya mewah dan dipenuhi oleh barang-barang mahal seperti kristal atau berlian lainnya, seringkali Krystal merasa kesepian walaupun rumahnya sangat lengkap akan berbagai fitur dan hiburan, tapi tentu ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbicara, ia membutuhkan manusia lain.

Dan kedatangan Bambam diam-diam membawa warna baru ke dalam rumahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menikahimu tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap mencampakanmu?!" ujar Krsystal dengan penuh emosi. "Aku baru tahu Mark itu namja yang brengsek."

"Yasudah lah, nuna, mungkin Mark hyung hanya lupa diri saja."

"Bagaimana bisa dia lupa diri sementara kau bilang dia memukulmu dua hari berturut-turut?! Harusnya dia memperlakukanmu... maksudku... ya aku tahu kau seorang namja, tapi jiwamu kan seperti yeoja. Seharusnya dia memperlakukanmu bak seorang ratu di rumah, bukannya memperbudakmu seperti itu!"

Bambam terseyum, "kurasa ia menyesal karena sudah menikahiku."

"Kalau dia tidak yakin seharusnya dia tidak usah menikah terlalu cepat!" bentak Krystal. "Kalau tahu dia begini sih aku sudah pasti berhenti berharap untuk dinikahkan olehnya."

"Gwenchana, nuna, nanti aku coba bicara baik-baik dengan Mark hyung."

"Ternyata semua namja itu sama saja. Kau ingat saat temanmu menampar dan menjambak rambutku?! Kurasa kita adalah korban kekerasan terhadap wanita... maksudku... manusia." kata Krystal dengan gesit, bahkan sampai ia harus meralat kalimatnya di akhir.

Ya, seketika Bambam mengingat tentang Junhoe yang dulu pernah memperlakukan Krystal sama dengan Mark memperlakukannya saat ini.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, aku hanya tidak tega saja melihat anakmu. Dia masih sangat kecil, tidak baik jika harus berjalan-jalan terus keluar. Anak kecil kan mudah sakit."

"Terima kasih nuna, aku akan membalas kebaikanmu suatu hari nanti." kata Bambam.

"Kebaikan apa? Kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu! Lihat kondisimu saat ini!" suara Krystal masih berada di atas oktaf rata-rata.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan pulang dan kembali ke kampus. Kuharap aku tidak merepotkan nuna malam ini." Bambam menaruh sendok besi di samping mangkuk dengan rapi.

"Menetaplah di sini hingga Mark menyadari perbuatannya! Kalau kau dipukul lagi bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan kok, nuna. Aku yakin jika aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, Mark hyung tidak akan ngamuk."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita berangkat ke kampus bersama? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Eh? Aniyo, jangan-"

"Sudahlah! Namja-namja sejenismu itu butuh perlindungan, apalagi kau membawa anak. Jangan menolak!"

"Nuna-"

"Sssshhh!" Krystal mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Bambam, entah sihir apa yang jari telunjuk itu punya hingga Bambam tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, padahal bisa saja Bambam memaksa untuk menolak. "Kau ini sekolah di Hanyang University, ya?"

"Ne."

"Aku mengenal seseorang di sana." kata Krystal seraya mengibas rambutnya lalu membuka ponsel yang ada di atas meja. Ia mengetik serial nomor dan menghubungi nomor itu degan segera.

Nada sambung telah terdengar hanya tinggal menunggu seseorang mengangkatnya di seberang sana.

 _"Yoboseyo?"_

"Oppaaaaa~~" sapa Krystal dengan semangat.

 _"Eo, Krystal Jung, kau belum tidur?"_

"Belum oppa, aku kedatangan tamu." kata Krystal. "Oppa, oppa bersekolah di universitas Hanyang, kan?"

 _"Ne, mudah-mudahan saja setahun lagi akan lulus. Kenapa memangnya?"_

"Oppa, apakah oppa mengenal namja yang bernama Bambam? Dia dari Thailand dan suka membawa seorang anak laki-laki."

 _"Oh, aku tahu orangnya, tapi aku tidak tahu namanya. Ada apa?"_

"Oppa, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menjaganya di kampus? Kau mungkin bisa mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sesekali. Pokoknya kau jaga saja dia supaya tidak sakit atau apapun."

" _Wae? Kenapa aku?"_

"Karena oppa satu-satunya yang dapat kupercaya. Kumohon oppaaaa, jebaaaal~~" tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Krystal sudah membuat beberapa jenis wajah aegyo yang berbeda.

 _"Arasseo, nanti kalau kami bertemu di kampus oppa akan berkenalan dengannya."_

"Yaaay! Gomawoyo oppa. Salam untuk ahjumma dan ahjussi."

Klik! Krystal memutus hubungan telfonnya.

Melihatnya, Bambam jadi merasa canggung dan berhutang kepada Krystal, padahal niat Krystal benar-benar tulus ingin menjaga Bambam. Tujuannya hanya untuk melindungi Vernon agar tetap aman.

"Aduh, nuna, Bambam jadi tidak enak. Nuna kan tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." wajah Bambam berubah jadi masam.

"Gwenchana, dia orang yang baik kok."

"Omong-omong, siapa namja itu? Nuna menyebutnya oppa." Bambam penasaran.

"Dia? Oooh, dia hanya namja yang sangat baik. Dia akan menjagamu dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: Berikan author rekomendasi namja yang akan menjadi pahlawan bagi Bambam dan Vernon HAHAH:') anak GOT7 nya udah abis coooy boleh rekomendasi siapapun sesuka hati kalian, nanti yang menurut author image nya pas bakal author pilih pokoknya terserah readersku sayang.** Elelelelele~~ update juga akhirnya. Gimana gimana gimana? Garing yah HAHAH. Author udah baca review kalian di chapter selanjutnya dan ternyata kita sama gedeknya ke Makeu HAHAH:') terima kasih banyaaak terima kasih terima kasiiiih kalian sangat mendukung FF ini mwaaah:* semoga kita ketemu di chapter 8 yeeey~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Pokoknya nanti dia akan menghampirimu kok, mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada di kampus." kata Krystal.

"Tapi orangnya yang mana? Aku jadi gugup." dahi Bambam berkerut dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Bambam panik karena Krystal akan mempertemukannya dengan orang yang tak dikenal.

"Nanti juga kau tahu. Jangan khawatir, kalau Mark macam-macam lagi, sudah pasti ia dihajar olehnya."

"Aduh, tapi aku tidak mau ada bertengkar segala."

"Namja brengsek itu pantas di hajar, Bambam."

Kepala Bambam dibuat pusing keliling oleh Krystal. Bambam membenci jika harus ada pertengkaran antara Mark dan siapapun yang nantinya akan membela Bambam, karena dengan cara itu semua masalah belum tentu diselesaikan. Tapi di sisi lain, Bambam memang harus mempunyai seseorang yang bisa mem-b _ack-up-_ nya ketika ia sedang dalam masalah besar seperti kemarin malam. Jika saja Yugyeom dan Jungkook berada di satu universitas yang sama, pasti segalanya akan terasa lebih mudah bagi Bambam.

Resah, Bambam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Vernon sudah tertidur dengan pulas di atas bantal bergambarkan kucing milik Krystal. Sejak tadi malam, Krystal juga merupakan salah satu penyelamatnya, Bambam tidak tahu bahwa Krystal akan menjadi seorang yeoja yang teramat sangat baik setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.

"Hft, gomawoyo nuna." kata Bambam lemas.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang aku sadar bahwa ternyata dulu juga aku dicampakkan oleh Mark. Hanya saja, yang terjadi kepadamu itu lebih parah." Krystal membelokkan kemudi lalu memarkirkan mobil tepat di depan kampus Bambam. Ia tidak menyuruh Bambam keluar secepatnya atau apapun, ia menunggu Bambam, membiarkan Bambam keluar kapanpun sesuka hatinya, atau lebih tepatnya setelah Bambam siap.

"Nuna, apa nuna sedang terburu-buru pergi ke kampus?"

"Aniyo, aku bisa datang ke kampus kapan saja."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Bambam mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kampusnya kan milik pamanku."

"Ooh."

Sudah lima menit berlalu, Bambam masih saja belum bisa keluar dari mobil Krystal. Sebenarnya perasaannya tidak enak dengan Krystal, Bambam takut Krystal merasa di repotkan olehnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keinginan Bambam untuk pergi ke kampus jadi hilang begitu saja setelah berbagai kejadian menimpanya.

"Eh." mata Krystal terbelalak seketika saat ia melihat seorang yeoja bertubuh tinggi memakai dress merah sepanjang paha dan high heels mengkilap berjalan melewati mobil mereka, rambutnya terlihat sangat indah dan hitam pekat, bahkan sampai bersinar ketika diterpa sinar matahari. Krystal memebenarkan posisi duduknya lalu mengikuti arah kemana yeoja itu berjalan.

"Kenapa nun?" tanya Bambam.

"Yang kau maksud selama ini pasti yeoja berbaju merah itu, kan?" Krystal menunjuk yeoja itu. Refleks Bambam memutar kepalanya dan melihat seorang Suji Bae tengah berjalan sendirian melewati mobil mereka.

Kres... hatinya semakin remuk ketika melihat Suji lagi, apalagi ketika mengingat apa yang telah yeoja itu perbuat hingga mencuri Mark dari Bambam.

Bambam mengangguk lemah, "ne."

"Lihat saja yeoja murahan itu!" kutuk Krystal.

BIIIIIIIIIM !

Begitu Suji lewat di depan mobil mereka, Krystal langsung menekan area klakson di kemudinya dengan sangat lama hingga menimbulkan serangan jantung kecil pada Suji. Melihat Suji terkejut dan jatuh di depan mereka, Krystal tidak dapat menahan tawaannya lagi hingga ia terbahak-bahak. Sementara Bambam, hatinya semakin tidak tenang dan panik.

"Nunaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hahaha! Rasakan kau pecundang!" Krystal tak menghiraukan kekhawatiran Bambam.

"Nuna, nanti kalau dia marah bagaimana?"

"Kemarahannya tidak sebanding dengan kita yang pernah disakiti oleh Mark Tuan."

 _Benar juga sih,_ hati Bambam setuju, walau pada dasarnya Bambam bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menyakiti orang lain, walaupun orang itu telah menyakitinya hingga bertubi-tubi.

Banyak orang yang datang dan membantu Suji, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki. Beruntung Mark sedang tidak ada di sana, padahal Bambam diam-diam ingin melihat Mark, ia rindu pada Mark, karena bagaimana pun juga cinta Bambam untuk Mark tidak akan hilang semudah itu.

"Dia itu orang miskin." lanjut Krystal.

"Siapa?"

"Suji." Krystal memperhatikan kerumunan orang yang terngah mencoba untuk membantu Suji di hadapannya. "Dulu dia ingin mejadi sahabatku karena aku mau membayar dan menraktirnya apapun. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang pedagang ikan di pasar dan ibunya hanya seorang tukang jahit. Kau bertanya-tanya tidak kenapa anak seorang buruh bisa berpenampilan seperti itu?" Krystal menoleh ke arah Bambam dengan senyuman membunuhnya, tapi Bambam tidak menjawab-lebih tepatnya tidak berani. "Dia mengguna-gunai banyak lelaki kaya dan menawan hingga mereka mau membelikannya ini itu."

"Jadi maksudmu..."

"Yap. Suji sudah pasti melalui jalur belakang untuk mendapatkan Mark. Hati-hati saja, Mark bisa bangkrut karena yeoja tidak tahu diri ini."

Jika memang benar begitu kenyataannya, berarti Mark tidaklah murni jatuh cinta kepada Suji, Mark hanya _dibutakan_ olehnya. Tapi tetap saja Bambam merasa takut jika harus menemui Mark, apalagi mengakatan hal seperti itu.

"Hft," Bambam mendesah lalu menggantung tasnya di punggung, "terima kasih ya, nuna. Kau telah membantuku sangat banyak dalam waktu semalam."

"Tidak perlu begitu, aku kan hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita semua, apalagi anakmu."

"Tetap saja, terima kasih." Bambam tersenyum lembut. Akhirnya ia keluar dan dan menggendong Vernon yang masih tertidur pulas di kursi belakang. Sebelum Bambam benar-benar pergi, Krystal membuka kaca jendelanya lalu memanggil Bambam.

"Bam, hati-hati ya. Kau punya nomorku, kan?" tanya Krystal.

"Ne, nanti kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan orangnya akan langsung kukabari."

"Okay."

Bambam berjalan ke dalam komplek universitasnya seraya menggendong Vernon yang tertidur pulas. Kali ini bukan soal menemukan orang yang diperintahkan Krystal untuk melindunginya, tapi bagaimana ia bisa bertahan di kondisi yang berat untuk dihadapi ini.

"Bamie!" sapa seseorang. Bambam menoleh ke sumber suaranya dan melihat Jinhwan dan Junhoe sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau baru datang?"

"Hehe, iya, baru saja."

"Aku tadi melihat Mark sedang duduk-duduk di cafetaria. Kalian tidak berangkat bersama?" tanya Jinhwan. Ada udang di balik batu; di balik pertanyaan simpel Jinhwan, tersimpan sebuah maksud tertentu. Jinhwan hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Bambam menanggapi pertanyaan yang seharusnya menyakiti hatinya itu, tapi dengan tabah, Bambam tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Uuuh, anakku sedang tidur, sini aku yang gendong, Bam." tanpa mengikuti alur perbincangan, Junhoe membiarkan dirinya _jatuh hati_ kepada Vernon, hingga Vernon akhirnya berpindah ke tangan Junhoe. "Chagi, anak kita sedang tidur." kata Junhoe seraya menatap Jinhwan.

"Hati-hati, nanti induknya marah." balas Jinhwan.

"Biarin. Bam, Vernon kuculik saja ke rumah, ya? Biar bisa kucubit-cubit setiap hari." bibir Junhoe tak berhenti mencium-cium pipi kenyal Vernon, bahkan ia sangat ingin menggigitnya.

"Hyung," Bambam tersenyum nakal ke arah Jinhwan, "minta nikah tuh."

"Halah, dia saja masih lebih peduli game daripada aku, sudah sok-sokan mau nikah." jawab Jinhwan ketus.

Ada dua rasa yang bercampur di hati Bambam ketika melihat Vernon berada di dekapan Junhoe; senang dan sedih. Tentu Bambam merasa senang karena anaknya begitu diperhatikan oleh teman-teman Bambam, mereka peduli dan sayang kepada Vernon hingga setiap hari menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun, di sisi lain juga Bambam merasa sedih karena di antara semua orang yang memeluk Vernon, Mark seharusnya menjadi yang paling utama.

Sudah sekian lama Bambam menunggu orang itu datang, tapi belum juga ada yang mengaku sebagai orang itu.

"Hft," Bambam mendesah, ia duduk di tengah-tengah taman kampus yang luas, berkarpetkan rumput swiss lembut yang hijau dan cerah.

Siang itu, Bambam sudah beres dengan jam kuliahnya, ia ingin segera pulang atau bermain bersama Junhoe dan Mingyu, tapi Bambam masih punya kewajiban untuk menunggu orang yang katanya akan datang menemui Bambam.

"Mana ya orangnya, sayang?" Bambam mengelus rambut Vernon.

"Dadadadada~~~" celotehan kacau Vernon terdengar dari mulut kecilnya, tapi sebagai seorang ibu, Bambam dapat mengerti maksudnya.

"Daddymu hilang, nak, entah kemana." jawab Bambam terlihat pasrah. "Kalau daddymu tidak selingkuh mungkin kita sudah berada di rumah sekarang.

"Dadadadada~~"

"Vernon rindu daddy, ya? Hm?" Bambam membiarkan Vernon bermain di atas rumput seraya berceloteh celemotan.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka berdua ke tengah taman. Dari jauh, Bambam sudah dapat melihat orang itu; wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tinggi namun juga agak kurus, ia memakai pullover berwarna abu-abu yang dipadu dengan jeans denim dan juga sepatu sneakers putih terbaru. Dia seorang namja yang suka menggendong tas ranselnya di satu bahu dan memiliki rambut hitam tebal dan berponi.

Bambam menyipitkan matanya dan memastikan bahwa bukan lah dia orangnya, karena di mata Bambam, orang itu terlihat sangat familiar.

"Hyung?" mata Bambam semakin menyipit.

"Annyeong haseyo," sapa namja itu dengan ramah.

"Hyung?"

"Annyeong Bamie, sudah lama ya tidak berjumpa?"

"Chanyeol hyung... kau-"

"Ne, hyung kuliah di sini, hehe. Kau tidak pernah melihatku ya?"

"Ya... tapi... hyung selama ini di mana...?" lidah Bambam serasa tergigit oleh sendirinya, segala kata-kata keluar dengan macet bahkan nyaris terhambat seperti Bambam akan membisu. Kehadiran namja bernama Chanyeol, yang selama ini tidak disadari oleh Bambam membuatnya sendikit linglung.

"Hyung selalu ada di bagian gedung yang paling ujung, jadi wajar saja kalau kau tidak pernah melihatku. Tapi aku sering melihatmu kok."

"Ah..." Bambam kehabisan kata-katanya. Ia tidak percaya, bahwa kakak kelasnya di SMA kini menjadi kakak kelasnya lagi di universitas, kakak kelas hanya saling tahu nama, sering melihat satu sama lain tapi nyaris tidak pernah berbicara.

"Ini pasti yang namanya Vernon, ya?" tanya Chanyeol lalu berjongkok agar lebih mudah untuk saling berhadapan dengan Vernon. "Annyeong, boleh kita berkenalan?" sapa Chanyeol dengan ramah.

Sebuah senyuman otomatis terpasang di wajah Bambam, "ayo, nak, sapa dulu hyungnya. Kan mommy sudah ajarkan."

"Dia memanggilmu mommy?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ne, kan daddy nya sudah ada."

"Oh." Chanyeol memaklumi. Ya, memang pada awalnya akan terasa aneh, seorang namja dipanggil dengan sebutan mommy, tapi untuk sepasang pengantin seperti Mark dan Bambam, mungkin hal itu akan terasa biasa saja. Hanya memang perlu membiasakan diri.

Bukannya membalas, Vernon hanya tertawa geli seraya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang ceria. Melihatnya seperti itu, Chanyeol kegemasan hingga tangannya refleks mencubit pipi Vernon yang menggembung.

"Aish, imutnya." kata Chanyeol. Setelah selesai berkenalan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, yang sudah ia persiapkan khusus untuk hari ini. Chanyeol membuka tas ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Mata Bambam membulat seketika saat melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak berukuran besar yang terbuat dari karton dan plastik transparan, berisikan berbagai macam miniatur mobil-mobilan, yang mana tidak sembarang orang bisa membeli miniatur itu. Bambam tahu, Chanyeol pasti mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membelinya.

"Untuk Vernon dari Chanyeol hyung." Chanyeol menyodorkan kotaknya.

"Ya ampun, hyung. Ini kan mahal." ujar Bambam, wajahnya jadi masam. "Hyung tidak perlu membelikan ini, apalagi untuk Vernon. Dia kan masih kecil, kalau nanti rusak bagaimana?"

"Ini kan untuk Vernon, tentu dia bisa menggunakannya sesuka hati." jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Tapi hyung, ini mahal sekali. Hyung pasti-"

"Sudah lah Bam, anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah untuk Vernon. Lagi pula, dia bisa menyimpan ini sebagai koleksi kalau dia sudah besar nanti."

Bambam terdiam, hatinya masih merasa tidak enak karena kebaikan hati Chanyeol.

"Vernon, mobilnya hyung berikan kepada mommy, ya? Nanti Vernon bisa memainkannya kapan saja ketika Vernon mau." akhirnya, Chanyeol memberikan satu set mainan itu kepada Bambam dan diterimanya dengan senang hati, walaupun tetap saja menurut Bambam hal ini tidak perlu dilakukan.

"Hyung, terima kasih ya." Bambam memelas.

"Sama-sama."

Dari situ, Bambam memulai banyak obrolan dengan Chanyeol. Berhubung mereka belum pernah berbicara se-intensive ini, Bambam merasa banyak hal yang bisa ia ceritakan kepada Chanyeol, walaupun ada beberapa hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia katakan kepada siapapun; ntah itu tentang kehidupannya, percintaan, atau hal lainnya tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Bambam bahkan menceritakan dari A hingga Z tentang percintaannya dengan Mark, hingga titik terburuk mereka saat ini.

Soal itu, Chanyeol tidak banyak berkomentar, ia hanya berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik dan pengertian bagi Bambam. Kadang ia tertawa, tersenyum, atau bahkan termenung mendengarnya, tapi jika boleh dikatakan, hati Chanyeol juga turut merasakan gelombang naik dan turun, senang dan sedih yang Bambam alami selama beberapa tahun ia menjalin cinta dengan Mark. Chanyeol tidak perduli berapa lama ia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Bambam, karena Chanyeol tahu jelas bahwa Bambam secara diam-diam sedang membutuhkan perlindungan.

"Hyung sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur tentang hubungan kalian. Maksudku..." Chanyeol menelan salivanya, "...hyung takut keadaan akan semakin mengkeruh jika hyung datang di antara kalian."

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak meminta ini, hyung." kata Bambam seraya tertawa kilas. "Kurasa memiliki teman-temanku saja sudah cukup, tidak perlu ada orang lain lagi."

"Jika hyung tidak ada, kau serius akan baik-baik saja, Bam?" tanya Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku, aku mengkhawatirkan Vernon." jawab Bambam, ia menoleh ke arah anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas rumput dan beralaskan tas Chanyeol di kepalanya. "Aku takut kalau perkembangannya akan terganggu jika ia merasa keributan terus di rumah."

"Kalau kau lemah, nanti siapa yang akan melindungi Vernon? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Mark sudah tidak dapat dipercaya lagi."

Bambam menundukkan kepalanya, merenungi dan berpikir, bahwa cinta yang ia pertahankan selama ini malah berujung sia-sia saja. Dan semua orang sudah mengatakannya lewat cara yang berbeda-beda, tapi tetap saja, melepaskan cinta dari Mark bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Setidaknya kau harus jadi kuat dulu. Jika kau cukup tangguh untuk menghadapi semua ini, aku yakin, kau akan dapat menjaga dan melindungi Vernon dengan baik sehingga ia akan tumbuh dengan normal."

"Mmm," gumam Bambam, "aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi tangguh. Tapi jika aku sudah berada di titik collapse nanti..." Bambam menahan kalimatnya, lalu melihat ke dalam mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat dengan penuh harapan, "...boleh kan, kalau aku meminta bantuan atau perlindungan dari hyung?"

"Tentu. Kau bisa menghubungiku, kapan saja dan di mana saja, kau tidak perlu menunggu hingga titik collapse untuk menghubungiku. Aku akan selalu mencoba untuk membantu."

Tidak ada kata lain yang dapat Bambam ucapkan selain jutaan kata terima kasih untuk Chanyeol dan banyaknya orang yang menolongnya saat ini. Semuanya nyaris seperti mimpi; Krystal dulu adalah orang yang paling membenci Bambam, tapi kini ia justru menjadi malaikat pelindung bagi Bambam dan membawakan malaikat lainnya untuk melindungi Bambam, yang bukan lain adalah Chanyeol.

Sudah nyaris dua jam Bambam bercerita, Chanyeol malah tidak tega melihat Vernon yang tertidur pulas di atas rumput tanpa pelindung apapun. Maka dari itu, seraya mendengar Bambam melanjutkan ceritanya, Chanyeol melepas pullover dari tubuhnya lalu membalutkannya ke tubuh kecil Vernon. Hingga Bambam dapat melihat tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang mungkin dapat menggoda segala kaum itu. - *ini nih yang katanya rumput tetangga kelihatan lebih hijau ketimbang rumput rumah sendiri xD*

"Hyung," panggil Bambam, "apa hyung benar-benar sudah putus dengan Baekhyun hyung?"

"Ne."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia dijodohkan dengan orang lain."

"Aduh." hati Bambam seperti ditembak oleh peluru begitu mendengarnya. "Dengan yeoja?"

"Iya."

"Memangnya orang tuanya tidak setuju jika kalian bersama?"

"Awalnya setuju, tapi orang tuanya bilang Baekhyun bisa menjadi lebih baik jika dia menjalankan kehidupan yang normal. Padahal aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku." Chanyeol tertawa.

"Lalu? Hyung tidak mencari pacar baru?" tanya Bambam penasaran.

"Ingin sih, cuma belum menemukan yang tepat saja." Chanyeol memicingkan matanya ke arah Bambam.

"Kalau hyung sabar, aku yakin seseorang yang baik akan datang kepadamu." jelas Bambam, ia hanya berusaha menjadi penyemangat untuk Chanyeol.

Bertahun-tahun pacaran lalu harus berpisah hanya karena satu orang _dipaksa_ untuk mencintai orang lain. Siapa yang tidak menangis jika mengalami hal seperti itu? Chanyeol mengalami depresi berat ketika dirinya tahu bahwa Baekhyung harus pergi karena satu hal yang dinamakan "perjodohan", dan hal itu adalah keinginan orang yang paling berwenang, yaitu orang tua Baekhyun sendiri. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, hanya butuh mental baja untuk melewati masa tersulitnya.

Bambam memang tidak mengalami hal seperti itu, tapi setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan seseorang yang masih sangat dicintainya. Mark, orangnya masih berada di bawah atap yang sama dengan Bambam, namun cintanya, entah hilang kemana hingga akhirnya digantikan oleh orang lain.

"Bam, kau mau pulang ke rumah atau ke rumahnya Krystal?"

"Aku mau ke rumah saja. Krystal sudah cukup repot menampungku semalaman."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, telfon hyung atau Krystal, ya?" mereka berdiri dari atas rumput dan membersihkan celana mereka masing-masing. "Sini Bam, hyung yang bawa tasmu, kau bawa Vernon saja."

"Jangan hyung, tidak apa-apa."

"Berat, Bam."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti hyung kerepotan lagi bawa dua tas."

"Yasudah, supaya hyung tidak bawa dua, hyung saja yang gendong Vernon lalu kau membawakan tas hyung, ya? Jadi kan hyung hanya menggendong satu."

"Yah, Bambam kalah deh."

.

.

.

.

Yugyeom POV -

Berpisah dengan teman-teman itu, rasanya... tidak enak. Aku merindukan kami yang lengkap, jumlahnya ada lima. Untung saja aku masih satu kampus dengan Jungkook, coba saja kalau tidak, bisa mati kesepian aku di sini.

Berpisah dengan teman-temanku, terutama Bambam, membuatku mengkhawatirkan mereka. Entah kenapa, tapi perasaanku tidak enak tentang ini, tentang Bambam.

Semenjak Bambam menceritakan mimpinya di cafe itu, aku jadi punya banyak firasat yang buruk tentangnya dan Mark hyung. Memang sih, tidak seharusnya aku berpikir seperti itu apalagi tentang sahabatku sendiri, tapi itu kan hal yang wajar jika aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Bambam dan semua sahabatku.

Belakangan aku memang selalu berdiskusi dengan Jungkook tentang hal ini. Aku sering mengatakan kepada Jungkook bahwa entah kenapa aku merasakan hal negatif tentang Mark hyung dan Bambam, seperti ada yang tidak beres di dalam rumah tangga mereka. Jungkook juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti Bambam hanya karena berpikiran seperti itu, aku juga tidak mau, tapi hal ini hinggap terus di kepalaku.

"Kenapa melamun, chagi? Tadi katanya mau belajar?" tanya Jackson hyung. Iya, aku baru ingat kalau tujuanku duduk di sini yaitu untuk belajar. "Ada yang dipikirkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku lalu menatapnya, "hyung, aku rindu Bambam, Junhoe dan Mingyu."

"Hyung juga merindukan teman-teman hyung. Nanti kalau libur kita bertemu mereka, ya?"

"Hyung, tapi perasaan Yugyeom tidak enak nih."

"Tidak enak bagaimana?"

Aku berpikir lagi, benarkah aku harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Jackson hyung? Kalau nanti mereka bertengkar bagaimana? Ah, tapi, bagaimana pun juga Jackson hyung berhak untuk mengetahui ini.

Kuputuskan saja untuk mengatakan segalanya tentang perasaanku.

"Hyung, kenapa belakangan ini aku sering memikirkan tentang Mark hyung dan Bambam ya? Entah kenapa aku selalu merasakan sesuatu yang negatif tentang mereka."

Jackson hyung tidak menjawab, tapi gerak-gerik matanya menandakan sesuatu bahwa ia juga memiliki tanggapan yang sama, hanya saja ia tidak mengucapkannya. Beberapa saat ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, tapi setelah itu ia ia melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau hanya merindukannya saja."

"Aniyo, ini benar-benar perasaan yang tidak enak. Aku merasakan kalau..." sejenak aku berhenti lalu menelan saliva, "...kalau Bambam tidak lah bahagia hidup bersama Mark hyung."

"Mungkin kau benar-benar harus bertemu dengan Bambam," Jackson hyung mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, "janjian gih dengannya. Nanti hyung antar kau untuk bertemu, ajak juga Jungkook."

"Begitu ya, hyung?"

"Ne." jawabnya dengan yakin seraya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "Sudah ah, wajahnya jangan begitu, membuatku tambah sayang saja."

"Ih, hyung, Yugyeom kan sedang serius." aku refleks mendorongnya karena kesal. Jackson hyung memang suka begitu, membelokkan suasana yang sedang serius tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah bercandaan. Menyebalkan sih, tapi justru itu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Jackson hyung lalu bersandari santai di bahuku seraya membaca buku. "Chagi, tidak mau main ke rumah? Ibuku sudah bertanya."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, katanya kapan kekasihku Kim Yugyeom mau mengurusku di rumaaaahh?" Jackson hyung menggoyangkan kepalanya di leherku hingga rambutnya nyaris membuatku loncat kegelian.

"Kok begitu? Ibunya hyung lelah ya mengurus hyung karena terlalu pecicilan?"

"Kok... begitu sih?" wajah Jackson hyung tiba-tiba menjadi masam.

"Ya habisnya kenapa musti diurus olehku?"

"Main lah ke rumahku, kau kan sudah lama tidak ke rumah. Manjakan aku gitu sekali-sekali." katanya manja.

"Nah, sekarang ini memangnya sedang tidak manja?"

"Ya maksudnya-"

"Hehe, iya hyung, Yugyeom mengerti kok. Besok Yugyeom main ke rumah hyung, ya."

"Hyungnya tidak dipeluk, nih?" ia melihatku dengan mata puppy-nya, karena dia meminta itu, jadi aku memeluknya dengan lembut seraya menyandarkan kepalaku di atas kepalanya, sementara dia malah keenakan berada di dalam pelukanku.

Semenjak kuliah, kami memang jarang mengunjungi rumah masing-masing karena kesibukan kami. Jackson hyung memang sering gaul dengan teman-temannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, tapi dia bisa rewel kalau aku tidak memeluknya sehari saja, atau mungkin kalau aku lupa untuk menciumnya hari ini, dia bisa cemberut seharian.

Satu hal yang membuatku selalu kagum padanya adalah; ketika ia menepati janjinya untuk mengakui sebagai pacarnya, tidak ada rasa canggung lagi di antara kami, dan tidak ada lagi yang membenci Jackson hyung karena ia menggantung status kami selama nyaris dua tahun. Tadinya aku takut kalau Jackson hyung akan melupakanku setelah dia masuk ke universitas, tapi ternyata semuanya malah menjadi lebih baik.

Dan hal-hal kecil seperti ini membuat hubungan kami semakin dekat dari hari ke hari.

..

..

11.30 pm Tuan's House

..

..

Author POV -

 _From: Yugyeom_  
 _Bam, kau baik-baik saja?_

 _To: Yugyeom:_  
 _Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya kenapa?"_

 _From: Yugyeom_  
 _Aku merindukanmu, ayo kita bertemu di akhir pekan!_

 _To: Yugyeom_  
 _Makan siang di CoCo Cafe, 12.30. OK?_

 _From: Yugyeom_  
 _OK! Ajak Mark hyung dan Vernon juga ya!_

"Hft," Bambam mendesah kesal saat ia membaca pesan terakhir dari Yugyeom. Moodnya untuk pergi di akhir pekan langsung merosot drastis begitu Yugyeom mengajak Mark untuk bergabung bersama mereka, karena akan ada dua hal yang terjadi; Mark akan menolak ajakkannya, atau Mark akan jadi pura-pura baik di depan Yugyeom untuk menjaga image-nya sebagai seorang suami yang baik.

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar menginterupsi kekesalan Bambam, dan rasa kesal itu malah tambah menjadi-jadi ketika orang yang masuk adalah Mark.

"Buatkan aku makanan! Aku lapar. Tidak ada makanan sama sekali di bawah." Mark memerintah ketus. Sabar dan pasrah, Bambam terpaksa harus bangun lagi dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuatkan sepiring makanan untuk si Tuan, ada rasa takut yang bercampur dengan malas di benak Bambam, hingga ia terlihat sangat letih saat berjalan.

"Hyung mau makan apa? Kita hanya punya sisa ayam yang kemarin dan masih ada beberapa telur dan seikat sayur."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih!? Jadi istri itu yang becus! Kau seharusnya sudah belanja sejak seminggu yang lalu-"

"Aduh! Hyung!" Bambam menutup telinganya frustasi. "Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Katakan saja apa yang ingin hyung makan, nanti akan kumasak untukmu."

"Kau sudah mulai berani-"

"Ya kalau hyung mau makanannya selalu lengkap berilah aku uang untuk membeli keperluan pokok kita!" bentak Bambam, emosinya nyaris sampai di ujung kepala hingga ia tidak ingat kepada siapa ia membentak sebenarnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku memakai uang bulananku sendiri untuk menghidupi kita bertiga?! Kau juga biasanya selalu makan malam di luar bersama pacarmu itu, makanya aku tidak masak."

"YAK!"

"Kalau bisanya hanya marah dan menyuruh kenapa tidak mempekerjakan pembantu saja dan ceraikan aku?!"

Deg. Bambam terkejut sendiri mendengar perkataannya, sama halnya dengan Mark yang kaget mendengar Bambam yang mulai berani mengatakan kalimat seberani itu. Ingin sekali Bambam menarik semua kata-kata perdebatan itu dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk memasak, karena Bambam tidak ingin cerai dengan Mark dengan cara yang semudah itu. Jika sudah cinta, maka Bambam akan tetap mencintai Mark dalam kondisi yang tersulit sekalipun.

"Setidaknya perhatikanlah anakmu. Dia memanggilmu setiap saat, tapi kau tidak ada." beres dengan kalimatnya, Bambam langsung turun menuju dapur dan mengerjakan tugasnya untuk memasak.

Beberapa kali ia menyebut dirinya bodoh hanya karena mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada Mark, ia bahkan mengutuk dirinya lebih sambil mencoba fokus untuk memasak di depan kompor. Sementara Mark menunggu di meja makan, ia juga memikirkan tentang kalimat Bambam yang tadi, memang membuat hatinya sedikit terbuka untuk mengubah diri setidaknya untuk Vernon, bahkan ia juga tidak punya niatan sedikitpun untuk bercerai dengan Bambam.

Mereka bertengkar, dan itu terjadi begitu saja seperti tidak ada awalan dan akhirannya.

"Nih," Bambam menaruh sepiring kimchi dan ayam di atas meja, "kalau ada yang kurang panggil aku saja."

Sebelum Bambam pergi, ia mengingat pesan Yugyeom yang tadi. _Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan bicara dengan Mark hyung_ , pikirnya.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Yugyeom mengajak kita makan di akhir pekan. Kau ada waktu tidak?"

"Entahlah," jawab Mark santai seraya menguyah makanan di dalam mulutnya, "aku sudah ada janji dengan Suji, mungkin lain kali saja."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku mengajak..."

Ups! Hampir saja kelepasan, untung lidah Bambam belum menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dan cepat-cepat berhenti. Kalau tidak, malam ini Bambam bisa kena pukul yang kesekian kalinya.

"...aku mengajak...Jinhwan hyung saja, atau Mingyu."

"Yasudah." jawab Mark singkat, itu membuat Bambam kesal setengah mati hingga Bambam menarik dirinya untuk pergi meninggalkan Mark makan sendirian. "Bam." panggil Mark lagi, terpaksa Bambam harus berhenti dan berbicara lagi dengan Mark. "Itu ada miniatur mobil-mobilan di kamar. Aku kan tidak memberimu uang, bagaimana kau bisa membelinya?"

"Ada yang memberinya untuk Vernon."

"Siapa?"

"Teman."

"Teman katamu?"

"Ya, memang teman."

Mark membanting sendoknya ke piring dan berhenti makan. Ini lagi, Bambam sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di akhir, pasti dia akan dihajar lagi oleh Mark apalagi jika Mark tahu bahwa yang memberinya mainan itu adalah namja lain.

"Selain Mingyu, Junhoe dan pacar mereka, siapa lagi?" tanya Mark dengan serius, ia berdiri dan mendekati Bambam di ujung tangga seraya bergetar ketakutan.

"Temanku banyak, mereka yang memberiku ini supaya Vernon tidak rewel lagi di kelas." Bambam berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Mark melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Bambam dan menariknya agar mereka dapat saling menatap lebih dekat lagi. Biasanya Bambam menyukai jika Mark melakukan hal itu kepadanya, tapi untuk kali ini, dia malah merasa takut untuk berada di sekitar Mark. "Mmm, sepertinya ada yang mulai perhatian kepada Vernon, ya? Atau mungkin memperhatikannya supaya bisa merebutmu?" bisik Mark dengan suara husky nya yang sexy.

"Ya teman-temanku sudah pasti perhatian kepada Vernon, mereka merasa kasihan saja bahwa dia tidak diperhatikan oleh ayahnya."

"Katakan itu sekali lagi!"

"Hyung!" Bambam mendorong Mark kuat-kuat hingga Mark mundur beberapa langkah menjauh, jika digambarkan di dalam film kartun, mungkin sudah ada asap yang mengebul di atas kepala Bambam karena terlalu emosi. "Hyung tidak perlu bertanya apakah ada yang perhatian dengan Vernon atau tidak, hyung juga tidak ingin tahu, kan? Jika hyung bertanya apakah ada yang memperhatikan Vernon, jawabannya sudah pasti ada, banyak sekali. Tapi apakah hyung juga memberi perhatian kepadanya layaknya seorang ayah, huh?!"

"..."

"Dan soal ada yang ingin merebutku atau tidak, kenapa hyung harus peduli? Seseorang juga telah merebutmu dariku, dan aku tidak pernah bertanya siapa dia. Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku tidak perduli bagaimana kau melupakanku atau Vernon sebagai istri dan anakmu, aku tetap mencintaimu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Tapi jika suatu saat aku menghilang karena ada orang yang lebih menghargai cintaku, kuharap kau tidak mencariku dan mengerti bahwa cintamu sudah kulupakan sama seperti halnya kau melupakan cintaku saat ini."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: KECEWA GAK WOY GUARDIAN ANGELNYA BAMBAM ITU TERNYATA CHANYEOL HEHEH?! :') A) Iya thor, harusnya kan yang lain, B) Cocok cocok aja kok, C) Gimana author ajalah yang penting Bambam selamat/?** Sebelumnya nih ya, author mau minta maaf, terutama untuk kalian yang bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Youngjae selama ini. Author bilang member GOT7 udah abis karena Youngjae akan muncul dengan perannya tersendiri yang udah author siapin mateng-mateng, tapi nanti, gak sekarang, bakal ada hubungan deketnya juga sama Bambam, tapi masih surprise ya, tungguin aja pokoknya *kalo gak bosen baca FF ini* xD oh iya buat yang kangen JackGyeom tuh author kasih space dikit buat mereka lovey dovey wkwk chapter selanjutnya mereka muncul lagi kok tenang aja. SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW KALIAN SEMUA *ciumin basah satu satu* APALAGI CHAPTER YANG KEMAREN WEH GILE REVIEW BOX UDAH KAYA TAWURAN PADA GEDEK AMA MARK HAHAH:') Jangan bosen baca FF ini yah plis heheh semoga kita bertemu di chapter selanjutnya:*


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Hyung, kau benar tidak akan ikut bersamaku?"

"Iya, kan aku sudah bilang aku sudah ada janji."

"Yasudah."

"Yak! Bambam!"

"..."

"Kau menginap saja di rumah Yugyeom, aku akan mengajak Suji tidur di sini."

"Maaf?"

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat Bambam lakukan selain berpikir bahwa suaminya memang sudah gila. Telinga Bambam masih berfungsi dengan sangat normal, dan beberapa detik yang lalu ia mendengar Mark berbicara terang-terangan bahwa dia akan mengajak _pacar_ nya itu tidur di rumah, rumah yang dimiliki berdua oleh Mark dan Bambam, yang seharusnya tidak ditempati oleh orang lainnya selain mereka berdua.

Bukannya sadar diri, Mark malah bertindak lebih jauh, bahkan melampaui batasnya. Dari caranya bersikap, sudah jelas sekali bahwa tidak ada setitik cinta pun tersisa di hatinya untuk Bambam. Semuanya benar-benar sudah hilang, tidak ada lagi Mark yang menyayangi Bambam dengan tulus.

Dan bodohnya, Bambam masih mencintai Mark walau keadaannya sudah seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Mark menoleh ke arah Bambam. "Masalah? Hm?"

"Hyung..." Bambam tertawa sinis seraya menyeka dahinya, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar, "...hyung akan mengajak yeoja lain bermalam di sini?! Berdua?! Denganmu?!"

"Ne."

"Hyung! Sebenarnya otakmu ini masih waras tidak sih?! Aku ini masih istirmu!"

"Yang namanya seorang istri itu sudah pasti yeoja di mana-mana. Kau kan namja, jadi apakah kau seorang istri, huh?"

Sayatan hati macam apalagi ini? Dulu, sebelum ada orang ketiga yang hadir di dalam rumah tangga mereka, bisa di bilang bahwa Bambam adalah segalanya bagi Mark, tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan posisi Bambam sebagai seorang istri atau pun suaminya, bahkan Mark tidak pernah keberatan jika hidupnya harus di atur oleh Bambam jika itu memang demi kebaikan. Tapi setelah ada orang ketiga yang mengganggu hubungan mereka, semuanya berantakan, bagaikan hidup dalam individu di bawah satu atap yang sama.

Miris, bagaimana semua hari-hari yang indah itu menjadi malapetaka bagi batin Bambam hanya dalam waktu semalam.

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang untuk minta cerai?"

"Aku!?"

"Iya, kemarin malam kau bilang apa?"

"Hft." Bambam mendesah, dengan pasrah dan berat hati ia harus mengiyakan segalanya yang sudah ia katakan. Padahal, maksud dari kata _cerai_ yang Bambam sebut itu adalah untuk menyadarkan Mark bahwa Bambam teramat sangat menyayanginya walaupun harus melepaskan Mark, tapi untuk kali ini, otak Mark memang tidak bisa diajak berimprovisasi lagi. "Oke, aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Tapi aku yakin pacar hyung itu tidak akan bisa masak makan malam seenak buatanku."

Mark tertawa, ia menganggap bahwa kalimat Bambam hanyalah sebuah lelucon bodoh yang sengaja ia katakan agar Mark menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Suji mungkin belum tentu bisa menjadi sebaik Bambam.

"Aku pergi dulu." setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Bambam pergi ke luar dari rumahnya sambil menggendong Vernon dan mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan sikap suaminya yang keterlaluan itu, yang membuatnya nyaris gila karena semua kalimatnya yang terang-terangan menyakiti hati Bambam.

Belum jauh Bambam melangkah dari rumahnya, ia menemukan sebuah mobil Mercedes berwarna hitam mengkilap seperti baru dipoles. Bambam merasa tidak asing dengan mobil itu, rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan mobil mewah itu, tapi Bambam berusaha tidak menghiraukan hingga ada petunjuk langsung yang memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

BIM !

Mobil itu berbunyi dan berhasil membuat Bambam mengalami spot jantung ringan. Seseorang membuka jendela di bagian pintu supir, lalu muncul wajah ceria seseorang.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Yak! Kau melupakan hyung, huh?"

"Ya ampun, aku kira hyung tidak akan jadi datang hari ini." Bambam tertawa lega.

"Hyung kan sudah janji, masa hyung tidak datang? Aigoo, Vernon tertidur ya? Ayo cepat masuk! Kasihan, nanti dia masuk angin."

Hari ini, Mark tidak datang bersama Bambam untuk bertemu dengan Yugyeom di CoCo cafe, tapi bukan berarti Bambam akan datang sendirian. Chanyeol, dirinya sudah siap siaga untuk mengabulkan permintaan Bambam jika dibutuhkan.

Sejujurnya jika boleh dikatakan, Bambam merasa sangat sedih karena orang yang mendampinginya saat ini bukan lah suaminya sendiri Mark, melainkan orang lain. Kenapa harus orang lain jika Bambam masih punya Mark?

Bambam POV -

Kami membicarakan banyak hal bersama hingga tidak terasa bahwa kami sudah sampai di tujuan kami, yaitu CoCo's Cafe. Cafe ini menjadi tempat favoritku karena gayanya yang sangat cocok untukku, tatanan rapi dan suasananya yang tidak terlalu diramaikan oleh pengunjung. Aku benar-benar ingin mengajak Mark hyung ke cafe ini, aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat suka dengan interiornya.

Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengunjungi cafe ini dengan Mark hyung.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol hyung seraya membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Sahabatku, hyung kenal dengan Kim Yugyeom?"

"Eeh... aniyo, aku tidak banyak bergaul dengan siswa kelas sepuluh waktu di North."

"Bagus deh, berarti hyung bisa berkenalan dengannya hari ini."

Saat menginjakan kaki ke lantai cafe ini, kami tidak menemukan Yugyeom atau seseorang yang kami kenal, hanya beberapa pelayan terlihat sibuk sedang melayani pelanggan lainnya. Seingatku, Yugyeom baru saja mengirimku pesan dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di sini.

"Annyeong haseyo," sapa seorang pelayan dengan ramah, "ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Iya, kami mau makan di sini, tapi kami juga sedang mencari teman kami. Dia bilang dia sudah sampai di sini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." jawabku.

"Oh? Anda pasti teman dari Kim Yugyeom-ssi."

"Ne."

"Mereka sudah menunggu anda di outdoor cafe."

"Mereka?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. Mereka? Apa Yugyeom mebawa Jackson?

Kami di antar oleh pelayan ini ke teras luar dan melihat ada Yugyeom, Jackson hyung, Jungkook dan Taehyung hyung sudah berkumpul di meja yang sama, meja yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah teras seperti mereka adalah satu-satunya pengunjung yang datang hari ini.

Mereka melihat kami dan langsung menyapa.

"Oh? Chanyeol hyung!" Taehyung hyung melambaikan tangan ke arah Chanyeol hyung.

"Kalian kenal?" tanyaku.

"Aku kan hanya tidak dekat dengan anak kelas sepuluh saja." Chanyeol hyung terkekeh.

Ada dua bangku yang masih kosong di antara mereka, aku yakin mereka mempersiapkan itu untukku dan Mark hyung, tapi yang datang malah Chanyeol hyung. Dan kurasa mereka bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Mark hyung, karena aku dapat melihat satu per satu wajah mereka berkerut walau mereka mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ey, hyung, apa kabar?" Chanyeol, Taehyung dan Jackson hyung saling menyapa akrab satu sama lain. Benar, kurasa Chanyeol hyung hanya tidak gaul dengan anak kelas sepuluh saja.

"Hey, Bam, Mark kemana?" tanya Taehyung dengan santai. Tapi itu tidak membuatku nyaman sama sekali, mungkin seharusnya mereka sudah tahu apa yang sahabat mereka lakukan di belakangku selama ini, dan di belakang mereka semua juga.

"Sibuk." jawabku singkat seraya tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Haha, bullshit." balas Jackson hyung. Memang benar, Mark hyung punya kencan dengan seseorang yang lain. Tidak ada niatan bagiku untuk membahas Mark hyung saat ini, biarkan saja mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan ketidak hadiran Mark hyung hari ini, aku tahu mereka bosan dengan alasan yang sama setiap kalinya.

Sementara para hyung menikmati obrolan mereka, aku dan teman-temanku memiliki topik sendiri di sini. Dari tadi yang kami bicarakan adalah Mark hyung dan Mark hyung, hingga aku harus jutaan kali membohongi Jungkook dan Yugyeom karena mengatakan hubunganku dan Mark hyung baik-baik saja.

"Bam, serius? Tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Yugyeom pelan.

"Serius. Memangnya kenapa, Gyeomie?"

Bukannya menjawab, mereka berdua malah memperhatikanku dengan tatapan menyeramkan seakan mereka akan membunuhku jika aku tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, aku bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah mereka mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku selama ini.

Bagus, mereka mulai membuatku takut dengan mata-mata mencekam itu, dan itu melemahkanku untuk tetap bersembunyi di balik kenyataan.

"Hft," bahuku merosot, "oke, tapi tidak di sini. Aku tidak ingin mereka mendengarnya." yang kumaksud dengan mereka itu adalah para hyung, apalagi ada Jackson hyung di sini, bisa-bisa kalau dia mendengar, dia langsung tancap gas ke rumahku dan membuat Mark hyung babak belur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hyung," Jungkook memanggil kekasihnya, "kami mau jalan-jalan dulu sebentar ya, katanya Bambam mau melihat-lihat taman."

"Yes, chagi." jawab Taehyung hyung dengan manis. Astaga, aku merindukan kalimat itu dari mulut Mark hyung.

"Bam, Vernon biar aku yang jaga saja." kata Chanyeol hyung seraya menggeser Vernon agar lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung?" aku memastikan. Ternyata Chanyeol hyung dengan senang hati menjaga Vernon hingga anakku dapat tertidur dengan pulas.

Setelah itu, kami bertiga menuju ke tempat yang agak jauh, di mana para hyung tidak dapat mendengar atau menemukan kami. Satu hal yang membuatku takut untuk menceritakan segalanya; Mark hyung mungkin bisa mati karena dihajar masal oleh semua teman-temannya, terutama Jackson dan Junhoe, mereka adalah orang yang tidak punya ampun.

Awalnya Yugyeom dan Junhoe terlihat seperti sedang menginterogasiku, tapi aku mulai yakin kepada diriku sendiri bahwa dengan mereka tahu tentang hal ini, mungkin aku akan mempunyai lebih banyak pelindung di sekitarku.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi Mark hyung bisa melakukan segalanya kepadaku, apapun yang dia mau.

Sama seperti apa yang kukatakan kepada Chanyeol hyung, bagaimana awal mulanya bisa begini, apa penyebabnya, apa yang Mark hyung lakukan, kenapa ini dan kenapa itu, semuanya kuceritakan selengkap-lengkapnya kepada Jungkook dan Yugyeom, dan hatiku benar-benar sakit ketika aku mengaku bahwa aku masih tetap mencintai Mark hyung meskipun dalam kondisi yang sesulit ini.

Ya, tidak perlu ditanya lagi, mereka tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk diucapkan, tapi rahang mereka yang jatuh dan tatapan mata mereka yang kosong adalah jawaban dari apa yang mereka rasakan ketika aku menceritakan ini. Aku berani bertaruh, jika kita tidak sedang di tempat umum, mereka sudah pasti berteriak sangat keras dan memaksaku cerai hingga titik darah penghabisan mereka.

"Untung saja Krystal nuna mau membantuku, dan akhirnya mempertemukan aku dengan Chanyeol hyung."

"Bambam, kau masih waras kan?" tanya Jungkook. Ya, sayangnya aku masih waras.

"Bam, kau mau hidup begini terus? Disiksa lahir dan batin oleh suamimu sendiri, huh?" bisik Yugyeom.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi," bahuku jatuh, "aku masih mencintainya."

"Ketika dia mencintai orang lain?"

"Iya."

"Bamie, menurutku Mark hyung sudah keterlaluan. Itu namanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, dia juga tidak bertanggung jawab dalam menafkahimu." lanjut Jungkook, seperti biasa, dia selalu berbicara lewat logikanya yang super rasional dan realistis. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku masih sangat mencintainya dan itu terlepas dari tanggung jawab Mark hyung untuk menghidupiki secara materi.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk mengatasinya." kataku.

"Mengatasi apa? Kau tahu kan kalau Jackson hyung tahu tentang ini, Mark bisa dibunuh olehnya?"

"Ya makanya, jangan sampai Jackson hyung tahu tentang ini."

Jungkook melipat tangan di dadanya, "Bam, bangkai yang tersembunyi pun lama kelamaan baunya akan tercium juga. Aku berani bertaruh kalau Jinhwan, Junhoe, Mingyu atau bahkan Wonwoo sudah tahu tentang hal ini, dan mereka berhak mengatakan hal ini kepada Taehyung atau Jackson hyung."

"Kalau cerai pun belum tentu keadaannya membaik, kan?" aku menenggelamkan kepala di balik rambutku yang poninya sudah mulai memanjang ini. Tapi jika aku harus berbicara jujur, yang tadi itu hanyalah sekedar alasanku untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa aku masih sangat mencintai Mark hyung, tidak peduli jika ia tidak mencintaiku lagi atau dia membenciku, hatiku tak semudah itu untuk digeser.

"Bam," Yugyeom menaruh tangannya di pundakku, "kau yakin kau kuat dengan ini?"

"Kuharap aku cukup kuat." aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap mereka berdua. "Chanyeol hyung bilang aku harus kuat agar dapat melindungi Vernon dari gangguan apapun, jadi aku hanya meminta kekuatan ekstra setiap harinya."

"Padahal dua tahun yang lalu Mark lah orang yang paling menyayangi Vernon lebih dari apapun." Jungkook tersenyum ke arahku. Senyuman yang menghangatkan itu, ia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana caranya membuat hatiku tetap tenang walau sebetulnya hati ini sudah akan meledak. "Kalau kau masih ingin mempertahankan Mark hyung, tidak apa-apa kok, itu hakmu karena kau mencintainya."

"Tapi jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi atau dia memukulmu lagi, hubungi kami secepatnya, ya?"

"Pasti."

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Chagi, punggungku pegal nih, seharian duduk di depan komputer mengerjakan tugas." kata Jaebum manja seraya menempelkan tubuhnya di tubuh Jinyoung.

"Jadi maunya apa, hm?"

"Pijit, dong."

"Lima ribu won per lima menit, deal?"

"Ih, chagi!"

"Hehe, bercanda. Mana punggungmu? Biar kupijit."

Dengan seringai lebar, Jaebum tiarap di atas tempat tidurnya dengan santai dan Jinyoung mulai mengeluarkan energi positifnya lewat tangan-tangan yang telaten memijit bagian leher hingga punggung bagian bawah Jaebum.

"Aduh, enak." badan Jaebum menggeliat.

"Geli, ya?"

"Aniyo?"

"Jinjja?"

Iseng-iseng berhadiah, Jinyoung menggunakan kedua jari telunjuknya sebagai senjata yang ampuh lalu ia menusukkan keduanya ke pinggang Jaebum hingga Jaebum berteriak dan berbalik badan seperti ikan yang kepanikan di darat.

"CHAGIIIII~~" Jaebum merengek akibat _electric shock_ yang Jinyoung berikan. Sementara itu, Jinyoung hanya tertawa kegelian melihat Jaebum yang terkejut seperti orang gila.

"Hihi, coba ulangi kagetnya seperti apa?"

"Haish~~ jail ya."

Tidak ingin kalah, Jaebum menarik kedua tangan Jinyoung hingga Jinyoung jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Jaebum. Belum cukup baginya untuk mendekap Jinyoung dengan erat, Jaebum juga menambahkan sensasi gelitikan di beberapa bagian titik sensitif Jinyoung hingga tawaan meledak krispi di antara mereka.

"Chagi geliii~~"

"Kau juga tadi menggelitikku seperti ini." kini Jaebum memutar posisinya hingga berada di atas Jinyoung lalu segera mengecup bibir Jinyoung dengan lembut, lalu ke pipinya, lalu ke lehernya, ke telinganya, yang pasti membuat Jinyoung terus merasa kegelian.

Drrt Drrt!

Getaran handphone di atas kasur Jaebum menginterupsi moment indah mereka.

"Ya ampun, siapa sih ganggu saja." celoteh Jaebum ketus, tapi ia tetap meraih ponselnya dan membaca nama Junhoe di layarnya.

"Nugu?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Junhoe."

"Tumben dia menelponmu."

"Entahlah, kalau bukan soal Jinhwan pasti soal Mark deh." lalu Jaebum menggeser icon berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat panggilannya. "Ne, Junhoe?"

 _"Hyung, kau sedang bersama Taehyung atau Jackson hyung?"_

"Aniyo, wae? Kau di mana? Apa Jinhwan bersamamu?"

 _"Aniyo, Jinhwan tidak bersamaku. Hyung, kau sudah melihat kotak pesanmu?"_

"Kotak pesan?" Jaebum mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya. "Ada apa dengan kotak pesanku."

 _"Ya ampun. Aku sudah mengirimnya kepada kalian bertiga, tak ada satupun yang melihat."_ suara Junhoe terdengar frustasi dan itu membuat Jaebum ikut kehilangan akal dengan bocah ini. Jaebum melempar tatapan heran ke arah kekasihnya, padahal Jinyoung sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pembicaraan mereka.

"Tunggu!" tanpa menutup panggilannya, Jaebum buru-buru menukar screenphone-nya menjadi kotak pesan yang dipenuhi oleh pesan dari Junhoe. Ini pertama kalinya Junhoe mengirimi pesan yang begitu banyak ke ponsel Jaebum hingga angkanya mencapai puluhan.

Karena penasaran, Jaebum membuka pesan MMS dari Junhoe dan menemukan setumpuk foto sudah berbaris di dalam chat-room mereka.

"Mwoya?"

Jaebum menggeser layarnya ke atas. Foto-foto itu menunjukkan pemandangan yang sama, yaitu seorang namja yang terlihat sangat mesra dengan seorang yeoja seperti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih paling romantis yang pernah ada, hanya saja dari angle yang berbeda-beda. Awalnya Jaebum tidak mengerti dengan semua pesan gambar itu, tapi setelah sekian lama ia cermati lagi, kepekaannya mulai bekerja dengan sangat baik.

"Yak! Goo Junhoe!" Jaebum mengaktifkan pengeras suara. "Ini... kau pasti bercanda, kan?"

 _"Apa wajahnya kurang jelas, hyung?"_

"Justru ini jelas sekali!" Jaebum memekik. "Yak! Kau di mana? Kau masih di sana? Apa Taehyung dan Jackson sudah mendapatkan pesan ini?!"

 _"Aku sudah mengirimnya, tapi aku belum mendapat balasan apapun."_

"Haish, namja brengsek!" kutuk Jaebum saat melihat foto-foto itu di ponselnya. "Kutelfon kau lagi nanti saat Taehyung dan Jackson sudah bisa dihubungi."

 _"Oke."_

Sreet, Jaebum menggeser icon berwarna merah untuk memutus sambungannya.

"Chagi, ada apa?"

"Namja itu butuh pelajaran."

"Namja siapa, sih? Chagi, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa seperti akan membunuh sahabatku sendiri."

"Siapa? Kau akan bertengkar lagi, huh?"

"Ini dia alasannya aku tidak mau terburu-buru menikahimu." Jaebum menatap ke arah mata Jinyoung dengan dalam dan penuh arti. "Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Dahi Jinyoung berkerut, memang tidak semuanya dapat ia cerna dengan baik, tapi ada suatu gambaran yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya begitu mendengar kata _menikah_ dari mulut Jaebum. "Maksudmu... Mark dan Bambam?"

"..."

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi?"

"..."

"Kalian... kalian tidak akan membunuhnya hanya karena itu kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Bam, dari tadi diam saja, ada apa hm?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut, ia menginterupsi pikiran Bambam yang sedang kacau balau karena tidak tahu harus pulang kemana malam ini.

"Hm? Aniyo..." Bambam membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Hyung tahu penginapan murah di sekitar sini tidak?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Siapa yang butuh penginapan?"

"Aku."

"Wae?"

"Pacarnya Mark hyung akan bermalam di rumah dan aku harus tidur di luar."

CKIIIITTT!  
Entah kenapa, tapi kaki Chanyeol refleks menginjak rem hingga ban mobilnya berdecit nyaring dan tubuh mereka hampir terbanting ke depan. Chanyeol nyaris saja membuat tabrakan beruntun bagi mobil yang ada di belakangnya karena dia berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan, untung saja tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Hyung?!" Bambam panik.

"A...apa!?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah masamnya.

"Apanya apa? Kau nyaris membuat mobil di belakang menabrak mobilmu."

"Mark menyuruhmu tidur di luar karena pacarnya mau menginap di rumahmu!?"

Bambam terdiam, ternyata itu alasannya kenapa Chanyeol nyaris membuat kecelakaan fatal di tengah jalan.

"Dia menyuruhmu tidur di luar karena pacarnya!?" suara Chanyeol melengking. Sebenarnya Bambam malu, tapi dia terlanjur mengatakan hal itu, pada akhirnya Bambam harus mengangguk dan mengiyakan semua yang dipertanyakan oleh Chanyeol. "Sinting!" Chanyeol memukul kemudinya seraya tertawa sinis.

"Hyung..." kata Bambam sambil berusaha untuk jadi setenang mungkin, "...tidak apa-apa kok, kan masih ada hotel yang murah."

"Mark itu manusia atau..." tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol kehabisan kata, saking ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Mark yang tidak masuk akal itu. Menurut Chanyeol, hal ini bukan di artikan sebagai perselingkuhan lagi, tapi sudah poligami terang-terangan, dan menurutnya, orang sebaik Bambam tidak pantas mendapatkan hal itu.

"Atau aku menginap di rumah Yugyeom saja."

"Di mana rumah orang tuamu?"

"JANGAN!" refleks Bambam menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat-erat. "Kumohon jangan bawa aku ke rumah orang tuaku!"

"Kenapa? Itu tempat perlindungan teraman-"

"Aku tidak ingin orang tuaku mengkhawatirkan kondisiku."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat lalu bersandar di jok mobilnya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin Bambam berteduh dan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini, tapi di satu sisi lainnya, ia juga tidak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya karena ia tahu Bambam sedang mempertimbangkan banyak hal, terumata untuk bertemu orang tuanya dalam kondisi yang seperti ini.

"Di tempat pelacuran semalam juga tidak apa-apa."

"Yak! Kau gila ya!? Jangan pernah datang ke tempat seperti itu!" emosi Chanyeol meluap hingga secara tidak sadar ia menyentak Bambam dan membuatnya khawatir. "Tidur di apartemenku."

"Ne?"

"Tidur di apartemenku, itu satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman untuk berlindung."

"Tapi... nanti..."

"Hyung tinggal sendiri, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Nanti hyung-"

"Dengarkan saja kata-kataku!"

Bambam menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, rasanya ingin menolak lebih keras lagi untuk tawaran Chanyeol-sebenarnya itu bukanlah tawaran, melainkan sebuah perintah dan paksaan dari Chanyeol karena ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada Bambam dan anaknya. Bingung, dilema, Bambam bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang Mark. Aku bukan mengajakmu untuk tidur bersamaku, tapi aku hanya ingin anakmu beristirahat dengan baik malam ini."

..

..

Chanyeol's apartement

..

..

"Ssshh, tidur yang nyenyak ya, sayang." perlahan, Bambam menaruh tubuh Vernon di atas king-sized bed milik Chanyeol yang tertata rapi dan empuk. Hari ini, ataubelakangan ini, mungkin menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi Vernon karena Bambam terus membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Mau bagaimana lagi, Mark tidak dapat dipercaya lagi untuk mengurus anaknya sendiri, ditambah lagi orang tua Bambam yang dari dulu terkenal sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Jadi Bambam harus mengurus Vernon sendirian dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bam, kau mau mandi?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Ehmm... aku tidak bawa baju."

"Pakai bajuku saja. Handuknya juga sudah kusiapkan lengkap di kamar mandi."

Bambam menggigit bibir bawahnya, "tidak apa-apa jika aku numpang mandi di sini?"

"Numpang apanya? Anggap saja rumah sendiri." jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum manis. Senyuman itu, cukup membuat Bambam merasa lebih baik sekaligus meleleh dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih, hyung." kata Bambam. Ia mengambil kaos dan celana tidur yang sudah Chanyeol pilihkan sendiri untuk Bambam, berhubung ukuran tubuh mereka yang berbeda jauh.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan diri, Bambam keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang (super) kelonggaran seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Benar, rasanya seperti berada di rumah sendiri, bahkan Chanyeol memberinya sandal rumah agar menjaga kaki Bambam tetap hangat.

"Hey." sapa Chanyeol lembut dari arah counter di dapurnya.

Bambam tersenyum, "hyung sedang apa?"

"Membuatkanmu teh."

"Hyung repot sekali, aku jadi tidak enak kan." Bambam menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk di dapur dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Bukannya tidak ingin membantu, tapi Bambam hanya menyukainya saja ketika melihat Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal kecil namun manis seperti ini.

"Hmm, bajunya besar sekali ya." ejek Chanyeol saat tidak sengaja melihat collarbones Bambam. "Padahal baju itu sudah tidak muat lagi di tubuhku."

"Tubuh hyung kebesaran, sih." Bambam tertawa malu-malu seraya menarik lengan bajunya yang selalu merosot.

Ting.. ting.. ting.. setelah Chanyeol berhasil melarutkan gula ke dalam teh hingga dentingan antara sendok dan cangkirnya terdengar, ia menyerahkannya kepada Bambam secara hati-hati beserta pisin di bawahnya. "Minum dulu, hati-hati panas!"

"Hyung minum juga kan?"

"Gampang."

Bambam menyeruput tehnya dengan nikmat, terasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di kerongkongannya dan membuat tubuhnya lebih segar dan rileks. Bukan hanya itu saja, senyuman maut Chanyeol juga menjadi salah satu faktor penenang jiwa yang jauh lebih baik daripada mengkonsumsi amphetamin.

"Hyung tidak pernah sedih ya?" tanya Bambam.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Soalnya hyung selalu tersenyum."

"Wae? Kau merasa tidak nyaman karena aku selalu tersenyum?"

"Aniyo," Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya, "tetaplah tersenyum, aku menyukainya."

"Oke, kalau begitu hyung akan terus tersenyum bahkan saat hyung tidur agar kau semakin menyukainya."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama seraya menikmati hangatnya teh buatan seorang Park Chanyeol. Tanpa mereka sadari, mata mereka sudah saling bertemu dan tidak lepas semenjak daritadi, terus saling menatap tanpa adanya gangguan yang membuat mereka harus berpaling. Bagi Bambam, tentu itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar, tapi seperti ada yang merekatkan pandangan mereka, hingga Bambam tidak ingin melepaskan sepasang mata yang selalu tersenyum itu.

Chanyeol menggeser sedikit pandangannya dan melihat lengan baju Bambam merosot lagi, kali ini Chanyeol mengubah sedikit sudut bibirnya menjadi lebih miring dan terlihat nakal. Tapi tidak ada yang dia lakukan, hanya saja tangannya tidak tahan untuk membenarkan lengan baju Bambam.

Perasaan canggung pun dimulai ketika Chanyeol berani mengangkat lengan baju Bambam, sejak saat itu Bambam jadi lebih mudah untuk berpaling dari mata Chanyeol yang mengikat.

"Hyung," panggil Bambam sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas counter dapur, "wajar tidak, seandainya aku menyukai seseorang di saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Saat-saat seperti ini?"

"Iya, ketika pasanganku sendiri tidak mencintaiku." kata Bambam gugup. "Atau itu adalah sebuah kesalahan karena itu tandanya aku tidak setia."

"Bam," Chanyeol membenarkan posisi berdirinya, "semua orang layak mendapatkan kasih sayang. Ketika seseorang di sakiti oleh orang yang ia cintai, itu tandanya orang ini adalah korban, dan seorang korban layak mendapatkan perlindungan. Jadi anggap saja, perasaan yang kau miliki terhadap orang lain selain kekasihmu itu adalah sebuah perlindungan yang bisa membuat hatimu merasa lebih tenang."

"Jadi itu artinya aku tidak bersalah?"

"Tidak. Itu hal yang sangat wajar. Semua orang berhak mencintai dan ingin dicintai, bukan?"

Anggukan kecil dari kepala Bambam menandakan bahwa ia mengerti dan setuju dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Bambam berhak mencintai siapapun yang ia mau dan ia ingin dicintai oleh siapapun, jadi menurutnya penyataan itu berlaku di dalam kehidupan.

"Memangnya, siapa orang yang kau sukai? Selain Mark?" tanya Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja ada rasa keingin tahuan di dalam dirinya.

"Entahlah," desah Bambam, "belum bisa kupastikan."

Jawaban yang kurang memuaskan, jelas itu membuat Chanyeol ingin terus mendesaknya. Namun tak ada pilihan lain karena Bambam sendiripun tidak dapat menentukan kepada siapa hatinya berarah sekarang ini. Melihat wajah Bambam yang kebingungan seperti itu malah jadi hal yang menggoda bagi Chanyeol, sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tetap menjaga jaraknya dengan Bambam, tapi bisikan-bisikan itu selalu ada terdengar.

Nekat, Chanyeol menarik pinggul Bambam hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel, lalu Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir kenyal Bambam. Sekali ia melumatnya lalu mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu dengan bunyi kecupan yang manis.

Shock... darah Bambam melesat naik ke atas kepalanya dan menciptakan berbagai emosi yang sangat sulit untuk diekspresikan. Bambam ingin marah, tapi ia juga menyukai rasa ciuman itu, ia merasa menyesal, tapi ia juga merasa senang. Chanyeol bahkan tidak terlihat menyesal atau bersalah karena telah melakukannya terhadap Bambam, ia malah mengelus rambut Bambam dan tersenyum.

"Kita tidur yuk? Kau tidur di kamar, aku akan tidur di sofa. Besok pagi kuantar kau pulang kalau memang sudah bisa pulang." katanya seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Bambam sendiran di dapur.

"Hyung!" seru Bambam. Chanyeol berbalik badan dan melihat wajah gelisah terlukis di wajah Bambam. "Good... good night. Mimpi yang indah."

"Good night, Bamie."

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kita membunuhnya sekarang?"

"Kau benar-benar akan membunuhnya, huh?"

"Akan kuhabisi dia hingga menjadi kerupuk kulit."

"Ewh."

"Kudengar juga Bambam malam ini tidur tidur di rumah karena pacarnya mau bermalam."

"Jinjja? Wah, kurasa aku akan menjadi sahabat terburuk baginya."

"Tenang-tenang. Jangan terburu-buru begitu."

"Yak! Pacarku sudah pasti kejang-kejang jika melihat sahabatnya terpuruk seperti ini."

"Jangan dibunuh, kasihan."

"Lalu kita apakan? Korbakan kepada penganut setan?"

"Tidak usah dibunuh. Kita sakiti saja, tapi sakiti dia secara perlahan-lahan."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Gak ada question ah, gatau mau nanya apa *authornya peler*. Curhat ah dikit. Author nyaris ngehapus AS2 di tengah jalan gara-gara ada pemain baru taugak wkwk:') pengen hapus AS2, delay sampe libur natal entar baru re-write lagi. Rasanya nambahin pemain baru tuh kaya kalian ngerjain soal matematika, trus hasil akhirnya salah karena cara dasarnya juga udah salah, sampe akhirnya kalian harus ngulang soalnya lagi dari awal. Ada yang kecewa dan ada yang senang, mudah-mudahan chapter yang ini udah mulai nge-fit di kalian yah. Makasih banget buat dukungan, kritik saran, support dan segalanya lewat review kalian, author tetap mengharapkan review kalian demi kebaikan FF ini dan author. Sekali lagi makasih banyak yaaa:* semoga ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnyaa~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

"Terima kasih ya, hyung."

"Sama-sama, lain kali mampir lagi ya ke rumahku."

"Ne."

Akhirnya, setelah semalaman menginap di rumah Chanyeol hyung dan melewati masa-masa yang aneh, aku bisa pulang juga. Aku tidak peduli apakah aku akan diterima di rumah ini atau tidak, ini masih rumahku dan Mark hyung.

Aku sampai di depan pintu rumah, hmmm... tidak ada sandal atau sepatu perempuan di sini. Atau mungkin sepatunya ada di dalam? Ya Tuhan, apa yang Mark hyung lakukan dengan yeoja itu? Tolong jangan biarkan aku mengalami masa sesulit ini berlama-lama, umurku masih sembilan belas, aku mau lulus kuliah dengan memori yang bahagia.

"Aku pul-OMO!" jantungku nyaris kumuntahkan ketika Mark hyung berdiri di samping pintu saat begitu aku memasuki rumah. Ia bersandar di tembok seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia memakai baju turtle-neck berlengan panjang dan juga kaos kaki rajut berwarna hitam. Bocah ini, apa yang dia lakukan di ambang pintu seperti ini? "Ya ampun hyung, kau nyaris membuatku menjatuhka Vernon."

"Bam...Bam...ssshhh...Bamieee..." bibirnya bergetar, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya ikut bergetar ketika ia berbicara.

"Mwo? Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bam...hyung...pu-pusing..."

"Ne?" refleks aku menyentuh kedua pipinya.

Astaga! Suhu tubuhnya panas sekali, apa yeoja itu tidak memberinya makan seharian hingga suamiku terserang demam begini, huh!? "Hyung! Tubuhmu panas sekali!"

"Bam... kepala hyung pusing sekali... sakit semua..." ia mengeluh lagi.

Aku harus segera memindahkan Vernon ke kamar karena tidak mungkin aku mengurus dua orang begini dengan tanganku yang hanya ada dua. Sambil meletakan Vernon di kamar, aku juga mengambil kotak obat yang selalu tersedia di kamar. Buru-buru aku berlari kembali ke lantai satu dan menarik Mark hyung agar dia duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung, kau kehujanan? Aniyo, kemarin tidak hujan. Kau telat makan? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan pernah telat makan! Hasilnya pasti jadi fatal begini." recokus. Biarkan saja, siapa suruh dia foya-foya terus, melupakan waktu makannya dan akhirnya jatuh sakit begini.

"Bamm.. ssszzz... dingin..."

"Iya, ini selimut." aku membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal berbahan bulu domba yang orang tuaku beli di Roma. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku, bagus sekali, jawaban yang cukup memuaskan ketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Emosiku cukup meluap hebat untuk masalah yang seperti ini. "Bagaimana kau bisa minum obat kalau perutmu kosong, huh?!" aku membentaknya.

Segera aku berlari ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkasku. Telur, brokoli, apa yang bisa kumasak hanya dengan telur dan brokoli? Apa yeoja itu benar-benar menerlantarkan suamiku seperti ini, huh?

Dengan bahan seadanya, aku membuat sebuah eksperimen baru dengan telur dan brokoli yang tersisa. Aku memasak dengan kecepatan cahaya, yang penting Mark hyung bisa segera makan, dengan begitu dia bisa minum obat dan segera pulih lebih cepat. Tumis sana, oseng sini, goreng sana, rebus sini, garam, merica dan bumbu yang masih ada. Kupakai piring bersih (yang untungnya selalu bersih karena Mark hyung jarang makan di rumah) seadanya, kutiriskan masakan sederhanaku dan kutata dengan baik di atas piring. Langsung kubawa hidangan berantakan ini kepada Mark hyung.

"Makan dulu!" aku menusuk brokoli dengan garpu lalu menyuapinya untuk Mark hyung. Dia tidak banyak berkomentar, dia hanya mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan dan makan dengan baik. "Mau muntah tidak?"

Mark hyung menggeleng.

"Kalau mau muntah kau harus bilang! Bisa jadi ini gejala-gejala penyakit berat."

Aku khawatir kalau selama ini Mark hyung salah makan. Mungkin makanan di luar memang terlihat mewah dan harganya mahal, tapi itukan tidak menjamin kebersihannya. Aku percaya bahwa masakan rumah adalah makanan tersehat yang bagus untuk gizi.

"Bam... hyung tidak mau makan kuning telurnya, tidak enak..." katanya seraya menggigil.

"Iya, tidak usah. Tapi sekarang hyung minum obat, ya?" aku merobek salah satu kertas obat lalu menjatuhkan pilnya di tanganku. Mark hyung masih belum bisa juga menggerakan tangannya, jadi untuk minum obat pun masih harus kusuapi. "Bisa menelan?"

"Bisa."

"Bagus. Berarti sekarang tinggal istirahat."

"Temani hyung di sini Bam." ia menahan tanganku. Ya... kerasukan roh yang mana dia hari ini? Biasanya kalau aku pulang pasti aku sudah dimaki habis-habisan olehnya, sekarang dia mau aku untuk menemaninya. "Jangan kemana-mana! Di sini saja."

"Iya, tapi aku harus-"

"Biarkan saja! Urus apa-apanya nanti saja, sekarang urus aku dulu hingga sembuh." namja ini, aneh, tapi aku senang melihatnya menjadi seperti ini. Memang masih terlihat raut-raut menyebalkan di wajahnya, tapi setidaknya dia menghargai keberadaanku di rumah ini tanpa adanya kehadiran orang lain.

Aku memundurkan bokongku dan bersandar di sofa, lalu membiarkan Mark hyung tidur di atas pahaku dan menggulung di dalam selimutnya. Ini dia, saat-saat yang paling kurindukan bersama Mark hyung, kupikir aku tidak akan bisa merasakannya lagi. Dan kuharap ini bukanlah yang terakhir.

"Mmm... iniii..." ia mengambil tanganku dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya sendiri.

"Ini kenapa?"

"Sayang sayang." katanya, suaranya nyaris hilang. Sayang sayang? ...Oh, mungkin maksudnya aku harus mengelus kepalanya. Yasudah, jika itu memang maunya, akan kuelus rambutnya hingga botak. Setelah kuelus rambutnya, ia menjadi lebih tenang dan tidak segelisah tadi walaupun masih menggigil.

Keracunan apa anak ini hingga menjadi super manja? Aniyo, Bam, seharusnya kau tidak berpikiran seperti itu, seharusnya kau senang dengan sikapnya yang kembali seperti ini.

"Hah, baru saja kutinggal semalam sudah sakit seperti ini, apalagi kalau kutinggal bertahun-tahun." aku meledeknya, tidak tahu apakah dia mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi melakukannya terasa sangat menyenangkan. "Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Kukira sudah tidur."

"Apa?"

"Pacarmu kemana?"

"Sudah pulang."

"Kau tidak mengantarnya pulang?"

"Aku kan sakit, Bam."

"Oh. Biasanya selalu siap siaga mengantar sang pacar dari Maroko sampai Australia."

"Diam ah!"

"Hehe, marah." aku mencubit pipinya gemas. Tolong katakan padaku bahwa perasaan Mark hyung terhadap Suji nuna sudah hilang walau hanya satu persen. "Bagaimana kemarin tidurnya? Enak? Enak mana jika dibandingkan tidur denganku?"

"Bam, ih!"

"Sudah pasti enakan tidur sama dia. Ada yang bisa di remas, ya tidak? Hyung? Hey jawab!"

"Diam, ish!"

"Bambam kan hanya punya pantat, dia punya payudara, besar lagi. Dada Bambam kan rata."

"Baaaaaaaaaaam!" si imut ini mulai ngamuk, kakinya saja ia tendang-tendang seperti itu, padahal semenit yang lalu dia mengeluh-ngeluh pusing, kedinginan, minta makan seperti anak kucing. Dasar namja.

...eh aku kan namja juga.

"Kangen Bambam tidak, hm?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Giliran ditanya tentangku saja dia tidak mau jawab. Jahatnya.

"Kalau tidak kangen Bambam pergi lagi, nih."

"Apasih Bam? Tidak lucu." katanya. Mmm... padahal kemarin tertawa saat aku mau pergi, layaknya semua kalimatku adalah lelucon. Sekarang dia bilang tidak ada yang lucu. "Bam," ia berbalik badan hingga menghadap ke arahku.

"Apa hyung?"

"Semalam menginap di mana?"

"Di rumah teman."

"Siapa? Yugyeom?"

"Bukan."

"Siapa?"

Untuk soal yang satu ini, aku juga mungkin tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku takut menyakiti perasaannya jika aku bilang bahwa semalam aku tidur di rumah Chanyeol hyung. Jadi lebih baik aku diam, biarkan saja dia menebak lewat dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa?"

"Teman."

"Namanya siapa?"

"Hyung tidak perlu tahu." jawabku ketus.

"Hyung kan suamimu, Bam. Masa tidak boleh tahu?"

Berikan aku waktu hening sejenak untuk tertawa. Benar, waktu hening untuk tertawa. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mengaku sebagai suamiku, saking sudah lamanya kami saling tidak mengakui.

"Ya, privasiku."

Ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan menatap tepat ke arah mataku. "Siapa, hm? Katakan saja, hyung tidak akan marah."

Tidak akan marah katanya. Firasatku berkata bahwa jika aku mengatakannya, dia akan segera sembuh dari penyakitnya, lari ke kamar dan mengambil ikat pinggang, setelah itu menghajarku sampai aku menjadi dendeng Bambam.

"Yakin?"

"Iya."

"Chanyeol hyung."

Satu... dua... tiga... dia tidak bangun dan mengambil ikat pinggang. Hanya ekspresi dingin dan kosong tertera di wajahnya seakan dia akan membunuhku diam-diam setelah ini. Apakah dia cemburu? Ah, jangan harap Bam, bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia cemburu padaku.

"Wae?"

"Ekhm," ia berdehem, tidak tahu apa maksud dari deheman itu, "lain kali jangan menginap-nginap lagi ya." katanya.

YANG MENYURUHKU MENGINAP DI RUMAH ORANG LAIN ITU SIAPA!?

"Ya." kujawab ia sesingkat mungkin.

"Bukan begitu Bam, kan tidak enak, nanti kita merepotkan, apalagi kau bawa Vernon."

"Iya, sudah tahu kok." aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Sudah, hyung istirahat saja!"

"Kau tidur seranjang dengannya?"

"Tidur!"

"Hyung bertanya."

"Katanya pusing!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan hyung!"

"Aniyo, aku tidak seranjang dengannya. Aku di kasur dan dia di sofa! Puas?"

"Hehe, good good."

Kenapa dia ingin tahu sekali soal itu? Aku saja tidak bertanya apa yang Mark hyung dan pacarnya lakukan, padahal aku tahu mereka pasti tidur di satu ranjang yang sama. Ya... aku memang tidak seranjang dengan Chanyeol hyung, tapi kami berciuman. Dan itu nyaris saja membuatku gila.

"Sekarang hyung tidur ya. Nanti kita lihat apakah hyung harus minum obat lagi atau tidak."

"Ne, Bamie."

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Semalam Bambam menelfonku."

"Lalu? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan jadi membunuh Mark hyung."

"Bisa begitu?"

"Katanya Mark sudah sayang lagi padanya."

"Lucu ya, cinta bisa jadi mainan semudah itu."

Bagi anak muda seperti mereka, berkumpul di akhir pekan bersama teman-teman memang sudah menjadi hal yang paling mutlak untuk dilakukan. Di depan North High School, SMA mereka yang tercinta, berjajar mobil sport yang warnanya nyaris seperti mobil mainan, mejikuhibiniu, dan dengan bangga mereka bersandar di cupboardnya masing-masing. Namja zaman kekinian; memiliki mobil sport dengan warna bodynya yang mencolok mata, dengan speaker raksasa di bagasi agar semua orang di sepanjang jalan dapat mendengar musik mereka berdentum-dentum, belum lagi ban yang dihiasi lampu LED warna-warni agar tidak terlihat menyatu dengan aspalnya.

Itu mobil atau diskotik berjalan?

Untung saja di Korea model rambut _undercut_ tidak terlalu dikenal oleh kaum namja.

"Bambam itu sudah terlalu cinta dengan Mark, mau diperlakukan seperti apapun sudah pasti dia terima." kata Taehyung.

"Jadi tawuran ramai-ramainya tidak jadi, nih?" tanya Jackson.

"Hey," Wonwoo menyelip di antara mereka, "lagipula masalahnya tidak akan beres jika kita menggunakan kekerasan."

Jaebum terlihat kecewa, "yah, padahal aku sudah ke gym selama seminggu bertutut-turut untuk melatih tonjokkanku."

"Kau belajar memukul ke gym? Banci macam apa." Jackson tertawa meledek, lalu mengadakan pertarungan privat kecil-kecilan di antara mereka.

"Lagipula pacar kita pasti akan marah jika kita melakukan itu." lanjut Junhoe.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu masalahnya sudah selesai, kan?" Taehyung menahan kakinya di atas plat nomor yang terpasang di bemper mobilnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Mark tiba-tiba jadi begini? Maksudku... segalanya terjadi dalam waktu semalam saja." Wonwoo terheran-heran, begitu juga yang lainnya. Mark benci kepada Bambam dalam waktu semalam, kini Mark tiba-tiba mencintai Bambam lagi hanya dalam waktu semalam.

"Mungkin guna-guna yeoja itu sudah habis, makanya Mark sadar begitu saja." kata Jaebum seraya tertawa.

"Iya, setelah itu Suji nuna akan menambah guna-gunanya lagi dan kau yang akan menjadi sasarannya, hyung." kata Junhoe seraya memandang ke arah Jaebum dengan tatapan nakal.

"Yak! Bocah! Tahu apa kau tentang hal seperti itu, huh?"

"Chill, hyung."

"Hah," Taehyung mendesah lalu berpaling dari mereka semua. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk seraya menyalakan mesin mobil."

"Yak! Alien! Kau mau kemana?!" ujar Jackson.

"Aku rindu kekasihku."

"Kekasihmu!? Yak! Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu seminggu untuk pacaran dengannya!"

"Kekasihku yang satu lagi. Mark Tuan."

"Mwoya? Namja ini gila?"

Tanpa memikirkan teman-temannya di luar, Taehyung segera menancap gas dan nyaris saja menabrak mereka semua. Di kepalanya, sudah terpasang navigasi otomatis untuk meluncur ke rumah Mark. Jika di pikir-pikir lagi, Mark adalah sahabat yang menjadi _belahan jiwa_ nya sejak mereka masih di SMA, jelas ia merindukan Mark karena sekolah mereka yang sudah terpisah, di tambah lagi kondisinya yang sedikit genting untuk saling bertemu. Tapi untuk saat ini, Taehyung hanya ingin menjabat tangan Mark saja dan menanyakan kabarnya secara langsung.

..

..

Tuan's House

..

..

"Hyung, aku harus belanja. Kau diam di rumah, ya? Di luar anginnya besar sekali."

"Stay with me!" Mark menjawab dengan lemas. Ia bersandar di atas sofa, berbalutkan selimut sambil menggenggam secangkir teh hangat di tangannya.

"Sekalian beli obat, hyung."

"I said, stay with me!"

"Aku juga harus beli popok untuk Vernon."

"Bam," Mark berdecak kesal, "why won't you listen to me? I said stay right here with me and don't go anywhere!"

Ada sedikit perasaan takut di hati Bambam ketika Mark sudah meninggikan intonasinya saat berbicara, padahal Mark hanya meminta agar Bambam diam di rumah dan menemaninya. Sejak Mark sering berlaku kasar, Bambam memiliki trauma di dalam hatinya setiap kali Mark menghentaknya walau hanya sedikit saja. Jadi daripada melawan, Bambam memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke luar dan diam di rumah menemani sang suami.

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel Mark bergetar di atas meja. Refleks Bambam memicingkan matanya dan pura-pura tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu. Mark mengangkat panggilan itu dengan rasa yang becampur aduk.

"Ne?"

 _"YAK MARK TUAN! KAU DI MANA? ADA DI RUMAH?"_

"Slowdown, dude, my ears were going to explode."

Bambam diam-diam menguping pembicaraan antarar Mark dan seseorang di dalam telpon itu.

 _"KAU ADA DI RUMAH?! AKU MAU KE SANA!"_

"Pasti mau bertemu Vernon." Mark tertawa.

 _"Mwoya? Suaramu terdengar tidak baik. Kau sakit?"_

"Yes, baby, aku sedang sakit. But Bambam is here so everything will be fine." dengan sengaja, Mark melempar pandangan nakal ke arah Bambam lalu saling tersenyum. "Ah, ya, Taehyung, kau masih di jalan? Boleh minta bantuan tidak?"

 _"Katakanlah!"_

"Could you come by at any market and buy some groceries for us? Bambam must nurse me so he can't go."

 _"Apa kau baru saja memerintahku?"_

"Yes, and don't forget diapers X-sized for your nephew."

 _"Mwoya? Apa aku babumu, huh?"_

"Please." pinta Mark, bahkan ia memelas hingga pantatnya merosot dari sofa.

 _"Oke! Sebagai gantinya aku mau main dengan Vernon seharian di rumahmu."_

"Just do whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me, I'll just go to sleep."

Sudah terlalu lelah berbicara, Mark langsung menggeser icon berwarna merah dan hubungan telfon mereka terputus.

"Taehyung akan datang ke sini dan membawa semua keperluan kita." kata Mark, ia menyeringai lebar.

"Sadis." Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Hingga saat ini, masih belum ada kejelasan dari Mark tentang hubungannya dengan Suji. Karena Bambam yakin, pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka hingga Mark berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Tentu saja, Bambam berharap bahwa yeoja itu sudah hilang dari kehidupan mereka.

"Bam, Vernon bawa turun, dong?"

"ANIYO!" bentak Bambam. "Kau sedang sakit, aku tidak mau dia sakit juga. Aku yang repot nanti."

"Please?"

Bambam berjalan ke arah Mark lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka, "sembuh dulu! Baru main." lalu Bambam duduk di samping Mark seraya membaca buku tentang kesehatan anak. Merasa ada kesempatan, Mark menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Bambam. "Hyung."

"Ne?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Terjadi padaku?"

"Kau tiba-tiba menjadi baik seperti ini. Ada apa dengan yeoja itu?"

"Yeoja siapa sih ah." wajah Mark berkerut. Di dalam benaknya, ia ingin sekali mengganti topik pembicaraan dan kembali ke jalan utama mereka, tapi tentu Bambam tidak akan percaya padanya tanpa adanya penjelasan secara detail. Mark melirik ke mata Bambam dan menapatinya Bambam sudah memasang mata ganas, ia mendesah malas dan menghindari kontak mata. "Putus."

"Apa!?"

"Putus... sudahlah, untuk apa sih dibahas?"

"Mwoya? Putus? Begitu saja?"

"Bam, aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Aniyo, aniyo, jelaskan ini padaku! Sekarang!"

"Aku sedang sakit-"

"Aku tidak peduli. Ayo jelaskan!" paksa Bambam. Malas... malas... malas... tapi mau tidak mau Mark harus menjelaskan segalanya, jelas perubahan sikap Mark ini pasti didasari atas terjadinya sesuatu. Karena Mark tidak mungkin kerasukan makhluk halus, kan?

Mark mengerlingkan matanya malas dan berdecak beberapa kali, raut wajahnya terlihat kalau moodnya sedang tidak baik, lebih tepatnya semenjak Bambam menyuruhnya untuk bercerita.

"Dia memintaku untuk cerai denganmu, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya..." Mark bermain dengan ujung selimutnya dan mencoba untuk menata semua kalimat dengan rapi di dalam kepalanya, "...ya karena aku sayang. Dia memintaku agar aku segera menikahinya, tapi kurasa tidak semudah itu."

"Hyung, kau ingat tidak berapa kali kau nyaris membunuhku demi yeoja itu?" tanya Bambam.

"Iya, aku ingat."

"Dan kau sayang padaku?"

"Memang pada dasarnya sayang padamu."

"Lalu?"

"Ya aku kan laki-laki Bam, godaan seperti itu wajar lah." kata Mark dengan kekesalan yang menjadi-jadi. Sementara Bambam hanya tertawa mendengarnya, secara tidak sadar Mark sudah lupa kalau Bambam bagaimana pun adalah seorang namja juga. "Kau juga pasti pernah merasakan hal yang sama, kan? Mengaku saja!"

"Hehe, tapi kan tetap mencoba untuk tetap setia padamu."

Mark menjauhkan kepalanya. "Benar? Kau pernah menyukai seseorang selain aku?"

Bambam menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?!"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Sudahlah, bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan itu." Bambam berusaha untuk menghindar.

"Katakan! Sekarang!"

\- flashback -

Bambam tiba-tiba terbangun dan tubuhnya terasa sakit, ia menoleh ke samping untuk memastikan apakah Vernon baik-baik saja, ternyata Vernon sudah tertidur dengan sangat pulas, berarti Bambam tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Bambam bangkit dari tempat tidur dan turun untuk mengambil segelas air supaya ada sedikit kesegaran di kepalanya, ia melihat ke arah jam dinding, 02.45, masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan aktivitas.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Bambam mengambil gelas kaca dari lemari gantung di dapur Chanyeol, setelah itu ia menuangkan air segar dari teko alumunium.

"Haaah..." tenggorokannya merasa lebih lega setelah ada cairan yang lewat di sana. Sekilas ia melihat seseorang dari sana, ternyata hanya Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Sebisa mungkin Bambam tidak membuat suara sama sekali, tapi ia penasaran dengan Chanyeol, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya di ruang tamu. "Omo, hyung pasti kedinginan." katanya setelah melihat Chanyeol tertidur tanpa ada helai apapun yang membalutnya.

Ada selimut di bawah sofa, jadi tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Bambam segera melebarkan selimut itu dan menaruhnya di atas tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi.

"Badan hyung pasti akan sakit-sakit saat bangun nanti, tubuhmu kepanjangan hyung." celotehnya.

Bagaimana bisa Bambam mempercayai kenyataan bahwa ia menaruh hatinya pada Chanyeol, apalagi setelah Chanyeol menciumnya sebelum tidur di dapur tadi, itu malah membuat perasaannya semakin tidak karuan.

Dengan lembut, Bambam meninggalkan sebuah kecupan manis di atas pipi Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, hyung."

\- flashback end -

"Kau sungguh menciumnya?"

"Ne."

"Bam, lihat ini, lihat pipiku!" Mark menunjukkan pipi sekaligus jawlines nya yang mulus dan menggoda. "Aku ditampar oleh Suji di pipi yang sebelah sini, rasanya sakit, sumpah. Lalu di waktu yang bersamaan kau mencium pipi Chanyeol."

"Tidak hanya itu," Bambam tertawa, tapi sejujurnya ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di dalam hati kecilnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia menggerakan lidahnya lagi, "malam sebelumnya juga kami berciuman, dan menurutku itu indah sekali."

Mark terdiam.

"Tadinya aku akan meneruskan perasaanku untuknya, tapi hyung tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini." Bambam menoleh ke arah Mark seraya tersenyum polos. "Tidak jadi deh."

"...kalian? Berciuman?"

"Ne."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau selingkuh dengan Suji nuna. Kenapa?"

Plak! Sebuah jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan egois Mark, rasanya seperti jantung yang ditampar oleh mata pisau.

"Kalau kau menyayangiku, kau seharusnya bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu terhadapku hingga membuatku nyaris menyerah untuk mencintaimu. Sekarang kau bertanya kenapa aku berciuman dengannya. Jawabannya mudah; karena aku pantas mendapatkan rasa sayang semacam itu, bukan? Dan kebetulan saat itu hanya Chanyeol hyung yang tahu bagaimana caranya menyanyangiku."

Tidak tahu apa yang harus Mark katakan jika sudah seperti ini skenarionya. Benar, mungkin Mark mulai harus menyadarinya, mungkin Mark harus bertanya sekali lagi kepada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia mencintai Bambam atau tidak. Baginya, Suji memang seorang yeoja yang memiliki kodrat untuk menjadi seorang pendamping hidup, tapi siapa yang tahu tentang cinta sejati?

"Hyung..." Mark menelan salivanya dengan berat, "...hyung ingin minta maaf kepadamu, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Hyung sudah tidak pantas untuk menjadi suamimu."

"Syarat untuk menjadi suamiku tidaklah sulit, selama kau mau memelihara cintamu untukku dengan baik."

"Kalau aku meminta sebuah kesempatan kedua darimu, kau mau memberikannya untukku?" tanya Mark.

Belum juga Bambam sempat menjawab, seseorang sudah menginterupsi dengan mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Sengaja, Bambam tidak ingin lagi menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, melainkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang meninggalkan banyak teka-teki.

"Itu pasti Taehyung. Kau harus menggantikan uang belanjanya, ya!"

.

.

.

.

"GOO JUNHOEEEEEE!"

Tong! Tong! Tong!  
Berkali-kali Yugyeom memukul pagar emas rumah Junhoe dengan sebuah batu besar yang ia temukan di pinggir jalan. Berkali-kali juga ia memanggil nama Junhoe, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menyahut.

"GOO JUNHOE! BIARKAN AKU MASUUUUK!"

"Yak! Yugyeom-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh!?" tiba-tiba sosok Junhoe muncul di belakang Yugyeom. "Kau seperti orang gila, tahu tidak?" Junhoe tertawa.

"Kau dari mana, sih?! Aku sudah teriak-teriak dari tadi di sini."

"Mianhae, imut, aku habis membeli sesuatu. Rumahku kosong, jadi aku menggemboknya." jawab Junhoe tenang, ia membukakan gembok pagar rumahnya dan membiarkan Yugyeom masuk terlebih dahulu. "Ada apa, hm?"

"Boleh main di sini? Seharian?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kau bosan di rumah atau apa?"

"Ingin saja main di sini."

Selagi memasuki rumah, Junhoe membiarkan Yugyeom duduk terlebih dahulu, sementara dia sendiri membuatkan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk Yugyeom. Junhoe datang dengan sebuah nampan dan diatasnya terletak dua cangkir teh dan setoples kue.

"Kenapa sih? Badmood, ya? Hm?"

"Aniyo, ingin saja main di sini." jawab Yugyeom ketus. "Jun, boleh tidak aku main PS4 mu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Mainkan apapun sesuka hatimu."

"Kalau gitu aku akan langsung ke kamarmu!"

Yugyeom berlari gesit ke kamar Junhoe, sementara si pemilik kamar sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan Yugyeom yang imut itu.

Tidak terasa sudah berjam-jam Yugyeom berdiam diri di depan layar TV dan stick PS4 di tangannya, itu membuat Junhoe khawatir karena Yugyeom jadi terlihat seperti orang autis, bahkan ia tidak banyak bicara. Mungkin badmood, mungkin sedang kesal, mungkin sedang sedih, atau mungkin dia marah, atau apapun yang mungkin untuk terjadi kepada Yugyeom.

"Mut, mau makan tidak?"

"Mut?" tanya Yugyeom tanpa menoleh.

"Imut."

"Oh, tidak ah, belum lapar."

"Kalau lapar bilang aku ya, nanti aku delivery makanan."

"Ne." lalu Yugyeom kembali memfokuskan diri ke permainan di PS4. "June-ya!"

"Ne?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan ponsel di tasku?"

"Ne."

Junhoe bangkit dari kasurnya lalu mengambil tas Yuygeom yang bertengger di meja belajar Junhoe. Herannya, Junhoe tidak dapat menemukan ponsel Yugyeom dengan mudah hingga ia harus mencari hingga ke saku yang terdalam.

Sebelum menemukan sebuah ponsel, Junhoe malah tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah kertas lecak yang bentuknya sudah tidak sempurna lagi, bahkan ada robekan di bagian sisi-sisinya. Tadinya Junhoe tidak ingin menghiraukan kertas itu, tapi ada satu tulisan yang menangkap perhatiannya.

 _Surat rumah sakit?_ tanya Junhoe di dalam hati. Ia mengintip sejenak ke arah Yugyeom, dengan harapan bahwa ia tidak akan menangkap Junhoe sedang membaca kertas itu. Diam-diam Junhoe melebarkan kertasnya dan membaca satu persatu kata yang tertulis di atas kertas hancur itu.

...

...

...

Deg.

 _Yugyeom?_

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Yeeeee~~~ story nya udah nggak melenceng lagi. Akhirnya gak ada cerita cinta yang rumit lagi, gak ada berantem-beranteman lagi, gak ada galau-galauan lagi, akhirnyaaaaaaaa author bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar/? TAPIIIII bukan berarti konfliknya udah abis yah, buat kalian para JackGyeom shipper ati-ati aje *smirk*/? semoga dengan chapter ini kalian nggak bete lagi sama Mark yah:') TAPI MARK TETEP HARUS DISUNAT DULU, SETUJU NGGAK!? wkwk. Udah ah, cape, mungkin update chapter selanjutnya bakal agak lama. Terima kasih kritik&saran, dukungan dan segala macam yang sudah kalian sampaikan lewat review, author sangat terbantu dengan itu semua *bow* semoga ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnyaa~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Mark POV -

Semua orang sudah pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini, kalau mereka meminta jawabannya, aku minta maaf, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang harus kusampaikan. Manis, asam, pahit, asin, semuanya tercampur menjadi satu ketika aku jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam, begitu juga saat aku berhasil keluar dari lubang itu. Jika saja bisa, aku ingin mengeluarkan hatiku, mencucinya dari segala kekotoran yang pernah ada di dalam sana, lalu kupasang lagi hingga semuanya kembali menjadi jernih.

Bam, maafkan hyung ya, ketahuilah bahwa aku seorang suami yang sangat egois karena aku menyayangimu. Alasan di atas semuanya sangatlah mudah, karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana Suji sangat ingin menikah denganku, sangat menginginkanku dan mencoba untuk mendapatkanku dengan cara apapun yang dia bisa. Bodohnya aku terseret ke dalam permainan menggelikannya hingga aku menyakiti hati Bambam, hingga hidupku berantakan, bahkan Jinhwan membenciku karena hal itu.

Aku juga ingat ketika Suji menamparku dan berteriak kepadaku saat aku tidak ingin menikahinya. Maksudku... aku memang pernah _cinta buta_ padanya, tapi aku merasa bahwa jiwa kekanak-kanakanku muncul ketika aku bersamanya. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak mau menikah, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak aku tidak menginginkan segala yang sudah kumiliki, tiba-tiba saja aku menyesal karena telah mengucapkan janji suci itu, padahal yang Suji inginkan hanyalah menikahiku dan hidup bersamaku.

Tapi apa yang kuinginkan saat itu? Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bermain-main, menghabiskan uang dan menjalani hidup dengan santai di umurku yang masih di angka dua puluhan ini.

Mungkin itu cara Tuhan untuk melindungiku dari keterpurukan yang nantinya akan kusesali jika aku meninggalkan Bambam, karena pada kenyataannya aku tetap kembali kepada Bambam dan menyayanginya.

Bagaimana ya... aku bingung... tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa menyampaikan perasaan maafku kepada Bambam, karena aku sadar bahwa aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal dan nyaris tak termaafkan. Semua orang membenciku, bahkan walaupun Bambam menunjukan senyuman tulusnya kepadaku setiap hari, aku tetap merasakan rasa benci dan ketakutannya setiap kali kami bertemu, aku tahu dia menyimpan banyak rasa kelabu untukku yang disimpan di dalam hatinya.

Intinya, sebelum dia mengatakan "aku memaafkanmu, hyung", aku tidak akan berhenti mengucapkan kalimat maafku, bahkan jika aku perlu berlutut atau mencium kakinya sekalipun, sudah pasti akan kulakukan.

Karena setiap kali aku mengatakan kata maaf, dia tidak pernah mau menjawabnya. Dia menghindar, tersenyum atau tertawa, setelah itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku lebih dari apapun. Buatku, itu memalukan, diriku sangatlah memalukan.

Menunggunya untuk memaafkanku kini menjadi salah satu hal yang paling menyakitkan bagiku. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang membuat hatiku sakit ketika aku kembali kepada Bambam, menunggunya untuk memaafkanku mungkin menyakitkan, tapi ketika melihatnya tertawa bersama orang lain, itu membunuh batinku seraca perahan.

Park Chanyeol, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di dalam rumah tangga kami? Karena dia sudah menerima ciuman dari Bambam jadi dia merasa dapat melakukan semuanya, iya? Karena dia sudah berciuman dengan Bambam jadi dia merasa bahwa dirinya penting bagi Bambam, iya? No, no. Jika pada akhirnya dia berniat merebut Bambam dariku, aku tidak akan menggunakan cara yang sopan meskipun dia adalah seorang hyung bagiku.

Maafkan aku, tapi Bambam hanyalah milikku seorang.

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Hft." Mark menggosok-gosok matanya yang berair. Seraya menarik napas dalam beberapa kali, ia mencoba untuk tetap menjaga kinerja otaknya agar tugas yang ada di hadapannya saat ini segera terselesaikan dengan baik.

"Mark, kurasa layar PC-mu kurang cerah. Tidak bagus untuk mata." kata Wonwoo seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral untuk Mark.

"Thanks." kata Mark, tapi kepalanya tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Wonwoo, ia berkutat terus memandangi layar laptopnya hingga ada kerutan yang timbul di dahinya. Mark meneguk air mineral segar yang baru saja Wonwoo belikan untuknya, dan setidaknya ia merasa ada kesejukan di dalam tubuhnya yang ia paksakan untuk bekerja keras itu, bahkan Wonwoo sampai menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Mark tidak makan atau minum selama berjam-jam hanya demi sesuatu yang dinamakan tugas. "Kau kenal dosenku tidak?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Entahlah, sesuatu dengan Yoo."

"Yoo Jaesuk, maksudmu? Yang mengajarnya seperti kura-kura? Lelet dan bikin ngantuk?"

"Nah iya, itu dia." jawab Mark. "Dia memberikan kami tugas untuk membuat artikel tentang industri mesinan di Eropa, deadline-nya lusa, kau tahu tidak betapa sakitnya otakku karena diperas seperti susu ibu?"

"Susu sapi."

"Iya, terserah deh."

"Semua tugas ini membuatku merindukan SMA." ucap Wonwoo seraya bersandar di tembok dan membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Benar. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling kurindukan?" tanya Mark.

"Apa itu?"

"Ketika semua murid di SMA adalah namja." jawab Mark, ia mengklik icon save pada laptopnya lalu melipat layarnya hingga ia bisa sedikit bersantai selagi mengobrol dengan Wonwoo. "Kau tahu kan kalau rumah tanggaku nyaris hancur karena kehadiran seorang yeoja?"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang ketiga, sih." Wonwoo meluruskan kakinya. "Kalau waktu itu hatimu tertutup, aku yakin rumah tanggamu tidak akan menjadi seperti itu."

"Jadi maksudmu ini salahku?"

"Bukan," terpaksa Wonwoo harus memutar otaknya untuk menemukan kalimat yang tepat agar tidak menyinggung hati Mark, "jelas ini adalah salah Suji juga, itu tandanya kan dia punya niat yang buruk untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga kalian. Tapi kau bisa saja menolak kedatangannya. Kau bisa memukul Suji agar dia pergi darimu dan bukannya Bambam."

Lupakan tentang betapa banyaknya yeoja yang menggoda di universitas, tapi jika saja Mark mendengar apa yang Wonwoo ucapkan jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Suji, sudah pasti hubugannya dengan Bambam tidak akan semiris waktu itu. Seorang tamu tidak akan bisa masuk ke sebuah rumah jika sang tuan rumah tidak membukakan pintu untuknya, sama halnya dengan apa yang menimpa Mark. Sayangnya Mark telah membukakan _pintu rumah_ nya terlalu lebar.

"Bukan saatnya lagi mengingat masa lalu. Sekarang coba perbaiki apa yang sudah kau rusak, itu akan lebih berguna." kata Wonwoo.

"Hah, kalau saja-" Mark menyingkirkan laptop dari atas pahanya. Tadinya ia akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi tentang permasalahan rumah tangganya, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik baginya daripada membahas masalah yang sudah lalu. Matanya tertuju kepada seorang namja pendek berambut cokelat-oranye yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa kolega di sekitarnya.

"Kalau saja apa?"

Diam, Mark melihat orang itu dengan tatapan yang lesu dan begitu pula hatinya ikut menciut. "Wonwoo-ya,"

"Ne?"

"Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, seberapa bencinya Jinhwan terhadapku?"

"Mmm... sebelas?"

"Berarti dia sangat membenciku?"

"Ia hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan apa yang pernah Junhoe lakukan terhadapnya, tapi kau malah melakukannya lebih parah." jelas Wonwoo seraya tertawa sekilas.

"Bagaimana ya caranya minta maaf ke si cantik itu?" dengus Mark, kepalanya benar-benar sudah berputar seperti terbentur batu yang besar sekali dan nyaris membuat otaknya melompat keluar.

"Ya minta maaf. Datang padanya, ajak dia bicara baik-baik, lalu minta maaf."

"Begitu? Haruskah?"

"Hey," Wonwoo memukul lengan Mark perlahan dengan kepalannya, "dia kan sahabatmu, dia pasti rindu juga padamu. Ajak saja dia bicara."

Berkali-kali Mark mencoba untuk mengambil keputusan, dan keputusan akhirnya adalah berbicara dengan Jinhwan selagi ada kesempatan, tidak peduli apakah nantinya akan berhasil atau dia malah akan diabaikan. "Jaga laptopku, ya." ia menepuk-nepuk paha Wonwoo lalu beranjak pergi untuk menghampiri Jinhwan yang kebetulan jaraknya tidak jauh dari Mark sendiri.

Dengan hati yang setengah siap, Mark mencoba untuk terlihat sanggup dan yakin walau pada kenyataannya kaki itu bergetar seperti gempa bumi, sementara Wonwoo hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh dan memberikan support lewat batin. Jinhwan memang hanya seukur sahabat, sayangnya seorang sahabat hidup yang memiliki banyak arti bagi Mark. Menyakiti Jinhwan sama dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, makanya wajar saja kalau hatinya merasa terpukul setiap kali melihat Jinhwan menghindar darinya.

"Jinan." Mark memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Semua teman-teman Jinhwan memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, dan Jinhwan sendiri hanya bisa melempar ekspresi polos.

"Jinhwan-ah, kami ke perpustakaan dulu ya, kau nyusul!" kata salah satu dari teman Jinhwan. Reaksi Jinhwan hanyalah tersenyum dan anggukan ringan sebagai jawaban iya.

Hanya tersisa mereka berdua, dan keadaan menjadi semakin canggung jika mereka tetap membiarkan keheningan membungkam mulut mereka.

"Mmm, Jinan, kau tidak pulang? Junhoe tidak mengantarmu?" tanya Mark, mencoba untuk bertingkah normal.

"Junhoe sudah pulang duluan, keluarganya ada yang masuk ke rumah sakit."

"Oh," Mark mengangguk, "kalau begitu, kau mau tidak kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jinhwan membuang wajah lalu berpaling untuk meninggalkan Mark, tapi belum saja ia melangkahkan kakinya, Mark langsung menahan lajunya dengan cara menarik tangan Jinhwan hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kim Jinhwan, kumohon bicaralah padaku." ekspresi memelas Mark kembali muncul di permukaan wajahnya, hanya demi meminta sebuah senyuman dari bibir manis Jinhwan.

"..."

"Bicaralah padaku, tentang apapun, kau tidak perlu bertanya tentang Bambam untuk berbicara denganku, kau tidak perlu topik untuk berbicara denganku. Katakan saja 'hai' dan itu akan membuat hariku jauh lebih bahagia."

Awalnya memang menyedihkan, tapi kembali lagi ke dasar, hati Jinhwan tidak terbuat dari batu, hatinya mudah luluh dan rapuh, apalagi jika melihat Mark yang memohon seperti ini padanya. Dari awal, Jinhwan memang tidak pernah membenci Mark, ia menyayangi Mark seperti kakaknya sendiri, ia hanya kecewa karena Mark tidak bisa menjadi manusia yang seharusnya.

"Katakan apapun padaku! Kau boleh marah, kau boleh membentakku, kau boleh berteriak kepadaku, kau boleh memaki diriku, kau boleh menyalahkan diriku bahkan jika kau ingin mengatakan betapa bencinya kau terhadapku..." Mark berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, "...tapi tolong, jangan bungkam. Aku merindukan suaramu."

"Mmm," gumam Jinhwan singkat seraya mengangguk sekali, "kau sudah baikan dengan Bambam?"

"Sudah, aku sudah kembali padanya, tidak ada masalah lagi di antara kami." jawab Mark seketika menjadi gelisah.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Jinhwan tersenyum tipis, "kalau begitu jaga dia baik-baik ya, jaga Vernon juga baik-baik."

"Jinan," kali ini Mark terlihat putus asa, tapi hatinya terdorong keras untuk tetap melakukan kontak dengan Jinhwan, "tanyakan apa kabarku! Tanyakan apakah aku sudah makan atau belum! Tanyakan kenapa kemarin aku bisa sakit! Tanyakan bagaimana hariku! Tanyakan seberapa banyak tugasku! Tanyakan-"

"Mark," ujar Jinhwan lembut, sayang sekali mimik wajahnya belum bisa meyakinkan Mark bahwa Jinhwan benar-benar masih peduli terhadapnya, "Mark, pelan-pelan!"

"Tanyakan aku! Tanyakan berapa berat badanku! Tanyakan siapa nama dosenku! Tanyakan kabar sahabat kita yang lainnya! Tanyakan kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk bertanya kepadaku!"

"Mark! Aku akan bertanya! Tapi tidak begitu, pelan-pelan saja." bisik Jinhwan dengan tenang. Baru saja Mark sadar kalau dirinya sudah melampaui batas emosi hingga membuat Jinhwan kebingungan. Jinhwan menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menggapai tangan Mark. Jinhwan berdehem, "kau sakit? Kapan kau sakit? Kenapa?"

"Aku sempat kena depresi semalam. Aku minum, masuk angin dan tidak makan, makanya aku sakit." jawab Mark dengan cepat. "Aku bertengkar dengan Suji, bertengkar besar, lalu kami putus. Setelah itu kami putus."

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi bagi Jinhwan, ia tahu bahwa semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat walaun puingnya masih tertinggal dan berbekas di hati sepasang suami istri itu. Jinhwan diam, tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya apa kepada sahabatnya yang ini, tapi kelihatannya Mark masih belum puas dengan satu pertanyaan saja.

"Kau sudah baikkan dengan Bambam?"

"Sudah." jawab Mark. "Tapi... kurasa dia belum memaafkanku. Dia selalu bilang bahwa dia sayang padaku, tapi apa kau tahu? Setiap kali aku bersamanya, aku tidak merasakan cintanya untukku seperti saat pertama kali kami tinggal di bawah atap yangs sama." Mark menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tetap tenang di antara benak kelabu biru yang tidak berhenti menghantuinya.

Jinhwan mulai mengerti, gelas yang sudah pecah tidak akan kembali lagi ke bentuknya yang semula hanya dengan sebuah kata maaf. Belum bisa dikatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah karma bagi Mark, tapi satu persatu kesakitan yang pernah Bambam rasakan, mulai menjadi bumerang yang terlempar ke arah hati Mark, perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit semua perasaan sakit Bambam kembali ke pada Mark dan berubah menjadi rasa penyesalan bertubi-tubi.

Jihwan mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berjalan. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan melihat suatu pemandangan indah sekaligus ganjil untuk dilihat; dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, ada dua orang yang sedang saling berbicara, mengobrol, melakukan kontak, namun kelihatan jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang Jinhwan dan Mark.

"Kau lihat mereka?" kata Jinwhan seraya menunjuk ke arah Bambam dan Chanyeol. Mark menoleh, lalu menemukan sebuah mimpi buruk berada di depan matanya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Bambam tertawa sebahagia itu dengan orang lain. Setahuku, dia akan tertawa seperti itu jika sedang bersamamu."

"Haish! Orang itu, apa yang dia lakukan-"

"Mark!" seru Jinhwan, satu panggilan yang mengikat Mark hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak dari tumpuannya, padahal dia sudah siap untuk mengubah Chanyeol menjadi dendeng. "Biarkan mereka!"

"Kurasa namja sialan itu menghipnotis Bambam dan berniat untuk merebutnya dariku."

"Lalu apa yang Suji lakukan terhadapmu, huh?"

Mark diam.

"Kau sadar tidak bahwa kau juga pernah menjadi Bambam? Dan apa kau sadar bahwa Bambam juga pernah menjadi dirimu yang sekarang?" Jinhwan meninggikan suaranya. Dari tempatnya, Wonwoo masih mengamati mereka berdua dengan perasaan yang bercampur antara tegang dan khawatir. Sementara Mark sendiri, dia siap untuk menerima tsunami rasa penyesalan yang akan menenggelamkannya. "Bambam merasa bahagia ketika bersama orang lain, dan kau merasa tersiksa ketika melihat Bambam bersama orang lain. Jika boleh kubilang, Bambam pernah merasakan hal yang lebih pahit dariapada apa yang kau rasakan saat ini."

"Aku tahu, tapi-"

"Bambam mencintaimu, dan kau nyaris saja menyia-nyiakan cintanya yang terbaik. Aku yakin Bambam tidak akan menyakitimu seperti apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya, tapi hidup ini berputar seperti roda, Mark. Waktu itu Bambam harus mati-matian mempertahankan cintanya untukmu, mungkin sekarang kau yang harus melakukannya."

"..."

"Maaf Mark. Aku mengatakan hal ini karena aku sayang padamu, aku ingin kau menjadi insan yang dewasa. Aku ingin kau berpikir lagi kenapa kau mengucap janji suci dan memasang cincin di jari manis Bambam. Itu saja."

"Hft," bahu Mark jatuh, "tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Bambam terus-terusan bersamanya, kan?"

"Bambam hanya terlanjur mendapat kenyamanan yang baru. Jadilah Mark yang lama, dan kau akan mendapatkannya lagi." kata Jinhwan seraya menaruh tangannya di atas bahu Mark.

Setenang mungkin, Mark mencoba untuk melihat Bambam dan Chanyeol di seberang sana, "haruskah aku berbicara dengannya?"

"Bicara saja. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan bertengkar dengan siapapun."

..

..

at another side

..

..

"Kau tidak menjemput Jinhwang hyung?"

Junhoe menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas, "aniyo."

Ini aneh. Junhoe tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Yugyeom tanpa alasan dan merenung sepanjang waktu. Setelah beres dengan kuliah pagi, Junhoe langsung mampir ke rumah Yugyeom dan menghabiskan harinya di sana. Ia lakukan apapun yang bisa dan boleh ia lakukan di rumah Yugyeom; mungkin main game, mengerjakan tugas, makan, bahkan Yugyeom sempat menyuruhnya tidur karena Junhoe terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Sebenarnya, ada satu alasan yang membuat Junhoe ingin tetap berada di samping Yugyeom.

"Yugyeom," panggil seseorang, ibunya Yugyeom ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yugyeom mengenakan pakaian yang serba rapi, "eomma pergi dulu, ya? Sudah ada janji dengan teman sekantor appa."

"Appa juga pergi?"

"Ne, kan bertemunya dengan teman appa." kata sang ibu. "Junhoe, kau bisa kan temani Yugyeom dulu di rumah? Mungkin kami akan pulang agak malam."

"Ne, eommonim." jawab Junhoe.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, ya? Kalian baik-baik di rumah."

"Ne." jawab Yugyeom dan Junho bersamaan. "Ibumu sibuk, ya?"

"Seperti biasanya. Selalu sibuk." kata Yugyeom polos. "June, kau lapar tidak?"

Diam.. diam.. lama kelamaan timbul seringai yang menyebalkan di wajah Junhoe seraya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hehe."

"Kalau lapar ya bilang saja. Jangan malah nyengir begitu."

"Hehe, Yugyeom tahu saja."

"Mau delivery makanan atau mencoba masakan buatanku?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

"Aku kan mengurus Jackson hyung!" Yugyeom menghentak dan memukul kepala Junhoe. "Jadi kau mau masakanku atau delivery?"

"Kau saja masak! Aku belum pernah mencicipi masakanmu."

"Tapi kalau tidak enak maklum, ya? Aku baru belajar."

Mereka keluar dari kamar mereka dan mulai nongkrong di dapur. Sementara Yugyeom memasak untuk mereka berdua, Junhoe hanya duduk menunggu di meja makan seraya bermain dengan tempat merica dan garam, sesekali dia juga membuka kulkas untuk melihat ada makanan apa saja di dalamnya, dia juga sering menjahili Yugyeom saat sedang memasak hingga Yugyeom harus beberapa kali mengecilkan kompornya karena takut makanannya akan gosong.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Yugyeom beres dengan masakannya, ia tinggal membereskan perabotan dan Junhoe membantunya untuk menyiapkan peralatan makan di atas meja.

"Tada! Nasi goreng ala chef Yugyeom. Selamat mencoba!"

"Yakin nih enak?"

"IH!" untuk kedua kalinya, Yugyeom memukul kepala Junhoe, namun untuk sekarang ada sendok yang mewakili tangannya. "Makan saja deh!"

"Hehe, iya imut. Dari aromanya enak sekali kok." jawab Junhoe, ia mengambil nasi goreng dengan cukil nasi ke atas piringnya lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Yugyeom menunggu reaksi Junhoe akan masakannya, ternyata Junhoe tidak kecewa dan malah memakannya sangat banyak. Entah itu karena makanannya enak atau Junhoe nya saja yang memang lapar. "Gyeom!"

"Hm?"

"Suapi aku!"

"Idih."

"Ayolah, sudah lama kan kita tidak lovey dovey seperti ini." Junho memelas.

"Hmm, iya deh. Aaaaaaaa~~" Yugyeom menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng ke arah Junhoe dan menyuapi layaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Junhoe malah merasa semakin senang dengan perlakuan Yugyeom terhadapnya, itu membuat hatinya tenang. Entah kenapa, tapi Junhoe sangat membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih, tapi bukan dari Jinhwan. "Kau juga harus suapi aku!"

"Iya, iya." lalu Junhoe melakukan hal yang sama untuk Yugyeom. Berkali-kali mereka melakukan hal itu, saling menyuapi satu sama lain seperti mereka tidak bisa makan sendiri, tapi justru itu yang membuat persahabatan mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan lebih baik.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Junhoe menyuapi Yugyeom, tapi detik ini wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat; gelap dan galau, termenung dan penuh dengan kelabu. Itu terjadi begitu saja ketika ia mengingat sesuatu, dan ingatan itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Junhoe?" panggil Yugyeom, namun Junhoe tidak menjawab. Tangannya turun perlahan dan menaruh sendok makannya di atas piring Yugyeom, ia menjadi lemas dan nafsu makannya hilang seperti orang sakit.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Junhoe menjadi dingin dan air matanya mulai menggenangi kedua mata Junhoe yang indah. Tidak pernah ada niatan di dalam benaknya untuk menangis seperti itu, apalagi di depan sahabat sendiri, tapi yang kali ini ia tidak dapat mengelak bahwa namja sekuat Junhoe juga tetaplah seorang manusia biasa.

"Junhoe? Kau kenapa? Kau menangis?"

Junhoe tidak menjawab, malah kesedihan di hatinya yang menjadi-jadi. Semakin lama perasaan itu ia pendam, semakin ingin juga ia untuk berteriak bahkan mengakui dirinya bahwa ia manusia terlemah yang pernah ada.

Yugyeom refleks bangkit dari bangkunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue. "Gunakan ini, kau pasti sedang sedih."

"Terima kasih." kata Junhoe, ia menggunakan lembaran tissue itu sebaik mungkin.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Yugyeom-ah," Junhoe meraih tangan Yugyeom dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, seakan Junhoe tidak akan melepaskan tangan itu untuk selamanya, "berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

"Ne? Memangnya aku akan pergi ke mana?"

"Hanya... berjanjilah."

Mendengar kalimatnya yang aneh itu, terlintas perkiraan di benak Yugyeom. _Apa Junhoe sudah tahu tentang surat itu?_ tanya Yugyeom di dalam hati.

"Aku... tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana." kata Yugyeom. "Aku akan tetap berada di sini."

Tetap saja, Junhoe tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Terpaksa air mata itu harus ia jatuhkan dan membuatnya menangis terkubur dalam sedih dan panik yang bersamaan. Ia bangkit dan segera memeluk Yugyeom, menangis di atas bahu Yugyeom, mengeluarkan segalanya lewat bulir air mata.

"Yugyeom... kau harus... sembuh..." ringis Junhoe.

Sambil menahan emosi, Yugyeom membalas dekapan Junhoe dan mengangguk lemas di dadanya sebagai jawaban.

"Hiks... kau harus sembuh, kau harus sehat."

"Aku akan sembuh, June, aku akan sembuh." jawab Yugyeom, suaranya melemas dan tenggelam oleh tangisan Junhoe.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau sakit?! Apa yang membuatmu menyembunyikan segalanya?!"

"Junhoe-ya..."

"Aku hancur ketika membaca surat itu! Kau tahu aku tidak pernah tidur karena memikirkanmu, huh!?"

"Junhoe-ya, maafkan aku." Yugyeom menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mencoba untuk menahan nafasnya yang sudah berada di ujung tekak. "Ini yang kutakutkan... aku takut kalau kau akan sedih karenaku, maka dari itu aku tidak mengatakannya."

Junhoe memeluk Yugyeo semakin erat lalu menyembunyikannya di atas bahu Yugyeom, membiarkan air matanya jatuh terus menerus hingga membasahi lengan baju si sahabat. Yugyeom juga tidak mengelak, karena ia tahu bahwa hati Junhoe sudah pasti tercabik-cabik setelah diam-diam membaca surat dari rumah sakit itu. Apalagi Yugyeom... nyawanya nyaris saja melayang ketika ia mendapat surat itu, kertas putih bertuliskan vonis itu membuat Yugyeom kehilangan arti hidupnya.

Dengan sedikit isakan tangis yang tersisa, Junhoe mulai bisa mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Yugyeom dari mata ke mata. Junhoe terlihat seperti orang yang habis bertengkar hebat dengans seseorang, matanya membengkak dan wajahnya memerah, semua emosi yang ada ia keluarkan lewat ekspresinya.

"Percayalah padaku," Junhoe menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Yugyeom dan mengusapnya secara perlahan, "kita bisa sembuhkan leukimiamu, aku yakin pasti ada cara, bagaimana pun."

"Aku takut." suara Yugyeom bergetar.

"Aniyo, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Aku yakin kita bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cara apapun. Kita akan berjuang bersama mengusir leukimia dari tubuhmu, oke?"

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

"Bamie, tolong bikinkan susu untuk Vernon."

"Pakai susumu saja."

"Sinting."

Tanpa menunda lagi, aku segera melakukan apa yang Mark hyung perintahkan, yaitu membuatkuan susu untuk Vernon. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar Mark hyung menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini, dan aku merindukannya, untung saja sekarang Mark hyung sudah _sadar_ (mungkin) dari penyakitnya yang nyaris membuatku bunuh diri, atau menariknya ke pengadilan, karena bisa saja besok pagi Mark hyung kembali dengan ikat pinggangnya dan menghajarku sampai mati.

"Pesanannya sudah datang~~~" aku masuk ke kamar sambil membawa botol susu Vernon dan melihat dua makhluk kesayanganku sedang bermain bersama di atas kasur.

"Sini! Aku saja yang berikan!" kata Mark hyung. Aku tahu, Mark hyung pasti merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat dalam kepada Vernon setelah beberapa bulan selalu ia tinggalkan.

"Daddy~~"

"Aaaaaaa! Dia memanggilku daddy!" Mark hyung kegirangan hingga melompat-lompat seperti cacing kepanasan, aku sih sudah sering mendengarnya.

"Daddy~~"

Kebanyakan, kata pertama yang seorang anak ucapkan adalah ibunya, atau memanggil ibunya, tapi kata pertama Vernon yang ia ucapkan dan hingga kini dapat ia katakan dengan sangat jelas adalah ayahnya, yaitu daddy Mark. Aku tidak sedih, justru aku merasa bahagia, itu tandanya batin Vernon benar-benar terhubung dengan Mark.

"Aigooo~~ tampan sekali. Anak siapa ini? Anak daddyyyy~~~"

"Hyung," aku menginterupsi kesenangan Mark hyung.

"Hm?"

"Tadi kau bertengkar dengan Jinhwan hyung?"

"Aniyo."

"Tadi aku melihatmu sedang berbicara dengannya, wajah Jinhwan hyung nampak sangat tidak bersemangat. Dia masih membencimu, ya?"

"Kau sendiri... apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Chanyeol hyung sampai-sampai wajahmu kegirangan seperti itu?"

Ia berhenti bermain dengan Vernon, tapi matanya tidak pernah berpindah atau melihatku sedikit pun. Ya, aku juga berani bertaruh kalau tadi dia melihatku berbicara dengan Chanyeol hyung, dan pasti hatinya tergores.

"Kami membicarakan seorang dosen." aku menjawab perlahan, dengan harapan bahwa dia akan percaya.

"Sampai segitunya, kalian sudah seperti sepasang kekasih." lanjutnya ketus. Mark hyung, sifat aslinya kembali lagi. "Bam, kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku, kau tidak perlu mencari orang lain untuk menjadi sandaranmu."

"Aku tidak mencari orang lain."

"Aku tahu," sekarang Mark hyung melihatku, "kau pasti masih belum bisa memaafkanku, mungkin ini keseribu kalinya aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal, dan kau juga pasti sudah bosan."

"..."

"Kau boleh marah padaku, Bam. Tapi... kalau kau menjadi nyaman dengan orang lain, aku juga tidak akan terima." katanya. Apa itu artinya dia masih sangat mencintaiku seperti di awal hubungan kami? Kalau memang iya, aku menghargainya, dan aku akan mencoba untuk mengurangi interaksiku dengan Chanyeol hyung,

tapi... sakit hati ini sangat membekas. Katakanlah aku memang masih belum bisa memaafkannya, tapi aku sangat mencintainya, aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tak semudah itu untuk percaya di kedua kalinya.

"Terserah kau mau mau menganggapku apa, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau menerima maafku." Mark hyung bangkit dan duduk dengan kakinya yang tersila di hadapanku, kami saling menatap dalam-dalam dan aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan pergi. "Aku menyesal, aku pernah gagal menjadi suami dan ayah. Tapi tidakkah kau akan memberikanku kesempatan kedua?"

Bagaimana ini?

"Bam, katakanlah aku egois, atau apapun. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi milik orang lain."

"Hyung, aku-"

"Apa aku perlu berjuang lebih jauh dari ini, iya? Apa perlu aku menyiksa diriku sendiri agar kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau benar-benar memaafkanku, iya?" bisiknya. Ini dia, situasi di mana otak dan hatiku tidak dapat berkompromi dengan baik. Otakku berkata bahwa aku harus menjaga martabat diriku yang pernah Mark hyung jatuhkan hingga ke dasar jurang dengan tidak memaafkannya begitu mudah, tapi hatiku mencintainya dan itu membuatku ingin menerima Mark hyung apa adanya.

"Tapi aku dan Chanyeol hyung hanyalah teman."

"Teman?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jujur saja itu membuatku takut. "Oke. Kalau begitu kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku harus berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkanmu kembali. Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi kepadamu nanti. Aku juga bisa menjadi jauh lebih baik daripada Chanyeol hyung."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"ADUUUHHH!" gertak seseorang cukup keras hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitar menoleh ke arahnya dan menganggapnya seperti orang gila.

Sial, entah kenapa tapi benar-benar sial. Mark baru saja berniat akan pulang hari ini dan menemui anak dan istrinya di rumah, padahal jadwal kuliahnya hari ini sangatlah singkat, hanya belajar kurang dari enam jam tanpa tugas tambahan dari dosen. Tapi di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang sempurna, mobil Mark tiba-tiba saja berasap dan mesinnya tidak dapat dinyalakan, lebih tepatnya mungkin mogok, tapi mogoknya membuat darah meluap hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Aduh! Bagaimana sih?! Pakai mogok segala." ujar Mark dengan emosi. Hoods mobilnya masih menganga, ia bahkan membiarkan asap mesin yang bau menjalar ke udara, untung saja wajah Mark tidak menjadi hitam akibat semburan oli atau asap tebal. Mark bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, tidak mungkin ia mendorong mobilnya hingga ke bengkel yang terletak di dekat sekolah, apalagi parkiran kampusnya sempit begitu.

Namun tak lama, seseorang mendatangi Mark dengan hati-hati. Hanya ahjussi setengah baya berbaju serba biru donker dan peralatan yangs seadanya. Pak satpam di depan gerbang kampus, Mark mengenal orang ini dengan baik.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang kesusahan." kata ahjussi itu.

"Mobilku mogok, aku lupa mengganti olinya." jawab Mark sambil setengah marah.

"Wah, mobil bagus kok olinya habis?" ledek si ahjussi, niatnya untuk menghibur Mark, tapi kenyataannya mood Mark malah semakin jatuh ke dasar bumi, jadi ahjussi itu berhenti tertawa.

"Ada yang bisa menggantikan olinya tidak, ya?" tanya Mark.

"Di jalan sebelah ada bengkel, mungkin kau bisa membawanya ke situ." kata ahjussi Satpam.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mungkin mendorong mobil ini ke sana. Terlalu jauh."

Mereka berdua sama-sama berpikir. Yang jadi masalah adalah, Mark terbiasa dengan mobilnya kemana-mana, bahkan ia pergi ke minimarket yang jaraknya hanya lima menit dari rumah saja harus dengan mobil. Mark memang manja, suka yang instan dan tidak mau repot. Dengan adanya kejadian seperti ini, Mark sudah pasti kebingungan setengah mati.

"Oh!" seru si ahjussi. Jika digambarkan, mungkin ada bola lampu yang menyala di atas topi satpam yang ia pakai. "Mungkin saya bisa membawa mobilnya ke bengkel, saya akan minta bantuan yang lainnya."

"Benarkah? Anda bisa membantu?"

"Ne."

"Kira-kira ganti oli lama tidak ya? Harganya terserah, deh, yang penting olinya terisi."

"Kalau di bengkel yang itu mungkin sehari baru beres, karena bengkel itu biasanya selalu penuh."

"SEHARIAN?!" kejut Mark, ia terlihat seperti orang yang baru tersambar petir. "Haduuuuh, sama saja dong." Mark terlihat putus asa.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Mark benar-benar harus membiarkan mobilnya di bengkel agar masalahnya cepat terselesaikan, dengan resiko bahwa Mark harus pulang dengan angkutan umum, atau jika lebih niat lagi dia bisa pulang jalan kaki.

"Hft," Mark mendesah, "yasudah deh, anda bawakan mobilku ke bengkel, nanti aku yang bayar semuanya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi kau pulang naik apa?" tanya ahjussi satpam. Jujur saja, bagi Mark pak satpam yang satu ini sangatlah baik tapi terlalu cerewet dan ingin tahu segalanya. Jelas-jelas Mark akan pulang naik angkutan umum.

"Naik naga."

"Ne?"

"Ya angkutan umum lah." jawab Mark ketus. "Yasudah ya, besok aku jemput mobilnya di bengkel. Kamsha hamnida, ahjussi." Mark membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebagai rasa hormatnya terhadap orang yang lebih tua lalu meninggalkan mobilnya bersama dengan ahjussi penjaga kampus itu.

Dengan kaki yang gontai, Mark berjalan ke halte bus yang paling dekat dengan kampus. Malas... malas... malas... untung saja mataharinya belum terlalu menyengat, jadi setidaknya Mark tidak perlu menahan beban selain kakinya yang lemas.

Payah memang.

Mark duduk di bangku yang tersedia, menunggu bus yang datangnya masing dalam hitungan belasan menit. Kalau saja teman-temannya belum pulang atau memiliki jadwal kuliah yang sama dengannya, pasti dia akan meminta Wonwoo atau Junhoe mengantarnya untuk pulang, jadi dia tidak perlu naik angkutan umum, sayangnya Mark adalah satu-satunya dari mereka yang punya jadwal kuliah di pagi hari.

Bosan, Mark membuka ponselnya dan mencari-cari nomor tujuan, siapapun yang bisa dia hubungi untuk sekedar mengisi kebosanannya. Ia menemukan nama seseorang yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum dalam sekejap, nama orang itu adalah Bambam.

 _To: My Bamie_  
 _Yeoboo~~ :(_

Sent! Mark hanya tinggal menunggu balasan dari Bambam. Benar saja, tidak sampai tiga menit, Mark sudah menerima pesan lagi.

 _From: My Bamie_  
 _Mwoya? Ada apa dengan wajah itu? :*_

 _To: My Bamie_  
 _Mobilku mogok, jadi pulang naik bus :(_

 _From: My Bamie_  
 _Sudah kau bawa ke bengkel? Yasudah lah, sesekali naik bus kan tidak apa-apa._

 _To: My Bamie_  
 _Sudah. Moooom, selfieeee, please? :*_

 _From: My Bamie_  
 _Selfie bagaimana? nanti saja kita selfie di rumah sama-sama:*_

 _To: My Bamie_  
 _Ayolaaaah, please mom, aku butuh kau di sampingku, nih._

 _From: My Bamie  
Nanti saja di rumah, aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang lebih baik :b :* ;)_

 _To: My Bamie_  
 _Uuuuu, sexy :* janji, ya?_

Tanpa menyadarinya, ternyata Mark sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi seperti orang gila hanya karena memiliki sebuah pembicaraan yang ringan. Tapi bagi Mark, dapat melihat wajah Bambam setiap hari adalah sebuah anugerah dan kebahagiaannya yang terindah.

Karena selalu menghadap ke bawah untuk melihat ponsel, Mark jadi lupa untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Untung saja dia tidak lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tengadah, jadi setelah beberapa waktu ia terus-terusan menunduk, ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di bagian leher belakang.

Tapi, ada hal yang membuatnya menyesal untuk mengangkat kepala, ingin rasanya Mark menunduk lagi untuk lebih lama, tapi kepalanya sudah terlanjur terdoktrin oleh segelintir pemikiran negatif. Begitu juga dengan hatinya yang semakin lama-semakin panas melihat orang yang berdiri tepat di depannya, jika dia bisa membunuh orang itu sekarang, sudah pasti akan detik ini dia habisi.

Mark bangkit dari bangku lalu berdehem. "Hft, busnya lama sekali. Vernon pasti sudah ngamuk-ngamuk minta main." katanya.

Orang di samping Mark, yang bukan lain adalah Park Chanyeol, mendengar kalimat Mark dengan sangat baik, namun malas untuk menanggapi, jadi dia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Mark berceloteh.

"Oh, hyung," Mark pura-pura terkejut, "kau ada di sini?"

"Ne, hyung daritadi sudah di sini kok."

"Hyung menunggu bus?"

"Ne. Kau naik bus juga? Kemana mobilmu?"

"Mogok, kurasa aku perlu ganti mobil yang baru." kata Mark, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

Chanyeol mengerti jelas bagaimana ego Mark saat ini. Kecemburuan dan penyesalan yang tercampur aduk di dalam hatinya membuat Mark menjadi tidak stabil sehingga kelakuannya terlihat kekanak-kanakan dan didorong oleh gengsi yang tinggi. Mark memang belum dewasa sepenuhnya jika dibandingan dengan Chanyeol yang lebih bijaksana dan pengertian. Jadi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah mendengarkan.

"Hyung."

"Ne?"

"Hyung masih dekat dengan Bambam?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak," Mark membersihkan tenggorokannya lalu siap untuk berbicara lagi, "hanya saja... hyung tahu kan, kalau Bambam itu sudah menikah?"

"Hyung tahu."

"Jika hyung tahu, mungkin hyung juga akan mengerti di mana tempat hyung seharusnya." kata Mark. "Aku suaminya Bambam, dan kau hanyalah temannya. Jadi kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau agak menjauh darinya dan tidak mencampuri urusanku dengannya."

"Aku tidak mencampuri urusanmu dengannya." jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap Mark. "Aku hanya menjadi tempat berteduh bagi Bambam jika dia sedang dalam kesulitan, karena aku yakin Bambam pasti membutuhkan seseorang di luar suaminya sendiri."

Wuuushh~~ kalimat yang cukup panas untuk membakar emosi Mark. Lancang memang, tapi Chanyeol pun tidak berbohong tentang itu, kenyataannya bahwa Bambam memang nyaman untuk berada di dekat Chanyeol, dan Mark sendiri tidak bisa mengelak. Namun, suami mana yang tidak cemburu jika istrinya bersama dengan lelaki lain? Lebih dekat dengan lelaki lain?

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir," Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Bambam sangat mencintaimu, sebesar apapun usahaku untuk memilikinya, dia akan tetap mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu."

Mark berdecak, "kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu?"

"Kau pernah menyakitinya hingga ke tulang rusuk, kau pernah menyakitinya secara fisik dan batin. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi, apakah Bambam meninggalkanmu? Tidak. Apakah dia membencimu? Tidak. Dia mencintaimu, apa adanya, bahkan ketika kau mengusirnya dari rumah, hal pertama yang dia khawatirkan adalah kau."

Diam, Mark membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat dan berpikir kembali tentang apa yang pernah dia lakukan hingga menyakiti Bambam begitu dalam. Tidak ada hal yang lebih sulit selain mengakui, ditambah lagi Mark diingatkan oleh orang yang sangat ia benci.

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Tapi jangan salahkan aku ketika Bambam datang kepadaku jika kau menyakitinya untuk kedua kali."

Tepat setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah bus sampai di halte. Sayangnya, itu bukan bus yang Mark tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Sebelum Chanyeol pergi dengan busnya, ia meninggalkan sebuah senyuman manis namun cukup untuk membuat nafsu membunuh Mark semakin meningkat. Tanpa membalasnya, Mark membiarkan Chanyeol pergi, dan bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa namja itu akan mati jika dia berani mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu lagi.

..

..

Tuan's House

..

..

"Daddy pulang!" seru Mark.

"Uwaaa, daddy sudah pulang." Bambam dan Vernon menyambut kedatangan Mark dengan sangat ceria.

"Anak daddy, tampan sekali." Mark dengan segera mendatangi Bambam dan mengambil Vernon darinya. "Baru bangun, ya?"

"Iya daddy. Vernon tidurnya nyenyak sekali." kata Bambam.

"It's okay, you'll grow faster when you sleep much, don't you?"

"Bagaimana mobilnya, hm?" tanya Bambam tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, sial sekali. Padahal niatnya aku akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini." jawab Mark dengan ketus. "Aku ingin ganti mobil, mobil yang itu sudah kelamaan."

"Tapi masih berfungsi, kan?"

"Iya, tapi-"

"Yasudah, tidak perlu ganti. Nanti kalau mobilmu sudah benar-benar tidak bisa jalan lagi, baru kita ganti."

"Hmmm," Mark manyun, "mommynya galak." kata Mark seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Vernon. "Bam,"

"Ne?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Chanyeol hyung di halte."

Mengganggu, sungguh itu sangat mengganggu mood Bambam yang secerah sinar mentari pagi menjadi segelap malam tanpa cahaya bulan. Jika saja Mark akan berhenti untuk membicarakan tentang Chanyeol, mungkin Bambam tidak akan mengingat jasa Chanyeol setiap hari sehingga membuatnya ingin terus membalas kebaikan Chanyeol.

Bambam diam, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Aku melakukan sedikit perbincangan dengannya tadi."

"Mmm," gumam Bambam, "lalu?"

"Aku memintanya untuk menjauhimu."

Tidak meleset, justru tepat seperti apa yang sudah Bambam pikirkan. Satu hal yang membuat Bambam merasa lebih tenang adalah; Mark tidak perlu menggunakan uratnya untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol, setidaknya tidak ada masalah yang timbul hanya dikarenakan Mark bertengkar keras dengan Chanyeol.

Menyakiti Bambam hingga menembus batinnya bukanlah hal kecil, Bambam sendiri yang merasakan bahwa hidupnya sempat berantakan karena sikap Mark yang seketika menjadi gila dan liar itu. Maka dari itu, memaafkan kini bukanlah menjadi hal yang mudah bagi Bambam, semuanya perlu waktu, perlu banyak pertimbangan, Bambam tidak akan menyerahkan harga dirinya begitu saja setelah diinjak-injak sampai hancur walaupun Mark adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Bam,"

"Ne?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau menerima maafku, hm?"

"..."

Seraya menggendong Vernon di tangannya, Mark memperhatikan wajah kelabu Bambam dengan seksama, "apa kau perlu waktu untuk berpikir? Berapa lama? Apa itu butuh waktu berminggu-minggu atau mungkin tahunan?"

"Aku..." bibir Bambam bergetar, "...aku tidak tahu."

"Bam, apa kau mau mencintaiku dalam keadaan seperti ini terus-menerus? Kau mencintaiku, tapi dalam waktu yang sama juga kau membenciku. Aku tahu kalau aku pernah menyakitimu hingga bertubi-tubi, jangankan itu, aku juga tahu cintamu telah terbagi untuk Chanyeol hyung, aku tahu kau pasti berat untuk tidak lagi berada di dekatnya. Tapi Bam, jika aku diperbolehkan untuk bersumpah, aku berani berkata bahwa tidak ada lagi orang yang dapat mencintaimu seperti aku." jelas Mark, kalimatnya memang berbelit-belit, namun Bambam mengerti apa maksudnya.

Mark bahkan perlu sedikit mengambil napas, selain tempo bicaranya yang nyaris membuat paru-parunya meledak, Mark juga perlu menurunkan darahnya yang sudah sampai di ujung kepala. Kenapa? Mark hanya takut, terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Bambam.

"Hyung," Bambam mulai membuka suara, "aku pernah jatuh hingga ke dasar jurang dan kini aku sedang berusaha untuk bangkit lagi. Lukanya dalam, hanya waktu yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa hatiku tidak mudah untuk di tawar begitu saja."

"..."

"Soal perasaanku... hyung jangan pernah khawatirkan soal itu. Cintaku benar-benar hanya untukmu."

"Benarkah? Apa ciumanmu untuk Chanyeol tidak ada artinya?"

"Itu hanyalah tanda terima kasihku, karena dia sudah mendampingiku di waktu tersulit yang pernah kualami." jawab Bambam.

"Baiklah," Mark mengangguk, "aku tidak perduli seberapa bencinya kau kepadaku selama cintamu masih dan hanya untukku, selama kita tetap saling memiliki."

Lelah menjawab, jadi Bambam hanya tersenyum dan menyatakan bahwa semuanya ia mengerti dengan sangat baik. Kebahagiaan Bambam memang bersumber pada Mark, ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya hidup tanpa Mark. Tapi mungkin ini hanyalah ujian untuk Mark, yang beratnya tak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah Bambam alami.

"Hah, yasudah lah, daripada ribut lebih baik main sama Vernon. Kita mau main apa, hm?" Mark mengalihkan fokunya.

"Hyung!"

"Apa sayang?"

"Dua tahun lagi kan Vernon masuk TK, sepertinya kita harus cepat-cepat cari kerja, kalau mengandalkan uang saku kita terus kan tidak akan cukup."

"Tahun ini kan aku ada magang dan praktek di berbagai tempat, itu bisa jadi bekalku agar mempermudah saat mencari kerja." kata Mark.

"Aku juga mau kerja, hyung!"

"Kalau kau kerja yang mengurus Vernon siapa, hm?" Mark merangkul leher Bambam lalu mencium dahinya. "Sementara aku saja dulu yang kerja, nanti kalau Vernon sudah agak besar, baru kau boleh kerja juga."

"Mmm, iya deh." Bambam memajukan bibirnya sesenti.

"Aduh, daddy tidak sabar nih, melihat Vernon pakai seragam. Pasti tampan sekali seperti daddy."

.

.

.

.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya Mark dan Jinhwan memiliki perdebatan kecil, tapi untungnya mereka tidak bertengkar."

Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak memiliki kesempatan seperti ini, kegiatan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sama-sama sibuk membuat mereka harus berpisah walaupun sebenarnya mereka berada di tempat yang sama. Kuliah, suatu tempat yang mempersatukan sekaligus memisahkan mereka, benar, tugas yang bergunung-gunung membuat waktu mereka tersita. Sial memang.

Tapi hari ini, Wonwoo tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan harinya yang kosong, segera ia menghubungi sang kekasih dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan keluar, hanya sekedar untuk mencari udara segar dan menyembuhkan rasa rindu. Tidak perlu ke tempat yang mewah atau mahal, sederhana saja, berjalan-jalan di taman kota berduaan akan menjadi hal yang berharga di waktu mereka yang serba terjepit.

"Kuharap Bambam dan Vernon akan baik-baik saja." kata Mingyu.

"Hyung yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus tahu bahwa Mark nyaris menjadi gila karena Bambam tidak mau memaafkannya." balas Wonwoo seraya tertawa sekilas.

"Ya jelas, habisnya waktu itu Mark hyung keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa dimaafkan dengan begitu mudahnya?"

"Sudah ah, kok kita menggosip sih?" Wonwoo menarik tubuh Mingyu agar lebih dekat padanya lalu mencium pipi Mingyu dengan lembut. "Hyung punya hadiah loh, untukmu."

"Hadiah? Apa itu?"

Wonwoo melepas rangkulan tangannya lalu meraba-raba saku yang berada di jaket bagian dalamya. Ini mungkin mudah ditebak, biasanya seorang namja akan melakukan hal itu jika ia akan memberikan setangkai bunga terhadap kekasihnya. Oops! Mungkin tebakan Mingyu kali ini meleset, tidak ada tangkai bunga yang keluar dari dalam jaket Wonwoo, melainkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih, tipis seperti hanya berisikan udara.

Uang

Dengan terheran-heran, Mingyu mengambil amplop putih itu. "Apa ini, hyung?"

"Buka, dong, supaya tahu." jawab Wonwoo seraya tersenyum menggoda.

Jeon Wonwoo, manusia yang satu ini memang penuh dengan kejutan, hingga Mingyu terkadang takut bahwa hubungan mereka ini hanyalah sebuah skenario yang dibuat-buat semata hanya untuk sebuah kejutan yang lainnya. Agar tidak mati penasaran, Mingyu perlahan-lahan merobek salah satu sisi dari amplop itu dan memastikan bahwa isinya tidak ikut tersobek juga.

Ternyata bukan hanya angin, ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Dahi Mingyu berkerut ketika melihat dua lembar kertas berwarna putih dengan berbagai tulisan di dalamnya.

 **Class:**  
 **First Class / Premiere Class**

 **Date: / Gate: / Seat:**  
 **29AUG / B17 / 13A**

 **Boarding Time: 10.10 pm**

 **Origin: / Destination:**  
 **Incheon, ICN / Paris, CDG**

 **Name: / Flight:**  
 **Jeon Wonwoo / AAC171713**

Kurang lebih tulisan seperti itulah yang Mingyu lihat dari kedua kertas itu, hanya ada satu yang berbeda; yaitu pada kolom _seat,_ karena di kertas yang lainnya, tertulis nomor tempat duduk yang hanya berbeda satu angka dengan yang lainnya.

Bingung, seperti tidak ada yang masuk akal walaupun Mingyu sudah membaca kedua lembar kertas persegi panjang itu berkali-kali. Mingyu tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah tiket pesawat, tapi setahu Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk bepergian apalagi yang tujuannya sejauh itu.

"Ini... apa hyung?"

"Menurutmu itu apa?" Wonwoo membalikkan pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Tiket pesawat." kata Mingyu.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Ya... kenapa ada dua? Hyung mau pergi kemana? Dengan siapa?" wajah Mingyu seketika memasam.

"Ke Paris, denganmu." jawab Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Mingyu seketika kehilangan oksigen untuk bernapas. Tiket itu ternyata bukan hanya milik Wonwoo seorang, melainkan juga milik Mingyu, dan Mingyu tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini sebelumnya. Taman yang indah itu seketika menjadi oven raksasa yang membuat tubuh Mingyu memanas karena emosi di dalam tubuhnya meluap akibat terkejut sekaligus terlalu girang dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau tidak ada rencana, kan? Kita akan menghabiskan waktu dua minggu di sana. Kuharap orang tuamu tidak akan keberatan dengan hal ini." jelas Wonwoo.

"Hyung... tapi ini... apakah ini... kenapa..."

"Hyung hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu karena dua minggu setelah tanggal ini, hyung akan menjalankan hari-hari yang sibuk, hyung takut kita tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dalam jangka waktu yang lama." bahu Wonwoo seketika jatuh dan wajahnya memelas. Tidak ada hal lain yang ia harapkan selain persetujuan Mingyu untuk pergi bersamanya ke kota cinta bernama Paris.

"Hyung... ini kan mahal..."

"Psssttt!" Wonwoo segera menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Mingyu. "Untukmu, tidak ada kata mahal atau murah, dekat atau jauh, sulit atau mudah. Jika itu untukmu, apapun caranya, sudah pasti akan kudapatkan selama itu membuatmu bahagia." bisik Mingyu.

Apalagi yang harus Mingyu katakan, hanya pelukan erat dan hangat yang dapat ia berikan kepada sang kekasih. "Hyung, bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu ini, hm?"

"Ikutlah denganku ke Paris, itu akan membayar semuanya." jawab Wonwoo.

Di atas dada Wonwoo, Mingyu mengangguk pelan dan bibirnya tersenyum mekar, "baiklah. Aku akan terbang ke Paris denganmu."

"Cium aku!" seru Wonwoo. Mana mungkin Mingyu menolak, ia segera mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir Wonwoo dan mencium bibir manis itu dengan lembut dan mesra. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum selebar ini selain seorang Jeon Wonwoo, seseorang yang penuh kejutan nan penuh cinta, selalu membuat Mingyu tersenyum dari ketika ia bangun tidur di pagi hari hingga kembali tertidur di malam hari.

"PACARAN TERUS!"

Sontak mereka bedua melepaskan ciumannya ketika suara seseorang (atau lebih) mengejutkan mereka. Sungguh sangat mengganggu, kedatangan Taehyung dan Jungkook mebuat suasana manis itu menjadi kikuk, tapi tetap saja rasa hilang yang mereka rasakan tidak akan melayang dengan mudah.

"Kalian? Di sini juga?" tanya Mingyu seraya tersenyum.

"Hanya lewat sih, di seberang sana ada toko kue kesukaan Jungkook soalnya," jawab Taehyung, "eh, nyatanya ada yang lagi kawin."

"Yee, hyung, memangnya kami nyamuk." protes Mingyu.

"Kalian terlihat senang sekali, ada apa ini?"

"Kookieeee~ tahu tidak? Wonwoo hyung baru saja membeli tiket pesawat ke Paris untuk kami berdua." jawab Mingyu dengan semangat merdeka.

"Jinjja?! Yak! Wonwoo-ah, kau mengajak pacarmu liburan ke Paris?" mata Taehyung terbelalak lebar layaknya akan segera meloncat dari kepalanya.

"Habis setelah itu aku tidak ada waktu lagi hingga akhir semester nanti. Jadi sebelum bersibuk ria aku mengajak Mingyu jalan-jalan dulu selama dua minggu." jelas Wonwoo.

"Daebak! Have fun ya!" Taehyung menepuk bahu Mingyu.

"Minnie," Jungkook merubah wajahnya hanya dalam hitungan detik saja; dari ekspresi periang yang menyenangkan menjadi emo yang gelap, "berhubung kita kebetulan bertemu, boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

"Bicara apa, Kookie?"

"Tentang Yugyeom."

"Yugyeom?"

.

.

.

.

 _You left your home_

 _You're so far from_

 _Everything you know_

 _Your big dream is_

 _Crashing down and out your door._

 _Wake up and dream once more._

.

.

.

.

Junhoe POV -

Aku tidak akan percaya, aku tidak mau percaya, sampai akhir hidupku aku tidak akan mempercayai hal ini. Mereka hanyalah dokter, tugas mereka hanya melayani dan membantu orang yang sakit agar dapat pulih kembali, bukannya memberi dan menentukan jadwal hidup seseorang. Aniyo, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mempercayai apa yang telah dokter katakan tentang sahabatku, Yugyeom.

Dokter itu telah membuat Yugyeom menangis, rumah sakit ini telah membuat Yugyeom menangis, dunia sudah membuat Yugyeom menangis. Sebenarnya, apa salah Yugyeom sampai-sampai ia harus menerima cobaan yang seberat ini. Leukimia stadium tiga, siapa orang di dunia yang akan mempercayai diagnosa itu? Tidak ada. Semua orang ingin hidup, semua orang ingin bahagia, dan aku ingin Yugyeom hidup dengan bahagia.

Ini sudah lewat sejam, dan Yugyeom masih tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun, berdehem pun tidak, dia menjadi seperti mayat hingga aku harus menghentikan mobilku di pinggir jalan dan bertanya kepada diriku sendiri; apakah dua tahun tidak terlalu singkat? Maksudku... siapa yang tahu akan kemungkinan hidup Yugyeom, tapi dokter itu berani mengatakan bahwa hidup Yugyeom hanya akan bertahan hingga dua tahun dari sekarang?

Aku tidak ingin percaya. Tidak mau.

"Gyeomie?" aku memanggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban, matanya menatap lurus dan kosong ke arah jalanan. "Gyeomie, kau lapar?"

"..."

Hft, kalau saja kau bisa menghilangkan penyakitnya yang mematikan itu, entahlah aku harus memakai cara apa agar Yugyeom bisa sembuh.

"Junhoe," Yugyeom memanggilku. Yah! Akhirnya!

"Ne? Ada apa?"

"Junhoe..." suaranya terdengar sangat lemah, bahkan bisa kutebak bahwa fisik dan mentalnya saat ini sedang kondisi yang tidak baik. Dan itu memang benar nyatanya. "Kau akan tetap berada di sini hingga dua tahunku habis, kan?"

"Mwoya...? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu hingga kapanpun, bahkan kita akan bersama-sama untuk puluhan tahun lagi hingga rambut kita memutih."

"Aku ingin mengisi waktu dua tahunku dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan." katanya. Sungguh, ini membuatku ingin menangis lagi, aku tidak tahan melihatnya terpuruk seperti ini. "Aku ingin melakukan segalanya, sebelum kesempatanku hilang."

"Aniya-"

"Menurutmu, Jackson hyung akan sedih tidak ya, jika dia mendengar ini?"

"Yak! Yugyeom-ah!"

"Junhoe, aku lapar."

Apa ini? Kenapa kalimatnya mencurigakan sekali?

"Kau... mau makan apa? Ayo kita beli makanan! Apapun yang kau mau!"

Aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya, tapi yang ia lakukan hanyalah bersandar di jok mobil dan menatap ke arahku dengan matanya yang digenangi oleh air, air mata darinya yang sangat kubenci. Dia tidak berbicara, diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dagunya bergetar.

"Dua tahun, Junhoe... dua tahun..." suaranya purau, jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan tangisan sementara aku tahu bahwa ia memiliki banyak kata-kata untuk diucapkan, tapi dengan pikiran yang seberantakan itu, sudah pasti lidahnya menjadi kelu. "Dua tahun itu... lama kan?"

"Apa yang kau maksud, huh? Apanya yang dua tahun?!"

"Junhoe... apakah benar dua tahun dari sekarang aku akan... pergi?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana!"

"Lalu Jackson hyung bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi!"

Nafasku nyaris putus hanya karena mendebat omongan yang keluar dari mulut Yugyeom. Tidak! Aku tidak yakin dengan diagnosa itu. Yugyeom mungkin sakit, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia bisa sembuh dan dia akan hidup berdampingan dengan kami hingga Tuhan sendiri yang memisahkan, bukan kalimat dokter yang semua orang mudah percaya itu.

Yugyeom tidak menjawab, lagi. Namun, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Sepertinya dia akan menghubungi seseorang

Ia taruh poselnya di telinga sambil menunggu seseorang yang ia telfon untuk mengangkatnya.

"Jackson hyung!" ia memekik lemah. Dari sini, aku hanya memperhatikannya dan membiarkan ia memiliki obrolan.

"..."

"Hyung! Aku mau bertemu!"

"..."

"Pokoknya mau bertemu!"

"..."

"Aku rindu hyung..."

"..."

"Di mana saja. Hyung, aku sakit. Aku ingin bertemu dengamu."

"..."

"Aku punya leukimia. Hyung tidak apa-apa, kan?"

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Bismillah, semoga updatenya nggak telat amat dan gak garing xD Apa cuma author di sini, yang nunda nulis chapter ini selama setengah jam cuma gara-gara ngetawain SMSnya Mark sama Bambam? (author beneran ketawa kaya orang sinting) -_- abis mereka tuh SMSan kaya anak alay tau gak, emot cium sana sini kaya anak SD baru pacaran -_- hehe tapi gapapalah mudah mudahan kalian terhibur :* makasih untuk review kalian, sumpah review kalian itu penyemangat hari banget x) maaf ya gak ada question dulu, authornya lagi peler nih:( jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak untuk chapter yang ini yaaa, insyaallah chapter depan masalah Bambam x Mark udah beres dan Jackson udah diberi kesabaran yang super buat menerima kenyataan :) sampai ketemu lagiii ~~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

 _Harapan_  
 _Jika aku memiliki harapan_  
 _Aku ingin berharap_  
 _Aku tidak menginginkan kehidupan yang lama_  
 _Yang abadi_  
 _Aku tidak tahu kapan jantung ini akan berhenti_  
 _Untuk berdetak dan mengakhiri hidupku_  
 _Tapi jika boleh_  
 _Aku ingin mengharapkan sesuatu_  
 _Harapan akan hidup yang indah_  
 _Hidup yang penuh dengan senyuman dan kebahagiaan_  
 _Tanpa luka dan air mata_

 _Tidak tahu, tidak yakin_  
 _Apakah benar yang mereka katakan_  
 _Bahwa aku akan pergi secepat itu_  
 _Tapi tolonglah_  
 _Jika memang aku harus pergi_  
 _Buatlah sisa hari-hariku menjadi matahari, bulan dan bintang_  
 _Sesuatu yang selalu bersinar bagi semua orang yang mencintaiku_  
 _Baik siang atau pun malam_  
 _Tidak apa apa_  
 _Aku yakin semuanya akan indah pada waktunya_  
 _Satu hal_  
 _Buatlah semua orang yang mencintaiku_  
 _Tetap bahagia di dalam hidup mereka_

 _Yugyeom._

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

Ini kamar atau kapal titanic?

Begitu kira-kira tanggapan yang muncul di benak mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berkumpul sebagai lima sahabat, kesibukan membuat mereka harus terpisah oleh aktivitas dan tempat. Namun, hari ini menjadi hari yang penting bagi mereka karena hari ini mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu, di tempat, waktu dan kegiatan yang sama.

Hari ini di rumah Mingyu, mereka sengaja datang hanya untuk menemui sahabat mereka yang akan meninggalkan mereka selama dua minggu untuk liburan, jelas semuanya sudah tahu bahwa Mingyu akan pergi ke Paris bersama kekasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo. Makanya, sebelum mereka ditinggalkan oleh Mingyu selama berhari-hari, ada baiknya jika mengadakan kunjungan sekaligus temu-kangen.

"Minnie, kau akan bawa baju yang ini?" tanya Jungkook seraya mengangkat sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru-hitam beserta dengan gantungannya.

"Iya. Itu akan kupakai saat jalan-jalan malam. Tidak bagus, ya?"

"Bagus, sih. Tapi apakah tidak terlalu sederhana?"

Ternyata, ada alasan di balik kekacauan di kamar Mingyu. Pakaian di mana-mana, alat ini dan itu, koper dan segala macam tas berhamburan hingga membuat kamarnya terlihat seperti gudang. Ini semua adalah bagian dari persiapan Mingyu untuk pergi ke Paris.

"Yasudah lah, Kookie, biarkan saja dia memilih baju sesukanya. Toh yang nanti akan menilai juga Wonwoo." lanjut Junhoe.

Anak itu, di sampingnya ada Yugyeom tengah terduduk manis seraya memperhatikan keempat sahabatnya yang lain. Junhoe tidak pernah memisahkan diri dari Yugyeom sejak ia tahu tentang penyakit yang menyerang Yugyeom, mereka jadi seperti anak kembar, bahkan Junhoe menjadi super protective terhadap Yugyeom karena khawatir apabila terjadi sesuatu.

"Aku saja yang sudah nikah belum tuh bulan madu." kata Bambam.

"Di tahun pertama, kalian sibuk sekolah. Di tahun kedua, kalian terjerat masalah. Mungkin tahun ketiga." balas Jungkook.

"Sabar ya, Bam. Sekarang kan Mark hyung lagi mencoba untuk menarik hatimu kembali, mungkin kau bisa memintanya untuk pergi jalan-jalan, sudah pasti dia akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Bukannya menjawab, Bambam hanya tersenyum malu-malu seraya mengingat bahwa mengabulkan permintaannya merupakan salah satu dari usaha Mark untuk mendapatkan Bambam kembali. Tapi, Bambam bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

"Have fun ya, Minnie." kata Bambam.

"Kalian mau oleh-oleh apa dari Paris?" tanya Mingyu seraya memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam kopernya.

"Namja yang lebih panas daripada Taehyung hyung!" ujar Jungkook, refleks semuanya menoleh ke arah Jungkook seraya berpikir: _kau bercanda?_

"Kau sakit, ya?"

"Aniyo," jawab Jungkook ketus, "hanya saja belakangan Taehyung menjadi menyebalkan."

"Mwoya? Dia selingkuh?" tanya Junhoe.

"Sudah seminggu ini dia mengabaikan telfonku, SMS pun jarang dia balas."

"Hati-hati ya, Kookie," kata Bambam seraya tersenyum, "kau harus mulai sedikit protektif padanya, tapi jangan kau marahi dia."

"Kau expert ya dalam hal ini?" Mingyu tertawa.

"Oh iya, Bam, bagaimana Vernon? Tumben kau tidak membawanya." kata Junhoe.

"Mark sedang mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan."

"Jadi sekarang kau punya babysitter, nih?"

"Dia hanya kangen Vernon. Hitung saja sudah berapa bulan mereka tidak bermain bersama!" jawab Bambam ketus.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, saling mengobrol satu sama lain atau membantu Mingyu dengan barang-barangnya. Ada satu orang yang daritadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun, yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum atau ikut tertawa. KIm Yugyeom. Anak ini hanya dapat bersandar di lengan Junhoe seraya memikirkan tentang hidupnya, yang katanya tidak akan berangsur lama lagi.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kepalana; ia mengingat ketika ia memberi tahu kekasihnya tentang penyakit mematikan itu, dan Yugyeom menyesal. Sebenarnya, Yugyeom tidak ingin Jackson mengetahui tentang keadaannya saat ini, tapi jika suatu saat Yugyeom _hilang_ secara tiba-tiba, sudah pasti itu akan menyakiti Jackson lebih dalam lagi.

Lagipula, Yugyeom tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jackson.

\- flashback -

Di depan rumah Yugyeom, ada sebuah mobil yang terlihat familiar. Mobil sport berwarna kuning dengan plat nomor yang sangat Yugyeom kenali, mobil sport itu bentuknya nyaris sama seperti mobil milik Junhoe, hanya saja berbeda warnanya. Junhoe juga tidak asing dengan mobil itu, dia melihatnya setiap kali ia berkumpul dengan Mark dan kawan-kawan, dan Junhoe menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu orang memiliki mobil sport berwarna kuning seperti itu di antara Mark dan kawan-kawannya.

"Itu pasti Jackson hyung." kata Junhoe, ia menoleh ke arah Yugyeom. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika ia melihat wajah Yugyeom sudah tak berekspresi seperti kehilangan nyawanya. "Kau mau bicara dengannya, hm?"

"Ne, aku akan bicara padanya." jawab Yugyeom.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, ya? Aku akan segera datang. Atau perlu aku menunggu di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pulang. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku ke rumah sakit." ucap Yugyeom seraya melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Nanti aku hubungi kau lagi, oke?"

"Yugyeom!" refleks tangan Junhoe menahan laju Yugyeom dengan cara menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat semenyedihkan itu, Junhoe seharusnya menjadi orang yang paling ceria jika sudah berada di dekat Yugyeom, tapi kali ini dia menjadi orang yang paling sedih untuk berada di sekitar Yugyeom. "Terus hubungi aku!"

"Iya, jangan khawatir." Yugyeom tersenyum.

Kenapa Yugyeom harus terus menghubunginya? Karena Junhoe tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun momen bersama Yugyeom. Itu juga menjadi alat baginya untuk memastikan bahwa Yugyeom baik-baik saja.

"Sudah ya, Jackson hyung pasti sudah lama menunggu."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Setelah berhasil membuat Junhoe percaya, akhirnya Yugyeom benar-benar keluar dari mobil Junhoe dan siap untuk bertemu dengan orang yang lainnya, yang sudah pasti akan mengeluarkan air mata juga setelah bertemu dengan Yugyeom.

Yugyeom melangkah perlahan dan membiarkan Jackson bersandar selama beberapa detik lebih lama di mobilnya. Ada ketakutan yang membunuh di dalam hati Yugyeom; bagaimana kalau nanti Jackson menangis? Bagaimana kalau nanti Jackson menyerah padanya?

Tidak peduli, Yugyeom harus tetap bertatapan wajah dengan Jackson dan tersenyum layaknya tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

"Hyung!" teriak Yugyeom, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah dari seseorang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

Jackson menoleh, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Mengetahui kekasihnya mengidap penyakit yang sangat berbahaya, dan sadar bahwa Yugyeom bisa pergi kapan saja. Tapi melihat senyuman yang mekar itu dari wajah Yugyeom, itu membuatnya semakin ingin menangis, karena Jackson takut, bahwa senyuman itu adalah yang terakhir.

"Hyung, kau sudah lama berada di sini?" tanya Yugyeom saat jarak di antara mereka sudah sedekat jantung.

"Iya. Kau darimana?"

"Rumah sakit." jawab Yugyeom polos.

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat Jackson ucapkan, tubuhnya hanya ingin memeluk Yugyeom dengan erat dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Di sisi yang lain, Junhoe masih belum pergi dari tempat itu dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sana, di antara Yugyeom dan Jackson, tapi diam-diam, dia juga menangis dan memohon agar hal ini tidak terjadi kepada Yugyeom.

"Kau tidak apa-apa chagi? Hm?" suara Jackson bergetar, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik bahu Yugyeom.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung." Yugyeom mengusap punggung Jackson dengan lembut sebagai usahanya untuk membuat Jackson lebih tenang. "Hyung jangan sedih."

"Hyung tidak sedih..." Jackson mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku akan sembuh, hyung. Aku pasti sembuh."

"Jelas kau sembuh. Memangnya kau sakit, hm?"

Yugyeom melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata Jackson yang dibanjiri oleh bulir air mata, yang seharusnya tidak tumpah ke pipinya. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Yugyeom menghapus air mata Jackson yang membasahi wajah Jackson, tentu dengan iringan sebuah senyuman yang hangat.

"Jangan menangis! Aku benci melihat orang yang kusayang menangis seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menangis..."

"Percayalah padaku! Aku bisa sembuh."

Jackson POV -

Ya Tuhan, kenapa hal ini harus menimpa kekasihku? Tidakkah cukup pada saat itu ia melalui hari-hari yang berat di rumah sakit? Kenapa sekarang dia harus menerima cobaan seberat ini? Apa salahnya? Yugyeom adalah anak yang baik, dia menyayangiku, dia menyayangi keluarganya, dia menyayangi sahabatnya, lalu kenapa dia harus menghadapi cobaan yang seberat ini?

Dia benci saat melihat orang yang dia sayangi menangis, tapi dia sendiri yang membuatku menangis. Aku nyaris saja kehilangan nyawaku ketika ia bilang bahwa dia terserang leukimia, yang kutahu penyakit itu sangat mematikan, itu kanker, dan aku tidak ingin kekasihku meninggalkanku karena penyakit ini.

Bagaimana bisa, di saat yang seperti ini, Yugyeom tersenyum sangat lebar bahkan menyuruhku untuk tidak menangis? Dia bahkan berbicara dengan datar saat memberi tahuku tentang penyakitnya, bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah seperti itu sementara aku tahu persis bahwa mentalnya tidak sekuat topeng di wajahnya yang ia pasang? Apa dia ingin melihatku tetap tersenyum? Mungkin bibir ini tidak akan lelah untuk tersenyum, untuk menghiburnya, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan hatiku yang hancur ini?

"Hyung," Yugyeom menggenggam tanganku erat-erat dan menyelipkan jarinya di kubu-kubu jariku, "hyung tidak akan meninggalkanku hanya karena aku sakit kan?"

"Mwoya? Kapan aku punya niatan untuk meninggalkanmu, huh?"

"Kalau aku botak dan tidak imut lagi bagaimana?"

Bocah ini, kenapa dia polos sekali? Aku tidak perduli apakah dia botak, gimbal, berkumis atau apapun bentuknya, aku terlanjur jatuh cinta dan itu tidak akan berubah.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi orang terimut untukku, tidak ada lagi." aku langsung mengelak perkataannya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Walaupun dengan penyakitku yang seperti ini?"

"Ne."

Dia terdiam, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya melihat ke arahku lagi, mata puppy-nya, mata terindah yang pernah kulihat di dalam hidupku. "...stadium tiga?"

"Stadium lima pun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." aku mencoba untuk tertawa, tapi setiap kali aku melihat matanya, hanya rasa sakit yang ada di dalam hatiku. "Kau akan sembuh."

Yugyeom menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemas.

"Hyung, terima kasih karena sudah tidak meninggalkanku walaupun keadaanku seperti ini." katanya.

"Justru hyung yang takut kalau akan meninggalkan hyung. Tapi hyung yakin, kau tidak akan meninggalkan hyung, kau akan tetap berada di sini bersamaku."

"Kumohon tetaplah tersenyum untukku."

"Untukmu, semuanya akan kulakukan."

\- flashback end -

Author POV -

Yugyeom mengguncang kepalanya ketika ia sadar bahwa daritadi keempat temannya sudah menyebut namanya beberapa kali. Ternyata Yugyeom menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun, membayangkan wajah Jackson yang terlihat tabah namun sebenarnya tersakiti itu. Ia melihat satu per satu wajah sahabatnya, mereka terlihat keheranan sekaligus terganggu.

"Ne?" Yugyeom mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau lagi memikirkan apa, sih? Kami memanggilmu daritadi tidak kau jawab."

"Aniyo... hanya... rindu Jackson hyung."

"Eeey, kalian kan bertemu setiap hari di kampus. Masih kangen juga?" goda Mingyu.

"Gyeomie," Bambam berpindah tumpuan dan duduk di ranjang Mingyu menghadap ke arah Yugyeom, "kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sudah ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Aku akan datang ke rumah sakit malam ini, mungkin besok aku tidak akan ke kampus dulu."

"Perlu aku temani?" tawar Junhoe.

"Tidak usah, transfusi darah itu tidak sebentar, bisa-bisa kau ketiduran di rumah sakit."

"Lalu kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"

"Orang tuaku."

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk mengabariku setiap saat!" ujar Mingyu, dirinya masih sibuk dengan pakaian dan beberapa barang lainnya. "Bahkan ketika aku sedang di Paris, kabari aku sesering mungkin! Aku akan segera pulang jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu kok." Junhoe merangkul bahu Yugyeom. "Iya kan, Gyeomie?"

..

..

Hospital

..

..

"Ini masih stadium tiga awal, anak anda masih memiliki kesempatan untuk sembuh."

"Benarkah? Aku masih bisa hidup?" Yugyeom membulatkan matanya.

"Tapi usahanya akan lebih berat."

"Apa yang berat? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Di depan meja dokter, Yugyeom seketika mengingat tentang apa yang Junhoe katakan padanya, dan apa yang ia janjikan terhadap Jackson; bahwa ia akan segera sembuh. Mendengar apa yang dokter ucapkan tadi memberinya sedikit harapan untuk kembali sembuh walaupun mungkin akan sulit di gapai. Setidaknya, ada kemungkinan baginya untuk hidup lebih dari dua tahun.

"Selain menjalankan chemoteraphy-mu, kau juga harus melakukan transplantasi tulang sumsum, karena penyakitmu itu bersumber dari sana." jelas sang dokter.

"Apakah... itu menyakitkan?"

"Tentu itu menyakitkan. Ada berbagai efek samping yang terjadi jika kau melakukan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakangmu, antara lain adalah infeksi dan kegagalan dalam beberapa organ tubuh, atau lebih parahnya lagi kau bisa mengalami pendarahan di otak karena dosis pengobatan kanker yang tinggi. Jika transplantasi ini berhasil pun, kau harus tetap melakukan chemoteraphy dan kemungkinan sembuhnya hanya mencapai delapan puluh persen, dan kemungkinan kambuh untuk penyakitmu ini masih bisa terjadi."

Yugyeom terdiam, penjelasan dokter memang berbelit-belit, namun Yugyeom mengerti apa maksudnya. Memang segalanya tidak akan terlewati begitu saja, seperti angin yang berhembus melewati sela-sela di lehernya, melainkan ini adalah sebuah perjuangan yang sangat berat. Kedengarannya seperti sama saja, dengan cara apapun, penyakit Yugyeom akan tetap sulit untuk di sembuhkan. Namun, Yugyeom adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah menyerah begitu saja pada kehidupannya.

"Tapi..." bibir Yugyeom bergetar, "...jika ini memperbesar kemungkinanku untuk sembuh, aku mau mencoba transplantasi ini."

"Kau harus ingat!" sang dokter memperdalam suaranya. "Transplantasi ini bukan untuk coba-coba. Jika kau meragukannya, lebih baik tidak melakukannya sama sekali."

"Tapi aku mau." balas Yugyeom, sementara kedua orang tua Yugyeom yang duduk di sampingnya hanya dapat melihat ketangguhan sang anak. "Yang kutahu transplantasi ini dapat membunuh sel kanker, makanya aku mau melakukannya. Jika berhasil, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Jika tidak... berarti memang bukan kesempatanku."

"Yugyeom-ah!" hentak sang ibu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Eomma, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan bukan kesempatanmu!?"

"Eomma," Yugyeom menatap wajah ibunya dengan tenang, "eomma harus yakin bahwa aku harus sembuh. Maka dari itu, aku memohon doamu agar pilihanku ini adalah jalan yang benar."

Sang ibu terdiam, ia menyadari bahwa anaknya terdorong oleh tekad yang kuat untuk tetap hidup. Baginya, Yugyeom bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus disuapi setiap saat, melainkan seorang namja dewasa yang dapat menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, yang penuh dengan pertimbangan dan kehati-hatian. Benar apa yang Yugyeom katakan, seharusnya mereka mendukung semangat Yugyeom untuk sembuh.

"Izinkan aku untuk melakukan transplantasi ini." pinta Yugyeom.

"Dokter," sang ayah berbicara, "bisakah kami mempercayakan anak kami kepada rumah sakit?"

"Kami tidak meminta untuk dipercaya, tapi kami akan berusaha hingga titik darah penghabiskan kami untuk menyembuhkan seorang pasien, dan Yugyeom bukanlah pengecualian." jawab sang dokter. "Kami meminta anda untuk mempertimbangkannya sekali lagi, apakah Yugyeom akan melakukan transplantasi atau tidak, dan kabari kami agar kami dapat segera mempersiapkan pendonornya dengan segera."

"Tentu saja. Kami akan kabari besok."

Setelah beres berdiskusi dengan dokter, mereka keluar untuk mencari udara segar, sementara Yugyeom memisahkan diri dari orang tuanya untuk sementara, mengingat bahwa ia harus mengabari teman-temannya.

 _To: Junhoe_  
 _Sepertinya aku akan melakukan operasi yang sangat besar._

Sent! Yugyeom berhasil mengirim satu pesan ke satu orang. Bukannya dia lupa dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Yugyeom hanya ingin membuat ponselnya tenang untuk malam ini.

 _From: Junhoe_  
 _Operasi apa? Kapan?_

 _To: Junhoe_  
 _Transplantasi sumsum belakang, belum tahu kapan, tapi secepatnya. June-ya, rambutku mulai menipis._

 _From: Junhoe_  
 _Kabari aku segera ketika waktunya sudah ditentukan. Tidak apa-apa, setelah itu kau akan sembuh, oke? ;)_

 _To: Junhoe_  
 _Bulan depan mungkin aku sudah botak, kkk~_

 _From: Junhoe_  
 _Aku yakin kau akan bertambah imut seratus kali lipat. Gyeomie, apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu. Be strong!_

 _To: Junhoe_  
 _3_

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

"Moooooommmyyyyyyyy!"

"Moooommyyyyy!"

"Moooommmyyyyyyyy!"

"Mooooooooommyyyyyy!"

Ya Tuhan, aku bertanya-tanya apakah semua suami dan anak di dunia ini selalu memiliki karakter yang sama, karena begitulah yang terjadi padaku. Jika Mark hyung sedang merasa senang, otomatis Vernon juga akan merasa senang, sama halnya jika Mark hyung sedang meyebalkan, seperti ini contohnya; mengajari Vernon untuk menjahiliku, untuk menjadi menyebalkan, persis seperti apa yang sering Mark hyung lakukan terhadapku.

"Mom!"

"Moooommyyyy!"

Kupikir sebentar lagi telingaku akan pecah.

"Apa?" aku menjawab mereka bedua dengan sesabar mungkin.

"Kita sudah lapar, nih!" jawab Mark hyung. Kulihat mereka berdua sedang berselonjor di karpet ruang tamu dengan mainan di sekitar mereka.

"Ya sabar, mommy kan sedang masak."

"Mooommmyyyyy!" kudengar Vernon berteriak lagi hingga suaranya nyaris habis.

"Hyung, bisa kau ajari anakmu untuk tidak terus berteriak seperti itu?" ujarku dari dapur.

"Biarkan saja! Itu pertanda bahwa dia tumbuh sebagai anak yang aktif dan ceria."

"Lebih baik kau mengajarkannya bernyanyi, kau kan pandai bernyanyi." aku meledeknya. Seingatku, Mark hyung nyaris menghancurkan speaker ketika dia bernyanyi di panggung sekolah.

"Jigeum cheoreom manmanman-"

"Aniyo.. aniyo.. aniyo.." aku memukul panci seraya menghembuskan nafasku dengan berat. "Ajarkan saja dia berhitung! Itu akan lebih bermanfaat untuknya."

Beres dengan argumen tidak penting itu, akhirnya masakannya jadi dan aku mulai bisa menyiapkan untuk mereka. Tentu, aku selalu melarang mereka untuk makan di tempat lain selain meja makan, karena itu akan menjadi kebiasaan jelek untuk Vernon ketika ia sudah besar nanti. Mark terlalu memberi kebebasan untuk Vernon dan mungkin peranku di sini adalah untuk meluruskan sesuatu yang salah.

Sebelum makan, aku juga sengaja membawa Vernon ke washtafel untuk membiasakannya mencuci tangan sebelum makan. Aku sering menceramahi Mark karena dia selalu lupa untuk membawa Vernon mencuci tangan baik itu sebelum atau sesudah makan, setelah bermain atau sebelum tidur. Lama kelamaan aku khawatir kalau sifat Mark yang dingin itu akan menurun juga kepada Vernon. Aku tahu mereka tidak sedarah, tapi kedekatan mereka akan membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa Vernon adalah anak kandungnya Mark.

"Oh iya, Bam, tentang Yugyeom itu..."

"Itu benar." aku menjawab cepat karena aku sudah tahu apa yang Mark hyung akan katakan tentang Yugyeom.

"Aku tahu dari Jackson." katanya. "Aku kaget begitu mendengarnya menderita leukimia. Kuharap dia akan segera sembuh."

"Apalagi aku." tiba-tiba saja aku terpukul memikirkan keadaan Yugyeom. Sudah cukup baginya untuk menetap di rumah sakit waktu di SMA dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama, aku tidak ingin ia terbaring di rumah sakit lagi, apalagi dengan penyakit yang separah ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan sekuat itu."

"Mereka?"

"Yugyeom dan Jackson. Yugyeom dengan tabahnya menerima diagnosa penyakitnya, sementara Jackson berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum meskipun dalam kondisi kekasihnya yang seperti ini. Kalau aku jadi Jackson, mungkin aku sudah pingsan duluan mendengarnya."

Itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Aku sadar bahwa Mark hyung baru saja mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, dalam keadaannya yang telah _sadar_ ini, dia mengakui bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpaku di sisinya. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk menerima maaf dari Mark hyung.

"Semakin kuat seseorang, semakin berat juga cobaan yang ada di pundaknya. Begitulah hidup." kataku seraya menyendok sup untuk Vernon.

"Itu tandanya aku masih lemah." Mark hyung menatapku. "Aku lemah, makanya aku tidak diberikan cobaan seberat itu."

"Memangnya kau mau, hm?"

"Aniyo." dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bam,"

"Ne?"

"Kau masih sering bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanyanya.

"Kalau bertemu sih masih, tapi hanya sekedar saling menyapa, tidak lebih."

"Hanya... menyapa?"

"Iya." Mark hyung, sisi protektifnya kembali meningkat setiap kali kami membicarakan tentang Chanyeol hyung. "Hanya mengatakan 'hai', setelah itu lewat saja."

"Oh." ia mengangguk, tapi ketika aku meliriknya, ada tampang-tampang puas sekaligus senang terlukis di wajah tampan itu. Sepertinya Mark hyung benar-benar mengharapkan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berteman lagi dengan Chanyeol hyung.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menjawab maafmu itu."

Prang! Sendok perak terjatuh dari tangan Mark hyung hingga membentur piring dan membuat suara yang nyaring. Kurasa aku terlalu cepat mengatakannya.

"Lalu jawabanmu?" ia memicingkan mata ke arahku seakan ia akan memakanku hidup-hidup saat ini.

"..."

"Jawab, Bam!"

"Ya... kuterima maafmu, tanpa syarat."

"Jadi kita baikkan?"

"Ne."

"Jadi kita akan memulai segalanya dari awal? Kita akan menjalani kehidupan yang indah seperti dulu lagi?"

"Ne."

Kupikir tadinya dia akan kabur dari meja makan dan melompat-lompat kegirangan karena dia sudah mendapat maaf dariku, tapi ternyata dia hanya menyeringai seraya menahan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, tapi nafsu makannya meningkat ratusan kali lipat hingga pipinya tak berbeda dengan tupai, menggembung dan terlihat imut.

Aku memandanginya dengan sinis secara diam-diam. Anak ini, umurnya sudah bukan belasan lagi tapi tingkahnya masih seperti anak ABG.

"Hihi..." ia cekikikan sendiri, tak lama setelah itu, aku mulai menyesali keputusanku untuk menerima maafnya dengan begitu cepat. "Jadi kita baikan nih, yeobo?"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, akan kucabut kata-kataku."

"ANIYO! KAU TIDAK BISA BEGITU!" matanya melotot, tubuhnya menegak seketika, sementara aku menghadapi tingkah bodohnya itu dengan tenang dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan sedikitpun. "Kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau memaafkanku. Sekali memaafkan tetap memaafkan, tidak bisa diganti-ganti lagi!" ia menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Haduh, Vernon, ayahmu ini lucu sekali." recosku.

"Karena aku lucu, makanya Vernon juga lucu, benar tidak?" Mark hyung mengacak-acak rambut Vernon.

"Kau itu lucu yang bodoh, Vernon itu lucu yang menggemaskan, benar tidak?" aku menyuapi Vernon dan berpura-pura bahwa Vernon akan mengerti dengan ucapan kami.

"Aniyo, aniyo! Aku dan Vernon itu sama! Wajah kami saja sudah sama gantengnya."

"Mimpi apa kau semalam hingga kau berkata wajahmu itu tampan? Hm?"

"Yak!"

"Hihi, daddy marah."

"Ayolaaah... Vernon cepat besar, aku ingin membelikannya peralatan sekolah dan permainan terbaru di zamannya nanti." pantat Mark hyung melompat di atas kursi bagaikan bola basket.

"Kalau dia mulai pacaran, repot loh." kataku.

"Selama pacarannya dengan orang yang sepertimu, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah buatku."

Mata kami saling bertemu, lalu aku merasakan ada aliran yang kuat dari maat Mark hyung selama dia menatapku, seperti ia mengakatakan: _ya, itu dia orangnya._ Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa mencintai seseorang seperti Mark hyung adalah hal terbahagia yang pernah ada di kehidupanku. Menikah dengannya dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersamanya, kupikir kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu hanyalah sebagai penguat dan lika-liku biasa, yang mungkin di alami oleh pasangan rumah tangga pada umumnya.

"Jika suatu saat Vernon memiliki seorang kekasih, aku ingin ia mencintai kekasihnya dengan cara yang lebih baik daripada caraku mencintaimu, Bam."

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi bagi Yugyeom ketika menemukan gumpalan rambut di tangan, di lantai, atau di mana pun yang dekat dengannya. Setiap kali Yugyeom menyentuh rambutnya, pasti ada saja yang jatuh atau dengan mudahnya ditarik oleh jari Yugyeom. Efek samping dari chemotherapy yang membuatnya harus kehilangan helai perhelai rambutnya setiap saat, itu menyakitkan, tapi mau tidak mau Yugyeom harus melewati masa-masa itu.

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama Yugyeom kembali ke rumah sakit setelah beberapa tahun. Melihat kondisinya yang semakin melemah membuat orang tua Yugyeom terpaksa mengirimnya ke rumah sakit sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi kepadanya. Namun, walaupun begitu, Yugyeom tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun, wajahnya selalu terlihat tenang bahkan dia sering tersenyum untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya lebih tenang. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya sering kali menyiksa, namun Yugyeom adalah manusia yang kuat.

"Kau kedinginan? Akan kunaikan suhu ACnya." kata Jackson.

"Aniyo, melihat hyung di sini saja aku sudah merasa hangat."

"Eeeey, belajar gombal dari mana, huh? Pasti Junhoe, ya?"

"Hehe, hyung tahu saja."

Dengan penuh harapan, Jackson menggenggam tangan Yugyeom erat-erat, "kau pasti bisa melaluinya."

"Terima kasih, hyung. Operasinya akan dimulai sejam lagi." Yugyeom melirik ke arah jam dinding, lalu menyentuh kepalanya lagi karena gugup. Namun, tanpa sengaja ia menarik rambutnya hingga terbawa oleh jarinya. Ia melihat gumpalan rambut itu, lalu membuangnya ke dalam kantung plastik dengan tenang seakan itu hanyalah helaian benang yang bisa dia beli.

Jackson, lidahnya membisu setiap kali ia melihat rambut Yugyeom rontok hingga menipis seperti orang tua. Dia tahu bahwa Yugyeom pasti sedih karena harus kehilangan rambutnya. Jika punya kesempatan, Jackson juga ingin memberikan rambutnya yang indah untuk Yugyeom.

"Kenapa kau memasukkannya ke dalam plastik?" tanya Jackson.

"Siapa tahu bisa di tempel lagi hyung, hehe."

"Bambam dan yang lainnya akan datang sebentar lagi, Mingyu dan Wonwoo juga akan datang." kata Jackson.

"Ya ampun, padahal keberangkatan pesawatnya itu lusa. Dia pasti sangat sibuk." ucap Yugyeom khawatir.

"Mereka datang karena mereka menyayangimu. Sama seperti hyung."

Lagi, senyuman di bibir Yugyeom memekar seperti bunga di musim semi.

Begitu saja terus Jackson mencoba untuk menghibur sang kekasih agar tetap tegar dan berani, walaupun Jackson sendiri takut untuk kehilangan Yugyeom, hingga satu jam berlalu dan dokter dan para suster sudah menjemputnya dari kamar rawat. Bahkan menurut para dokter, keputusan Yugyeom ini adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa, dan itu mendorong hati para perawat untuk berusaha menyembuhkan Yugyeom lebih baik lagi.

Masih sama seperti saat pertama kali Jackson mengantar Yugyeom ke ruang operasi, mereka masih saling berceloteh dengan santai walaupun keadaan sebenarnya sangatlah menegangkan. Masih sama, segalanya mirip saat pertama kali Jackson menemaninya masuk ke adalam ruang operasi, hampir sama, hanya saja keadaan yang saat ini berlangsung terjadi lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Yugyeom!" teriakan orang yang berbondong-bondong membuat suster dan dokter harus berhenti tepat di depan ruang operasi.

Bambam dan teman-temannya segera berlari menghampiri Yugyeom di atas ranjang rumah sakit sebelum para perawat membawanya masuk.

"Kau bisa melakukannya!" kata Junhoe seraya memeluk Yugyeom.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, kami ada di belakangmu." lanjut Taehyung.

"Huh, kami hampir saja telat. Maafkan kami, ya!"

"Gwenchana, kalian benar-benar membuatku sangat senang dengan kehadiran kalian." balas Yugyeom.

"Jangan menyerah! Pokoknya kami akan terus berdoa untukmu hingga kau sembuh!"

"Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, kami harus segera masuk." kata salah satu perawat.

"Bro," Junhoe menepuk bahu Jackson, "jaga dia baik-baik di dalam sana, okay?"

"Tentu." jawab Jackson, lalu mereka mulai masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

Di dalam hatinya, Jackson tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan doa untuk keselamatan Yugyeom, baik setelah operasi maupun sesudahnya. Karena Jackson, ingin tetap Yugyeom berada di kehidupannya hingga mereka benar-benar bahagia suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

.

 _Spend all your time waiting_

 _for that second chance_

 _for a break that would make it okay_

 _there's always some reason_

 _to feel not good enough_

 _and it's hard at the end of the day_

.

.

.

.

Hanya satu hal yang kuharapkan

Berikanlah Yugyeom kehidupan

Setidaknya untuk satu kali lagi

Berikanlah dia kesempatan

Untuk membuatku bahagia sekali lagi

Berikanlah dia nafas yang panjang

Setidaknya waktu agar dia tahu

Bahwa aku mencintainya

\- Jackson -

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

Ih, author nulis kalimatnya Jackson itu sambil denger lagunya Sarah Mclachlan yang Angel bikin nangis tau gak kaya sinetron aja ini FF teh :') akhirnya yaaa update juga, seneng banget bisa nulis lagi walaupun garing lol ah :') AUTHOR MAU CERITA WKWKWK. Kemarin kan GOT7 ke indo yah haha sialan gabisa nonton euy jauh banget :') naah malam sebelumnya tuh author galau gitu kan karena gabisa nonton, eeeh pas author tidur, malemnya author mimpi di 'anu' sama Jackson kan semprul saking sedihnya gabisa nonton itu teh makanya dikasi mimpi macem gitu, ngenes sih, tapi ya udah lah :') eeeh paginya sakit badan semua lololololol~~~

Sip, makasih reviewnya, jangan bosen sama FF ini, tenang aja kok FF ini gak bakal panjang panjang author juga udah cape nyiksa satu persatu pemain atulah:') tetap dukung FF ini hingga semuanya berbahagia dunia akhirat *aminn* sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaa~~ *amin lagi*


	14. Chapter 14

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Jackson POV -

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sempat berpikir untuk mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangku untuk Yugyeom, setidaknya sel kanker yang ada di dalam tubuhnya hilang dan hal yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah yakin. Diam-diam aku sudah berdiskusi dengan dokter bahwa aku ingin mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangku, tapi kata dokter itu membutuhkan proses yang lama dan dapat menunda waktu operasi Yugyeom.

Tadinya kupikir Yugyeom akan pergi begitu saja karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mendonorkan sumsum tulangnya, maksudku... kalau ada, seharusnya Yugyeom bercerita kepadaku, setidaknya menyebut nama orang yang akan mendonorkan sumsum tulangnya. Tapi aku juga bertanya-tanya apakah Yugyeom tahu tentang orang yang akan mendonorkan sumsum tulang untuknya.

Ternyata Yugyeom sendiri pun tidak tahu.

Hari ini aku menemani Yugyeom lagi di ruang operasi, walaupun hanya dapat melihat dari ruang steril, tapi setidaknya aku dapat memastikan bahwa Yugyeom baik-baik saja selama proses operasi. Jujur, sebenarnya aku takut untuk melihatnya langsung di depan mata, aku bisa pingsan kapan saja jika melihat dokter memasang berbagai macam alat yang tidak kumengerti ke tubuh Yugyeom. Tapi itulah, tidak ada sakit yang enak.

"Hyung..." suara Yugyeom terdengar purau.

"Ne?"

"Hyung akan menunggu di sini, kan?"

"Tentu saja hyung akan menunggu di sini. Hyung tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana." jawabku.

"Janji."

"Janji."

Jelas aku tidak akan berdiri di sampingnya, seraya menggenggam tangannya dan memperlambat kinerja dokter. Aku harus tetap berada di ruangan yang berbeda karena khawatir akan virus yang menular kepadaku.

Kulihat dokter mengambil sebuah pipa dan jarum, yang biasa kita kenal dengan jarum suntik. Aku tahu, pasti dokter akan segera membius Yugyeom sementara perawat yang lain mempersiapkan hal yang lainnya.

"Yugyeom-ssi, kita bius dulu ya!"

"Tunggu!" pekik Yugyeom, dia membuat kami semua yang berada di ruangan ini terkejut. Lalu Yugyeom melihatku dengan matanya yang nanar, dia pasti khawatir akan dirinya sendiri, dia pasti ketakutan, bahkan matanya berair dan siap untuk menangis. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya di dalam tanganku. "Hyung... jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan sembuh."

Ya Tuhan, jika boleh, aku ingin terus berada di sampingnya bahkan ketika proses operasi sedang berlangsung. Tolong kabulkanlah apa yang dia minta, apa yang kami semua minta, agar Yugyeom bisa sembuh dari penyakit ini.

"Rambutku akan tumbuh lagi." Yugyeom tersenyum. Dia lebih kuat dari yang kukira, dia jauh lebih kuat dariku, padahal dia yang mengalami dan memanggul beban ini. Dia masih tersenyum bahkan di detik-detik yang bagiku sangatlah menegangkan.

Seraya menahan tangis yang sudah berada di ujung tekak, aku memberinya sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir dan juga dahinya, dengan harapan bahwa itu akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan baginya dan meyakinkan bahwa aku akan selalu mencintainya, dalam keadaan apapun. Dan aku ingin dia sembuh, karena aku ingin memberikan jutaan ciuman lagi di masa depan untuknya.

"Kau pasti bisa! Kau kuat, Gyeomie! Kau akan sembuh, oke?"

"Oke, hyung." katanya.

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan prosesnya?" sang dokter meginterupsi.

"Tentu." jawabku sambil mengangguk yakin. Bila perlu, seharusnya tidak ada operasi sama sekali yang harus Yugyeom jalani, tapi mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuknya, Yugyeom adalah anak yang kuat, alam pasti akan mempertimbangkan tentang kebaikannya yang membuat semua orang sayang padanya.

Kuperhatikan bagaimana dokter membius dan membalikkan tubuh Yugyeom agar darah di sumsum tulang belakangnya lebih mudah diambil. Bagian pembiusannya bukan hal yang mengerikan lagi untukku, waktu SMA, aku juga pernah melihatnya, dari pasien yang sama yaitu Yugyeom. Kali ini tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Yugyeom tertidur lebih cepat dari yang kami kira.

"Anda bisa menunggu di ruang steril, dan kembali setelah operasinya selesai." kata dokter.

"Ne."

Segera aku mengikuti apa yang dokter katakan, untuk keluar dari ruang operasi utama dan menunggunya di ruang steril, tetap dengan pakaianku yang serba hijau, masker dan juga penutup kepala.

Dari balik kaca transparan, aku menyaksikan bagaimana proses operasinya berlangsung, tapi sayangnya aku tidak dapat melihat wajah Yugyeom karena ia menghadap ke arah yang lain. Aku memang bukan anak fakultas ke dokteran di kampusku, makanya aku tidak mengerti dengans semua peralatan dokter yang terpasang, bahkan selang dan jarum-jarum itu membuatku takut.

Ada hal yang membuatku lebih takut lagi, yaitu Yugyeom sendiri, dia yang berbaring di sana, berjuang demi hidupnya yang kini sudah dapat diprediksi. Aku, sebagai orang yang sehat, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku akan hidup lima puluh tahun lagi atau mungkin mati besok, karena tidak ada virus yang menggerogoti tubuhku secara berkala atau dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Sementara Yugyeom, hidupnya dapat diperkirakan karena ada virus di dalam tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit menghabisinya dalam jangka waktu tertentu, dia juga memiliki diagnosa, dia divonis akan sesuatu.

Tetap saja, apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin Yugyeom hidup lebih lama dan mengetahui bahwa masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan dan menginginkan dirinya di dunia ini. Aku adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu, yang mencintainya dan membutuhkannya di dalam hidupku. Harapanku untuk kesembuhannya adalah yang terbesar, aku tidak perduli apakah rambutnya tidak akan tumbuh lagi, apakah dia akan botak dan tubuhnya menjadi kurus, tapi ketika dia sembuh dan dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan normal, aku akan bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa akulah yang akan mendampingi hidupnya hingga akhir zaman nanti.

Kim Yugyeom, hyung mohon, tetaplah hidup, setidaknya untukku.

.

.

.

.

 _If I smile and don't believe_

 _Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

 _Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

 _Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

 _Don't cry_

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

Sementara Jackson berada di dalam, melihat bagaimana proses operasi berlangsung dan membiarkan dirinya tetap berada di dekat Yugyeom, teman-teman Yugyeom yang lain hanya dapat berdiri di depan, dengan penuh rasa harap dan khawatir yang bersatu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan duduk di samping kedua orang tua Yugyeom, mengucapkan hal-hal positif yang dapat memberikan aura baik dan mengurangi rasa takut.

Di sisi lain, ada Junhoe, duduk di barisan kursi yang lain di samping kekasihnya, Jinhwan. Apalah yang bisa dia lakukan selain duduk termenung dan mengucapkan kalimat doa dan permohonan untuk keberhasilan operasi Yugyeom, tentu saja untuk kesembuhannya juga. Ini yang kedua kalinya pikiran Junhoe menjadi berantakan karena sahabat yang masuk ke rumah sakit, bahkan yang kali ini lebih parah.

"Chagi," bisik Jinhwan, ia dengans sengaja menginterupsi kediaman Junhoe.

"Hm?" Junhoe menoleh, matanya terlihat sangat lelah karena terlalu lama dipejamkan.

"Minum, ya? Kubelikan minum untukmu, daritadi kau belum menelan apapun sama sekali." kata Jinhwan.

Dengan senyuman tipis, Junhoe mengangguk mengiyakan lalu Jinhwan pergi sendirian untuk membelikannya sebuah minuman. Tidak jauh juga dari mereka, Jungkook dan Bambam duduk terdiam, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Junhoe lakukan; berdoa dan berharap. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, sementara pasangan mereka berdiri dan bersandar di dinding agar tidak mengganggu hati mereka yang sedang tergoyah.

"Harus kuakui bahwa Jackson adalah pria sejati." bisik Taehyung, lalu ia dan Mark membuat sebuah pembicaraan pribadi.

"Jujur," Mark menengadahkan kepalanya, "aku kagum sekaligus kasihan dengan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka tanpa adanya orang ketiga, tapi cobaan mereka sepertinya jauh lebih berat daripada orang ketiga." kata Mark.

"Setidaknya hati mereka akan terus saling menguatkan untuk saling mencintai." balas Taehyung dengan senyuman menggoda di bibirnya, yang membuat Mark tidak nyaman dengan itu adalah ketika Taehyung harus menatapnya dengan gerik mata yang mencurigakan.

"Kenapa lihat aku?"

"Aniyo." Taehyung membenarkan posisi berdirinya. "Lalu... kau dan Suji, bagaimana?"

"Sudah lah, jangan bicarakan dia! Aku sudah tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengannya."

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi di antara kau dan Suji? Aku kaget waktu mendengar bahwa kau sakit dan putus dengannya."

"Yah..." bahu Mark jatuh selagi ia mendesah, "dia memintaku untuk menceraikan Bambam dan menikah dengannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Padahal aku sudah mengumbar janji bahwa aku akan menikahinya dengan segera." jelas Mark.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu malam itu kami bertengkar hebat, aku juga mendapatkan hadiah darinya, yaitu sebuah tamparan dan dia meludah tepat di wajahku. Hebat tidak?"

Cerita Mark cukup membuat Taehyung berhenti bernapas untuk beberapa detik, tapi menurut Mark, mengingat hal yang pernah terjadi saat itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu, ia jadi tahu bahwa dirinya pernah menjadi manusia terbodoh di dunia. Bahkan untuk beberapa kali, Mark sempat menertawakan dirinya karena sudah melakukan hal itu terhadap Bambam.

"Gitu deh, namanya juga kau lagi buta, ya?" ledek Taehyung.

"Makanya, kau jangan menyia-nyiakan Jungkook! Nanti kejadiannya sepertiku lagi." Mark mencolek pipi Taehyung. Kebiasaan mereka dari sejak SMA, selalu menjadi _pasangan_ paling lucu dalam keadaan segenting apapun. Jarak apapun tidak akan mempengaruhi tali persahabat mereka, bahkan seperti yang Taehyung pernah katakan kepada Mark, bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sana dan mejadi teman hidup bagi Mark.

Bambam dan Jungkook yang sedang duduk di tempat yang tidak jauh, diam-diam memperhatikan mereka lalu sedikit menertawakan. Setidaknya ada hiburan kecil di sela kelabunya hari mereka, namun jelas, mereka tidak akan melupakan bagaimana terpukulnya hati Jackson di dalam sana karena harus melihat perjuangan Yugyeom secara langsung.

Bambam POV -

Well, setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Vernon karena sekarang dia berada sangat aman di tangan orang tuaku. Tapi, aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum proses operasi Yugyeom selesai.

Bolehkah aku berharap lebih untuk kesembuhan Yugyeom? Leukimia, kenapa penyakit itu? Bagaimana sebenarnya penyakit mengerikan itu sampai di dalam tubuhnya dan membuat Yugyeom harus menjalani hari-hari yang berat seperti ini? Yugyeom-ah, kau terlalu kuat, bahkan terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia tersenyum layaknya ini hanya sebuah permainan. Yugyeom adalah anak yang baik, dia pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik juga, aku ingin dia sembuh dan kembali bersama kami, ke dalam pelukan kami dan menjalani hari seperti Yugyeom yang biasanya, Yugyeom yang aktif dan menyenangkan.

Ini sudah lewat dari satu jam, tapi belum ada juga dokter atau suster yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah Jackson hyung masih kuat menahan dirinya untuk menetap di dalam sana, sebesar itukan cintanya kepada Yugyeom? Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia menemani Yugyeom menjalankan operasi, dan aku tidak pernah mendengar Jackson hyung mengeluh sedikit pun.

Lima menit..

Sepuluh menit..

Dua puluh menit...

Tiga puluh menit...

Bruk! Seseorang membuka pintu ruang operasinya dengan lantang hingga membuat hati kami mengetuk dengan kencang. Kami semua refleks berdiri ketika seorang ahjussi berkacamata dengan pakaiannya yang serba hijau keluar dari ruang operasi, ternyata dia dokternya, ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk bertanya segalanya tentang Yugyeom.

Kulihat ibunya Yugyeom langsung berlari ke arah dokter dengan panik. Kami semua tahu perasaan itu.

"Dokter! Bagaimana operasinya? Bagaimana dengan anak kami? Apakah dia selamat? Apakah transplantasinya berhasil?" pertanyaannya bertubi-tubi. Aku yakin dokter tidak akan bisa menjawab segalanya secara bersamaan, tapi setidaknya dokter pasti bisa merangkum.

"Kami sudah melakukan usaha kami yang terbaik." jawab sang dokter.

Tunggu! Itu meragukan. Apa yang dia maksud dengan jawaban itu? Biasanya dokter mengatakan hal itu ketika sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi terhadap pasien. Tidak mungkin! Yugyeom pasti berhasil melewatinya.

"Sebentar!" Mark hyung maju dan membiarkan dirinya berbicara dengan dokter. "Anda sudah melakukan yang terbaik? Lalu apakah hasilnya baik juga?" tanya Mark hyung dengan serius. Tentu, kami membutuhkan kepastian.

"Operasinya..."

"..."

"Operasinya berhasil."

"Ohh..." nyawa kami semua nyaris saja melayang. Ternyata Tuhan menjawab semua doa dan harapan kami, operasinya berhasil, itu tandanya Yugyeom punya kemungkinan hidup yang lebih lama daripada apa yang dikatakan oleh vonis terakhir yang kami dengar.

Kami semua tahu, Yugyeom adalah anak yang baik, maka dari itu dia pantas untuk menerima hal yang baik juga di kehidupannya. Yugyeom masih pantas untuk hidup karena kami semua masih membutuhkan keberadaannya, senyumannya yang tidak pernah berakhir dan selalu membuat hati kami merasa lebih nyaman setiap kali ada dia.

Terima kasih, Yugyeom-ah, terima kasih karena sudah berjuang untuk kami.

"Namun tetap saja, Yugyeom harus melanjutkan kemoterapinya untuk menghambat pembesaran atau penyebaran sel kanker yang sudah ada karena sel kankernya bisa kambuh kapan saja. Hingga kemoterapi ini selesai, baru kami bisa lepas dari kontrol." jelas sang dokter.

Tidak ada bisa yang kami lakukan selain bersyukur lebih jauh lagi. Aku buru-buru mendekap tubuh sahabatku erat-erat dan membiarkan air mataku jatuh bersamaan dengan mereka. Ini bukan tentang kesenangan lagi, ini tentang bagaimana aku menghargai suatu nyawa yang diberikan kesempatan setidaknya sekali untuk mengawali segalanya dari awal. Menurutku, ini sebuah kehidupan yang baru untuk Yugyeom, walaupun aku tahu penyakitnya bisa terjadi lagi kapan saja, bahkan anemia sekali pun.

Namun, setidaknya hidup Yugyeom tidak ditentukan oleh sebuah diagnosa dokter.

"Orang tua dari Yugyeom, mohon ikut dengan saya." setelah itu, orang tua Yugyeom dan dokter pergi ke suatu tempat, mungkin mereka akan membicarakan tentang pengobatan Yugyeom selanjutnya.

"Apa kita sudah boleh melihat Yugyeom?" tanya Junhoe seraya menahan isak tangisnya.

Belum sempat kami menjawab, satu orang berbaju hijau lagi keluar dari ruang operasi. Orang itu membuka maskernya dan wajah Jackson hyung muncul. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan, aku tahu dia pasti mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menetap di dalam sana walaupun pada kenyataannya dia tidak sekuat itu, bahkan dia memucat. Beberapa kali Jackson hyung terisak dan menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan. Sudah jelas, dia juga pasti merasa sangat lega.

"Hey, bro," Mark hyung dan teman-temannya, termasuk Wonwoo hyung juga, melakukan pelukan seperti apa yang tadi kulakukan bersama teman-temanku. Jackson hyung juga memerlukan dukungan dan energi positif untuk menghadapi hal ini.

"Kau luar biasa!" kata Taehyung hyung. Benar, harus kuakui bahwa Jackson hyung memang luar biasa.

"Yugyeom pasti sangat senang karena kau berada di dalam sana." kata Jinhwan hyung.

"Yah.." Jackson hyung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jinjja, kau ini namja sejati. Tetaplah menjadi Jackson yang hebat seperti ini."

"Hyung!" sengaja aku menginterupsi mereka. "Bagaimana keadaan Yugyeom? Kapan kami bisa melihatnya kembali?"

Lalu Jackson hyung tersenyum padaku, "sabar ya! Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu. Nanti kalau keadaannya sudah membaik, kita semua sudah pasti boleh melihatnya."

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

"Bambam! Mark sudah pulang?"

"Mmm, belum, sepertinya dia sedang berada di gedung sebelah karena dia harus melakukan test. Ada yang bisa kusampaikan?"

"Katakan saja padanya bahwa besok ada rapat kelompok B untuk observasi ke Busan. Pukul sembilan pagi di kelas teknik."

"Oke."

Bambam melambaikan tangannya ke sekelompok mahasiswa senior, yang kebetulan dia kenal karena mereka adalah teman-temannya Mark.

"Siapa itu, Bam?"

"Teman-temannya Mark hyung."

"Anak-anak teknik itu sangat menggemaskan." lanjut Jinhwan seraya menggoyangkan kepalanya gemas, sementara Bambam dan Mingyu hanya dapat memperhatikannya dengan aneh sekaligus lucu.

"Jadi Junhoe kalah nih sama anak-anak teknik?" tanya Mingyu.

"Loh, bukannya Junhoe juga berada di fakultas teknik?"

"Junhoe ada di teknik elektro, sementara pacar kalian ada di bagian teknik mesin. Keren yang mana coba?" jawab Jinhwan dengan ketus.

"Yang itu, tuh..." Bambam tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang lain. Mata Bambam menatap genit segerombolan mahasiswa yang sedang berjalan bersamaan di lorong bangunan. "Fakultas kedokteran. Keren, kan? Yang paling depan itu namanya Ahn Jaehyun hyung, bayangkan saja kalau suamiku adalah dokter tampan seperti dia. Aku rela sakit setiap hari agar dia mengurusku."

"Mark jadi dokter juga cocok kok, tampan juga kan dia?" balas Jinhwan.

"Lah, mati semua pasiennya kalau dia yang jadi dokter." Bambam mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Yak!" hentak Mingyu seraya menempeleng kepala kedua teman yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalian itu harusnya bersyukur sudah punya pasangan masing-masing menyayangi kalian. Terutama kau Bam!"

Bambam mengedipkan matanya.

"Mark hyung kurang apa coba? Dia tampan, baik, dia memanjakanmu, dia memberimu segalanya, dia adalah namja impian semua kaum, dia menikahimu, aku juga mau punya suami seperti Mark hyung... hu... hu..." pada akhirnya, Mingyu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas paha Bambam dan berlagak seakan-akan dia menangis.

"Nah, anak ini suka munafik begitu deh." Jinhwan tertawa.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik menikmati waktu santai mereka bertiga di halaman kampus yang sangat luas, mata Bambam dengan gesitnya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang membuat suasana hatinya bercampur aduk. Senyuman di bibirnya seketika pudar dan berubah menjadi sebuah wajah tanpa nyawa.

"Bam?" tanya Jinhwan saat ia menyadari bahwa tingkah Bambam berubah begitu saja.

"Kenapa, Bam?"

"Ne?" Bambam mengguncangkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Matamu kenapa kosong begitu?"

"Mmm.. aniyo.." sekali lagi Bambam mengintip ke titik di mana sesuatu membuat hatinya membeku. Diam-diam, Jinhwan mengikuti gerak-gerik bola mata Bambam hingga mereka melihat ke satu titik yang sama, lalu tepat setelah itu, Jinhwan mengerti kenapa Bambam menjadi diam begitu saja.

"Temui dia, gih!" seru Jinhwan.

"Aniyo, nanti Mark hyung marah."

"Kenapa marah? Kau kan tidak selingkuh?"

"Mmm, Chanyeol, ya?" tanya Mingyu, dengan perlahan Bambam mengangguk mengiyakan.

Semenjak Bambam berbaikan dengan Mark, banyak hal yang harus dia pertimbangkan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, orang yang pernah menjadi penyelamat hatinya waktu itu, waktu dia mengalami tekanan batin yang luar biasa menyakitkannya. Sekarang, Bambam malah merasa menyesal karena membiarkan Chanyeol begitu saja setelah Bambam selesai berlindung padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Bam, ajak saja dia bicara sebentar untuk saling tanya kabar."

Bambam bergumam seraya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan keberanian yang terbatas, ia berdiri lalu berlari kecil menuju ke tempat di mana Chanyeol sedang berdiam diri.

Di depan mata Bambam, manusia bertubuh tinggi itu memunggunginya menghadap ke dinding, sedang melihat-lihat berbagai macam kertas yang terpasang di majalah dinding. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat tertebas angin, yang sekaligus juga menebas keberanian Bambam untuk menemuinya.

"Chanyeol hyung!" panggil Bambam dari arah belakang, suaranya bergetar namun cukup lantang agar dapat Chanyeol dengar.

"Oh? Bambam?" sahut Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat senang sekaligus terkejut, seperti biasa.

"Sedang lihat apa?" Bambam berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Sementara di tempat yang lain, Mingyu dan Jinhwan menertawakan skala perbedaan tinggi badan Chanyeol dan Bambam.

"Sedang membaca jadwal pelatihan untuk program magister di Jerman."

Deg! Bambam mengalami spot jantung ringan begitu mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Hyung... mau ke Jerman?"

"Ne."

"Apa tidak terlalu jauh? Pendidikan di Korea juga bagus, kok. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Jerman?" tanya Bambam. Di balik pertanyaan itu, sebenarnya ada maksud dan tujuan lain, Bambam hanya merasa keberatan ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terbang jauh ke negeri orang lain.

"Bukan hanya soal pendidikan. Hyung ingin mengenal dunia ini lebih luas lagi, mungkin setelah dari Jerman, hyung akan pergi ke Amerika atau tempat lainnya. Bukan hanya untuk belajar, tapi juga untuk mengenal dunia lebih baik lagi." jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi... apakah hyung akan kembali ke Korea?"

"Hyung akan kembali, bagaimana pun juga Korea adalah rumahku. Hyung pergi keluar karena hyung ingin mengetahui apa yang selama ini tidak hyung ketahui tentang dunia."

"Berapa lama kira-kira?"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

Bambam menggigit bibirnya. Setelah beberapa lama mereka saling berdiam diri dan menyimpan perasaan masing-masing, Chanyeol malah memilih jalan yang lain sebelum Bambam bahkan dapat berterima kasih atas segalanya.

"Kapan berangkatnya?"

"Bulan depan. Minggu ini adalah pelatihan rutin yang terakhir, setelah itu kami mulai mempersiapkan diri masing-masing dengan berlatih sendirian." jawab Chanyeol, lalu ia membalikkan wajahnya lagi menghadap ke arah mading dan melanjutkan kesibukannya.

"Kok... aku tidak tahu ada program ini?"

"Hehe, ini hanya ditujukan untuk mahasiswa semester lima sampai delapan. Kau kan masih semester dua, sebentar lagi mau ujian, kan?"

"Oh."

Bambam melirik Chanyeol dengan matanya yang nanar, dan tidak habis pikir bagaimana Chanyeol bisa setenang itu melupakan dirinya setelah ia pernah mencuri perasaan Bambam dan membuatnya nyaris jatuh cinta.

"Mark kemana, Bam?"

"Ada test sampai sore nanti, aku sedang menunggunya."

"Oh, lalu bagaimana kabar Vernon? Dia sehat? Tumbuh dengan baik?"

"Baik."

"Syukurlah, aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Sampaikan saja salamku untuk mereka ya."

Tanpa mengatakan hal apapun lagi, Chanyeol mencabut kertas yang terpasang di mading dan meninggalka Bambam sendirian di sana.

"Hyung!" seru Bambam. Chanyeol berbalik, lalu melihat tubuh Bambam bergetar seperti akan rubuh dari tumpuannya. Dia diam, tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan menunggu Bambam untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Di dalam hatinya, Chanyeol sadar bahwa ini pasti hal yang mengejutkan untuk Bambam, tapi justru itulah alasan mengapa Chanyeol memilih untuk belajar keluar Korea, karena ia ingin melupakan Bambam.

Lama berdiam di tempat, ternyata Bambam tidak sekuat itu untuk menahan dirinya. Ia segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, di sela-sela itu, air matanya juga ikut mengalir deras. "Hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "ne, pasti."

"Belajarlah dengan baik dan gapai impianmu!"

"Ne, kau juga ya? Jadilah remaja sekaligus seorang ibu yang baik."

"Cepatlah kembali ke Korea!"

"..."

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi!"

"..."

Bambam melepas pelukannya lalu mendongakan kepala agar ia dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia untuk melindungiku, terima kasih karena kau telah melindungi Vernon, terima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia menjaga hatiku. Dan maafkan aku."

"..."

"Maafkan aku untuk segalanya."

"..."

"Mungkin aku pernah membuatmu berharap, tapi... tolong maafkan aku."

"Gwenchana, aku tahu Mark adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tahu cinta kalian adalah cinta sejati, aku senang kalau kau bahagia dengannya." jawab Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Temukanlah seseorang yang lebih baik dariku!"

"..."

"Aku tahu, entah kapan dan di mana, tapi aku yakin bahwa kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu, siapapun itu. Dia pantas mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu."

"Ne." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sudah ya, jangan menangis."

"Jadilah orang yang baik."

Chanyeol membalas kalimat Bambam dengan sebuah pelukan ringan yang hangat. "Terima kasih."

Pelukan yang singkat namun hangat itu membuat hati Bambam merasa lebih baik, walaupun juga sebenarnya tidak. Ia pasti akan merindukan sifat Chanyeol yang periang dan selalu tersenyum itu, tidak perlu mengenal situasi dan kondisi, Chanyeol akan selalu tersenyum untuk membuat semua orang merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya

Chanyeol meninggalkan Bambam dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus, setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi dan Bambam hanya dapat memperhatikan punggungnya yang lebar dari belakang. Mungkin mereka masih akan bertemu beberapa kali hingga satu bulan ke depan, tapi jelas, semuanya akan terasa sangat berbeda.

Kedua kaki kecil Bambam berjalan gontai, kembali menemui dua sahabatnya sembari mencoba untuk menghapus air mata. Walau dari kejauhan, Jinhwan dan Mingyu tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka, namun mereka tidak ingin tahu, cukup menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Sshh.. jangan menangis Bam, nanti kalau Mark hyung bertanya bagaimana?" Mingyu mengelus punggung Bambam.

"Kau pasti akan terus berteman dengannya, jangan khawatir!"

Bambam lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang basah, beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di sekitaran wajahnya, "hehe, aku hanya rindu padanya, itu saja kok."

.

.

.

.

 _The things I couldn't say_

 _Sorry that I'm not enough_

 _That I can't be the bigger person_

 _Please forgive me, the one who couldn't fill you up_

 _I hope you meet someone okay and better than me_

.

.

.

.

Mark POV -

Satu persatu masalah sudah kulepas, walaupun rasanya masih sangat membekas di hati, tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan maaf dari seseorang, tapi satu kewajiban yang harus kulakukan adalah memperbaiki diriku, agar menjadi orang yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Tugasku adalah menjadi seorang anak, murid, teman, keluarga, sahabat, dan tentu saja menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang baik. Aku telah memilih jalan ini, aku sendiri yang memilihnya karena aku yakin, bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Memang benar, semuanya berjalan dengan sangat baik, bahkan hidupku saat ini sangatlah indah, mungkin kejadian yang waktu itu hanyalah sebuah polisi tidur yang harus kami lewati agar kami tidak terburu-buru dalam perjalanan kami, dan itu membuatku berpikir akan segalanya; bahwa akulah yang memilih jalan ini, bahwa akulah yang memulai segalanya, bahwa akulah yang harus menanggungnya,

bahwa akulah orang yang beruntung, karena telah memiliki kehidupan yang senikmat ini.

Aku memiliki keluarga kecil di umurku yang masih sangat muda ini, mereka adalah harta terbesarku yang hanya akulah pemiliknya. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga memiliki kedua orang tua yang telah merawatku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini, menjadi seorang Mark Tuan yang hidupnya sangat bahagia, satu hal yang kuharapkan adalah bahwa mereka juga merasa bahagia karena telah memiliki anak lelaki sepertiku, yang nakal dan manja ini.

Semua orang telah mengatakan hal yang sama, bahwa masa remaja adalah masa yang paling akan kita ingat bahkan hingga rambut kita memutih nanti, hingga kulit kita keriput, hingga tulang ini sulit untuk digerakkan engselnya, hingga mata ini rabun, hingga kita kembali memakai popok karena terlalu lambat untuk berlari ke kamar mandi, hingga kepala kita menjadi pikun, bahkan melupakan waktu makan kita sendiri.

Tapi... katanya, masa remaja adalah masa di mana semuanya akan menjadi abadi, masa di mana kita memiliki energi dan waktu yang luar biasa tak terbatas untuk menciptakan berbagai macam cita rasa akan warna-warninya hidup ini.

Lalu, siapa yang membuat masa remajaku ini tak terlupakan?

..

..

..

..

Author POV -

"Mwoya? Anak itu bilang dia akan sampai lima menit yang lalu."

"Dia harus mengganti popok anaknya dulu, mungkin."

"Ayah yang baik."

"Aku malah tidak tahu kalau dia punya anak."

"Kau sih, kelamaan menghilang, kau harus tahu waktu dia selingkuh dan nyaris membunuh istrinya."

"Serius? Dia melakukan itu?"

"Justru itu bagian terbaiknya."

"Payah nih, aku kan sudah mau jadi pahlawannya, yee mereka malah baikan."

"Bukannya bagus kalau baikan?"

"Yaa, perpanjang satu atau dua hari kan tidak apa-apa."

Tidak lama setelah pembicaraan mereka yang berbelok-belok, sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah datang dan parkir di dekat enam mobil sport yang lainnya. Sosok namja tinggi berambut blonde keemasan keluar dari mobil itu, memakai pakaian yang serba hitam dan membuat tubuhnya nampak semakin kurus.

"Eyyyy, annyeong haseyoowww, habis ganti popok anak ya, makanya datangnya telat?" sahut Jaebum begitu Mark keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Hehe, tahu saja." Mark terkekeh.

"Alasannya nggak keren banget, sih. Orang lain kalau ditanya mengapa terlambat, pasti jawabnya macet atau terlalu banyak janji. Nah, kau hyung, ganti popok anak."

"Diam kau, bocah!" gertak Mark seraya menunjuk ke arah wajah Junhoe, sementara anak itu hanya tertawa kegelian.

Dalam perjalanannya menghampiri sahabatnya, Mark melihat satu sosok lagi yang terlihat asing, namun entah kenapa dia sangat senang karena keberadaan sosok itu di dalam mereka. Mark menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan orang itu membalasnya dengan sebuah kedipan sebelah mata. Namun, sebelum dia benar-benar sampai di dalam _geng,_ Jackson maju duluan menghampirinya dan tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Aigooo, aku merindukanmu," Jackson membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Peluk aku, chagi." kata Mark.

"Peluk akuuuu." Jackson berjalan cepat agar ia dapat segera menyentuh tubuh Mark, tapi tiba-tiba saja...

BUGH !

Sebuah pukulan dahsyat dari kepalan tangan Jackson nyaris saja membuat tulang pipi Mark remuk. Itu sebuah setruman mengangetkan bagi Mark, karena ia tidak mengharapkan hal ini, ia datang untuk sebuah perdamaian antar sahabat.

"Mwo... mwoya!?" Mark menyentuh pipinya. Tapi Jackson tidak berhenti, ia terus memukuli wajah Mark selama beberapa kali.

Di depan mobilnya masing-masing, lima orang lainnya hanya dapat menonton aksi mereka bedua yang tampaknya gila itu. Mereka jelas tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, menyuruh Mark untuk membayar mereka menonton sebuah film di bioskop mungkin akan lebih baik, tapi ternyata yang satu ini tidaklah kalah seru. Bagi empat orang yang lain, mungkin hal ini sudah biasa, tapi untuk satu orang sisanya, hal ini adalah sebuah tindak kriminal.

BUGH ! Sekali lagi Jackson melempar pukulannya, dan melihat hidung Mark sudah mengeluarkan darah. Kim Taehyung, ia maju seraya tertawa, sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu masih hidup.

"Yak! Apa-apaan ini... kalian semua gila..." Mark terengah-engah, sementara Jackson sudah lelah untuk mengahajarnya dan duduk di atas perut Mark.

"Mau lagi tidak?" tawar Jackson.

"Bajingan! Aku bisa mati karenamu, bodoh!" seru Mark, napasnya hampir saja habis.

"Annyeong, Tuan!" sapa Taehyung.

"Mwoya?! Kalian sudah merencanakan ini semua, huh!? Sejak kapan!? Katakan padaku, sejak kapan!"

"Sudah lama sih, tadinya kami ingin segera menghajarmu ketika kau masih suka mabuk. Sayangnya kami tidak punya kesempatan, makanya kami lakukan sekarang." jelas Jackson dengan santai.

"You guys are insaneee! How could you even remember when the last time I was drunk, huh!?"

"Tentu saja kami ingat. Kami kan sahabatmu." jawab Taehyung.

"Sahabat gila."

"Kalau tidak gila bukan sahabat namanya." Jackson bangun dari atas perut Mark dan membantu bocah yang sekarat itu berdiri. Kepala Mark terhuyung-huyung, bumi serasa berputar di matanya.

"Hah, sakit, aku jawab apa nanti kalau Bambam bertanya!?"

"Jawab saja terbentur tiang listrik atau dikutuk oleh dewa Zeus, atau apa saja yang menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang sial hari ini."

"Zeus your butt!" protes Mark.

"Welcome back, buddy!" Jaebum berjalan lebih dekat dan meraih tangan Mark. Sementara Mark, ia masih mencoba untuk menyadarkan dirinya setelah menerima guncangan hebat di kepala. "We are now full team." lanjut Jaebum.

Sekali lagi, Mark masih harus meluruskan kepalanya untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja Jaebum katakan. Setelah nafasnya mulai kembali normal, ia mulai dapat mengenali keadaan sedikit demi sedikit.

 _Full team,_ mungkin yang Jaebum maksud adalah sosok yang tadi Mark lihat dan belum sempat berbicara padanya.

"Oh..." Mark tersenyum sempoyongan, "hey..."

"How was it to be punched by Jackson?" tanya orang itu.

"Damn hurt! But it feels good since you are here." Mark dengan segera menarik orang itu dan memberikan sebuah pelukan persahabatan yang dalam. "So long, Namjoon. Glad you are back."

"Of course I'll be back, bro. We are team." jawab Namjoon seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Mark.

"Dan jangan lupakan dua orang yang melengkapi team kita, mungkin cerita kita tidak akan seluar biasa ini tanpa mereka." kata Jackson seraya tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo dan Junhoe.

"Apakah itu sakit, hyung?" tanya Junhoe seraya memberikan sebuah pelukan singkat untuk Mark.

"Aku sudah pernah merasakannya." jawab Mark.

"Kapan-kapan biarkan aku yang menyicipi wajahmu, ya?" Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mau menciumku?"

"Iya, dengan kepalan tanganku seperti yang tadi Jackson lakukan."

Mereka semua tertawa bersamaan, mengingat bahwa hingga saat ini, Mark adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah Jackson hajar habis-habisan seperti itu, dan Mark hanya pernah dihajar oleh Jackson seumur hidupnya.

"Jadi kita full team?" tanya Taehyung, matanya melirik ke satu persatu temannya.

"The Northen as seven men!" kata Jackson.

"Eh, tunggu!" Mark mengerutkan dahinya. "Jinhwan kan anggota Northen juga, berarti delapan. Masa kita lupakan?"

Lalu, Junhoe mengeluarkan smirk terbaiknya seraya berkata: "Jangan khawatir! Aku juga bagian dari Jinhwan hyung kok, hanya saja Jinhwan hyung harus lebih tahu bagaimana caranya memasak daripada menghajar seseorang hhingga babak belur."

.

.

.

.

\- To be continued -

 **Question: Seneng nggak Namjoon balik sama mereka? :3** Aduuuuu wkwkwk masih TBC dongssss wkwkwk. Gimana? Gimana? Review atuh yah :3 Makasih banyak udah mau mantengin FF ini terus, sampe review kalian bikin author tambah semangat ngerjainnya astogeeh~~~ penasaran nggak chapter 15 ada apa? Gak ada apa-apa kok, wkwk gausah penasaran lah woles aja. Sekali lagi makasih banyak *bow* chapter ini jangan lupa di kasih review, oke okee? Sampai ketemu di chap15 *aminnn*


	15. Chapter 15

**Author: aurorarosena**

 **Cast: GOT7, BTS, etc.**

 **Pairing: MarkBam; Slight Cast: Taekook, JunHwan, Meanie Couple, JackGyeom**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Genre: school-life, romance, friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: casts aren't mine, storyline/plot is mine.**

 **Warning: typo(s), indonesian, bahasa amburadul/?, etc.**

 **Please leave this story quickly if you don't like the casts, pairing, and author :)**

.

.

.

.

Author POV -

Suatu hari yang begitu monoton di rumah keluarga Tuan. Bambam yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di meja makan, matanya sesekali melihat ke arah ruang tamu karena dia harus menjadi seorang ayah (atau juga ibu), yang dapat mengerjakan berbagai macam pekerjaan dalam satu waktu, alias multi tasking. Si kecil Vernon, dirinya sedang sibuk dengan beberapa mainan yang sengaja Bambam berikan padanya agar Bambam dapat lebih tenang dalam belajar, tentu saja ia harus tetap waspada menjaga Vernon. Dan Mark...

Mark... kemana anak itu?

"Whooo~~~ wushh~~~ telbaaaang~~~" celoteh Vernon seraya melambungkan sebuah pesawat kecil dengan tangannya, Bambam mengintip lalu tersenyum-senyum sendirian dari meja makan. "Boom! Penjahatnya hilang! Wiu~ wiu~ wiu~ awash ada polisi !"

Saking kegemasannya dengan kelakuan Vernon, Bambam sampai membuka ponselnya dan merekam moment yang lucu itu secara diam-diam. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Vernon akan secerewet itu di umurnya yang masih sangat kecil, walaupun kemampuan berjalannya tidak sehebat kemampuan bicaranya. Tapi begitulah anak kecil, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, jika lebih pandai berjalan terlebih dahulu, biasanya mereka akan lambat dalam berbicara, begitu juga sebalikya.

Beres dengan merekam si kecil dengan ponsel, tanpa menunggu lagi Bambam langsung mengirim hasilnya kepada Mark.

 _To: Yeobo Mark_  
 _Lihat anakmu, imajinasinya hebat sekali._

 _From: Yeobo Mark_  
 _Kirim lagi dong, Mom :D_

 _To: Yeobo Mark_  
 _Aku sedang belajar :p_

 _From: Yeobo Mark_  
 _Yaah, yasudah nanti kalau Vernon main lagi kirimkan videonya kepadaku :p_

 _To: Yeobo Mark_  
 _Iya sayang. Kau di mana? Kok belum pulang?_

 _From: Yeobo Mark_  
 _Sudah mau pulang kok, maaf lama ya :D_

"Hft," bahu Bambam jatuh lalu ia kembali berkutat kepada beberapa buku yang tergeletak di atas meja makan kaca itu.

"Mommy!" panggil Vernon tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm?"

Vernon melempar mainan yang ada di tangannya lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas karpet bulu dengan manja, "I'm hungry." rengeknya.

"Hungry?"

"Yaaaaaa."

"Kau mau membereskan dulu mainanmu lalu makan?"

"Yes, mom." Vernon langsung bangkit lalu merangkak untuk mengambil mainan-mainannya yang berserakan di atas karpet. Dengan gigih dan hati-hati, Vernon memasukkan semua mainan miliknya ke dalam sebuah peti kayu berwarna cokelat yang berbentuk dan bercorak seperti sebuah peti harta karun pelaut, yang sengaja Mark belikan untuk menyimpan mainan-mainan Vernon, dan mereka berdua menyebutnya, _Vernon's and Daddy's treasure._ Sementara Bambam, ia harus menyingkirkan sejenak pekerjaannya untuk membuatkan sebuah makanan enak untuk Vernon. "Mom! I'm done with my treasure."

"Good," jawab Bambam, tangannya sibuk mengaduk sup tomat kental di dalam panci, "bisa kau tunggu sebentar di sana?"

"Yes."

Lagi-lagi Vernon berbaring di atas karpet selagi menunggu sang ibu selesai menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Ia berguling-guling, menggigit jari, membuat skenario tentang pak polisi yang menangkap si pencuri licik di kepalanya, bahkan terkadang ia bernyanyi walau liriknya hanyalah "La~ la~ la~", tapi setidaknya untuk mengisi kebosanan karena semua mainannya sudah ia masukan ke dalam peti harta karun.

Tak lama, Vernon dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Bambam yang tiba-tiba.

"Ayo, makanannya sudah matang." dengan perlahan Bambam membantu Vernon untuk bangkit, tapi kali ini Bambam tidak langsung menggendongnya, melainkan menuntun Vernon secara perlahan-lahan ke meja makan selagi mengajarinya untuk berjalan. "Wah, sudah pintar ya jalannya?"

"Hehehe." Vernon terkekeh, lalu Bambam mengangkatnya dan membiarkannya duduk di atas kursi khusus balita. "Is this tomato soup?"

"Iya, kesukaanmu." jawab Bambam.

"Yaay!" Vernon terlihat begitu semangat dan nafsu makannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Memang sulit, tapi Vernon tidak pernah bosan untuk belajar bagaimana caranya untuk memegang sendok dengan baik dan benar agar makanan di atasnya tidak tumpah. Di sampingnya, Bambam hanya mencoba untuk membantu sesekali dan membersihkan mulut Vernon yang belepotan setiap kali ia menyuap sendok.

Cklek! Pintu utama di ruang tamu tiba-tiba terbuka dan sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang.

"Daddy pulang!" sahut Mark dari arah pintu.

"Annyeong, dad-OMO!" niat Bambam untuk memeluk suaminya yang baru datang langsung menghilang begitu saja. Nyaris saja ia pingsan karena melihat wajah Mark sangat berantakan dengan memar dan sisa-sisa darah, tapi wajah Mark malah tersenyum berseri-seri. "Mwoya!? Yeobo!? Wajahmu-"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya hadiah." jawab Mark dengan santai.

"Hadiah apa!? Yak! Pipimu bengkak sebelah!"

"Sudah tahu kok." Mark menghampiri Bambam lalu mencium keningnya sebagai sapaan, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si malaikat kecil di meja makan. "Anak daddy, enak sekali makannya."

"Hyung!" hentak Bambam.

"Apa yeobo?"

"Itu wajahmu kenapa!?"

"Hehe," Mark duduk di meja makan, tepat di samping Vernon sekaligus membantunya agar makan dengan benar, "tadi Jackson menghajarku habis-habisan."

"Mwo? Kenapa!? Kalian bertengkar lagi!?"

"Anyio, itu hanya hadiah saja. Dia bilang bahwa dia sudah ingin menghajarku sejak lama, tapi baru kesampaian hari ini, yasudah."

Bambam menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan tertawa sinis, "kalian ini boleh bercanda, tapi kalau seperti ini namanya keterlaluan!"

"Biar sajalah, paling besok aku yang menghajar dia."

Tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Mark menjawab sesantai itu, padahal sudah jelas-jelas wajahnya nyaris hancur karena Bambam sendiri pun tahu bahwa Jackson tidak pernah main-main jika sudah menghajar seseorang. Untung saja Mark tidak mati. Sebagai seorang istri (atau suami) yang baik, jelas Bambam tidak akan berdiam diri saja, ia langsung mengambil kapas dan obat-obatan untuk dibasuhkan ke wajah Mark, sementara Mark masih menyibukkan diri bersama Vernon.

"Yeobo," kata Bambam selagi ia mengobati wajah Mark, "kemarin aku melihat-lihat berita tentang TK di Korea, katanya belakangan ini sedang marak terjadi pedofilia."

"Lalu?"

"Ya aku khawatir. Kalau Vernon jadi korbannya bagaimana?"

"Hush!" Mark berseru. "Jangan berpikir sepeti itu!"

"Ya kan aku khawatir, hyung. Anak kita kan lucu, nanti kalau banyak yang mau bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Aku tahu kok TK yang memiliki kualitas guru yang bagus, anak kita akan aman."

"Jadi..." Bambam membuang kapas yang sudah terbalur penuh oleh alkohol ke dalam kantong plastik, "kapan kita akan mendaftarkan Vernon ke TK?"

"Nanti, kalau umurnya sudah cukup." jawab Mark seraya membersihkan mulut Vernon dengan serbet. "Oh iya, Bam, aku ada rencana akan melamar kerja ke sebuah perusahaan mobil."

"Jinjja?! Kapan?!"

"Mungkin nanti setelah ujianku beres. Jadi aku bisa segera menabung untuk biaya sekolah Vernon nanti, mungkin juga aku bisa menabung untuk bulan madu kita. Sudah berapa tahun ini? Kita belum bulan madu, kan?." Mark tersenyum manis.

Hanya persoalan kecil, tapi itu adalah sebuah obrolan yang biasa mereka lakukan sehari-hari. Keuangan, jaminan, rencana masa depan, bagi sebuah keluarga kecil seperti mereka, itu bukanlah lagi hal yang asing, melainkan sebuah makanan sehari-hari. Sebagai orang tua, jelas mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untuk si kecil.

"Dad!" seru Vernon tiba-tiba.

"Yes, baby?"

"Kenyang. I can't eat anymore." rengeknya.

"Aniyo! Vernon harus menghabiskan makanannya." lanjut Bambam.

"But I can't... I'm full." hampir saja Vernon menangis di atas baby-chair nya karena di marahi oleh Bambam.

Vernon bukanlah anak kandung Mark, tapi apa yang bisa Mark lakukan ketika ia sudah sangat jatuh hati kepadanya hingga Mark lupa bahwa Vernon bukanlah anak kandungnya, bahkan ia lupa kalau Bambam tidak bisa hamil. Terkadang Mark memiliki rasa takut jika suatu saat Vernon akan bertanya, kenapa dia tidak memiliki seorang ibu yang sebenarnya, pasangan orang tua yang normal, tapi Mark yakin bahwa suatu saat anak itu akan mengerti lebih jauh tentang mereka.

"It's okay, kau boleh berhenti." kata Mark.

"Yeobo, dia harus belajar menghabiskan makanannya." Bambam memprotes, tapi yang Mark lakukan malah menggendong Vernon dari baby-chair nya.

"Belajarnya besok-besok saja, setiap hari juga kan sudah belajar. Sekarang Vernon dan daddy mau main dulu di kamar, mommy beres-beres ya." Mark melempar senyuman nakal ke arah Bambam lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di meja makan seraya membawa Vernon bersamanya.

Tidak ada keluhan sama sekali, hanya senyuman pasrah dan cinta di dalam hatinya yang semakin lama semakin besar untuk kedua jagoannya. Apa yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia daripada melihat Mark dan Vernon semakin hari semakin melekat, seperti sepasang sepatu, tidak akan lengkap jika hanya ada satu di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh, Gyeomie, kau kelihatan macho tahu dengan rambutmu yang seperti itu."

"Mana rambutnya? Botak begini."

Lalu semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lengkap, tidak ada yang kurang di sana, bahkan pasangan Jaebum dan Jinyoung, dan Namjoon juga turut meramaikan kamar rawat Yugyeom yang kecil itu. Setiap rumah sakit memang memiliki standar jumlah pengunjung yang boleh datang setiap harinya, namun walaupun melampaui batas ketentuan, yang penting Yugyeom bisa berbahagia hari ini dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ini sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah transplantasi itu dilakukan, dan transplantasi itu berhasil, bahkan kemungkinan hidup bagi Yugyeom meningkat hingga sembilan puluh persen dengan penanganan rumah sakit yang cepat. Memang tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan kehidupan itu akan berlangsung, tapi setidaknya, walaupun tidak seratus persen, sudah bisa dikatakan bahwa Yugyeom nyaris mendekati kata "sembuh".

Satu hal yang membuat Yugyeom mejadi orang yang pesimis adalah, ketika rambutnya gugur dan kepalanya mejadi botak karena efek kemoterapi yang terus menerus di lakukan. Itu membuatnya selalu ingin menangis setiap kali ia melihat bayangan dirinya di hadapan kaca cermin, ia takut bahwa semua orang akan mengejeknya atau malah membuat sang kekasih berpindah hati. Namun, Jackson bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, cintanya sangat apa adanya untuk Yugyeom.

"Tuh kan, chagi, kau jadi lebih macho daripada aku." kata Jackson.

"Hyung jealous, ya?" Yugyeom mengeluarkan lidahnya sebagai cara untuk mengejek Jackson.

"Mungkin sudah setahun Jackson tidak nge-gym, lihat tuh ototnya hilang semua." lanjut Taehyung.

"Tugas-tugas kampus ini membuatku jadi gila hingga aku tidak punya waktu untuk berolahraga." Jackson mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Alasan!" seru Jinhwan, "memangnya kau rajin mengerjakan tugas?"

"Aku rajin kok. Aku menjadi anak kesayangan dosen karena aku selalu rajin dan tepat waktu." balas Jackson seraya menarik urat.

"Tapi Yugyeom bilang kau sering dimarahi dosen karena telat mengumpulkan tugas." sambung Mingyu, begitu polos wajahnya hingga semua orang tahu bahwa kata-kata Jackson itu hanyalah rekayasa belaka.

Jackson mengalihkan wajahnya dan memandang Yugyeom yang sudah menyeringai tanpa dosa di ranjangnya. "Kau bercerita kepada mereka?" di lihat dari matanya, seakan-akan Jackson mengatakan: _lihat saja kau nanti malam, botak!_

"Hehe, habisnya hyung menyebalkan sih, jadi aku curhat." jawab Yugyeom seraya menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

"Jadi, Mingyu dan Wonwoo, kalian hari ini jadi ke Paris?" tanya Mark.

"Pesawatnya nanti malam, mungkin kami akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Wonwoo merangkul bahu Mingyu dengan mesra.

Jaebum mendatangi Wonwoo lalu menarik tubuhnya layaknya ia cemburu saat Wonwoo merangkul Mingyu, "hey, oleh-oleh jangan lupa ya!"

"Yak!" Jinyoung memukul punggung Jaebum hingga suaranya terdengar oleh Mark yang berdiri di ujung ruangan. "Kalau orang lain mau jalan-jalan itu seharusnya kau beri ucapan! Malah minta oleh-oleh."

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa kok, kami tidak akan melupakan sesuatu untuk kalian." jawab Mingyu dengan ramah, lalu Jaebum melempar senyuman jahil kepada Jinyoung sebagai tanda bahwa dia menang untuk argumen ini.

Kepala Jackson tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah yang lain, ia ingat bahwa ia akan melakukan sesuatu. Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin ia lakukan itu sudah direncanakan semenjak operasi Yugyeom selesai, namun sampai saat ini rencananya belum sempat ia lakukan juga.

Jackson menyikut Namjoon yang berdiri di sampingnya, "hey, mau antarkan aku ke depan tidak?" bisiknya.

"Mau. Kenapa memang?"

"Antarkan saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Setelah memberikan alasan yang cukup masuk akal, Jackson dan Namjoon pergi keluar ruangan berdua dan mendatangi meja informasi yang sedang dijaga oleh beberapa suster.

"Annyeong haseyo," sapa mereka berdua, "maaf mengganggu, tapi kami ingin bertanya." kata Jackson. "Aku adalah kekasih dari pasien Yugyeom, kamar nomor dua belas, dan ini teman kami. Dia baru saja melakukan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ah! Kau yang waktu itu ikut masuk ke ruang operasi, ya?" salah satu dari perawat itu terkejut ketika berhasil mengenali wajah Jackson.

"Benar." Jackson tersenyum. "Jika aku boleh tahu, apakah si pendonor sumsum itu masih ada di rumah sakit ini?"

"Iya, dia masih di rawat sampai kurang lebih dua hari ke depan di rumah sakit ini. Ada yang bis kami bantu?"

"Mmm," awalnya gugup, Jackson beberapa kali melirik ke arah Namjoon untuk meminta sebuah dukungan dan kepastian, "boleh kami bertemu dengannya? Hanya sebentar saja, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih."

Si suster berpikir, bahkan ia bertanya-tanya ke kerabatnya yang lain apakah Jackson boleh mengunjungi si pendonor itu. Mungkin bukan hanya karena izin dari rumah sakit, tapi takdir yang berkata bahwa mereka memang akan bertemu cepat atau lambat. Setelah mendapat perizinan, suster itu mengantar mereka ke ruangan si pendonor yang selama ini selalu Jackson nantikan untuk bertemu.

"Kamarnya di sini." kata si suster. Sejenak Jackson dan Namjoon saling bertatapan aneh karena ada hal yang membuat mereka terkejut setelah sampai di depan kamar si pendonor. Lorong dan pintunya pun sudah sangat berbeda, ini bukan suasana rumah sakit yang biasa Jackson datangi setiap hari.

"Dia.. bukan di ruang VIP?" tanya Jackson dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak, dia berada di kamar kelas tiga karena keluarganya tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit."

Sekarang Jackson mulai mengerti kenapa pendonor itu berada di kamar yang sangat jauh berbeda. Namun, Jackson tidak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak, yang penting dia sudah menemukan keberadaan si pendonor.

Mereka memasuki kamar itu. Itu adalah sebuah kamar yang besar, lebih besar daripada ruang rawat Yugyeom, tapi diisi oleh beberapa pasien, mereka hanya dibatasi oleh tirai-tirai yang menggantung dan tetap saja itu membuat ruangan setiap pasien tetap menjadi kecil jika dipisah-pisah seperti itu. Apalagi, ini juga tidak menjamin kesehatan mereka, karena di ruangan itu, terlalu banyak virus yang sangat mudah menyebar lewat udara, penyakit seorang pasien di dalam sana ada kemungkinan menjadi tambah parah jika tertular penyakit pasien yang lainnya.

Jackson dan Namjoon dituntun oleh suster ke arah jendela, tepatnya ke tirai yang paling ujung. Sang suster membuka tirainya, lalu nampak seorang namja tengah terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya.

"Ini pendonornya." kata suster.

Jackson menatap namja itu dengan hangat. "terima kasih." lalu suster itu pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan canggung.

"Eh," namja itu mencoba untuk bangun, "annyeong. Kalian... siapa ya?"

Jackson berdehem, "aku... namaku Jackson, ini temanku, Namjoon."

"Eh..."

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Namaku... Choi Youngjae."

"Annyeong, Choi Youngjae."

"Kalian... siapa dan kenapa ada di sini?"

"Jangan takut!" kata Namjoon. "Kami di sini hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Terima kasih?"

"Kau yang sudah mendonorkan tulang sumsum belakangmu untuk Yugyeom kan?" Jackson memastikan.

"Ne." hati Youngjae masih ketakutan.

Jackson berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Youngjae, namja yang baru saja ia temui beberapa detik yang lalu. Jelas ini adalah momen yang aneh sekaligus menakutkan untuk Youngjae belum pernah ada orang asing yang mendatanginya di rumah sakit.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku, yang sebesar-besarnya kepadamu karena kau sudah menyelamatkan pacarku."

"Pacar!?"

"Ne, mungkin ini aneh, tapi Yugyeom adalah pacarku, dan kau yang menyelamatkannya."

Youngjae terdiam, ia tidak percaya bahwa namja yang ada di depannya ini adalah kekasih dari orang yang pernah ia selamatkan nyawanya, yang tidak lain adalah seorang namja juga. Tapi Youngjae mencoba untuk bertingkah normal tanpa adanya hal yang membuat hubungan di antara mereka merenggang.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu."

"Eh," Youngjae mulai dapat tertawa, "aniyo, aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Melihat kalian berbahagia pun itu sudah menjadi kepuasan untukku."

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sembilan belas."

"Berarti sudah kuliah?"

"Hehe, harusnya sudah."

"Harusnya?"

"Ne, orang tuaku tidak punya uang untuk membiayai sekolah, makanya aku tidak melanjutkan sekolah."

Lagi-lagi Jackson menatap Namjoon. Di kepalanya, muncul sebuah lampu yang sangat terang, yang mana adalah sebuah ide bagi Jackson membalas kebaikan anak ini. Umurnya sama dengan umur Yugyeom dan dia seharusnya melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik di masa depan.

"Kenapa kau mau mendonorkan tulang sumsummu untuk Yugyeom? Padahal kau sendiri juga membutuhkannya?" tanya Jackson.

Youngjae menarik nafasnya perlahan, lalu ia buang secara tenang seraya memikir jawaban yang tepat. "Dua tahun yang lalu ayahku juga divonis terkena penyakit leukimia, sudah beberapa bulan hingga dokter bilang ayahku harus melakukan pencangkokan agar sel kankernya bisa hilang. Namun, saat itu tidak ada orang yang bersedia untuk mendonorkan sumsumnya dan ayahku hampir sekarat. Ketika aku siap untuk mendonorkan milikku, ternyata waktunya sudah habis dan ayahku harus pergi."

Speechless... terlalu banyak perasaan yang berperan di hati Jackson. Tidak pernah Jackson sangka bahwa orang yang mendonorkan setengah dari nyawanya untuk orang lain ternyata pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih berat, bahkan di dalam kondisi keluarganya yang kekurangan itu, Youngjae masih bisa berbuat hal yang heroik untuk orang asing.

"Jadi sebelum satu nyawa lagi hilang, lebih baik aku segera mendonorkan tulang sumsumku. Aku tahu leukimia adalah penyakit yang mematikan. Tidak apa-apa jika ayahku terlanjur pergi, namun setidaknya niatku yang lama terkubur itu akhirnya kulakukan."

Baju Jackson jatuh dan tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat tersentuh.

"Hey, bro," Jackson menyentuh lengan Youngjae dengan kepalannya, "kau mau sekolah lagi?"

"Mau, tapi mungkin aku harus mencari beasiswa terlebih dahulu." jawab Youngjae dengan riang.

"Tidak perlu menunggu. Sekolah saja sekarang, bilang pada ibumu bahwa kau akan bersekolah tepat setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit!"

"Ne?"

"Bersekolah lah denganku! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, kau hanya perlu datang ke kampus, belajar, dan mencari teman." ujar Jackson dengan semangat.

"Mwo? Tapi-"

"Jangan menolak! Kau pantas mendapatkannya, kok." lanjut Namjoon.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu! Kau harus sekolah agar memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik."

"Tapi aku-hyung-"

"Besok aku ke sini lagi, oke? Siapa tahu ibumu sudah datang." Jackson melempar kedipan sebelah mata untuk Youngjae, sementara anak itu masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sebenarnya. "Annyeong, Youngjae-ssi, beristirahatlah dengan baik." Jackson dan Namjoon memberi lambaian tangan lalu pergi meninggalkan Youngjae di ruang rawatnya bersama dengan beberapa pasien yang lain.

Mereka berdua berjalan cepat menuju ke arah meja informasi, atau Namjoon lebih suka menyebutnya dengan "sarang suster-suster cantik", tapi jelas saja Namjoon tidak akan menggoda mereka di rumah sakit saat itu juga.

"Suster," napas Jackson terengah-engah, "bisa tolong anda lakukan perawatan penuh untuk pasien Choi Youngjae? Perawatan hingga tuntas."

"Maaf, tapi kami-"

"Aku yang melunasi semua pembayarannya. Hanya, berikan saja treatment terbaik untuknya selama dia masih di rawat."

"Anda yakin, tuan Wang?"

"Ya. Aku yakin."

.

.

.

.

Bambam POV -

Kebahagiaan itu memiliki arti yang berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang. Kebahagiaan itu bersumber dari hal yang berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang. Dan kebahagiaan itu adalah hal yang berbeda bagi setiap orang. Namun, satu yang sama untuk istilah kebahagiaan; kebahagiaan itu pantas untuk diterima, diberi, dan dinikmati oleh semua orang.

Bagiku, kebahagiaan berarti ada cinta. Dan benar, aku merasakan hidup yang sangat bahagia, karena hidupku dipenuhi oleh cinta. Aku menerima cinta dari begitu banyak orang di sekitarku, dan aku juga memberikan cinta kepada mereka, dan kami menikmati cinta itu setiap hari bersama-sama.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung hyung, siapa yang tahu bahwa mereka akan bertahan selama ini? Aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana awal mulanya cerita mereka bisa terjadi, tapi satu hal yang pasti, mereka bisa bertahan selama ini karena mereka saling membahagiakan. Memang, aku sering mendengar mereka bertengkar, tapi sampai saat ini, belum ada pasangan bagiku yang bisa mengalahkan kesetiaan mereka untuk tetap saling bersama.

Chanyeol hyung, hey, jangan pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan mengingat orang ini, aku juga pernah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Baekhyun hyung, dan hubungan mereka adalah impian setiap pasangan di dunia. Namun, meskipun mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi, aku senang bahwa Chanyeol hyung selalu bersedia untuk tersenyum, walau dalam keadaan yang seberat apapun di hidupnya. Dia membuat semua orang bahagia dengan senyumannya yang manis itu, kedewasaannya yang luar biasa membuatku semakin jatuh hati padanya. Satu hal lagi, aku berterima kasih tanpa henti kepadanya.

Krystal nuna, ya, aku pernah membenci yeoja ini, sama seperti aku membenci Suji nuna saat itu. Tapi lihatlah betapa indahnya ketika Krystal nuna membantuku saat itu, saat aku nyaris kehilangan arahku untuk hidup, dia membawaku kepada Chanyeol hyung dan menyelamatkanku. Tidak semua orang yang kita benci itu memiliki sifat yang buruk, terkadang, ada saja mutiara di dalam cangkang kerang yang kotor. Buatku, mungkin Krystal nuna akan menjadi nuna yang terbaik.

Choi Youngjae, aku baru mengenal namja ini beberapa waktu yang lama, belum lama, tapi rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun. Namja ini, dia menyelamatkan hidup sahabatku, dan bagiku dia adalah seorang pahlawan, karena tidak semua orang mau melakukan hal yang sama. Dia pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi daripada mendonorkan tulang sumsum untuk Yugyeom, dia pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Namja ini membuat kami semua dapat tersenyum kembali meskipun keadaannya sendiri tidak sebaik yang kami alami. Aku yakin, Youngjae akan hidup dengan sangat baik di masa depan.

Namjoon hyung, senang sekali bahwa kini dia kembali berkumpul dengan the Northen. Kebahagiaan mereka pasti tidak dapat dibeli oleh apapun. Benar, sahabat adalah segalanya, sama seperti yang kualami dengan Jungkook, Mingyu, Yugyeom dan Junhoe, mereka semua adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuk hidupku, mereka adalah kebahagiaanku. Mungkin bagi the Northen, Namjoon hyung adalah akar dari kebahagiaan mereka. Maka dari itu, tidak ada hal yang lebih indah bagi the Northen selain kembalinya Namjoon kepada mereka.

Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu, semua orang tahu bahwa mereka pernah saling membenci, apalagi Mingyu, dia tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam membenci seseorang. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Diam-diam ada bubuk cinta di dalam hati mereka masing-masing, yang akhirnya menyatukan mereka. Wonwoo hyung, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi selain kagumku yang luar biasa. Dia mencintai Mingyu apa adanya, walaupun Mingyu adalah orang yang keras kepala sekalipun, aku kagum dengan ketenangannya menghadapi dan memperlakukan Mingyu. Jika saja semua namja di dunia ini sama seperti Wonwoo hyung.

Taehyung hyung dan Jungkook, hmm... aku masih ingat bahwa mereka lah pasangan yang pertama kali terbentuk di antara kami semua, mereka lah yang berani memulai segalanya dan meyakinkan kami bahwa cinta itu tidak memandang siapa kau, dari mana kau berasal, umur, bahkan sexualitas. Mereka yang membuktikan bahwa semua orang pantas untuk mencintai dan dan dicintai. Hingga saat ini, mereka masih menjadi inspirasiku dalam soal percintaan.

Junhoe dan Jinhwan hyung, mereka juaranya, mereka yang paling unik. Mereka adalah pasangan yang juara dalam bertengkar, namun juga juara dalam saling mencintai. Junhoe rela melakukan segalanya untuk Jinhwan hyung, tidak perduli dengan tempat dan waktu, ia akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk membahagiakan Jinhwan hyung. Mungkin seharusnya mereka lah yang menikah terlebih dahulu daripada aku. Jinhwan hyung juga tidak hanya mencintai, namun juga dia mengajarkan tentang banyaknya persoalan hidup kepada Junhoe.

Jackson hyung dan Yugyeom, mereka adalah pasangan yang dibebani oleh berbagai macam cobaan di dalam hidup mereka, bahkan melebihi apa yang pernah kurasakan. Bayangkan saja, Jackson hyung siap untuk berada di samping Yugyeom bagaimanapun kondisinya, dari yang terbaik hingga yang terburuk, Jackson hyung tidak pernah meninggalkan Yugyeom. Jika orang-orang ingin tahu apa itu yang dinamakan cinta sejati, kurasa mereka hanya tinggal menyebut nama Jackson hyung dan Yugyeom.

"Bamieee~~"

Ups... sial, belum juga beres aku melamun, Mark hyung sudah menjerit lagi.

"Ne?"

"Sini dong, kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?"

"Hehe, aniyo."

Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa bersamanya.

"Cium dong!" pintanya. Aku sedang malas berdebat, makanya aku langsung menciumnya dengan lembut, tapi Mark hyung malah membalasnya dengan lebih hebat lagi. Dia melumat bibirku secara perlahan, sesekali menjilatinya, dan aku dapat merasakan tangannya mulai bermain di pinggangku.

Saking membaranya dia, aku jadi terjatuh dan Mark hyung menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menindihku di atas sofa, mulut kami tidak berhenti.

"Ssshh... hyungg... tunggu..." aku berusaha untuk mendorong tubuhnya, tapi ciumannya kuat sekali. Ia tidak membiarkanku berbicara dengan cara memindahkan ciumannya ke sekitar telinga dan leher. Pintar sekali, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah titik terlemahku. "Aaahh.. hyung... gelii... mmhh..."

Bukannya berhenti, Mark hyung malah tertawa, nafasnya yang berhembus di leherku semakin membuatku bergidik kegelian.

"Sudah lama ya tidak melakukannya?" ia berbisik. "Harus lebih sering melakukannya agar terbiasa."

"Aduh hyung, leherku basah."

"Tapi suka, kan?" ia tersenyum layaknya seorang psikopat yang akan langsung membunuhku saat ini juga. Yah, jujur saja aku menyukainya, Mark hyung memang jagonya kalau soal seperti ini. "I love you, Bamie."

"I love you too, Markie."

"Markie?!" ia memekik. "Nama apaan itu? Jelek sekali."

"Markie poo!"

"Itu apa lagi?"

"Kau ini banyak protes, yang penting kan aku sayang padamu." aku menjulurkan lidahku dengan jahil.

"Thank you, chagi, thanks for always loving me." ia mencium bibirku, kali ini sangat lembut dan juga manis, lalu ia memeluk tubuhku erat-erat dengan posisinya yang menindihku dan ia menaruh wajahnya di balik leherku seraya menciumnya sesekali. Seraya memanjakannya dari bawah sini, aku melanjutkan lamunanku yang tadi dan membuat sebuah kalimat di kepalaku.

Mark hyung... hmm... manusia ini, dia sempurna, dia hidupku, dia segalanya, dia... aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, tapi aku mencintainya, dialah kebahagiaanku, dialah cintaku. Dan si kecil Vernon, jagoan kecilku yang melengkapi hidupku, aku disempurnakan oleh mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _But you stay here right beside me_

 _Watch as the storm goes through_

 _And I need you_

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs_

 _God gave me you for the days of doubt_

 _For when I think I've lost my way_

 _There are no words here left to say, it's true_

 _God gave me you_

.

.

.

.

\- 14 years later -

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaam..."

Padahal aku sedang menikmati mimpiku, tapi alarm langsung menghancurkan segala mimpi indahku karena bersuara terlalu keras tepat di samping telingaku. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mata dan sinar matahari pagi ini cukup terang untuk membutakan kedua mataku.

"Jam berapa ini?" aku berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk sejenak di atas tempat tidur, lalu menengok ke arah jam digital yang bertengger di atas meja kayu di samping tempat tidur. Pukul enam lima belas pagi, aku masih punya waktu untuk mandi dan memoles diri.

Setelah siap untuk meninggalkan pacarku, maksudku kasur kesayangan, aku langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi, jelas untuk mandi, memangnya aku mau apa di kamar mandi? Sebisa mungkin aku mempercepat gerakanku, maksudku tidak membuang waktu atau berlama-lama di kamar mandi hanya untuk termenung dan memikirkan hidup.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahku, sekilas aku melewati kaca dan melihat... ey... ada pangeran di sana, tampannya luar biasa. Tapi tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk mengagumi diriku sendiri, aku segera mengalihkan diriku kepada seragam yang sudah digantung di depan lemariku, seragam yang belum pernah kukenakan sebelumnya. Seragamnya tergantung dengan rapi, wangi, bersih, haah aku mencintainya, tapi itu belum tentu menandakan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik.

Perlahan-lahan aku memakai seragam itu, tujuannya agar aku tidak merusaknya atau mengotorinya, hingga semuanya lengkap terpakai, aku bercermin dan memandangi diriku yang indah ini.

Wow, seragam North High School terlihat lebih keren dari yang biasanya kulihat, apalagi kalau aku yang pakai.

"VERNON!"

"Yes, mom!"

Sial, ternyata mereka sudah menungguku dari tadi di bawah. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung meraih tas sekolah dan membawanya bersamaku ke bawah. Dari tangga, sudah dapat kulihat bahwa mommy sudah sibuk di dapur dan daddy sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di meja makan.

"Good morning, mom." aku mencium pipi mommy, seperti yang biasa kulakukan setiap hari.

"Wow, lihat siapa yang tampan." kata daddy.

"Good morning, dad," aku memberikan _fist_ untuk daddy, "aku yang tampan."

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya mommy.

"Sudah, semuanya sudah lengkap." jawabku, lalu dengan terburu-buru aku melahap roti panggang.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu di hari pertama masuk SMA?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya, dad. Mungkin nanti kalau sudah pulang aku akan tahu apa rasanya masuk SMA."

"Nanti di dalam kelas kau harus mematikan ponselmu, ya!" seru mommy.

"Yes, mom."

"SMA tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan kok, mungkin cerita cintanya yang agak rumit." kata daddy, lalu ia menatap mommy dengan sebuah senyuman yang nakal sekaligus... entahlah, mungkin bagi mommy itu menggoda.

"Huh," aku tertawa sinis, "itu sih cerita cinta kalian saja yang rumit."

Entah apa yang terjadi waktu mereka masih SMA, bagaimana mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta dan menikah. Teman-temanku sering bertanya kenapa ibuku adalah seorang namja, aku juga pernah bertanya-tanya kepada diriku sendiri, kenapa orang tuaku dua-duanya seorang laki-laki. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mengerti kenapa aku bisa dibesarkan oleh pasangan gay seperti mereka, dan kupikir itu bukanlah hal yang salah, justru itulah keindahan cinta menurutku. Jika mereka memang saling mencintai, ya kenapa tidak? Toh pasangan normal pun belum tentu seharmonis mereka.

Aku pernah dijelaskan oleh mommy tentang kelainan pada seorang laki-laki yang dinamakan homosexual. Yah, guruku juga pernah menjelaskannya, dan aku tidak malu karena memiliki orang tua yang berbeda, justru aku sangat menyayangi mereka, karena mereka lebih sayang padaku ketimbang orang tua kandungku sendiri, yang tega meningglkanku begitu saja.

Semakin aku banyak tahu tentang mommy dan daddy, semakin sayang pula aku dengan mereka.

Hmm... film porno gay juga cukup berguna sebagai sarana informasi tentang hubungan atau pasangan gay...

Psst! Jangan bilang mommy dan daddy kalau aku sudah pernah nonton film porno!

Okay, daddy mungkin tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan mommy. Hanya jangan saja. Dia bisa menyita XBox dan ponselku selama setahun.

"Oh, iya, dad, boleh aku pinjam laptopmu malam ini? Laptopku sepertinya rusak." kataku.

"Boleh, lihat nanti kalau pekerjaan daddy sudah selesai ya. Atau kau mau laptop baru? Tadi malam daddy lihat ada produk laptop terbaru."

"YES I WANT A NEW-"

"Aniyo!" mommy memukul panci dengan spatulanya. Sial, harusnya aku tidak membicarakan ini di depan mommy. "Nanti saja belinya kalau sudah libur semester!"

"Yah mommy, kalau aku ada tugas bagaimana? Masa aku harus menunggunya hingga libur semester? Kan aku tidak bisa selalu meminjam laptop daddy."

"Huh, yeobo, kau terlalu memanjakan Vernon." keluh mommy.

"Bukan memanjakan, kan itu memang kebutuhannya."

Lalu daddy melempar _wink_ ke arahku. Hehe, daddy memang daddy terbaik yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

"Tapi janji nilaimu harus bagus, ya?"

"Ayay, captain. I promise." aku memberi hormat untuk mommy layaknya memberi hormat kepada seorang jenderal. Kulihat jam yang tergantung di dinding, ternyata waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat hingga aku sudah seharusnya berangkat daritadi. "Oh my God, dad, sepertinya kita harus pergi." aku membersihkan mulutku dengan serbet dan buru-buru menggendong ransel di punggungku.

Aku berlari untuk menghampiri mommy sejenak dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Bye mom, I love you."

"Baik-baik di sekolah barumu, ya!" mommy mencium dahiku.

"Okay."

"Yeobo, aku kerja dulu ya." setelah mommy dan daddy selesai dengan lovey dovey mereka, aku dan daddy langsung berangkat menuju ke sekolahku, sekolah yang baru, yaitu North High School.

Hatiku berdebar-debar dengan cepat, hari pertama memang selalu begini rasanya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan kurasakan di North High School ini akan sama dengan apa yang mommy dan daddy rasakan pada zamannya mereka dahulu. Setiap kali aku mendengar cerita tentang masa-masa mereka masih SMA, itu membuat berpandangan bahwa North High School adalah sekolah yang menyenangkan.

"Nervous?" tanya daddy.

"A bit." jawabku.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I hope so." aku menatap ke arah jendela terus-menerus untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

Tidak terasa, ternyata kami sudah sampai di North High School. Daddy memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar, dan aku melihat banyak orang yang melihat ke arah mobil kami. Entahlah, mungkin karena mobil daddy terlalu keren.

"So, kita sudah sampai."

"Aaaah," aku mengerang dan menjatuhkan diri di sandaran jok mobil, aku terlalu gugup untuk ini, "dad, I think I'll faint."

"Haha, you have never been this nervous before."

Well, yes, aku tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya, dan ini sangat menggangguku.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Kau juga kan sudah mengenal beberapa orang, jadi kau tidak sendirian. Anaknya Taehyung ahjussi juga bersekolah di sini."

"Benarkan?! Jinhong bersekolah di sini juga?!" aku tercengang tiba-tiba, dan lebih terkejut lagi waktu daddy menganggukkan kepalanya. Oh, benar, berarti aku tidak sendirian di sini. "Okay, I'll be fine." aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya dengan tenang.

"Are you ready, man?"

"I'm ready."

Nyaris saja aku melupakan sesuatu. Berhubung ini adalah hari pertamaku, aku harus mendapatkan dukungan yang lebih dari daddy. Jadi aku memeluknya dahulu sebelum aku keluar dari mobil. "I love you dad."

"Love you too, son." daddy mengecup dahiku. Manja sih, tapi kan aku sayang daddy.

"Baiklah, I'm going. Bye dad."

"Telfon daddy jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"Yes!"

Aku keluar dari mobil daddy yang keren ini dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keren. Kucoba untuk menaikkan tingkat kepercayaan diriku untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil jika aku hanya berdiam diri di sini. Dengan gagah dan berani, aku berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang North.

"Vernon!" seseorang meneriaki namaku. Entah dari mana, tapi tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang muncul di hadapanku. Ah, bocah ini. "Kau di sini juga?"

"Yeah, ayahku sudah bilang kalau kau juga bersekolah di sini." aku memberinya sebuah pelukan gentle.

"Baguslah, jadi aku tidak sendirian." kata Jinhong.

"So, are we going now?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go!"

Aku dan Jinhong berjalan bersama-sama memasuki gedung sekolah. Intinya, apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini atau hari-hari berikutnya, aku akan menikmati tiga tahun di sekolah ini dengan penuh senyuman, meskipun situasinya cacat sekalipun. Dan aku juga akan membuktikan, bahwa masa SMAku bisa menjadi masa-masa yang indah seperti apa yang daddy dan mommy alami di sekolah ini pada zaman mereka.

Mungkin, aku akan menemukan seorang annoying senior yang semanis mommy, atau mungkin suatu saat aku akan menjadi seorang annoying senior yang keren seperti daddy. Apapun itu, aku siap menghadapinya.

High school, I'm ready.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- END -

ABIS COOOYYYY :') akhirnya wkwk. Author udah kesel banget ih sama FF ini. GIMANA GIMANA?! Apa kesan-kesan kalian setelah baca FF Annoying Senior? Senang sedih kesel bahagia bete atau gondok mungkin? wkwkwk Sekali lagi author mau bilang makasih banyak sama kalian karena udah mantengin FF aneh ini dari awal sampe akhir, biar betein biar bosenin tapi kalian tetep sayang author dan FF ini :') tetep kasih masukan dan kritik untuk author agar author bisa lebih baik kedepannya. Siapa tau author bisa bikin FF yang lebih baik daripada AS di masa depan, oke oke? Terima kasih aku cinta kalian lah mwah :* semoga kita ketemu di FF yang berikutnya, annyeong~~ ^^ MAAF KALO ENDING NYA KURANG GREGET MWAH :*


End file.
